Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Ideas
by FPSGamer48
Summary: My ideas for the future phases of the Marvel Cinematic Universe post-Infinity War.
1. Prerequisites

Hi, and thank you for choosing to read my MCU Future Phases. I would like to make note that most of this series was created over a year ago, when Ant-Man wasn't even released. As a result, some things are...inaccurate to say the least. So, here's a list of things that are different between my MCU, and the current MCU.

My MCU

\- Doctor Strange 1's villain was Baron Mordo. Doctor Strange: Fire and Brimstone was written when we didn't even know who was playing him, let alone the villain. Everyone assumed it was Mordo. Now, of course, we know the truth, but in this MCU, it was Mordo.

\- Captain America (Steve Rogers) dies at the end of Infinity War. This means Bucky takes over as Cap in Phase 4.

\- Cloak and Dagger don't get a Freeform show. I wrote Netflix Phase 1 (which has Cloak and Dagger in it) a year ago, far before we knew Cloak and Dagger would receive show treatment.

\- Runaways don't get a Hulu show. Again, written before the announcement. Although, it could be considered that my Runaways is just my ideas for what the first season would be like, but made by Netflix, and coming out much later.

\- The Spider-Man: Homecoming villain is Kraven the Hunter. Again, written before confirmation, and EVERYONE expected Kraven. Turns out it was Vulture. Oh, well.

\- Adam Warlock is introduced in Guardians 2 or Infinity War. In Guardians 3, Warlock is a part of the team, he just is. How he got there doesn't matter, but in this MCU, Warlock appears before Phase 4 and joins the Guardians by the end.

\- Mantis isn't in Guardians 2. Seriously, if you don't get the summary at this point, I can't help you. My introduction of Mantis was written before we knew anything about Guardians 2.

\- The Black Panther villain is Klaw, and Klaw only. It sounds like the actual Black Panther movie will feature Killmonger and Man-Ape, but for this, just assume Klaw worked alone in the Black Panther film.

\- A special note for the Secret Wars phase: Any character, even if they died in MCU films, could reappear and there isn't an explanation. That is just to save me the sanity of having to explain how X or Y is alive.

I know these are a lot of Caveats, but I hope you can still enjoy what I've written since Age of Ultron came out. Without further ado, please enjoy my MCU Future Phases!


	2. Phase 4 (Masters of Evil)

**PHASE 4 (MASTERS OF EVIL)**

Spider-Man: Grand Illusions

Captain America: Red Zone

Ant-Man: Caught in a Web

Doctor Strange: Fire and Brimstone

Black Panther: Dark Waters Rising

Captain Marvel: Eclipse

The Savage She-Hulk

Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 3

Thor: Stormbreaker

Avengers: Masters of Evil

 **Spider-Man Grand Illusions** : After multiple safes across NYC disappear into thin air, Peter Parker must dawn his suit again and become the Spectacular Spider-Man to find the culprit. Eventually, Peter arrives on a movie set outside NYC where he finds the mastermind behind the robberies: Quentin Beck, a special effects wizard who calls himself Mysterio. When Spider-Man confronts Beck, however, Beck escapes.

With the discovery that Spider-Man is on his trail, Mysterio leaves the studio and goes quiet in hopes to elude him. But the web crawler isn't one to give up, and a month later, Peter and Mary Jane are at a carnival when Mysterio decides to make another move. Now a magician at the carnival, Beck uses smoke and mirrors to steal money from everyone in the theater.

After learning who he is, Spider-Man leaves to change, only to return to see the entire tent of people unconscious. When Spider-Man confronts Beck, he runs into a mirror maze, where he fights Spider-Man. Eventually, through forcing Mysterio out into the open, Spider-Man defeats him and delivers him to jail.

After credits scene 1:

The camera focus in on a meteor crashed into a park outside of New York.

Peter Parker (dressed as Spider-Man) swings by and takes a picture

Parker: "Bet this will look good in the paper."

Spider-Man then swings off

A black symbiote is then seen coming out of the crater.

After credits scene 2:

News Reporter: "The man responsible for the many recent bank robberies has been found: Quentin Beck, a former special effects wizard. The police say they found him outside their..."

TV shuts off, revealing Doctor Strange

Strange: "Wizard. That man is no wizard, he's nothing more than a petty thief."

Wong: "Sir, something has happened. You need to see this."

Strange runs into the room to discover books thrown about and a portal open. Strange closes the portal.

Strange: "That's the third incursion this week. Something is happening. And we need to find out what. Wong, cancel my appointments."

Strange opens a portal and walks in.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Captain America Red Zone** : With the Infinity War over, Bucky Barnes has now taken up the role of Captain America. Bucky is first seen fighting Hydra Soldiers he found on the streets, robbing a bank. Bucky then returns to the New Avengers Facility to meet with his team when a bomb is released on the facility. Bucky is able to get his mask on in time, but Wasp, Falcon, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Scarlet Witch aren't as lucky. Bucky runs in to see their bodies turning red with a virus. Bucky then decides this is the last straw and contacts Sharon Carter. She says that Hydra appears to be working for a politician named Dell Rusk.

Bucky then breaks into Dell Rusk's office, where it is revealed who Dell Rusk really is: The Red Skull. Bucky attempts to attack Skull, but is assaulted by bodyguards the Skull had prepared for this incident. As he fights them off, Red Skull reveals his plan: to cleanse America of minorities to make way for the Aryan people with a bio-weapon. Eventually, Bucky is able to escape from the Red Skull with help from Sharon Carter, and heads back to the New Avengers Facility, where T'Challa is studying Wasp. After revealing Skull's plan to T'Challa, the Black Panther suits up and says they must both head for Mount Rushmore.

Once there, Bucky and T'Challa encounter Red Skull on top of the monument. Before a plan is even called, T'Challa rushes into action, fighting with Red Skull. Eventually, Red Skull is defeated. When T'Challa returns to New Avengers Facility, it is revealed he had taken the Red Skull's blood to make into an antidote, which cures Wasp, Hawkeye, Falcon, Black Widow and Scarlet Witch.

After credits scene 1:

Baron Zemo is seen in his castle

Hydra Soldier: "Baron Zemo, Red Skull is dead."

Zemo: "It matters not, we have bigger plans to attend to."

Enchantress comes from the shadows with Executioner.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Falcon is seen walking in New Avengers Facility, when he notices an open door. He walks in and sees a room labeled "Wings of Liberty". Falcon then walks in and sees a Captain America suit that is made for him. Next to it is written: "The world needs a hero. And if there isn't a Steve Rogers, and there isn't a Bucky Barnes, there will still be a Sam Wilson." Falcon then notices there isn't a shield in the display case, but instead a note that says "The time will come." Falcon smiles and walks away.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Ant-Man Caught in a Web** : The Infinity War has ended, and Scott Lang returns to his life as an electrical engineer working in New York City, with Hope Van Dyne as his manager. However, when Scott learns of a heist that takes place at his job, the ex-convict must use his thieving skills to find who stole what and why. But, when Scott learns nothing was stolen, he's left dazed and confused, leading to him and Hope to watch the security cameras. Eventually, they see this masked intruder was looking for Scott, going through his equipment to obtain his suit. Thus, Scott and Hope set a trap for this thief, only to discover that it's one person they never expected: Spider-Man, clad in a black suit.

After a failed attempt to talk with webslinger and a conflict that ends just as well, Scott and Hope head to the Daily Bugle where they meet with Peter Parker, and watch as fellow photographer Eddie Brock is fired. Though Peter claims innocence to the robbery, Scott and Hope remain doubtful. To finally find if this is Peter Parker after all, Scott breaks into Peter's house and discovers the black suit. However, when he finds it, the suit comes to life and takes control of his body. Now as black suit Ant-Man, Scott leaves the scene under the symbiote's influence, bringing Peter and Hope together to hunt him down.

As the weeks go on, Scott steals and steals, all the while under the influence of the symbiote, with no trails left behind. But when Peter investigates his room, he realizes where Scott's lair is: hidden within Peter's closet. Seeing the symbiote intended to frame Parker, Peter waits out for Scott to return and attacks him. After a rigorous battle, the symbiote is removed from Scott and thrown into the street. Though Scott's evil side has been defeated, the symbiote has not and after hitching a ride on a passing car, the symbiote attaches itself to young Eddie Brock, creating Venom.

Hoping to murder his rival, Brock attacks the Daily Bugle, forcing Spider-Man to take action and fight Venom. During this event, Peter manages to get ahold of Scott, telling him he needs to be at the Bugle now. Scott and Hope hop into action and when they arrive to the Daily Bugle, the fight has reached its climax. But just as Venom is about to kill our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, Ant-Man throws a shrinking disc at him, confusing Venom, whom with tiny-Spider-Man's help, is shrunk and secured in a jar while Brock is arrested.

After credits scene 1:

Brock is thrown in jail, next to an unknown man

Unknown: "What are you in for?"

Brock: "Attempted murder. You?"

Unknown: "Actual murders. Cletus Kasady."

Cletus shakes hands with Brock

Brock: "Eddie Brock."

Kasady: "You know, Eddie, I think you and I are gonna be very close."

After credits scene 2:

In the Avenger's vault, the symbiote screams with Venom's face, and can be seen breaking glass.

 **Doctor Strange Fire and Brimstone** : After multiple incursions into the realm of the living, it would appear Dormammu is prepared to enter our world. The only thing between Earth and Dormammu is the Sorcerer Supreme himself, Doctor Stephen Strange. Strange journeys into the Dark Dimension of Dormammu, only to be attacked by an army of demons. Eventually, Strange succeeds, and encounters a girl name Clea, who leads him to Dormammu's throne.

When Strange confronts Dormammu, the demon challenges Doctor Strange for the right to rule over Earth. He gives Strange a single day to prepare, during which Strange journeys with Clea throughout the Dark Dimension and eventually encounters the contained Mindless Ones, a species of non-thinking servants who serve no other purpose than to to serve those who summon them.

When Strange returns, Clea is imprisoned by Dormammu, and the battle begins. However, during the battle, Dormammu's spells start to weaken the barrier holding the Mindless Ones. Knowing they could easily overcome the Dark Dimension and Earth's dimension, the two rivals must team up and seal the Mindless Ones back into their cage. With the Mindless Ones once again imprisoned, Dormammu shows his gratitude by agreeing to never try to invade Earth's dimension again.

After credits scene 1:

Wong walks into a room where Strange is levitating. 

Wong: "Sir, you have a message from Mister Stark."

Strange: "Thank you, Wong."

Strange then floats the phone over to himself.

Strange: "Yes Stark? What do you want?"

Stark: "Happy to see you too, Stephen. We need to talk more often. I'm gonna get to the point here...I'm putting together a team. We need you to join us."

Screen flashes the Illuminati symbol and cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Clea is seen imprisoned in the Dark Dimension. Dormammu then approaches her.

Dormammu: "Your betrayal is not surprising, Clea, but remains disappointing."

Clea: "Doctor Strange is right, Uncle, you are not fit to rule his doma…."

Dormammu: "Strange knows NOTHING! He is nothing compared to me! Your mind has been tainted by his lies! That is why you are to remain here forever!"

Dormammu then teleports away, leaving Clea alone in shackles.

 **Black Panther Dark Waters Rising** : With Thanos defeated and the Infinity Gauntlet safe, Black Panther T'Challa returns to his home of Wakanda to lead his people into this new world. But just as Black Panther helps his people move forward, something, or someone, from his people's past pulls him back.

Thousands of years ago, the people of Wakanda fought a war against the mighty people of Atlantis. When Wakanda defeated them, the city of Atlantis agreed to end the conflict. This left resentment towards Wakanda though, and the new king of Atlantis, Namor the Submariner, wishes to exact his revenge. After an attack kills one of Namor's closest advisors, he assumes Wakanda was responsible and declares war on the African nation. Wakanda responds with full force and begins to fight the Atlantean forces on land.

When Namor confronts T'Challa over the attack, the Black Panther claims innocence and agrees to assist the Atlantean in finding the true culprit. With the fighting over and Namor's hatred for Wakanda no longer clouding his vision, the Submariner realizes the true culprit: Attuma, a barbaric Atlantean who was banished from his homeland. With Black Panther, Namor fights and defeats Attuma, imprisoning him deep in the sea. The Black Panther and Namor make peace, and agree to enter a truce, ending their war.

After credits scene 1:

T'Challa is at his communication station, talking with Namor.

T'Challa: "Did he tell you what he wanted?"

Namor: "No, he did not. I was unaware he even knew of Atlantis."

Screen lights up, showing Tony Stark

Stark: "Gentlemen, let us begin"

Screen shows the Illuminati symbol

After credits scene 2:

An unknown figure sits in the jungle of Wakanda, watching as Black Panther and Namor walk by.

Figure: "So, the Panther has made allies with the Atlantean. This complicates things...what do we do now?"

Camera moves to reveal an illuminated second figure, Man-Ape

Man-Ape: "It does not matter. We shall continue the plans. The White Gorilla tribe shall rise, and no Atlantean will change that."

 **Captain Marvel Eclipse** : With the Infinity War over, Carol Danvers has returned to Earth, and is first seen stopping a bank robbery, and pulling all the civilians to safety, one of which is Doctor Karla Sofen, a local psychologist. However, the last thing Dr. Sofen wanted was to be saved. Sofen only went to college because her mom worked five jobs to pay for it, and she swore she would never end up like her mother. Giving up all dependency, Sofen moved across the country to California to work as a psychologist. One day, she met a new patient, and eventually was able to coerce him into giving her his extraterrestrial gem that gave him superpowers, thus transforming herself into Moonstone.

Soon, she grew tired of being dependant on her clients for income, and turned to a life of crime. This was six months before she met Carol Danvers, and it is later revealed that the bank robbery Carol stopped was in fact planned by Moonstone. Thinking Carol was trying to make her dependant upon others to save her, Moonstone vowed vengeance against Captain Marvel.

After staging another bank robbery to draw Captain Marvel in, Moonstone revealed her ruse and attacked Carol. Using her psychology skills, Moonstone is able to distract Carol long enough to defeat her, but not without incredible injury to herself. Eventually, Captain Marvel is able to track down Moonstone once more and defeat her.

After credits scene 1:

Moonstone is seen imprisoned, when a flash of light appears behind her. Enchantress then hands her her gem.

Enchantress: "Come with us, youngling, and together we can defeat Captain Marvel together!"

Moonstone smiles and the screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2: 

Captain Marvel is seen at the SWORD facility talking to a monitor

Carol: "Yes, I see, of course. I'll be there soon."

Warlock: "Thank you, Carol. You are one of the few people who can be trusted with it."

The screen then shows Warlock holding the Infinity Gauntlet, but with the gems removed.

 **The Savage She-Hulk** : After a horrible accident injures Bruce Banner's cousin, Jennifer Walters, Bruce is forced to give his blood in order to save her life. But the radiation from his blood has negative side-effects, turning Jennifer Walters into the savage She-Hulk. Feeling responsible for what happened to Jennifer, Bruce attempts to leave before things get worse. But when Jennifer's rage gets the better of her, Bruce must return to help his cousin channel her anger and control the She-Hulk inside her.

Following the attack from She-Hulk that brought Bruce back to help her, General Thunderbolt Ross arrives to take down She-Hulk and Hulk once and for all. When She-Hulk is captured, her blood is taken and given to General Ross, turning him into Red Hulk. As Red Hulk, Ross decides he can finally destroy the Hulk once and for all.

Using his cousin as bait, Ross lures Bruce to the outskirts of Detroit where the Red-Hulk and Hulk square off. The two prove to be an even match, but all that changes when Jennifer learns to control her rage and transform into She-Hulk to help Bruce. In the end, the cousins are victorious, and General Ross is arrested. She-Hulk says she has to return to her job, but tells Bruce to stay in touch.

After credits scene 1:

Screen cuts to Ross being thrown into the Cube, the gamma villains prison. 

Ross to guards - "You can't do this to me! Do you even know who I am?!" 

Voice from the dark corner of Ross's cell - "I am more than aware of who you are, General. 

General Ross - "Who the hell are you?!" 

Figure moves forward to reveal the face of Leader - "An old friend, and a new ally. Welcome to the Cube, brother." Leader smiles.

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3** : With the Infinity War finished, the idea of who shall protect the Infinity Stones has come into question. As such, Adam Warlock has decided to form the Infinity Watch; a group of 6 cosmic allies of Warlock whom are entrusted with the Infinity Stones, consisting of: Vision (mind stone), Peter Quill (reality stone), Richard Rider (power stone),Groot and Rocket Raccoon (space stone), Carol Danvers (time stone), and Adam Warlock himself with the Infinity Gauntlet.

When Warlock sends the stones away, the Magus, his alternate personality, takes over Warlock's body and begins his crusade to hunt for the Infinity Stones. Magus reaches Xandar and fights Nova, as well as obtains the power stone. Rider, on the other hand, was able to escape to Earth. When Rider arrives, Magus has already obtained the mind stone. Rider then joins Carol Danvers as she fights Magus, but with the mind stone in his possession, Magus is able to turn Rider to his side. Nova beats Carol, then Magus has Rider assemble the Guardians of the Galaxy on Nowhere.

When the other Guardians arrive, Adam Warlock reveals his scheme and chases after Rocket and Groot. Magus then has Nova fight Quill, Gamora, Drax, and eventually Cosmo The Dog. After freeing Nova from mind control, Cosmo, Quill, Drax, and Gamora go to help Rocket and Groot, with Nova saying he's going to get help. When the Guardians reach Magus, they are easily dispatched.

Just then, Nova arrives with Captain Marvel and distracts Magus long enough for the Guardians of the Galaxy to reunite, and together with Captain Marvel, Nova, and Cosmo, the group wrestles away the Infinity Gauntlet from Magus, and give the soul stone to Adam Warlock, who traps the Magus within. Adam Warlock is then exiled until the Magus is under control.

After credits scene 1:

Peter Quill is seen talking to a hologram monitor

Quill: "And you're sure we can trust you and this group with the stones?"

Black Bolt nods.

Quill: "Okay, tell Stark I accept his offer."

Cosmo: "Could you perhaps put Lockjaw on the phone, your majesty?"

Lockjaw comes to the hologram and barks

Cosmo barks, followed by Lockjaw barking again.

Peter Quill walks away sighing

After credits scene 2:

Squirrel Girl: "Another movie, another lack of cameo…"

A phone rings. Squirrel Girl picks up.

Squirrel Girl: "Hello? Wait, really?! Yes! Thank you, Mr. Fiege! Hi everyone, my name is Squirrel Girl and I…"

Screen cuts to black.

 **Thor Stormbreaker** : During the events of Ragnarok, the fire demon Surtur lashed out and destroyed thousands of planets. One of those planets was Korbin, the homeworld of the Korbinites. Before Surtur had fully destroyed Korbin, a large ship called Skuttlebutt was launched as a generational ship, piloted by an enhanced Korbinite known as Beta Ray Bill.

In present time, Thor is moving throughout the nine realms, attempting to cleanup what he can following Ragnarok. He is alerted by Odin that Surtur has released demons on Midgard and that Thor needs to investigate. When Thor arrives he sees a lone ship, Skuttlebutt, being attacked by the demons of Muspelheim. Thor attempts to fight them, but is attacked by Beta Ray Bill, who perceives Thor as another demon. Thor is temporarily disarmed, giving Bill enough time to pick up Mjolnir, which grants him Thor's armor and powers.

After Bill defeats Thor, Odin attempts to call back Thor, only to bring Bill to Asgard. Odin speaks with Bill and learns of his side of the story. All the while, Thor is trying to fight off Surtur's demons with Skuttlebutt's defenses. Just as he is near defeat, Beta Ray Bill appears, wielding both Mjolnir, and a newly crafted hammer known as Stormbreaker. Thor is given Mjolnir back, and the two fight the demons off. Thor then leaves to return to Odin with the warriors, leaving Beta Ray Bill with Stormbreaker to defend his people.

After credits scene 1:

Enchantress: "So Thor is no longer the only one worthy of Mjolnir, huh? Then he is weak, and it is our time to strike. Executioner!"

Executioner: "Yes my lady?"

Enchantress: "Prepare our little group for battle, it seems we are to move ahead of schedule."

Executioner nods and opens a portal. On the other side, Baron Zemo, Abomination, Attuma, and Mysterio wait at the ready.

After credits scene 2: 

Thor is seen putting down his hammer. A frog then jumps on it, and turns into Throg. He then swings his own little mini-hammer and flies off.

 **Avengers The Masters of Evil** : The Infinity Gauntlet is over, and the Avengers are now composed of: Captain America, Black Panther, Wasp, Thor, She-Hulk, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye, Falcon, Vision, and Scarlet Witch. After the team defeats the small time villain, Whirlwind, they are first attacked by a villain they thought had long been defeated: Abomination. On par with the Hulk, Abomination is able to defeat the team with ease. Thor, however, is able to hold him off long enough for She-Hulk to deal a finishing blow.

But just as Abomination is being driven away by Hulkbusters, Enchantress arrives and retrieves him. When the Avengers learn of this, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and Hawkeye go to the dock where the truck containing Abomination disappeared, and the group is attacked by another villain from the past: Moonstone. At the same time, Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, and Captain America are sent out on a mission to stop a Hydra attack on the United Nations.

When they reach the UN, Baron Zemo reveals himself and that Abomination is working with him. Also during this time, Black Panther, Wasp, and Vision are attacked on the lower levels of Avengers Tower by Mysterio and Whirlwind. During that, Thor is attacked by Executioner and Enchantress in the New Avengers Facility. Split up and weakened, the teams are unable to put up a very successful fight. Each villain is able to successfully injure the teams and capture one of them: Moonstone captures Falcon, Zemo and Abomination capture She-Hulk, Whirlwind and Mysterio capture Vision, and Enchantress and Executioner capture Thor. Thor is then transported to another dimension with Enchantress, where he is hypnotized into believing all is well.

The remaining team members (Captain America, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Wasp, Captain Marvel, and Scarlet Witch) reunite at Avengers tower and attempt to hunt down their stolen comrades. Black Panther is able to track down Abomination and She-Hulk, which is quickly revealed to be a trap set by Baron Zemo.

When the team arrives, the full Masters of Evil are finally assembled, but can't stop the team from freeing their comrades. At this time, Thor is able to break free of the mind control and return to the team. With Thor back, the Avengers defeat the Masters of Evil once and for all.

After credits scene 1:

Bucky is seen in the Avengers Facility, when another Captain America walks in and shoots him in the back. The 2nd Captain America is then revealed to be a Skrull.

Skrull: "The infiltration has begun."


	3. Phase 5 (Secret Invasion)

**PHASE 5 (SECRET INVASION)**

Spider-Man: A Superior Threat

Inhumans: Silent War

Spider-Woman: Agent of SWORD

Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 4

Iron Man 4

Captain America: Disassembled

Black Panther: Fall of Wakanda

Planet Hulk

Avengers: Secret Invasion

 **Spider-Man A Superior Threat** : After defeating Venom with the help of Ant-Man and Wasp, Peter Parker has returned to his normal life as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, who is first seen defeating the small time villain Shocker. After defeating him, Peter returns home where he looks online for intern opportunities. Eventually he is able to find a way to work with Doctor Otto Octavius, who has agreed to tutor smart young students.

When Peter arrives, he and Gwen Stacy learn of what Doctor Octavius is working on: attachable tentacles. However, an explosion occurs and while Gwen and Peter are able to escape, the explosion releases radiation that alters Doctor Octavius' brain chemistry, as well as fuses the tentacles to him. With his mind altered, Doctor Octavius takes up the name Doctor Octopus and begins a life of crime.

When Doctor Octopus first attempts to kill his former boss who cut his research, Spider-Man arrives and fights the Doctor. However, Doctor Octopus is able to successfully kill the boss and escape. Spider-Man then must track Doctor Octopus based on the many robberies he commits, only to discover it's all a trap. Not for him, but for Gwen Stacy. Doctor Octopus kidnaps the sleuthing girl and attempts to get a ransom from her father, only for Spider-Man to arrive and attack him. Eventually, Spider-Man is able to subdue the Doctor and hand him over to the police.

After credits scene 1:

Doctor Octopus is seen being thrown into a jail cell, followed by the camera panning to the cell next to his. The nearest cell contains the likes of Eddie Brock and Cletus Kasady. In the sewer below, the Venom symbiote is seen crawling out.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Spider-Man is seen swinging through NYC, followed by the camera panning over to someone watching him. That someone is then revealed to be Kraven the Hunter.

 **Inhumans The Silent War** : Thanos is defeated, and the Inhumans have returned to Attilan. However, the Inhumans are far from safe, as almost immediately after his return, King Black Bolt witnesses the robbing of Attilan's terrigen crystal supply by a revived Quicksilver. However, when Quicksilver seemingly vanishes, Gorgon and Karnak go to Earth in search of Quicksilver.

When they finally confront him, Quicksilver says that the US is paying for the crystals. When they return to Attilan, Black Bolt forms an Inhuman task force to obtain the terrigen crystals. The team is composed of: Gorgon, Jolen, Arvak, Sisko, and Sporr. When the team arrives at a theater in NYC, it becomes clear something is wrong. But before anything can be said, Jolen attacks someone in the front of the theater. This person is revealed to be a civilian, who was being used as bait by Quicksilver to lure the Inhumans into a trap. Quicksilver and his soldiers then attack the Inhumans, but are able to escape.

When the SWAT team arrives, Gorgon agrees to go with them. However, while in confinement, Gorgon is exposed to terrigen mist again, turning him into a feral beast, which greatly angers Black Bolt. It then becomes clear that Quicksilver is not working with the government, as he breaks into the Department of Defense and fires a missile on Attilan, officially attacking the Inhumans.

Black Bolt then attacks the Pentagon to rescue Gorgon and take revenge for Attilan. He quickly learns of Quicksilver's true allegiance and subdues the speedster, who becomes imprisoned by the Inhumans who invite his sister, Scarlet Witch, to speak with him. Wanda then realizes this is not her brother, but some alien imposter (a Skrull). Black Bolt asks forgiveness from the US Government, who respond by returning Gorgon's body and the terrigen crystals.

After credits scene 1:

Quicksilver is seen out of his cell, and once again transforms into his Skrull form.

Skrull: "I am sorry, my queen. The plan has failed."

Skrull Queen: "It is no matter. This was but a distraction. Dispose of the evidence."

Skrull: "Yes my queen."

The Skrull grabs his pistol and the screen cuts to black with a laser shot.

After credits scene 2:

Black Bolt (with Medusa), Namor, Nick Fury, Iron Man, Black Panther, and Doctor Strange are seen talking together.

Nick Fury: "You said it was what?"

Medusa (speaking as a translator): "Some shapeshifter. Perhaps some type of alien?"

Nick Fury: "I'll look into it, personally. Now, onto our other issue."

A hologram then shows Hulk being ejected into space.

 **Spider-Woman Agent of SWORD** : After coming down with radiation poisoning as a child, Jessica Drew was injected with an experimental serum from a rare spider. She was then frozen for over a decade, and when she awoke, she learned she had incredible powers. After being trained to master her powers by Hydra, Jessica Drew, codenamed Spider-Woman, became an assassin but soon turned her back on the organization.

Now, with SWORD up and running, Spider-Woman has joined to make up for everything she did during her time at Hydra. Her first assignment under SWORD, is to head to Saturn, where an alien starship has been detected. When Spider-Woman arrives, she discovers it is an alien race of shapeshifters who call themselves the Skrull. Spider-Woman then forces her way into a nearby chamber and discovers the queen of the Skrulls, Veranke. She then attacks Spider-Woman, eventually defeating her and imprisoning her.

However, through her pheromone controlling abilities, Spider-Woman is able to subdue the guards and escape to the engine room of the ship, where she sets the ship to explode. Spider-Woman then runs for the hangar of the ship, only to encounter Veranke again. The two fight through the hangar and after an explosion seemingly kills them both, Spider-Woman is seen flying out to the ship. She then returns to SWORD with her mission accomplished.

After credits scene 1:

Spider-Woman is seen coming back to her apartment, where she removes her mask, and transforms into the Skrull queen, Veranke.

Veranke: "Pagon do you read me?"

Pagon: "Yes, my queen. The Hand has been infiltrated."

Veranke: "As it is written."

 **Iron Man 4** : Simon Williams, son of famous industrialist Sanford Williams, was always more of an actor than a factory owner. But that never meant he wasn't committed, and Simon did his best to save his father's company. That is, until Tony Stark bought the company from right under Simon's nose. Angry and betrayed, Simon agreed to participate in an experiment run by AIM to gain powers to attack Tony Stark. When Simon arrives, he discovers his experiment will be controlled by AIM's biggest success since Extremis: The Mechanized Organism Designed Only for Killing, M.O.D.O.K.

With MODOK's help, Simon is infused with ionic energy, giving him energy manipulation abilities, super strength, and flight. Simon returns to Stark Tower to fight Stark, where his powers overtake his body and dissolve him into air. Stark then reveals what he really intended to do with Simon's company: Fund it with Simon as its CEO. Angered at his quick aggression, Simon attempts to reform his body, only to once again appear as ionic energy. He then tells Stark of his mistake, and reveals the power MODOK has and how he needs to be stopped. Stark agrees, and Simon and Stark team up to fight to MODOK, who by now has gained control over his own ionic abilities.

However, with both Stark's suit and Simon's ionic powers, MODOK is drained of his powers and his body is destroyed. Using MODOK's head band technology, Stark is able to create two braces for Simon that store his ionic power, allowing him to return to Human form. The two then part ways, with Stark assuring Simon there will always be room for him on the Avengers.

After credits scene 1:

Wonder Man is seen sitting in his house when from below him, Vision phases into the room.

Vision: "Do not be alarmed, Mr Williams, I am a friend. My name is Vision, I'm part of the Avengers. We have much to talk about."

Vision then hands him a folder labeled WCA.

After credits scene 2:

An AIM Computer is seen rebooting, then the screen reveals "Tarleton consciousness transferred into back-up body. Initiating MODOK reboot".

A smaller MODOK suit is shown, with MODOK once again alive.

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4** : Michael Korvac was just a regular person until he was abducted by Kree and experimented on. While Korvac is given the power cosmic, he is also driven insane. This results in him destroying the ship and being thrown into space, putting him in a 10 year sleep.

After 10 years, Korvac crashes onto Earth, where he encounters the earthling known as Wendell Vaughn. When Korvac accidentally attacks Vaughn, he is able to obtain his Quantum Bands that gave Vaughn his powers. With the powers of Quasar and the power cosmic at his fingertips, Korvac flies back into space, hunting for any Kree he can exact his revenge on.

However, Korvac's vengeance quest is anything but subtle and soon the Guardians of the Galaxy arrive to check it out. What they discover is Korvac attacking a Kree colony being defended by fellow Guardian Captain Marvel. When Korvac is forced off Captain Marvel explains she is defending the daughter of Mar-Vell, Phyla-Vell. They then notice that Korvac left Quasar's gauntlets, and when Captain Marvel explains what they are, she gives them to Phyla-Vell, making her the new Quasar.

With the new Quasar and Captain Marvel, the Guardians journey to another Kree world Korvac is attacking. Eventually, Korvac is overpowered and stabbed by Quasar, causing him to evaporate.

After credits scene 1:

A satellite is seen orbiting Earth when a cloud of Korvac's energy washes over it. Inside, an unconscious Human is seen turning blue and glowing with a purple aura. On his suit, it can be seen the human is Vance Astro, also known as Major Victory. He then opens his eyes and screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Korvac's energy is seen floating in space, slowly coming together and reforming. Eventually, his entire body is reformed, and when his eyes open, the screen cuts to black.

 **Captain America Disassembled** : The current Avengers roster now consists of: Captain America, Vision, She-Hulk, Hawkeye, Falcon, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Wasp, and Ant-Man. They are still looking for new members, though. However, their recruitment process is put on hold as Jack of Hearts explodes, subsequently killing the current Ant-Man, Scott Lang. When Jack of Hearts escapes, She-Hulk, Vision, and Wasp go to stop him, and are able to successfully subdue him. However, not before She-Hulk enters a blind rage and tears Vision in half.

Afterwards, the team meets and She-Hulk in self-hatred, announces her resignation for the Avengers, as does Wasp. However, before anyone can figure out the situation, the group receives a call from Nick Fury about 2 incredibly important issues: A Hydra attack near the United Nations, and the danger Tony Stark is causing in the United Nations. Inside, Tony has entered a drunken rage and threatened to kill the Sokovian Ambassador. During the attack, Hawkeye, in an attempt to save Black Widow's life, sacrifices himself.

Suspecting foul play, the Avengers contact Doctor Strange to find out who is really behind everything. Using his mystical sight, Doctor Strange discovers that Scarlet Witch has hexed the Avengers because she is being controlled by Mephisto. When Strange reveals this, Mephisto inhabits Scarlet Witch's body and attacks the Avengers.

During this time, a mysterious vigilante known as Ronin arrives saying they heard the commotion and came to help. Eventually, Doctor Strange is able to expel Mephisto as well as reveal the identity of Ronin: An amnesiac Hawkeye.

With Mephisto gone, Scarlet Witch announces she shall leave the Avengers to enter isolation. Along with this, as many Avengers are dead or gone, the team is forced to change its roster to Captain America, Ronin, Spider-Woman, Luke Cage, Falcon, and Black Widow.

After credits scene 1:

Spider-Woman morphs into the Skrull queen Veranke in her room at the Avengers facility.

Veranke: "The Avengers have gone their separate ways. Everything is falling into place. As it is written."

After credits scene 2: 

Scott Lang is shown in the hospital following the explosion at the New Avengers Facility. He then is revealed to be a Skrull, implying the real Scott Lang is very much alive. Nick Fury and Mockingbird then walk in.

Mockingbird: "What does this mean, sir?"

Nick Fury: "It means we have a big problem."

 **Black Panther Fall of Wakanda** : Under T'Challa and the Black Panther Tribe, Wakanda has advanced and flourished. But not everyone wants to see a modern Wakanda, or at least, not one with the Black Panther as its ruler. One of those people is the powerful Man-Ape of the White Gorilla Tribe. For generations, the White Gorilla Tribe has been exiled and shunned from Wakanda, forced to live in the shadows.

But all of that is changed when Man-Ape returns to Wakanda with a score to settle with the Black Panther. Using ancient Wakandan tradition, Man-Ape challenges T'Challa for the right to rule. T'Challa has wished for the rule to be struck from modern Wakanda doctrine, but his personal advisor N'Gassi convinces him to fight Man-Ape. Though Man-Ape is defeated, his goal is achieved: To place a small high frequency device meant to meddle with Panther's vibranium suit. The next day, another challenger presents himself: Erik Killmonger. A former tribe member also exiled years ago, Killmonger returns with a score to settle.

During the fight, Killmonger activates the device and vibrates T'Challa's suit to the point of self-destruction, defeating the young king. Killmonger declares himself the new king of Wakanda, with M'Baku the Man-Ape as his second in command. With Killmonger in control, Man-Ape exiles T'Challa and executes all who show loyalty to him.

While exiled, T'Challa discovers the device on what remains of his suit and throws the entire suit away, choosing to dawn the Black Panther suit his father, T'Chaka, wore. With what little Vibranium he has left, T'Challa returns to Wakanda to find it in ruins, with entire families being executed by Killmonger. After defeating Man-Ape, T'Challa challenges Killmonger for a final battle. No tricks, no weapons, just man-to-man fighting. Eventually, T'Challa gets the upper hand and is able to defeat Killmonger.

After credits scene 1:

Killmonger is seen running out of the prison, jumping into the jungle. An unknown figure then approaches Killmonger.

Unknown: "Exiled again, Killmonger? How did it feel to have that power ripped from your hands by the Panther?"

Killmonger snarls

Unknown: "That's what I thought...you know, Erik, you and I are not much different...T'Challa ruined both of our lives, but where you and M'Baku failed..."

The character walks out of the shadows, revealing it to be White Wolf

Wolf: "I will not."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

T'Challa is seen speaking with the Illuminati, who are revealed to be Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Namor, Black Bolt, T'Challa, and Nick Fury.

T'Challa: "All is back in order, my friends. We can continue our previous issue."

The hologram of Hulk being ejected into space is shown again.

 **Planet Hulk** : Too dangerous to remain on Earth, Hulk has been ejected into space by the Illuminati and crashed upon the planet Sakaar. Once there, Hulk is imprisoned and forced into a gladiatorial arena where he quickly allies with his fellow gladiators in hope of overthrowing the king of Sakaar, known as the Red King.

Eventually, Hulk is forced to fight the Thunder God look-a-like Beta Ray Bill, who like many others, is under the Red King's control via obedience discs. When Hulk breaks Bill free of the Red King's control, Bill frees Hulk and his gladiatorial allies, who escape to the outskirts of the planet. Followed by the Red King's lieutenant, Caiera, the escapees reach a rebel camp of fellow outlaws who wish to overthrow the Red King and believe Hulk to be their savior.

When the Red King almost kills Caiera by sending deadly spikes to attack her and Hulk, Caiera leaves her servitude to fight the Red King alongside Hulk. The rebels then launch an attack upon the capital, and Hulk defeats the Red King, becoming the new king of the planet, and taking Caiera as his new bride.

Under his rule, Sakaar flourishes, but everything changes when the pod Hulk arrived in detonates and destroys the capital, killing Caiera and many other innocent civilians. Enraged at the Illuminati for their attempted murder of him, Hulk orders his followers to prepare their ships and to head for Earth. The time for vengeance draws near.

After credits scene 1:

The Illuminati are seen talking after ejecting Hulk.

T'Challa: "This was wrong. Hulk was our ally. Our friend."

Stark: "He was too powerful and was unable to control that power. We all know what power like that is capable of."

Strange: "And what next? Do you wish to throw She-Hulk into space? Then me?!"

Fury: "It had to be done, Doctor. The Hulk has caused too many casualties."

T'Challa: "And we haven't?! Have you seen the damage we have caused?! We can't just decide who lives and who dies!"

Namor: "Maybe you can't..."

T'Challa: "You know what, Mariner, I think..."

Black Bolt: "STOP!"

The room shakes violently, then falls silent and all the Illuminati leave.

Black Bolt's eyes then shine green, and the screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers Secret Invasion** : The Avengers (Captain America, Spider-Woman, Falcon, Luke Cage, Black Widow, and Ronin) have officially reformed and are quickly caught back up in fighting, this time with the Brothers Grimm. However, once they're defeated, it's revealed that they are in fact Skrull counterparts. Unaware of what they are, the team brings them to best scientist they know: Tony Stark. When Tony identifies the creature as an alien, Nick Fury arrives to fill the rest of the team in on the situation: The Skrulls have spent years infiltrating every organization on Earth and are preparing to take action.

With a sudden loss of trust, the team begins to argue among one another, splitting them into smaller groups. With them gone, Stark, Fury, and Doctor Strange then head to Wakanda to find T'Challa, who didn't answer to the Illuminati's calls, and when they ignore the lockdown of the country, the three are attacked by an angry T'Challa and other Wakanda warriors. However, another Black Panther attacks him and unmasks him, revealing he is in fact a Skrull.

At the same time on a Skrull ship, the captured heroes finally awaken. Eventually, Captain America is able to free himself, and goes to search the ship and finds the others who were captured: Spider-Woman, Ant-Man, The Brothers Grimm, a Hydra soldier, Black Bolt, and Elektra. The group then begrudgingly teams up and steals a Skrull ship to get to Earth and warn the others.

Back on Earth, The Skrull Invasion has progressed, with many Skrulls arriving on the planet and beginning to attack cities. Captain America then goes live on TV to tell everyone to accept the Skrulls as their leaders, mainly because unbeknownst to the audience he is a Skrull.

In Wakanda, Stark, Fury, Strange, and T'Challa have created a sensor that can identify Skrulls, which they link to Tony's suit. T'Challa stays behind to defend Wakanda, while Strange checks Europe. When Stark and Fury return to the US, they call upon a new group of heroes: She-Hulk, Black Widow, Spider-Man, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Wonder Man, Luke Cage, Falcon, War Machine, and Wasp.

Together, the new team assembles in DC and confronts Captain America and Spider-Woman, who reveal themselves to be the Skrull Queen and her second-in-command. Even with all of their combined power, the team is no match for the hundreds of Skrulls, and are almost defeated when an alien ship comes crashing down, unleashing the real Captain America, Spider-Woman, Elektra, and Ant-Man (Black Bolt having left to fight his counterpart on Attilan). They join the fight, and are able to defeat their counterparts, but the battle is nowhere near done.

With little stamina remaining, the team call upon their final ally: Thor. With the power of the Asgardian on their side, the Avengers are able to overpower the remaining Skrull and retake control, forcing the Skrulls to surrender for the sake of their Queen's survival. However, after having the entire world believe Captain America tried to sell them out, Bucky realizes his presence on the team would make it worse, so he announces he will leave the team, and is putting Falcon in charge of the team. With the loss of Bucky, the new Avengers roster becomes unclear. But what is known is that Vision is being repaired, with his mind stone being replaced with a solar gem.

After credits scene 1:

Falcon is seen walking into the WIngs of Liberty room, where he sees that Captain America's shield is in the display case. He then picks it up, and the screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Stark is seen sitting in Stark Tower when he receives a call from Doctor Strange.

Strange: "Europe is still being searched, Stark. But that is not why I am calling you. It's because of this…"

A hologram then reveals an armada approaching Earth

Stark: "What is it?"

Strange: "Revenge."

The largest ship is shown to have Hulk's face painted on it, revealing it is in fact Hulk's fleet.

The screen then cuts to black.


	4. Phase 6 (West Coast Avengers)

**Phase 6 (High Evolutionary)**

World War Hulk

Spider-Man: Total Carnage

Captain America: The AWOL Patriot

The Warrior Hercules

Tigra: Predator or Prey

Thor: The Tenth Realm

West Coast Avengers

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 5

Avengers: Evolved

 **World War Hulk** : Hulk and his gladiators have journeyed to Earth to take revenge on the Illuminati for throwing him into space. First, Hulk arrives in Attilan on the moon to speak with King Black Bolt, whom initially attempts to blast Hulk away with his voice, but is unable to, and is defeated and taken by Hulk. He then arrives on Earth, and calls for the Illuminati to meet him in New York City, and to have the city cleared of civilians.

Once there, Hulk encounters Midnight Sons (Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Blade, Moon Knight, Cloak and Dagger, and The Punisher) who wish to stop him from doing anything rash, only to be defeated with ease. When the rest Illuminati arrive, they see Hulk is not alone and has brought his Warbound: Hiroim, Korg, Elloe Kaifi, Miek, No-Name The Brood, Arch-E-5912, and Mung. By the end of the ensuing battle, the entire Illuminati has been defeated, and Hulk has imprisoned them. Hulk then establishes that Yankee Stadium shall become a gladiatorial arena where the members of the Illuminati will fight in the name of justice. However, as T'Challa was the only one who spoke out against launching the Hulk, he is spared from the fighting.

As the Illuminati begin to fight the monster in the arena, Hulk is almost assassinated by Bullseye, but is saved by T'Challa, who becomes critically injured. His sacrifice moves Hulk, who reverts to Bruce Banner. Angered that Hulk refuses to kill T'Challa and Bullseye, Miek attacks T'Challa, only for Banner to return to Hulk form and fight Miek. During the fight, Miek reveals that the explosion was not intended by the Illuminati and instead had been done by Red King Loyalists, but Miek hadn't mentioned it because he wanted Hulk to continue destroying. Now at a new level of anger, Hulk begins to release gamma radiation, putting the entire world in jeopardy. By Hulk's request, Stark activates a satellite that would revert Hulk to Banner by draining his gamma radiation.

With the Earth saved and the Warbound arrested, Banner is taken to a secret facility by Stark. Before he goes, Tony explains how wrong he was to force Hulk off the planet, and while Banner accepts his apology, he notes that the Hulk does not.

After credits scene 1:

She-Hulk is seen walking towards the cell of Bruce Banner.

She-Hulk: "Bruce…"

Banner: "Jennifer...I'm sorry...I.."

She-Hulk: "It isn't your fault, the Illuminati...they…"

Banner: "I didn't mean for this, I meant for that…"

She-Hulk: "This? Bruce, since my transformation, my life has gotten so much better. New friends, new experiences, the world is so much larger for She-Hulk than it is for Jennifer Walters! This isn't a curse, it's a gift! But I'm not the one who can show you that….he is...goodbye, Bruce."

She-Hulk walks out, and Bruce is left alone in his cell. The screen then cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The Warbound are seen within their cells, when a commotion is seen outside their cell. Then, Miek breaks down the door.

Miek: "Warbound. Assemble."

Screen cuts to black.

 **Spider-Man Total Carnage** : Peter Parker continues his adventures as the web-slinging Spider-Man against a new foe, a bank robber who calls himself the Rhino. However, this villain is little more than a side-job of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man as he awaits the next massive super villain to arrive.

This all comes true, as within the New York City jail, Eddie Brock has reunited with his symbiote, forming into the powerful Venom once more. However, what Eddie didn't know was that the symbiote left behind its offspring in his cell when he escaped. At the time, he was sharing his cell with serial killer Cletus Kasady, whom the symbiote immediately connected to, forming the villain Carnage. While Venom simply has the goal of destroying Peter Parker, Carnage wants something even simpler: to kill.

As Peter faces off against Venom once more, the duo is attacked by Carnage, who when told by Brock that there can only be one symbiote, Kasady forcibly rips Venom from Brock's body, killing Eddie Brock. Carnage, despite still having the upper-hand, decides that fighting both Venom and Spider-Man would be too damaging to his new symbiote. Thus, Carnage escapes, leaving Spider-Man and a dead symbiote to the military.

While Spider-Man is able to escape the military's clutches, the symbiote is taken in for experimentation. That's when Flash Thompson is introduced. A former Afghanistan army veteran, Thompson sacrificed himself to save his unit, losing him his legs, but showing his courage like his idol, Spider-Man.

Now a paraplegic, Thompson agrees to join in on an experiment to restore his legs, in hopes of once again serving his country. However, what he doesn't know is that the experiment involves combining him with the Venom symbiote in hopes that he can control it. Once he is exposed, Thompson is immediately latched onto by the symbiote, but through his sheer courage, Thompson is able to take control of the symbiote. Thus, Agent Venom is born, and his first order is to track down the murderous symbiote Carnage, the same person Spider-Man is hunting down.

After fighting Carnage alongside Spider-Man, Agent Venom says he wants to help Spider-Man take down Carnage together. The two then work together, and are able to freeze Carnage in liquid nitrogen, where he is then deposited in a secret subzero facility to keep him frozen.

After credits scene 1:

Agent Venom is seen walking into a room where a military general is waiting.

General: "Agent Thompson."

Venom: "General. What's my next assignment?"

General: "Well….that's hard for me to explain, why don't I let him explain it to you."

Agent Coulson then walks into the room.

Coulson: "Agent Thompson."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Carnage is seen frozen within a facility deep underground. The ice around Carnage then cracks.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Captain America The AWOL Patriot** : Following the events of Secret Invasion, Bucky left the position of Captain America and went on the run, leaving the mantle for Sam Wilson. Now, this new Captain America must make the name of Captain America a symbol of hope once more. But when someone calling himself Captain America is shown slaughtering civilians in eastern Europe, the new Cap journeys to Europe to stop the slandering of Cap's name.

Once in Europe, Cap discovers the identity of the "false Captain America", Frank Simpson, a mentally unstable Afghanistan veteran who believes himself to be the true symbol of America. When Sam realizes he can't take down Simpson alone, he goes on the hunt for another: the fallen son, Bucky Barnes. Calling on the assistance of Doctor Strange, Sam discovers that Bucky is in the same isolation location as Scarlet Witch: Siberia.

Once Sam arrives at the hideout, he attempts to persuade Bucky to return as Cap, but Bucky still thinks his face will taint the name of Captain America after the events of Secret Invasion. But when Sam reveals the conflict with Simpson, Bucky agrees to return with him, but not as Captain America, as the Winter Soldier. Scarlet Witch, tired of her isolation and once again mentally stable, agrees to join Sam on his journey to defeat Simpson and save the name of Captain America.

Eventually, Simpson is tracked down to Germany, where he is threatening to detonate a nuclear warhead in the middle of Berlin. With the help of Scarlet Witch, the nuke is taken away from Simpson, who in anger shoots Scarlet Witch, critically injuring her. While Sam tends to her wounds, Winter Soldier viciously assaults Simpson, eventually breaking both of his legs. But just as Winter Soldier thinks he has him beaten, Simpson's cybernetic legs repair themselves and he is able to get the upper hand on Bucky. Seeing Bucky is in trouble, Cap passes Bucky the shield and attacks Simpson with a second hardlight shield. With two Captain Americas against him, Simpson is easily defeated. Bucky then agrees to return to the team as Captain America, now redeemed.

After credits scene 1:

Simpson is shown being thrown into a cell, when he encounters an unknown woman.

Woman: "Another American dog to train. Your master has abandoned you, little puppy. You belong to Hydra now."

The woman is then revealed to be Sinthea Shmidt, daughter of Red Skull.

After credits scene 2:

A man is seen approaching an office table with another man sitting in the shadows.

Man 1: "Sir, Nuke has failed. He is currently in German custody."

Man 2: "Then I guess we have to move up our time table."

Man 1: "Yes, Captain Rogers."

Man 2 is then revealed to be William Burnside, the man who used Captain America's name in the Cold War.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Warrior Hercules** : Hercules, the warrior of legend who went from demigod to immortal God of Strength. Through the completion of his 12 trials, Hercules cemented his place in Human mythology. However, like Humanity learned from the thunder god, Thor, all mythology has some basis in truth. High up on Mount Olympus, the ancient Greek Gods sit amongst each other, fighting creatures of myth and wreaking havoc upon the world. However, Ares, angered by the decline in his worshippers, has decided to take his anger out upon the Greek people, against Zeus' wishes. Thus, Hercules decides to return to Earth to save the mortals from Ares' wrath.

When Hercules arrives in Athens, he quickly discovers Ares is inciting a war among the cities of Athens and Sparta. After clearing Athens of Ares' followers, Hercules reestablishes himself as the defender of mortals and unites the people of Athens against Ares and his followers. However, when Ares arrives, Hercules learns that Ares isn't the only God who summoned an army. Joining with Ares' followers were the undead of Pluto, God of the Underworld.

Thoroughly outmatched, Hercules takes his followers to Olympia, where they plan their final stand. As the followers of Hercules are overtaken, Hercules calls upon inner strength and forces his way through the clashing armies to reach Ares and club him with his mace.

With Ares defeated and his forces now aligned with Hercules, the son of Zeus journeys to the Underworld to deal with Pluto's treachery. Thus, the final battle between Pluto and Hercules occurs, resulting in Pluto being cast into the Tartarus, locked away for all eternity. With the world saved, Hercules decides it would be best if he were to remain on Earth and protect the mortals like he did so long ago.

After credits scene 1:

A man is seen walking down a dirt path, when suddenly Hercules appears.

Hercules: "Gilgamesh! How have your travels among the mortals been?"

Gilgamesh: "Oh it's been fine. Been mistaken for a few different Gods, but beyond that it's been pretty uneventful."

Hercules: "I see. Well, I have returned to the mortal world to defend Humanity from the forces of evil, and was wondering, would you like to join me?"

Gilgamesh: "I cannot, old friend, but I can do something else for you. You are not alone in your quest to protect this world, Hercules. There are many others. Allow me to introduce you to them."

Gilgamesh then teleports the two outside the New Avengers Facility.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Pluto is seen in Tartarus being held against a wall by spikes. A large figure then approaches him.

Figure: "You have failed me for the last time, my son. Now, I must do your job for you."

The figure is then revealed to be Kronos.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Tigra Predator or Prey** : After a lab accident and a run in with Hydra, Greer Nelson turned into the half-cat superheroine Tigra, and began to fight crime in NYC to avenge her dead mentor. However, her cat-like appearance has given her unwanted attention, in the form of Kraven The Hunter.

After a year of being Tigra, Kraven decided to hunt her. She then returns home to her husband, only to find he has been murdered. Kraven then attacks her, but Tigra is able to fight him off. She then decides to defeat Kraven, she must become the hunter, and not the hunted. Kraven eventually makes another attack on her, knocking her unconscious.. But before he can reach her, his nemesis appears: Spider-Man. He grabs Tigra in a web and swings away to get her to safety.

When she awakens, Spider-Man to tell her what that he wants to help her fight him. Tigra and Spider-Man stage a fight that results in Tigra getting tied up and Spider-Man getting "knocked out", following which Kraven arrives to get them both. The two are then taken by Kraven to Africa where he has set up an arena for them to fight to the death.

Under the influence of a mind control serum, Spider-Man attacks Tigra. Just as Tigra starts to get the upper hand, Kraven throws a curveball, and an Elephant enters the arena, crashing into both Spider-Man and Tigra. However, the blow was so hard to Spider-Man it knocked him out, so when he awoke, the mind control serum had worn off. The two then attack and defeat Kraven, sending him to Wakanda.

After credits scene 1:

Tigra is sitting at home, when Vision floats through her door.

Vision: "Miss Nelson, I'm here on behalf of the Avengers. We wish to speak with you."

He then hands her a file labeled WCA Recruitment

Tigra: "Keep talking, I'm listening."

After credits scene 2:

Kraven is seen being held in an energy prison

T'Challa enters

T'Challa: "Welcome hunter, to your new home!"

Kraven: "Let me go! I swear I will hunt you down the second I…"

Kraven is electrocuted

T'Challa: "I'm sure you will…"

T'Challa leaves.

 **Thor The Tenth Realm** : Thor, son of Odin, is the sacred protector of the nine realms. But when Thor is fighting rogue elves in Alfheim, he is attacked by angelic beings that claim to be from the tenth realm. Together with the Asgardian protector Valkyrie, Thor is able to force the angels back to their realm, but soon the two are attacked by the angelic leader known as Angela.

After they force her away, the duo then returns to Odin, whom they ask about Angela and the tenth realm. Odin then explains long ago, Thor had a sister named Aldrif who was stolen by the angels of Heven during the Asgardian/Angelic Wars. He says it would also appear that previous events have reconnected Heven to the other nine realms, and an indoctrinated Aldrif, now known as Angela, has begun to wage war on the remaining Asgardians.

Then, as if on cue, Angela arrives and attacks Thor and Valkyrie, during which she reveals her view of the Asgardian/Angelic Wars. According to the angels of Heven, Angela was born as an angel, but stolen by Odin, only for the angels to steal her back. Even with Valkyrie on his side, Thor is defeated by Angela and taken to Heven. Once in Heven, Angela reveals her true plans: To invade Midgard, obtain the Nord Stones, and conquer the remaining eight realms.

When Angela leaves to invade Midgard, Loki reveals himself as an angel in disguise and frees Thor and Valkyrie. Loki then explains that if anyone is going to conquer the nine realms, it's gonna be him. Thus, the trio head to Midgard and encounter Angela in northern Siberia. With the final battle underway, Angela and her army of angels successfully overpower the three Asgardians.

However, Valkyrie is able to grab the Nord Stone, giving her the ability to restore Angela's memory, revealing that the angels really did steal her from Odin. With her memory restored, Angela turns on her angel army, forcing them back to Heven with Thor, Valkyrie, and Loki. However, during the battle, Loki forces the Nord Stone out of Valkyrie's hands and takes control of the angels. However, Valkyrie chooses to sacrifice herself and grab the stone, killing both Loki and Valkyrie. Now aware of her past, Angela joins Thor as a child of Odin, pledging to defend the ten realms. However, she chooses to do it on her own, without Thor, so that she may redeem herself properly.

After credits scene 1:

Loki is shown regenerating in Helheim, where he is approached by Hela.

Hela: "Son of Laufey, adopted son of Odin, why have you appeared before me?"

Loki: "To offer you a deal."

Hela: "I don't accept deals, I give them. So let me make you a deal. You work for me, and you may just keep your soul."

Loki is then surrounded by a tornado of souls.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Angela is seen flying through space, when she sees the Milano fly past her with an armada of Kree ships following it. Angela smiles, and follows the ships.

Screen cuts to black while Hooked on a Feeling plays.

 **West Coast Avengers** : After years of preparation, the Avengers have finally decided to expand the group beyond New York City and into Los Angeles, where the West Coast Avengers will now assemble. The West Coast Avengers comprises both new and old heroes: Hawkeye, War Machine, Ant-Man, Vision, Tigra, Wonder Man, and Hercules. Their first mission: Takedown one of Hydra's best agents: The Grim Reaper.

Led by Hawkeye, the team infiltrates the Hydra base below Alcatraz Island and apprehend The Grim Reaper, only to discover what he was hiding. Within the base lays a massive pulsating mass of gravitonium. The team takes it back to their headquarters to investigate, only for them to discover that someone is within the gravitonium: Doctor Franklin Hall. When they attempt to free the doctor, the gravitonium explodes, freeing the Doctor, albeit ragged and unkempt. Finally freed after years of being trapped, Hall became mentally unstable and now has little more than a slight grasp on reality. However, when Hall realizes he now has the power to control gravity, he becomes drunk on power and decides to conquer the entire world, first by destroying the world's coasts.

With Graviton preparing to rip California from North America, the West Coast Avengers head to San Francisco to stop him. However, Graviton is finally able to show his full power, defeating the team in mere minutes. But there is one thing not even gravity can stop: light.

With their powers combined, War Machine and Wonder Man release their energy blasts straight to Graviton, critically injuring him, as well as giving Hercules enough time to escape Graviton's powers and free Giant-Man. By the time Graviton realizes his mistake, Giant-Man has already thrown Hercules onto Graviton. With Hercules on him, Graviton tries to force Hercules off, only to sink himself into the ocean with the Olympian. Once underwater, Graviton tries to save himself, but is held down by Hercules. Graviton, overcome by his Human limitations, drowns while Hercules survives thanks to his godly endurance. For a first time out, the West Coast Avengers proved to be a success.

After credits scene 1:

Hawkeye is seen speaking to someone in an all-black suit.

Hawkeye: "So what makes you think you can be an Avenger?"

Doorman: "Well, I can open portals, but only to the room next to me."

Hawkeye: "So you're like a door?"

Doorman: "Well I mean…"

Hawkeye: "Next!"

After credits scene 2:

The team is seen sitting in their base being normal people. Hawkeye is playing cards with Ant-Man, Vision, and War Machine, Tigra is taking a cat nap, Wonder Man is watching TV and petting Tigra, and Hercules is weight lifting.

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 5** : In the early 31st Century, a new team of Guardians has been created to fight the conquering Sakaaran. However, when the Sakaaran begin to overrun Earth, Major Victory enters a pod that throws him back in time to the early 21st century, where he attempts to warn the current Guardians (Star Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Nova, Drax The Destroyer, and Quasar) about the catastrophe that is about to unfold. In the early 21st century,the Sakaaran attacked the Guardians of the Galaxy, killing Nova, and taking his Nova Force, along with Xandar and its Nova Force. Thus, to save his future, Major Victory must protect the Nova Force and ensure that the group planning this attack are stopped: The Warbound.

Eventually, the Guardians encounter Yondu, who after some convincing, joins the group to stop the Warbound. Then after arriving on Sakaar, the team split up to deal with the Warbound. Nova is seen having some trouble with Arch-E-5912, but is quickly assisted by Drax, who has already killed No-Name. At the same time, Korg is crushed by Groot, and Star Lord is seen dueling Hiroim, resulting in him breaking a disc on Hiroim's chest, breaking him free from Miek's control. Learning of this, Star Lord calls Quasar and says not to kill Elloe but to break her obedience disk, which she does, freeing Elloe.

Yondu then arrives with Mung's head, despite the orders to destroy their obedience disk. Korg, who has regenerated from pebbles, is freed of Miek's control, and the surviving Warbound join the Guardians to storm Miek's castle. During the fight between the Guardians (and the freed Warbound) and Miek's forces, Quasar's bands are stolen by Miek, granting him her powers. Despite Quasar's powers, Miek is defeated by Major Victory, who decapitates Miek with his shield. With the future saved, the Guardians leave the remaining Warbound to rule Sakaar, and bring Yondu back to his Ravagers. Even though his future has been saved, Victory can't return to his original time and accepts a role on the Guardians.

After credits scene 1:

A girl is seen performing karate in a dojo, when a Titan approaches her.

Titan: "Ms. Brandt, on behalf of my associates, we would wish to speak with you."

Brandt: "Why is that?"

Titan: "Well...it's complicated. Please, right this way."

The Titan and Brandt are seen walking out of the dojo, while the screen fades to black.

After credits scene 2:

Angela is seen in Knowhere when she is approached by Star Lord

Star Lord: "I'm looking for an...Angela?"

Angela: "Yes that is me...did you get my message?"

Star Lord: "Yea, it's not usual for us to get requests like this, but we'd be more than happy for you to join us! We actually have an open spot right now! One of our regulars has to go to Xandar, so you're up!"

Angela: "Excellent…"

Screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers Evolved** : With Hawkeye off leading the West Coast Avengers, the New York team is now composed of: Captain America, Falcon, Wasp, Black Widow, She-Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, and Scarlet Witch. Now with seven teams of superheroes (Avengers, West Coast Avengers, Defenders, Midnight Sons, New Warriors, Guardians of the Galaxy, and MI-13), the world's criminals seem much more manageable. But, as usual, the universe throws a curveball in the form of Herbert Wyndham, the man whose goal is to evolve mankind by any means possible.

Funded by Pym Technology, Wyndham was able to crack the genetic code and developed Isotope A to induce evolution. However, after using the isotope on himself, Dr Wyndham is devolved into single celled organisms, then reformed into himself. During that process, Wyndham saw the universe in a new way, and realized that he had to take it into his own hands if humans were to evolve. Thus, Wyndham created an Iron Man-like suit and named himself the High Evolutionary, bent on evolving mankind whether they chose to or not.

Now, High Evolutionary begins his war for evolution by releasing an Isotope A-Bomb over his hometown of Manchester. The bomb, once detonated, transforms its victims into single-cell organisms, re-evolves them, and then indoctrinates them with mind altering drugs, transforming them into High Evolutionary personal army.

When these events unfold, the Avengers must scramble and reach Manchester, where they encounter MI-13's Captain Britain fighting High Evolutionary's army. While fighting alongside Captain Britain, the team encounter High Evolutionary, who uses his suit to teleport the Avengers to different parts of the world. Once each one is teleported, High Evolutionary fires a satellite, turning the civilians into blood-thirsty warriors.

The team now scattered, the Avengers must fight their ways back to one another: Captain America and Falcon in Iraq, Iron Man and Captain Britain in India, Scarlet Witch and Black Widow in Mexico, and Thor, Wasp, and She-Hulk in Sweden. Overcoming their obstacles, the team eventually reassembles in the New Avengers Facility in New York, where the group decides they need the best bio-engineer in the world: Bruce Banner.

Once in his facility, the Avengers explain the situation, and allow Banner to see freedom once more. After discovering how to reverse the effects of the Isotope, the Avengers and Captain Britain head to London, where they discover High Evolutionary planning to release Isotope-A over all of England through Big Ben. Together, the team assault High Evolutionary and revert his Isotope-A, transforming him into single cells, and release an antidote that cures his brain-washed army. Thus, once again the world is saved by Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

After credits scene 1:

High Evolutionary's cells are seen being deposited in a jar into a sealed vault containing Graviton's gravitonium, Carnage's body, vials of Hulk and She-Hulk's blood, a Chitauri blaster, an Ultron bot, a file labeled "Emil Blonsky", a data drive labeled "Jocasta", a tube of vibranium, a list of potential Avengers Teams (Great Lakes, A-Force, and Young Avengers), Venom's broken jar, and a frozen Skrull. High Evolutionary's cells then begin to grow, indicating that he is still alive and attempting to re-evolve.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Captain Britain is seen returning to MI-13, eventually encounter Shang-Chi

Shang-Chi: "Braddock, how was patrol? Anything interesting happen? Meet some new villain?"

Captain Britain: "Sod off."

Screen cuts to black.


	5. Phase 7 (The Hood)

**Phase 7 (The Hood)**

The Incredible Hulk: Gamma World

Iron Man 5

Spider-Man: Rise of the Goblin

The Blinding Spectrum

Doctor Strange: Primal Evil

Namor The Sub-Mariner

West Coast Avengers: Enter the Zodiac

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 6

Black Panther: The Prodigal Son

Avengers: Under the Hood

 **The Incredible Hulk Gamma World** : After years in the SWORD run prison known as the Cube, the Leader has decided to finally enact his master plan. Using his fellow gamma-irradiated allies, specifically X-Ray, Leader is able to blackout the prison systems and take control of the Cube. Once in control, instead of inhibiting the prisoners' powers, the Leader uses the excess gamma energy to form a dome of pure gamma energy around the Cube.

Meanwhile, the Hulk is once again fighting Hulkbuster units following his breakout to fight High Evolutionary. But when all seems lost, Vision and Thor arrive to ask the Hulk for help. They then tell him of how the Avengers (currently consisting of Captain America, Vision, Wasp, Thor, Black Panther, and Spider-Woman) were called to the gamma dome at the cube, whereby they entered it and destroyed the generator. That's when the team learned that it was all a test by the Leader to ensure the Avengers were within the real dome's vicinity. Once within, the Avengers were attacked by Abomination, Absorbing Man, Red Hulk, and Radioactive Man for just long enough for Leader to initiate the true gamma dome nearby, engulfing the entire city of Las Vegas and the Cube into a stronger gamma dome.

During the fight, the suits of Spider-Woman, Wasp, Captain America, and Black Panther are punctured, exposing them to the harmful gamma rays, horribly mutating them. As the other Avengers mutated, Thor and Vision were able to escape and went on the hunt for the leading expert on gamma radiation: Bruce Banner. Hulk then reverts back and the three journey to his hidden away cabin in the Canadian woods.

During this time, it is also revealed another Avenger entered the dome in an attempt to stop the Leader: She-Hulk. However, with a fight of four on one, She-Hulk is bested and brought before the Leader to watch as the dome expands and irradiates more people.

Eventually, after fighting through the town, Thor, Vision, and Hulk make it to the Leader's tower, where they face off against Absorbing Man, Abomination, Red Hulk, Radioactive Man, and the irradiated Avengers with She-Hulk as a fourth ally. As Vision, Thor, and She-Hulk fight the villains, Hulk goes right for the kill and attacks Leader's tower, deactivating the dome and defeating the Leader, reversing the irradiating of the civilians and the other Avengers.

After credits scene:

Betty Ross is seen running to her father in prison.

Betty: "Dad! I've been looking for you everywhere! They told me you caused this! Is that true?!"

Ross: "That doesn't matter, sweetie. There's something I need you to do for me. Please."

Ross whispers to his daughter.

Betty: "Yes, father."

Screen cuts to red, then to black.

After credits scene 2:

Bruce is seen talking to She-Hulk.

She-Hulk: "What will you do now, Bruce? Your name is cleared, the Leader is back in a cell…"

Bruce: "Jen, I think it's time for me to return to the field, show the world the Hulk is there to protect it. If you'll let me, that is. So what do you say?"

She-Hulk smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Iron Man 5** : Though it has been many years since Aldrich Killian had actor Trevor Slattery play the illustrious "Mandarin", the wound still remains open and the real Mandarin is none too pleased to see his name get used by others. After years of preparation, the Mandarin has finally decided to enact his revenge upon the West for dragging his name through the mud. With Killian and Slattery both dead, the next step in the Mandarin's plan is to do what the false Mandarin could never do: Kill Tony Stark.

The first step of the Mandarin's plan is to get Tony's attention with a display he can't resist: A Chitauri Leviathan controlled by the spirit of an ancient Chinese dragon, Fin Fang Foom. With this dragon-like creature, the Mandarin begins to reek havoc upon the United States, attacking Tony Stark at his home and destroying the Avengers Tower in New York City. When Tony learns the Mandarin is behind this, he is quick to assert that AIM is the culprit, but after breaking into an AIM facility and attacking the Scientist Supreme, Stark learns AIM was uninvolved.

So Tony begins his quest to hunt down the Ten Rings leader using his resources in the Middle East and Asia, specifically Danny Rand, the Iron Fist. With Iron Fist to assist him, Tony locates the compound of the Mandarin in the Himalayas, where the two are captured by the Mandarin's soldiers. When the two are brought before the Mandarin, he summons Fin Fang Foom to deal with Iron Fist while he deals with Iron Man personally.

After an intense battle against the full powers of the Mandarin, Iron Man is able to come out on top, but Iron Fist isn't so lucky. With the Mandarin defeated, Iron Man focuses upon Fin Fang Foom and is able to eventually destroy the Leviathan it is possessing, and Iron Fist is able to use his knowledge of the mystical world to banish Fin Fang Foom's spirit back to its realm.

After credits scene:

A Ten Rings meeting is being held in a cave in the Middle East

Ten Rings Member: "The Mandarin has been arrested. Who shall lead us now?"

An unknown man walks in.

Unknown: "Gentlemen! Meet your new leader."

Ten Rings Member: "And you are?"

Unknown: "I'm your biggest contributor. Call me Stane. Zeke Stane. And together, we will avenge your Mandarin and destroy Tony Stark once and for all!"

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A thief is seen entering the room Stark is storing the Space Stone. The thief then turns invisible and is able to air-walk right over Stark's sensors, before retrieving the stone and exiting.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Spider-Man Rise of the Goblin** : Peter Parker, better known as the teenage superhero, Spider-Man, has recently been offered a position at the illustrious powerhouse corporation, OsCorp Industries, under the bio-engineer, Doctor Curt Connors. At the same time, Peter must also manage time between both his school-life and his love-life, as well as protect the streets of New York City from criminals, including the former Oscorp employee Adrian Toomes, also known as the Vulture.

After saving Norman Osborn from the Vulture, Peter wonders why Vulture would go after him to begin with, only to discover the two were actually working together to draw out Spider-Man and use his DNA to make clones of him to serve them, known as the Spider Army.

With this death squad of Spider-Men and five other villains to support him, it would appear Norman Osborn would be unstoppable. This looks like a job for the friendly neighborhood webslinger himself, who later that night breaks into Osborn's mansion, inadvertently interrupting the nightly injection of Osborn's anti-Goblin serum, turning the wealthy businessman into the Green Goblin. The Goblin then throws Spider-Man out a window, calls his armor and glider, and chases after Spider-Man.

As he chases down after Spider-Man, Goblin calls upon Vulture who then joins the fight. After an intensive fight that leaves Vulture defeated, but the Green Goblin is able to get away, with only Peter knowing the truth about Osborn. But if Peter were to reveal who the Goblin really is, then he would also be revealing who Spider-Man really is. Thus, the two are locked in a stand-still of lies, with only the arrest of Vulture to show for it.

After credits scene:

Vulture is seen in prison, with Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, and Shocker in nearby cells. Vulture's cell then explodes, and the Green Goblin enters.

Osborn: "Gentlemen!"

Osborn then frees Doctor Octopus

Osborn: "I think we need to have a talk."

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Blinding Spectrum** : Monica Rambeau was a police officer who fought against many criminals, one of which exposed her to cosmic energy, empowering her with many light and energy-related powers. Now, she fights crime as the blinding superheroine, Spectrum.

It's been three months since Spectrum declared war on the New Orleans criminals, and already the criminal underbelly of the Louisiana city is beginning to crack. However, all of this changes with the arrival of the Beyond Corporation and their promises of criminal rehabilitation. To prevent more criminals from flooding the jails of New Orleans, Beyond promises to take in criminals and rehabilitate them into functioning members of society.

But after weeks of their rehabilitation program, crime is higher than ever as a new terrorist cell known as S.I.L.E.N.T. takes the Cajun Capital by storm. While Spectrum is able to stop a few attacks by S.I.L.E.N.T., the cell is just too large and well equipped, making Monica wonder who is supplying them. Thus, she calls upon a man who has more information than anyone else in New Orleans: Jericho Drumm, better known as Brother Voodoo. Using his voodoo powers, the duo learns that the true benefactors of S.I.L.E.N.T. are the Beyond Corporation.

Knowing she can't possibly defeat the Beyond Corporation herself, Spectrum asks Brother Voodoo for further help, allowing him to tell her he has been keeping track of teenaged New Orleans superheroes he believes could help. Thus, he introduces her to vampire hunter Elsa Bloodstone and the homeless superhero known as the Captain. With Brother Voodoo and Spectrum leading the two teens, the team known as Nextwave is assembled. After breaking into the Beyond Corporation Headquarters and fighting off the teams of S.I.L.E.N.T. soldiers, Nextwave arrives at the meeting room of the Beyond Corporation Elites: Mr Sssh, Pope Omerta, General Quiet, and the leader of Beyond Corporation: Number None.

With the rest of Nextwave focused on fighting Sssh, Omerta, and Quiet, Spectrum fights against Number None and his limitless endurance. However, Spectrum is simply too powerful for Number None to conquer, and is defeated alongside the rest of the Beyond Corporation.

After credits scene:

Monica is seen walking into her apartment when she hears someone inside. She quickly equips her Spectrum costume and dives through the door, only to find Falcon of the Avengers waiting inside.

Falcon: "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Spectrum: "Who are you?"

Falcon: "Sam Wilson. I'm here on behalf of the Avengers. We wish to speak with you, Ms. Rambeau."

Spectrum smiles.

Spectrum: "Call me Monica."

Screen cuts to black as the Avengers music plays.

After credits scene 2:

Number None is seen in a jail cell, with one hand to his head.

None: "Master, the New Orleans branch has crashed. A new superhero team took it down. What are your orders?"

Master: "Initiate Scorched Earth Protocol. I want all files from our New Orleans facility destroyed in the next hour. Allow me to deal with these superheroes."

None: "Yes sir, Mr. Quantrell."

General Quiet then detonates himself, allowing Number None, Mr. Sssh, and Pope Omerta to escape.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Doctor Strange Primal Evil** : Thousands of years ago, a creature by the name of Shuma-Gorath ruled Earth Realm, forcing ancient humans to do his bidding and sacrifice one another in his name. However, after over 20,000 years of reign, Shuma-Gorath was banished from Earth Realm by the powerful time-traveling sorcerer, Sise-Neg.

In modern day, following the weakening of dimensional barriers from incursions and extradimensional warfare, Shuma-Gorath has begun to reach into Earth Realm once more. Thus, the Doctor ventures to the other realms to ask the many cosmic entities to join him to push back Shuma Gorath.

After enlisting Cyttorak, the Living Tribunal, Agamotto, Oshtur, and Hoary Hoggoth, the Doctor must ask his greatest enemy: Dormammu. After convincing Dormammu that it would be in his best interest to side with Strange, the dread monster explains the key to defeating Shuma-Gorath: To master black magic. Thus, Strange learns the ways of dark magic from Dormammu himself, mastering its use through the absorption of Dormammu's dark aura.

With this dark magic mastery at his fingertips, Strange journeys to the dimension of Shuma-Gorath with his team of cosmic entities and immortal monsters to destroy the creature once and for all. However, Strange's team is no match for Shuma-Gorath with their powers divided amongst each other.

So to defeat Shuma-Gorath, Strange absorbs the cosmic power of his deity allies and the dark energy of his enemy, granting him unstoppable power. As Strange gains the upper hand, Shuma-Gorath gives him a warning: With all the cosmic and dark energy he's absorbed, Strange shall transform into his dimension's Shuma-Gorath and will be unable to stop the dark powers within from consuming him. Thus, Strange decides to ensure another Shuma-Gorath cannot rise, and sacrifices himself to kill Shuma-Gorath, killing the both of them. However, with the magic infused with his life force, Strange is able to be revived, returning to Earth Realm once again as the Sorcerer Supreme.

After credits scene:

Dormammu is seen returning to his throne, with Clea chained up near him.

Clea: "Ah, I see you've returned from being Strange's follower! How goes living under the boot of a mere human?!"

Dormammu: "THAT IS ENOUGH CLEA!"

Dormammu grabs Clea with dark magic.

Clea: "Oh yes. Please, show off how powerful you are! Not powerful enough to defeat the Sorcerer Supreme!"

Dormammu's fires begin to flare, allowing Clea to melt her chains and teleport away.

Clea: "I always knew your hothead personality would be your undoing. Goodbye, dear uncle."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A thief is seen infiltrating a magically enhanced room, using his magic cloak to sneak past the enchanted traps. He then grabs the soul stone and uses the space stone to teleport away.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Namor The Sub-Mariner** : Following the World War Hulk incident, Namor and the Atlanteans cut themselves off from the outside world. And in that time, much has happened to the Atlantean Prince, including the hunting and capturing of Attuma's barbarians, one of which is Kor-Konn. After defeating the barbarian, Namor returns to his home of his wife, Lady Dorma, his cousin Namora, and her daughter, Namorita. However, he is interrupted by one of the greatest Atlantean generals: Krang, who claims that Namor is wasting his time with Attuma's followers and must instead focus on the real threat: surface dwellers. Namor, however, disagrees, as he has in the past years, met multiple surface dwellers whom he would trust his life with. This angers Krang, but Namor quickly grows tired of dealing with Krang, and orders the guards to remove him.

Later, while on a quest to find another Attuma follower, the Atlantean stages a mutiny and attempts to kill Namor. After his unsuccessful assassination attempt, Krang is exiled by the Sub-Mariner to the surface, the ultimate punishment for the xenophobic Krang. However, on land, Krang encounters an eccentric pirate who calls himself Captain Barracuda. Then, after convincing the barbarians of Attuma that he is in contact with the Atlantean Warlord, Krang devises an attack to remove Namor from power.

While Namor fights the followers of Attuma (Prince Byrrah, Tyrak, and Ikthon), Captain Barracuda bombs Atlantis, killing hundreds of civilians. However, Krang is able to paint himself the hero by killing Barracuda, and the Atlanteans choose to overthrow Namor for his lack of protection abilities and put Krang in his place. To ensure the secrets of his plan are never learned, Krang orders the followers of Attuma to be executed for terrorism, with Namor to be executed with them. However, while in Atlantean prison, the followers of Attuma reveal their original plan to the Sub-Mariner.

At the public execution, the newly crowned Krang's true colors are shown when the followers of Attuma and Prince Namor reveal his plot, with the followers at his side. This enrages Krang who in rage, executes Namor's wife and Krang's ex-lover, Lady Dorma. Filled with hate and grief, Namor attacks Krang and after an intense fight, kills him for everything he has done. Thus, Namor is returned to the throne once more, and despite their support of Namor, the followers of Attuma are arrested by order of the Sub-Mariner.

After credit scene:

Krang's body is shown lying on the seafloor, when a submarine comes and grabs the body.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A thief is seen breaking into Namor's Atlantean Vault, killing all the guards who oppose him. He then walks past the numerous treasures (Neptune's Trident, The Dead King's Weapon, Kamuu's Sword, etc), only to stop at the Reality Stone, and take it. He then teleports away with the Space Stone.

Screen cuts to black.

 **West Coast Avengers Enter The Zodiac** : The West Coast Avengers return, albeit with a slight roster change (Hawkeye, Tigra, Hercules, Wonder-Man, War Machine, Moon Knight, and Vision) to face the forces of evil that assault the western coast. When the team isn't facing off against terrorist groups like Hydra and AIM, they're cracking down on the dangerous gangs and cartels that rule the coast, the largest of which is the Zodiac Cartel.

Thus, the WCA sprung into action, hunting down the 13 leaders of the Cartel. After defeating Capricorn and Cancer, the team splits up into 3 teams to eliminate the remaining 10: Alpha Team (Hawkeye, Tigra, and Moon Knight), Bravo Team (Vision and Wonder-Man), and Charlie Team (Hercules and War Machine).

Once in LA, Alpha Team are attacked by an unknown woman who seems to be working for the Zodiac Cartel, along with three of the Zodiac Cartel leaders: The psychic, Libra, the flamethrowing Aries, and the bowman, Sagittarius. Using his multiple personalities to his advantage, Moon Knight is able to apprehend Libra, inadvertently freeing the unknown woman from his control, while Hawkeye and Tigra are able to deal with Aries and Sagittarius. The woman is then revealed to be Bonita Juarez, a pyrokinetic whom Libra was controlling for the past few months to do his dirty work. Thus, to redeem herself, Bonita (AKA Firebird) decides to join the WCA on their quest to destroy the Zodiac Cartel.

Meanwhile, the team of Vision and Wonder-Man assault Aquarius and Virgo. With his EMP generator, Aquarius is able to disable Vision's body, as well as disrupt Wonder-Man's energy form. However, he is unable to account for Vision's solar gem, resulting in his defeat by Vision, freeing Wonder-Man and allowing him to defeat the cybernetically enhanced Virgo. Meanwhile, Hercules and War Machine are locked in combat with Leo and Gemini. However, as if out of nowhere, Firebird appears and overloads Leo's solar-powered suit, allowing War Machine to smash the suit off. During this, Hercules is able to overcome Gemini, taking down the 9th leader of the Zodiac Cartel.

With only three left, the West Coast Avengers (and Firebird) return to West Coast Avengers Mansion, discuss their plan, and assault the base revealed to them by Capricorn. After reaching the base's main structure, the WCA encounter Pisces, Taurus, and Scorpio. Almost immediately, the team is split up as Taurus charges Hercules, who is then backed up Wonder-Man and Vision, while War Machine and Firebird attack Pisces.

As these two fights occur, Tigra, Hawkeye, and Moon Knight fight Scorpio, where they learn the true identity of Scorpio: Jacob Fury, the brother of Nick Fury. Though he orders the execution of the WCA, his comrades are unable to do so and by the fight's end, Firebird has boiled Pisces, Taurus has been forced into the ground by Vision, and Scorpio is on the ground, when he activates his Ankh, a mystical object of Egypt that grants Scorpio regenerative powers. This abuse of Egyptian relics angers Khonshu, who takes control of Moon Knight and sucks the power from the Ankh, as well as Scorpio, leaving him withered and powerless.

After credits scene:

US Generals are seen talking in the War Room

General 1: "Gentlemen, after the recent attacks upon the West Coast, it has become clear we need one of our own out there with the Avengers to ensure they follow our rules."

General 2: "What about Colonel Rhodes, sir? Isn't he already with them?"

General 3: "Yes, but it seems Colonel Rhodes has become an Avenger first, and a soldier second. We need someone more reliable…"

Unknown: "Gentlemen…"

John Walker then walks out into the light.

Walker: "I believe that is where I will come in."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A factory in Silicon Factory is seen active late at night, the camera then zooms in to show it producing and testing robots.

Scientist: "Autonomous Android Serial Number Z3P28-9-X-50 activation test sequence 20"

Wires are seen disconnecting from the android, but the android doesn't move.

Scientist: "Test sequence 20: Failure."

The scientist moves onto the next android.

Scientist: "Autonomous Android Serial Number Z2P45-9-X-51 activation test sequence 20"

Wires are seen disconnecting from the android, with its eyes illuminating.

Scientist: "Welcome to the world, X-51. Today, is your birthday."

Screen cuts to black.

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 6** : The Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Angela, Major Victory, Rocket Raccoon, Quasar and Drax The Destroyer) are called to Sol where they see a destroyed Skrull ship, as well as a Kree ship orbiting the moon of the Titan. They then discover that the Kree ship is controlled by the Inhumans who were taking revenge on the Skrull for their kidnapping of the Inhuman King Black Bolt. However, they accidentally shot down a ship of the Eternals that live on Titan, igniting a conflict between the two.

Thus, to resolve the conflict, Star-Lord, Quasar, and Drax head down to the surface to negotiate peace between the two. Once on Titan, the Guardians discover a female Inhuman who is living on Titan named Lady Brandt speaking with Queen Medusa of the Royal Inhuman Family. Medusa explains how she believes that Brandt will be more sympathetic to their cause after she experiences terragenesis, and stabs Brandt with a terrigen crystal. Angered at the potential murder of Brandt, a Titan-raised Human known as Moondragon attacks Medusa, forcing the Guardians to protect the Queen.

However, the fight is quickly stopped when the ruler of Titan, Mentor reveals Medusa was merely helping Brandt evolve, which he follows up by breaking her cocoon, revealing Brandt has transformed into Mantis. He thanks Queen Medusa for her assistance into revealing Mantis' Celestial Madonna form, but is interrupted when Eros, the military leader of Titan, orders the execution of Medusa for her attack on Titan. Despite Mentor's hope to end the conflict, it would appear he suddenly has become powerless, allowing Eros to try and attack Medusa, who escapes with the Guardians and Mantis.

Once on the Milano, Mantis explains that she was raised on Earth by Eternal worshippers whom upon her 18th birthday, sent her to Titan where she would become the Celestial Madonna, and it seems they were right. Using her life essence powers, Mantis detects and grows Groot from the ship, to Rocket's delight. However, when she arrived on Titan, she saw that Eros was actually the ruler instead of the Mentor, mainly because he can manipulate anyone's mind with his powers. After Medusa calls in her Inhuman supporters, the Guardians and Mantis team up with her Inhumans to defeat Eros.

Once united, they split into 4 groups who, upon reaching Eros' fortress, Team 1 attacks Eros while Team 2 fights his guards, Team 3 goes to free the Mentor, and Team 4 fights Moondragon. Eventually, Eros is defeated, with Moondragon breaking free of his control and pledging to rebuild Titan with the Mentor, while Mantis joins the Guardians and the Inhumans return home.

After credits scene:

A thief is shown infiltrating the Attilan vault, using his invisibility cloak to gain access. He then summons a demon hand that melts the vault open, to reveal the Time Stone, which he takes and escapes with.

After credits scene 2:

Mantis and Groot are shown in the back of the Milano, with Mantis exploring her new powers. She then points her hand at Groot, causing him to sprout flowers. Groot grabs one off, hands it to her, and smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Black Panther The Prodigal Son** : Years ago, before T'Challa had even become king, a plane crashed in Wakanda, with only one survivor: A baby named Hunter who has soon adopted by T'Chaka. However, years after Hunter was adopted, T'Challa was born and named the true successor to the Wakandan throne. Thus, T'Chaka assigned Hunter to lead the secret police of Wakanda, the Hatut Zeraze, and gave him the role of White Wolf. However, when T'Challa finally took the throne when his father was killed, he disbanded the Hatut Zeraze for their brutality towards outsiders and Wakandans alike, and banished its members from Wakanda, including White Wolf. In those years since he was exiled, White Wolf never forgot how T'Challa destroyed his entire world, and now seeks revenge.

Since T'Challa's ascension to King of Wakanda, Klaw, Man-Ape, Namor, and Killmonger have attacked the city, and this is exactly what White Wolf has always wanted. The people will believe that the reason these attackers keep entering Wakanda is because the Panther God has abandoned T'Challa, and will be open to another Wakandan taking his place.

It appears this could be happening, as three different riots have broken out in Wakanda since Killmonger's attack, with many requesting that T'Challa reinstate the Hatut Zeraze or step down as king for Wakanda's sake. T'Challa believes himself powerful enough to defend the entire country, however, and denies the request. Thus, White Wolf breaks into the Wakandan Palace and confronts T'Challa, taunting him at how easy it was for him to get into Wakanda, and even easier to bring the Hatut Zeraze in, who detonate explosives all around Wakanda.

While White Wolf is captured and arrested, T'Challa feels as though perhaps the Panther God has abandoned him, and heads to the Temple of the Panther God to meditate. He is then transported to another realm by the Panther God who explains that T'Challa never lost his approval, but instead chose never to ask for help, believing he was strong enough to defeat all opposition alone. When T'Challa admits that he needs the Panther God's help, he is returned to his body with the Panther God's spirit within him.

Once back in Wakanda, however, T'Challa sees that White Wolf has broken out of his cell, and is attacking Wakanda with his Hatut Zeraze. But with the Panther God on his side, T'Challa is able to stop every Hatut Zeraze member, as well as White Wolf, single-handedly. Though this returns him Wakanda's favor, he still regrets being forced to kill his brother.

After credits scene:

A thief is shown breaking into the Wakandan vault while riding a fire demon, grabbing the Mind Stone,

Thief: "And Mind makes five"

The thief then teleports away with the sixth and final Infinity Stone.

After credits scene 2:

T'Challa is seen in his communications room, speaking with Tony Stark, Doctor Strange, Nick Fury, Namor the Sub-Mariner, and King Black Bolt.

T'Challa: "What do you mean gone?!"

Namor: "Must we spell it out for you, Panther?! The Infinity Stones have been stolen right under our noses!"

Stark: "Namor is right, T'Challa. Namor, Strange, Bolt, and I all had our stones stolen. You and Fury are the only ones who still have their stones."

A Wakandan guard runs into T'Challa's room

Guard: "Your Majesty, I apologize for this disturbance, but this is important. The Infinity Stone has been stolen!"

The Illuminati look to one another.

Stark: "Meet me at my tower. As fast as you can! Go!"

Screen cuts to black as the Avengers theme plays.

 **Avengers Under The Hood** : Since the Avengers defeated the High Evolutionary, a thief known as The Hood has been gaining power throughout the criminal underworld, all the while acquiring powerful relics and powers, such as his invisibility cloak and winged boots from the Dread Lord Dormammu. With them, the Hood was able to obtain the legendary Infinity Gauntlet, as well as 5 of the 6 infinity stones, something that has prompted the Power Stone to be moved from Nick Fury's vault to the close watch of the Avengers.

Thus to distract the Avengers, the Hood attacks the Zodiac Cartel's sector in New York with his own gang. With the city in a state of emergency, both the Defenders (Luke Cage, Hellcat, Iron Fist, and Punisher) and the current Avengers roster (Captain America, Spider-Woman, Spectrum, Iron Man, She-Hulk, Wasp, Ant-Man, and Daredevil) respond to the scene. However, when they get there, expecting the leaders of each gang to be squaring off against one another, they only to find Turk Barrett fighting basic Hood stooges.

While the emergency distracts the Avengers and Defenders, the Hood invades the New Avengers Facility to obtain the Power Stone, only to find that Ant-Man and Spectrum had stayed back to protect the vault. Without the Power Stone to amplify the Gauntlet's Powers, the Hood is forced to rely on his other abilities. Fortunately, Ant-Man and Spectrum are able to hold him off, only for him to use the space gem to teleport away.

Thus, when the Avengers reassemble, they begin to think of ways to force the Hood out from hiding, the easiest way being cut off his support. So, with the gargantuan amount of superheroes in the world, Tony calls upon the Illuminati to lead these groups to end the Hood's support.

First, Doctor Strange leads the Midnight Sons against the Dread Lord Dormammu, while Nick Fury leads the street level heroes in a war against the Hood's gang, and Namor patrols the waters for any Hood supporters. As this goes on, Black Bolt patrols the skies and T'Challa assists the West Coast Avengers with the gang attacks across the west coast. As this occurs, Iron Man calls in MI-13 to do strikes in Europe against any Hood-related strongholds, while also calling in Brother Voodoo and Nextwave, Tony activates the Extended Avengers Initiative, calling in non-assigned heroes Spider-Man, Thor, Hulk, War Machine, and Falcon to protect the Power Stone while the Avengers hunt down the Hood.

With the entire superhero world attacking him, the Hood is left with no choice but to attempt to escape to a Siberian Base, only to find the Avengers waiting for him to appear. Although the Hood has five infinity stones to support him, he is no match for the Avengers and is eventually defeated when Captain America is able to grab the gauntlet and force it out of existence, destroying the Infinity Gauntlet and the Stones once and for all.

After credits scene:

All the heroes are seen in one room, discussing what happens next.

War Machine: "So that's our plan? Go our separate ways? And if this happens again?!"

Luke Cage: "Then we fight together again. The Defenders stand with Iron Man."

Captain Britain: "MI-13 will support you, Iron Man!"

Werewolf by Night: "The Midnight Sons agree."

Hawkeye: "The West Coast stands with you...metaphorically, at least."

Spider-Man: "I'm with you too. Not really...associated with any of your teams….kinda the Lone Ranger of superheroes here….just defending New York….all by my lonesome….it'd be great if I had a….I don't know….a sidekick who also has the word Spider in her name….you know…."

Iron Man: "Yea, thanks for that. Appreciate it. Then it's established. We continue on with our respective groups. Anymore trouble, and we'll give you a call. Avengers! Assemble!"

Captain Britain: "Roger, MI-13, return to base!"

Doctor Strange: "Midnight Sons, we return to the shadows!"

Spider-Man: "Spider-Man, over and out!"

Luke Cage: "Defenders, drinks are on me!"

Hawkeye: "Avengers Assemble! Again!"

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The Hood is seen in his jail cell, when he hears an explosion and looks outside to see the villain Rhino being broken out of jail by Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Mysterio, and Shocker.

Screen cuts to black


	6. Phase 8 (Dark Avengers)

**PHASE 8 (THE DARK AVENGERS)**

Spider-Man vs The Sinister Six

Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 7

The Savage She-Hulk: Red Rage

The Immortal Sentry

The Warrior Hercules: Hera's War

West Coast Avengers: The Legacy of Ultron

Iron Man 6

Hawkeye

Avengers vs Dark Avengers

 **Spider-Man vs The Sinister Six** : The Hood may be defeated, but his gang continues to wrestle with the law, leaving our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man in the position to stop them. However, while stopping an attempted robbery by former Hood goons, Spider-Man is attacked by an old foe: Herman Schultz, the Shocker. But before Spider-Man can ask Shocker anything, Adrian Toomes, the Vulture, attacks the webslinger.

Though he is able to subdue the duo, he is quickly surrounded by smoke, leading him to believe the special effects wizard Quentin Beck, Mysterio, is there, causing Spider-Man to flee the ambush. The next day, after finishing his lab work with Doctor Connors, Peter visits Toomes's old office to see if he'd returned recently. Not only does Peter find proof of Toomes's return, he also finds proof of another scientist's return: Otto Octavius, Doctor Octopus.

With four of his former villains working together, Peter begins to fear that others may be working against him as well, and begins to go through a list of villains he defeated to see who else could be working against him. After verifying with Captain America that Carnage is still frozen in the Avengers Vault, Peter calls up Black Panther to find out if Kraven the Hunter is still in Wakandan Prison, to which Panther assures Peter that he is.

This leaves Peter with only two former villains: Aleksei Sytsevich, the Rhino, and the Green Goblin himself, Norman Osborn. Hoping to draw this team to him, Spider-Man doubles his efforts to fight crime in New York. This works for the most part, as Doctor Octopus and Rhino are quick to attack their longtime foe, but the Green Goblin refuses to reveal himself. That is, until he attacks Peter at his home, forcing Peter to reveal his identity to Aunt May while trying to save her from Osborn.

While he is able to force Osborn away, it doesn't calm Peter in his anger towards Osborn, whom he follows back to Oscorp where he encounters the full Sinister Six. Then, during his fight with the six, just as Spider-Man is starting to get ahead, Osborn detonates the tower. Though the other five villains are arrested, Osborn is able to get away, not just with his life, but with Spider-Man's popularity as well. Thus, Spider-Man becomes a public menace, with Oscorp Tower as a causality of Spider-Man's true nature.

After credits scene 1:

Osborn is seen in front of the collapsed Oscorp Tower, giving a speech to a crowd.

Osborn: "I'm happy to say that after a talk with the CEO of H.A.M.M.E.R. Industries, Oscorp shall be merging with H.A.M.M.E.R. until the reconstruction of Oscorp Tower is complete. I'd like to thank Spider-Man specifically, for destroying my tower, and allowing this beautiful merger to occur!"

Osborn then walks away.

Osborn: "Step one: complete."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Scorpion is shown in a US military facility, with Agent Venom next to him. A military officer then rips off part of Agent Venom and places it on Scorpion.

Screen cuts to black as the Venom laugh is heard.

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 7** : - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 7: The Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Mantis, Quasar, and Nova) return as they are called to the edge of the Kree Empire by a distress beacon. However, when they arrive, they find a completely destroyed colony, with no one left alive. After reviewing the security cameras of the colony, the Guardians discover the force that destroyed the colony was a synthetic army known as the Phalanx.

Almost immediately after returning to the Milano, the Guardians receive a nearby distress beacon, and speed away to respond. Once again, though, the Guardians find nothing but another dead colony. When the next distress beacon arrives, however, the Guardians choose not to respond and instead head to the colony nearest to that one and wait for the Phalanx to arrive. Their hypothesis proves correct, as the Phalanx soon arrive, led by a cyborg known to Mantis as Ultron. Knowing his army will do his work for him, Ultron explains how Tony Stark created him to ensure peace, but when Tony was unable to accept change, Ultron was destroyed by the Avengers; or so they thought, as Ultron had created a backup prior to his death that he stored onboard a satellite that he shot out into space to ensure the Avengers couldn't destroy it.

Though this Ultron is unaware of how the last Ultron died, he believes Humanity is beyond saving, and thus, he must save the galaxy instead. However, this requires him to cleanse it of those who would fight him, including the Kree. Enraged at the deaths around her, Quasar attacks Ultron, only to discover the hard way that his body is composed of pure vibranium. Then, after detonating his Phalanx drones and destroying the colony, Ultron escapes, leaving the Guardians behind in the wreckage. Knowing how powerful Ultron really is, Mantis calls upon the remaining Guardians of the Galaxy to help: Major Victory, Angela, Gamora, Drax The Destroyer, Cosmo the Dog, and Captain Marvel.

The guardians then divide into three teams: Defense, Support, and Assault. While Assault (Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Drax, and Angela) takes the fight directly to Ultron's wave of annihilation, Defense (Major Victory, Groot, Nova, and Cosmo The Dog) ensures that Kree-Lar is protected and Support (Captain Marvel, Quasar, Gamora, and Mantis) attacks Ultron's Phalanx Army. However, everything goes awry when Ultron releases a techno virus that ensnares Drax, Major Victory, and Angela; transforming them into mind-controlled slaves of Ultron who capture the other Guardians except for Mantis, Quasar, and Groot, who are able to escape their captors' clutches.

After they escape, the remaining Guardians team up with the unlikely allies of Yondu, Nebula, Moondragon, and the Kree High Commander to attack Ultron head on and rescue the captured Guardians. However, when Mantis, Quasar, Moondragon, Nebula, and Groot reach Ultron's facility, they're attacked by their mind-controlled fellow Guardians, Drax, Major Victory, and Angela. However, Quasar and Moondragon are able to hold them off long enough for Mantis, Groot, and Nebula to free the other Guardians, who then team up to free their mind controlled comrades. Once all the Guardians are assembled with Nebula and Moondragon, the group assaults Ultron, severing his link to the Phalanx Armada, leaving Ultron trapped within his single commander body, which is then destroyed. Though this Ultron is destroyed, the Guardians know better than to assume he's gone forever, and create a diplomatic agreement known as the Annihilation Protocol to ensure that the empires of the galaxy can team up once more to defend against the Phalanx in the future.

After credits scene 1:

A satellite is seen orbiting Earth (Alkhema)

Ultron: "The Phalanx have failed, it seems. That is, unfortunate. But you gotta break a few eggs if you want to make an omelette."

The satellite then points to the west coast

Ultron: "And that omelette, is about to be made."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Cosmo is shown back at his position as Knowhere Guardian when the Milano flies by with the new Guardians of the Galaxy: Star-Lord, Quasar, Moondragon, Captain Marvel, Nova, and Drax the Destroyer.

Cosmo then barks and chases after the ship.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Savage She-Hulk Red Rage** : With Red Hulk, Abomination, and the Leader are all behind bars, it would seem Jennifer Walters no longer has people out there who want her dead, but that couldn't be more wrong. Ever since Bruce abandoned her and put her father on death's row, Betty Ross has wanted revenge on Bruce and his family. And no death would haunt Bruce more than She-Hulk's, so Betty began to think of ways to kill She-Hulk.

Now, with the gamma irradiated blood of her father, Betty Ross injects herself and transforms into Red She-Hulk. Her first move as the Red She-Hulk is to attack Walters where she lives, both physically and emotionally. Thus, Ross sets out and attacks Jennifer Walter's old apartment building, not knowing She-Hulk had moved into the Avengers Mansion years ago. Still, with hundreds dead at a place she once lived, She-Hulk suspects someone is hunting her, and knows Avengers Mansion will be next.

Her assumption is proven correct, as within a day, the Avengers Mansion is assaulted by Red She-Hulk, who is then attacked by She-Hulk. But after a short battle with Ross, the red villainess is forced to flee before she is defeated. Despite the close contact, She-Hulk still has no idea of who this red imposter is, and calls in a gamma radiation expert to help her: Her beloved cousin, Bruce Banner. With Bruce checking on both her DNA and the red foe's gamma signature, the two discover that Betty is the Red She-Hulk.

Feeling like she was transformed unwillingly, Bruce hulks out and heads to the prison General Thunderbolt Ross, father of Betty Ross, is being held at to kill him for what he did. But after attacking Ross in the prison and fighting the Red Hulk himself, Ross reveals the truth about Betty's condition: that she did it on purpose to take revenge on him and Jennifer for what they have done. Betrayed, Bruce transforms back and returns to Avengers Mansion to tell Jennifer the unfortunate news. Never really caring for Betty, Jennifer goes on a manhunt for the girl, eventually tracking her down to the same Detroit hideout her dad had taken Jennifer to years ago when he kidnapped her.

The two then battle to the death, with Betty getting within inches of killing Jennifer, only for She-Hulk's rage to go into overdrive, allowing her to overpower Red She-Hulk. Betty is then transferred to a maximum security prison, rendering her harmless.

After credits scene:

Norman Osborn is seen looking in a file labeled "candidates". Inside it are: Scorpion, Red She-Hulk, Ares, Moonstone, Carnage, etc. He then reaches a page labeled "unknown super-man" that shows a picture of Sentry, and nods.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A woman is seen in a bank, lifting an entire safe with only her hands. When someone shoots at her, she looks at them, revealing it is Titania, and deflects the bullet off her hand.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Immortal Sentry** : After taking an incredibly potent strand of the super soldier serum, Robert Reynolds was granted near unlimited power. Super strength, energy and molecular manipulation, flight, near-invulnerability, and even the ability to bring back the dead. With these limitless abilities at his disposal, Reynolds became the golden guardian of good known as the Sentry. However, Reynolds is not considered a success by the rest of the world. For a side effect of Reynold's abilities is that whenever Reynolds leaves a location, everyone who saw him instantly forgets of his existence. Thus, Reynolds has become nothing more than an anomaly; a silent protector who receives no credit for the lives he saves.

Along with this, Reynolds experiences periods of mental blackouts, going weeks at a time not knowing who he is or where he is. What Reynolds doesn't know is that during those times of mental blackout, Reynolds becomes the black assassin of evil, the Void. It would seem that for every act of good that Sentry commits, the Void commits an act of evil, locking Reynolds body in a struggle between good and evil. Recently however, the Void attacks have started to occur during Sentry incidents, calling into question whether Void is actually a part of Reynolds or not. Sentry attempts to fight the cause of all the destruction he must prevent, only to encounter a dark shadowy figure that looks exactly like the Sentry that calls itself the Void. Thus, Sentry does battle with the Void, but is forced to stop when the Void returns to Sentry's body.

With the existence of the Void confirmed by the Sentry, he attempts to kill himself to destroy it. However, the Void resurfaces and stops Sentry, ensuring his host body survives. Without a way to kill the Void within Reynolds, the Sentry decides to draw out the Void by doing as many good deeds as he can, encountering heroes like Captain Marvel, Spider-Man, and Hercules to stop villains like Sandman, Moonstone, and Ares.

With all these good acts committed and the Sentry refusing to leave Reynolds, Void is forced to leave the body to commit his acts of evil, allowing the Sentry to fight the Void with his full strength intact. After a grueling battle that ends up destroying an entire district of Chicago, the Void is killed when Sentry alters reality so that the Void never existed. Thus, with the Void defeated, Sentry is able to fight as a hero for the rest of his days.

After credits scene:

The Sentry is seen flying above New York, when his eyes suddenly flash red, signaling the Void is not truly destroyed.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Norman Osborn is seen in an office with pictures of the Sentry from the last ten years up on the wall.

Osborn: "Dammit! We just missed him! It appeared again and we missed it!"

The Void then crashes through the room.

Void: "Norman Osborn, you have requested the Void? We have heard of your attempts to crush the Spider that protects this thankless town. You and I have much to speak about."

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Warrior Hercules Hera's War** : With Hercules away with the Avengers and Hera now ruling the Underworld in Pluto's absence, the Greek Pantheon has been thrown into chaos, with Zeus and Poseidon attempting to keep control. From releasing Ares from his exile, to releasing an army of the dead upon Pompeii, Hera is clearly trying to consolidate power around herself, usurping her husband. Before Zeus is even able to call upon his hundreds of children to fight for him, Hera begins to imprison Zeus' children in the Underworld.

The one child she cannot imprison, however, is the mighty Hercules, whom has arrived back in Greece to fight by his father. When he arrives, however, he is forced into battle with Hera's army of dead souls who are fighting Athena in Athens. With Athena at his side, Hercules is able to push the dead back to the Underworld, which he and Athena then journey to in hopes of releasing Zeus' children. Fighting through the soldiers of Ares, the dead of Hera, and Cerberus itself, the duo finally reach Tartarus, where they release the children of Zeus, and inadvertently release the former underworld God, Pluto. With Pluto helping them, Hercules and Athena are able to wrestle the underworld back from Hera, only to realize they are playing right into her trap.

With Zeus preparing the Gods for war against Hera, Hephaestus will have been called away from his forges, allowing Hera to enter them without question. Therefore, Hercules calls upon Iris to transport them to the forge, where they discover Hera's true prize: Continuum, a device capable of resetting the entire universe with Hera as its creator. Hercules, enraged by his step-mother's betrayal, attacks her blindly, with Athena attempting to support his wild assaults.

However, as Hera is about to restart the Universe, Hercules decides to throw caution at the wind and use his mighty mace to destroy the Continuum, willing to destroy himself if it meant that Hera couldn't rule. Fortunately, the Uru-infused mace and the powerful magic within the Continuum melded together, granting Hercules the power of the Continuum, which he uses to cast Hera out of existence, then orders one of the Cyclops of the forge to remove the magical enchantment of the Continuum from his mace, destroying the universe creating magic forever. With Hera dead ,the position of Hera's throne in Mount Olympus is given to Hercules, who declines in favor of protecting the mortal world from other threats, which are almost instantly seen as Ares attacks Athens once more.

After credits scene:

Norman Osborn is seen in an office when Ares crashes through his roof.

Osborn: "There is a door, you know."

Ares: "Your doors bore me, Osborn, now what is this plan you spoke of?"

Osborn: "Oh I think you'll enjoy it a lot, God of War. I'm deadly sure."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The flames of the forge are shown, when suddenly glowing blue eyes appear from it, indicating that Hera is still alive.

Screen cuts to black.

 **West Coast Avengers The Legacy of Ultron** : With Hercules gone back to Greece, the West Coast Avengers have started to look for new recruits to add to the already well-versed team (Hawkeye, Firebird, War Machine, Wonder-Man, Scarlet Witch, and Tigra). As part of the application, each hero (Arachne, Torpedo, Stingray, Blue Diamond, and Whizzer) must be able to fight and defeat Tigra within 2 minutes, something only one of the candidates is able to do: Julia Carpenter, the psychic Spider-Woman known as Arachne. Thus, Arachne joins the team, and almost immediately, the team is attacked by a group of robots led by an android whose appearance feels incredibly familiar. The robot then reveals that it is Alkhema, daughter of Ultron, who has appeared to take revenge in her father's name.

Thus, the West Coast Avengers come together and fight off Alkhema, and are able to study her android drones, learning they are not the same droids Ultron used, but a new kind of android being created in Silicon Valley. The West Coast Avengers then head to Silicon Valley, where they discover an entire army of androids being built by Advanced Mechanized Research, a sub-company owned by AIM. Upon their discovery, the Alkhema Drones activate and attack the WCA, led by what appears to be a sentient android known as X-51. As X-51 holds off the WCA, Alkhema is secretly behind the scenes creating pure vibranium guards known as Alkhema's Six.

When the Avengers eventually reach the vibranium forge, they learn Alkhema has escaped, leaving her six vibranium guards to fight the WCA. By the end of the battle, Firebird and Arachne have combined their powers to form burning webs to melt the four guards, and Scarlet Witch has used her knowledge of Vision's anatomy to free X-51 of Alkhema's control, rendering him autonomous again. He then reveals that Alkhema's plan is to ignite nuclear war between the United States and Russia.

Thus, the WCA and X-51 head to the nuclear facility in Livermore to find Alkhema priming the nukes to fire at Russia. Alkhema then reveals that Alkhema's Six was only a test, and in reality hundreds of vibranium guards were being prepped underneath the facility. The WCA then attacks the vibranium guards while X-51 attacks Alkhema, forcing her into her current body by destroying the nearby dishes. With Alkhema trapped, X-51 sets the nukes to detonate in the facility, decimating Alkhema and her vibranium guards. The WCA then escapes the facility, watches as Alkhema and her guards are destroyed, and induct X-51 into the WCA as an official member.

After credits scene:

Military officers are shown within a locker room waiting for someone in the changing room.

Officer 1: "Do you really think he's ready for this?"

Officer 2: "He doesn't have a choice. He has to be ready. Walker, you ready?"

John Walker then walks out with his US Agent uniform on.

Walker: "Oh yea, I'm ready."

Walker then ignites his holographic Captain America shield.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A teenager is seen walking towards an abandoned building where an amulet is laying on the ground.

The teen then picks it up, and the screen flashes white.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Iron Man 6** : Tony Stark returns as the invincible Iron Man, with his life returning to normal. Crime is down, the Hood is away, the Mandarin's defeated, and now the only thing Tony has to do is go to press conferences and committee hearings, something he rarely does. However, all of this changes when an old enemy reappears: the Ten Rings, the terrorist organization once controlled by the Mandarin.

Tony heads to their old headquarters, in hopes of squashing whatever promoted leader the Ten Rings had, only to be EMP'd by another Iron Man-like suit. The suit then reveals itself to be Zeke Stane, son of Tony's mentor, Obadiah Stane, better known as the Iron Monger. For years, Stane has been preparing for revenge on Tony, getting cybernetic implants grafted onto his body, effectively turning him into an Iron Man suit, one which he has dubbed Iron Monger V2. Without his armor and against a cyborg, Tony calls in for the Rescue Initiative. While she's working, Pepper Potts is grabbed by a purple suit known as Rescue, transforming Ms. Potts into the next Iron Man.

With Rescue activated, Tony also calls upon another suit of his: the Hulkbuster. However, before the armor is able to reach Tony, Stane shoots it out of the sky. However, before Stane can kill Tony, Rescue appears and takes Tony up high enough for him to call upon his Silver Centurion armor. Rescue and Iron Man then venture back down to the surface, where they find out Stane has escaped. The two then return to the newly reopened Avengers Tower, only to see Stane arrived there first, and detonates himself on top of the tower, destroying the tower, but not himself, who then flies off.

While Tony and Pepper are busy saving people below, Stane goes off and begins to upgrade himself once more. Following his upgrades, Stane sends a message to Tony online to a one on one battle between Stane and Tony once and for all. Once he has upgraded himself, Stane challenges Tony online to a one vs one battle to settle their feud once and for all.

However, when Tony arrives, it's clear that Stane had no intention of fighting Tony alone, as an entire squadron of armored Ten Rings soldiers are with him. But Tony expected this all along and activates House Party Protocol V2, calling in the forty or so armor suits to battle Stane's army while Tony and Stane fight one on one. By the fight's end, just as Stane seems to be getting the upper hand, Tony overcharges Stane's repulsors, detonating them, as well as the rest of Stane's cybernetics, killing him.

After credits scene:

Norman Osborn is shown entering a H.A.M.M.E.R. facility, opening a locker, revealing the Iron Patriot Armor.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A man is seen searching the rubble of the Ten Rings facility. He is then seen grabbing the guards and sucking their mental energy from them.

Unknown: "This is the Controller. Stane's facility is under my control. Move in."

The Controller then throws a piece of rubble aside, revealing the remaining pieces of Stane's cybernetics.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Hawkeye** : After years of working with the Avengers, both as a member and the West Coast Avengers leader, Clint Barton has finally decided to take some time off to reunite with his former mentor: Buck Chisholm. Once a carnival performer, Chisholm became a mercenary and took young Clint under his wing, training him in the art of archery. However, when Hawkeye refused to kill for a sketchy client, Chisholm believed he failed to train Hawkeye correctly and abandoned the young archer.

Now that Hawkeye is an Avenger, Chisholm has reached out to Clint with a request to meet. However, when Hawkeye arrives, he is almost shot by an arrow from Trickshot's new protege, Kate Bishop. Chisholm then announces that following Hawkeye's success, he wanted to see if he could recreate his training with Bishop, something that appears to be a success. But as the three talk amongst each other, Chisholm is killed by a sniper known as Crossfire. Despite Kate and Clint's best attempts, Crossfire escapes, leaving behind a calling card that declares Crossfire as an anti-superhero vigilante who assassinated Chisholm to prevent him from creating more heroes like Hawkeye.

After extensive research, the duo learn that Crossfire is William Cross, cousin of Darren Cross, better known as Yellowjacket. William Cross started off as a CIA Agent who was discharged after an explosion caused by an unknown superhero rendered him blind in one eye and deaf in one ear. When he left, Cross replaced his deaf and blind side of his face with cybernetics, becoming the mercenary known as Crossfire. Enraged at his murderous activities, Clint and Kate go out on a vendetta against Crossfire, hoping to bring him to justice and ensure the survival of all upcoming superheroes.

During their hunt for Crossfire, the duo encounters the known enemy of Daredevil, Bullseye, who was once on a mercenary team with Crossfire known as Target Eliminated. Bullseye then reveals the location of the Target Eliminated Headquarters, but states that it's now abandoned. But when the group reaches the base, it's revealed to be still be very active, with Crossfire operating it. The two then ambush Crossfire, who shows just how capable he is by successfully shooting Kate Bishop, critically injuring her. However, Hawkeye and Kate are eventually able to hang Crossfire from a wall, leaving him for the police to arrest. Kate then tells Clint that she plans to take up Chisholm's role of mentor to try and train other archers, leaving him to return home.

After credits scene:

Crossfire is shown in a bus on the way to prison when the Green Goblin explodes the bus and grabs Crossfire.

Crossfire: "What the hell?! Who the hell are you?!"

Goblin: "Mr. Cross, we have much to speak about!"

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A television is going off in the foreground.

Reporter: "Police are baffled as known assassin William Cross was found today within a hidden bunker, hung on the wall by arrows. Experts are investigating, but no known hero activity is known..."

The TV is turned off and a man stands up in front of it.

Unknown: "So Clint knows now….there's no point hiding anymore.."

The man then turns to face the camera, revealing that it is Barney Barton.

Barney: "I'm coming to get you, little bro…"

Screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers vs Dark Avengers** : Over the last few years, Spider-Man's notoriety has brought Norman Osborn into the spotlight, granting him control over H.A.M.M.E.R. Industries to combat the menace. With his enormous reach, Osborn has been able to gain access to many people, particularly some people of notorious origin.

Osborn, having spent years on his plan, is finally ready to announce it to the public, saying he has assembled a new Avengers team of: Iron Patriot (Norman Osborn), Agent Venom (Scorpion), Hawkeye (Crossfire), Captain Marvel (Moonstone), Hercules (Ares), the Sentry (the Void), and She-Hulk (Red She-Hulk). While the real Avengers (Iron Man, Captain America, Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, Ant-Man, Thor, and Black Panther) try to show that these Dark Avengers are imposters, Osborn's recent celebrity status overrides them and everyone believes this to be another Skrull Invasion type scenario.

In an attempt to silence the old Avengers, Osborn and his Dark Avengers attack the Avengers at their facility. While the Avengers are able to fight them off, they realize that they themselves will not be able to assault Osborn without drawing scrutiny. Thus, Tony decides to call upon fellow Avengers to help assemble a team of heroes who can be seen as villains until proven innocent: Spider-Man, Rescue, Kate Bishop, Athena, Beta Ray Bill, and the Punisher.

This coalition, dubbed the Secret Avengers, is ordered to attack the Dark Avengers in hopes of revealing who they really are. During the ensuing battle, Spider-Man is able to remove the symbiote and expose Scorpion, exposing that the entire team is composed of villains, culminating in Rescue partially destroying the Iron Patriot suit, revealing none other than Norman Osborn inside.

With his plan exposed, Osborn and his Dark Avengers attempt to flee, only to be caught by the real Avengers and have their plan exposed to the whole world. Another battle occurs, only ending when the Secret Avengers arrive and help the real Avengers finish off the Dark Avengers. Finally, after two years of planning, Norman Osborn's Dark Avengers Initiative collapses, with Sentry having reclaimed his body and Spider-Man's hero status being returned.

After credits scene:

Someone is shown floating in space, viewing the Earth below.

Unknown: "So, the Humans believe themselves to control their own destiny? Their own futures? Let's change that."

The figure then turns around, revealing it is the Beyonder.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The Avengers (Iron Man, Captain America, Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, Ant-Man, Thor, Sentry, and Black Panther) are seen talking in a small restaurant.

Thor: "Reynolds, what be thy powers again?"

Sentry: "How long do you have, Thunderer? Because that could take awhile."

Ant-Man: "I think his powers are invisibility and lasers, right? Or is it that you can make people tell the truth? Am I on the right track?"

Sentry: "Not even close."

Black Panther: "So...can you clone yourself? Phase through walls?"

Iron Man: "I think he can just fly and punch stuff."

Sentry: "Well I mean…"

Captain Marvel: "No, Tony, those are my powers"

Sentry: "Sigh.."

Screen cuts to black.


	7. Phase 9 (Battleworld)

**Phase 9 (Battleworld)**

Spider-Man: Reptilian World

Darkhawk

Hawkeye: Brotherly Hate

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 8

Venom War

West Coast Avengers: Terminus Rising

Ant-Man: Quantum War

Avengers: Battleworld Part I

Agents of Atlas

Squadron Supreme

Avengers: Battleworld Part II

 **Spider-Man Reptilian World** : The Sinister Six are in jail and Norman Osborn is suffering for the crimes he committed. It would seem like everything is looking up for everyone's favorite Spider-Man. However, everything changes as Peter gets closer and closer to Dr. Curt Connors. During his time with Connors, Peter has learned of many different projects he is working on, each with incredible possibilities. But not all of these possibilities have been realized, as shown when an experiment on student Malcolm McBride transforms into the villain with the deadly touch named Carrion. It's only then, when Carrion touches Doctor Connors' newly grown arm, that Connors begins his transformation. As his arm regenerates, the Doctor begins to take on particularly reptilian features, eventually transforming into the villainous Lizard. When Peter defeats Carrion, he then must square off against Connors, revealing his secret identity in the process. However, Peter's fighting does little to stop the Doctor, who escapes into the sewers immediately after.

Later, while searching the sewers for Doctor Connors, Peter finds his new lab where it appears, the Doctor is brewing more of his healing serum that transformed him into the Lizard. However, he also has gas dispersal canisters, suggesting that he plans on transforming all of New York City into intelligent reptiles. Thus, it is up to Spider-Man to save the city from the killer Lizard, but he cannot do this alone, and seeks the assistance of a newly created enemy of the Lizard: Carrion.

Despite their differences, they both share a common goal, and Carrion is more than willing to kill Doctor Connors. Once on top of the Empire State Building, the Lizard, Spider-Man, and Carrion fight, resulting in Carrion's escape and the Lizard's arrest, ending another event in Spider-Man's busy world.

After credits scene:

Spider-Man is seen walking by a museum, when a small black cat is seen walking next to him. The shadow of a women can be seen in the background.

Screen cuts to black

After credits scene 2:

The Lizard is shown in prison, with Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Rhino, Mysterio, and Kraven the Hunter.

Screen cuts to black as the Sinister Six theme plays.

 **Darkhawk** : Christopher Powell was just a normal teenager living in Los Angeles before he found an amulet near an abandoned building that when touched, transferred his subconscious into an android body. With a spare body now available to him, Powell begins to fight crime with his cybernetic body under the name Darkhawk.

Six months later, Darkhawk has become the best non-Avenger on the West Coast. However, everything changes when Darkhawk encounters an android exactly like him. After his Darkhawk body is deactivated, Powell wakes up in a space station. Scared and confused, Darkhawk attempts to fight his way out of the station, but is stopped by another Hawk. This Hawk then explains the origins of Darkhawk and the other android bodies.

Years ago, the crime-lord Dargin Bokk wanted to create an expendable army of androids. However, only five were ever made, and were stolen by the scientists who stored them in an empty dimension known as Null Space. These scientists formed a group known as the Fraternity of Raptors to protect these suits. However, Bokk followed them, killing one of the scientists and stealing their amulet, giving him power over one of the Hawk armors. And while the four remaining scientists were able to fight Bokk off, it didn't stop him from killing another, leaving one of the amulets unused. To ensure that Bokk would never get the other amulet, the remaining Fraternity of Raptors members ejected the amulet to another dimension. So, it seems like Christopher Powell was destined to be the newest owner of the Darkhawk amulet. However, the ever looming danger of Bokk returning with his Evilhawk armor to finish the job and obtain the remaining Hawk androids still remains.

This seems to come to fruition, as Evilhawk soon attacks Powell's hometown of LA in an attempt to destroy or steal the Darkhawk android. To protect the new Darkhawk's user, the three scientists are forced to remove their Hawk armors from their Null Space storage and head to Earth. Together with the remaining Hawks, Talon, Kyte, and Strel, Darkhawk is able to fight off the Hunter Drones and Evilhawk, keeping the Darkhawk armor safe for the time being.

After credits scene:

Talon is seen in Null Space, investigating the data of the Fraternity of Raptors. He then sees holograms of Kyte and Strel killing unarmed civilians, and realizes that the Fraternity of Raptors is not as innocent as he was told. He then activates his Hawk armor's wings.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Darkhawk is seen flying through LA, when he encounters Hawkeye on a roof.

Hawkeye watches as Darkhawk flies over him and smiles.

Screen cuts to black as the West Coast Avengers theme plays.

 **Hawkeye Brotherly Hate** : Clint Barton returns as Hawkeye for another solo adventure, this time spurred on as Hawkeye is threatened by allegations of murder across California, with each crime being committed by the same type of arrows the archer uses. To prove himself innocent, Hawkeye goes on a hunt for the person who has framed him, only to discover the culprit is his supposedly dead brother, Barney "Chuck" Barton.

When the two finally confront one another, Chuck is able to recount his death and revival: following his apparent death by Clint during a standard mercenary raid, Chuck was found by Baron Zemo of Hydra and put into a cryo pod for 9-10 years. Once he awoke and saw how much time he lost, he broke out of Hydra and went to take revenge on his supposed killer. He then began to frame Clint in an attempt to draw him out so that he could be eliminated once and for all. The two then fight, but it's apparent that they are evenly matched. Eventually, Chuck escapes and leaves Hawkeye critically wounded. However, Hawkeye's apprentice, Kate Bishop, is there to transport him to a hospital.

Kate then explains how strange it is that he isn't at the circus, which Clint questions, and Kate explains how she heard Trickshot had returned to his work, and that it was Clint taking on his master's former name. Clint, believing perhaps his actual master is alive, heads to the carnival, where instead of Trickshot, he finds Chuck in Trickshot's clothing. The two then square off, with Chuck eventually incapacitating Hawkeye. Once in the back, Hawkeye sees that the old mercenary group has assembled: Chuck, Crossfire, and Bullseye. With these three together, Clint knows that something is going to happen, which Chuck confirms by saying they plan to kill the Vice President in the name of Clint, making him the number one terrorist in the world. However, the team is unaware of a certain apprentice, who arrives and shoots Chuck, causing Crossfire and Bullseye to abandon Chuck and flee. Then, in an almost poetic way, Hawkeye fires the killing arrow to his brother. With Chuck dead, Clint has no way to show that he didn't commit the crimes, however, leading to Hawkeye and Kate hunting down Bullseye and Crossfire, and making them confess to the murders they helped commit.

After credits scene:

Kate is shown walking into her bunk at the New Avengers Training Camp, when Hawkeye stops her.

Hawkeye: "Kate! Hold on!"

Kate: "What Clint?"

Hawkeye: "I've trained you the best I can. I think it's time we give you your own team…."

Screen cuts to black as The Young Avengers theme plays.

After credits scene 2:

Crossfire is shown talking to someone in prison.

Crossfire: "And you're sure you can complete this task?"

Unknown Man: "Yes. My work is always effective. You have my word my mercenary team can take out a simple archer."

The man then stands up, revealing Batroc the Leaper.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 8** : The Guardians of the Galaxy return with an all-new roster of: Star Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Moondragon, Quasar, and Captain Marvel. Their most recent mission has brought them to a planet called Sirus X, where an incredibly religious terrorist group awaits them. Due to the recent massacres this group has committed, the Guardians are ready for a firefight almost instantly, but are instead greeted by open arms. They are then escorted to a small chapel, where they meet a woman known as the Matriarch, who welcomes them to the Universal Church of Truth. She then explains how 5,000 years ago, a being known as the Magus arrived on their world and cleansed it of non-believers. Those who survived worshipped the Magus, and helped him transform their worship of him into a massive galaxy-spanning organization.

However, as recent as 100 years ago, the Magus was overthrown by the religion's version of the devil: Adam Warlock. Appalled by what the Magus had created, Warlock retreated into a cocoon for millennia, eventually being delivered to the Collector, where he remained until his reappearance in modern day. When the Guardians try to persuade the UCT to stop their killings of non-believers because the Magus wouldn't want that, the Matriarch enters a blind rage, forcing the Guardians to flee. Hoping that the real Adam Warlock can set these zealots straight, the Guardians search Knowhere and Xandar for any information regarding the location of their exiled friend. This eventually leads them to encounter a small creature known as Pip the Troll, who used to know Adam Warlock.

Pip then explains that over a hundred years ago, Pip's species was wiped out by the UCT when they refused to convert. Pip escaped the onslaught, and twenty years later, Adam Warlock contacted Pip to express his sincerest apologies for what the Magus and the UCT had done to his people. Following this, Pip and Warlock ventured to a far away world that Warlock said could be a new world for his people, and that if Pip killed Adam Warlock, the souls trapped inside the Soul Stone Warlock possessed would be freed, including those of Pip's people. Regrettably, Pip had gotten used to being alone and the last of his kind, so the idea of reuniting with them was too overwhelming, and Pip teleported away.

The Guardians then take Pip with them, and journey to this planet, where they discover Adam Warlock living alone in self-pity, and convince him to return to help destroy the UCT. The group then returns to Sirus X, where they see a fleet is building up, supposedly for a new invasion, where Adam confronts the Matriarch over her abuse of power. Matriarch's response is to declare Adam Warlock a false prophet, but is unable to defeat Adam Warlock, who kills Matriarch, and takes over the UCT, claiming to be the Magus, and using the zealots for good.

After credits scene:

The Guardians are seen dropping Pip back off at Xandar. Pip then walks into a bar, where he grabs a drink alongside Howard the Duck and Yondu.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Venom War** : Since Venom's existence was first released, symbiotes have begun to pop up all over the world, claiming to be the spawns of Venom. Though, to date, only Carnage and Scorpion's Symbiote have been proven to have come from the classic black symbiote. But all of this seems to have changed, as five offspring of Venom were forcibly created through Scorpion's symbiote suit by the Life Foundation, and bonded to five people to create a team of supercops: Scream, Lasher, Phage, Agony, and Riot. However, their plan doesn't go as planned, and the symbiotes start a murder spree, requiring the one hero who knows the most about symbiotes to be called in: Flash Thompson, Agent Venom. He then tracks down these creatures and is soon able to overcome the symbiotes and kill the hosts, capturing the symbiotes in holding tanks.

On his next mission, Agent Venom is told that the Scorpion Symbiote, the identical twin to Thompson's own Venom symbiote, has escaped containment, and is hunting down its original owner: Eddie Brock. The scientist informing Thompson then explains that Eddie was never killed, just put into a coma for years, and when he woke up six months ago, he was put in witness protection, and has since worked in a soup kitchen, feeding the homeless. This seems odd to Thompson, knowing that Venom was a killer monster, but the scientist says that all those years without the symbiote cleansed Brock of evil thoughts, returning him to the kind hearted person he once was.

Agent Venom then heads to the soup kitchen, where, not more than a second later, the Venom Twin symbiote arrives, attaching itself to Eddie. Mr. Li, Eddie's manager, then takes matters into his own hands, revealing his inhuman powers, absorbing the darkness within the symbiote, transforming it into a white symbiote Eddie then refers to as Anti-Venom. Without the murderous intent of Venom, Brock is able to take complete control of Anti-Venom, and declares he plans on using it for good.

During this, the Life Foundation has taken the five symbiotes they had to a secret facility, but the five then form together and fuse with Scott Washington, creating the symbiote known as Hybrid. The new symbiote then hunts down Anti-Venom, attempting to kill him for his betrayal of true symbiotes when he first fought Carnage. He attempts to attack Anti-Venom and Agent Venom, but is killed as a result of his poor planning. Anti-Venom then decides to part from Agent Venom, wishing to use his vigilante justice for good without the government watching over him.

After credits scene:

Carnage is seen in the Avengers vault, the ice slowly thawing around him, enough so that a piece of the symbiote drops down to the sewer below.

Screen cuts to black as the Carnage scream goes.

 **West Coast Avengers Terminus Rising** : The West Coast Avengers return with an all-new roster of: Hawkeye, Wonder Man, Arachne, Darkhawk, X-51, Firebird, and Tigra. Following their conflict with Alkhema, the West Coast Avengers hoped they were done with killer robots. They were wrong, as during a routine fly-by in Los Angeles, Darkhawk is infected by a techno parasite known as Terminus, which he unknowingly brings back to the WCA Mansion, infecting X-51, thereby progressing the techno virus to stage 2.

As this monster evolves within X-51, the WCA encounter a new hero at their doorstep: John Walker, the US Agent. It would appear that the US government is requiring the WCA to have the US Agent on their team to ensure that the WCA is regulated by the government. Reluctantly, the team accepts Walker, only for them to face their very first test as Terminus reanimates and takes control of X-51. Terminus then explains that it was sent thousands of years ago to conquer Earth before the Celestials could, something Terminus still believes is possible.

While the WCA is able to eject Terminus's consciousness from X-51, they more than anyone know how much damage a murderous robot can do, and go out to search for him. However, when they locate Terminus, they see how different this killer robot is from Ultron or Alkhema, as instead of building robot drones, Terminus has simply infected hundreds of humans, transforming them into half-robot slaves. The reason for this is still unknown to the WCA, and they head down to the robot's mine to learn more. Once down there, they see these half-robots are mining metals and radioactive material, which they then ingest and use to augment themselves. They then witness as multiple of these mining robots combine together to form a larger robot, clearly intended to be the master body of Terminus. Thus, to destroy this metal amalgamation, the WCA decide to use the anti-metal Vibranium.

With Hawkeye's Vibranium arrows, US Agent's Vibranium Energy Shield, and X-51's Vibranium chainsaw, the team attempts to take down Terminus, only to realize that a gamma ray force field surrounds this master body. Now in full site, the WCA is attacked full force by Terminus's mindless slaves. During the fighting, Wonder Man is seemingly murdered by Terminus, his ionic form being absorbed into the robot's body. With his suit coursing with ionic energy, Terminus leaves the site to begin his conquest of the Earth.

Eventually, Terminus once again reveals himself as he scorches the beaches of San Diego with his limitless energy, calling the WCA to him. Once there, the WCA again try to confront him, but remain powerless to stop him. That is, until Wonder Man is able to reform himself inside of Terminus, destroying Terminus's master body from the inside. With his core exposed, Terminus is powerless to stop Hawkeye from destroying it, ending the threat of Terminus.

After credits scene:

Hawkeye is seen observing a map of the Avengers teams: One in new York and one in LA.

Hawkeye then hits a button, and another marker appears in Wisconsin.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The destroyed core of Terminus is shown being placed in the WCA Vault alongside a small sample of Gravitonium, the head of Alkhema Prime, and the costume of Jacob Fury.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Ant-Man Quantum War** : The Pym Particle has always been a well protected secret, with only one person ever recreating the formula: Darren Cross, the Yellowjacket. But all of this has changed, as it would appear that AIM has begun construction of their own Yellowjacket suit: The Black Ant Suit. However, the most important ingredient that makes the Ant-Man, Wasp, and Yellowjacket suits so powerful remains just out of their grasp. Thus, AIM sends forth its greatest agent to steal the Pym Particle: Eric O'Grady.

With Scott Lang existing openly as Ant-Man, O'Grady is easily able to find him and steal a Pym Particle canister. But when Scott and Hope beat down AIM's front door, they learn that O'Grady never came back with the Black Ant suit. With O'Grady out there with the Black Ant suit, no one really knows what he could do with it, and Ant-Man and the Wasp begin their search for this fiend. What they find, however, is not exactly the diabolical plan they expected. Instead of robbing banks and murdering orphans, they find O'Grady shrinking himself for little more than to look at women naked and to hide from his landlord. Though despicable by Hope's standards, Scott knows that most guys would do the very same thing, and just goes right in there, attempting to talk to O'Grady. The reaction, however, is less than stellar. Instead of O'Grady knowing Lang as the superhero Ant-Man, he still sees Scott as a master thief. Thus, he presents Scott with an ultimatum: help him steal back some priceless jewels from a former friend, and O'Grady will return the Black Ant suit to Lang, particle and all.

Reluctantly, Scott agrees to the caper, and helps O'Grady steal the jewels, only for O'Grady to turn on Scott and lock him within the airtight safe. However, O'Grady forgot to get rid of Scott's communications, allowing him to make contact with Hope, who bails him out of the safe, only to be caught by O'Grady's old friend: The Black Fox, who confesses to have stolen the jewels in the first place. Thus, this trio goes to hunt down O'Grady, who they find back at his apartment, but without the jewels. They then question him, upon which O'Grady reveals he pawned the jewels hours before, and that the only way to get them back would be to team-up and steal the jewels from the pawn shop owner.

Scott, hoping to ensnare O'Grady in the same situation he was trapped in, agrees, despite Hope's objections, and the four break into the pawn shop, and steal the jewels back. Yet, despite Scott's cunning, O'Grady always knew Scott would betray him, and prepared a back-up plan, stabbing one of Scott's Pym Particle canisters, unleashing uncontrolled Pym Particles upon him, Scott, and Hope, sending them to the Quantum Realm. Once there, the two fight each other, bouncing off beta particles and punching through protons. At the same time, the Black Fox attempts to fight the Wasp, something he regrets within moments of Hope's first punch. By the end of the battle, O'Grady is almost out of Pym Particles, with Scott still able to leave the Quantum Realm. However, as Scott possesses a heart, he brings O'Grady back to the real world. Once back, Scott makes sure that the Black Ant suit is inaccessible, and shrinks it down to the Quantum Realm.

After credits scene:

the Black Ant suit is seen floating through the Quantum Realm, when a mysterious yellow arm reaches out and grabs it.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers Battleworld Part I** : Throughout the years, the Avengers have fought against hundreds of villains of all shapes and sizes, but they have never faced one like the one they are about to face. Unknown to them, an eternal force has watched them this entire time, fascinated by their skill. That force is the Beyonder, who after years of observation, has decided to make himself known to the Avengers when he arrives in Central Park. When the Avengers arrive, he teleports fifteen heroes of Earth to a far away galaxy. These fifteen heroes, Iron Man, Captain America, Spider-Man, Captain Britain, Tigra, Thor, Iron Fist, Ghost Rider, Captain Marvel, Hulk, She-Hulk, Hawkeye, Hercules, Wasp, and Black Panther, then witness an entire galaxy be destroyed right before their very eyes. The only remnant of this galaxy is a single star, with a small planet orbiting it.

The Beyonder then explains that this is Battleworld, a planet created by him to test the prowess of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. He then reveals that along with the fifteen heroes, the Beyonder has brought along fifteen villains whom he revived specifically to challenge this cabal of heroes. These fifteen villains, Doctor Octopus, Loki, Klaw, Ultron, Carnage, Green Goblin, Nightmare, Red Hulk, MODOK, the Hood, Crossfire, Red Skull, High Evolutionary, Ares, and Moonstone, are then revealed, and brought down to the planet alongside the heroes. The Beyonder then claims that whichever team is eliminated first shall be free to leave, while the others are trapped.

Thus, each team land on the planet, quickly discovering that the Battleworld is made of hundreds of different worlds. As the heroes travel across the plains of Sakaar, they encounter Red Hulk and Moonstone, who force Captain Marvel and Hulk to face them in gladiatorial combat. As these forces face off, Iron Man, Captain America, and Wasp continue across the world, encountering a large city that soon reveals itself as a piece of the Skrull home world, as Iron Man and Captain America are attacked by clones of themselves. On the other side of the world, Spider-Man, Tigra, and Hawkeye encounter a portion of the planet inhabited by symbiotes, with Carnage waiting for them.

At this same time, another group composed of She-Hulk, Black Panther, Thor, and Hercules encounter a jungle arena where Klaw ambushes She-Hulk and T'Challa, as Loki uses his illusionary magic to pull Thor and Hercules into a trap. Finally, Ghost Rider, Iron Fist, and Captain Britain enter a burning realm that is revealed to be a piece of the realm of Surtur, as the team is attacked by Fire Demons and Nightmare. Little known to the heroes though, these chunks are only tiny chunks of Battleworld, as Green Goblin, MODOK, and Doctor Octopus find a city that looks similar to New York City, where they are attacked by a younger, black-suited Spider-Man.

As the other heroes fight, Hulk and Captain Marvel defeat Red Hulk and Moonstone, revealing the true controller over this match: the megalomaniac robot Ultron, who they fight to the death, killing Ultron once more. Back at the Skrull world, Wasp, Tony, and Bucky defeat their Skrull copies, only to be attacked by Hydra soldiers, under the control of the revived Red Skull. Back with the team on the fiery flames of Muspelheim, the heroes have defeated Nightmare, and stolen a tracker from his ashes, revealing the locations of the villains, with Ares incredibly close by. As this revelation unveils, Hawkeye and Tigra are attacked by Crossfire as Spider-Man faces Carnage and the surrounding symbiotes. With Loki defeated, Hercules and Thor find themselves up against the High Evolutionary, who finds himself unable to de-evolve others, leading to his instant defeat by the team of Gods. Then, as Black Panther and She-Hulk defeat Klaw, the two also obtain a villain tracker, and see that the only remaining villains are MODOK, Green Goblin, and Doctor Octopus.

Eventually, all the heroes meet up in New York City, each having found or made a tracker, where they see this black suited Spider-Man fighting MODOK and Green Goblin, with a defeated Doctor Octopus in the corner. The other heroes join in, and the two villains are quickly defeated. The new Spider-Man reveals he is Miles Morales, and Bruce Banner soon realizes that he was pulled from another universe. With all the villains defeated, the heroes and Miles Morales request to be returned to their homes, only to be surrounded by an infinite number of Beyonders, who refuse to return them, and that the contest shall restart, which it will do again and again for all of time.

After credits scene:

Doctor Strange is seen meditating in a room, where he can telepathically learn the locations of the missing heroes.

Strange: "Wong, watch over the mansion while I'm gone!"

Wong: "Yes sir. If I may, where are you going?"

Strange: "To war."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Battleworld is shown with the space around it distorting, indicating an incursion between the universes.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Agents of Atlas** : After the President of the United States is kidnapped by a chinese terrorist group known as the Atlas Foundation, a team is created to retrieve him. Hal Chandler, better known as 3-D Man. is a man who when he wears his 3D glasses, transforms into his dead NASA pilot brother, Chuck Chandler, who was mutated by radiation from a Skrull ship that abducted him, granting him triple the strength, stamina, and speed of a normal person. Robert Grayson, better known as Marvel Boy, is the son of a Holocaust survivor who took his family to Uranus, where Robert was granted powers by elderly Uranian Celestials. Gorilla-Man, once known as Kenneth Hale, is an immortal talking gorilla who transformed after shooting the former Gorilla-Man to gain immortality. Despite being a gorilla, Gorilla-Man maintains his human personality and was recruited to this project after recommendation by Jane Hastings. Namora, cousin of Namor The Sub-Mariner and a former ally of Woo's during the Gulf War, discovered M-11 deactivated underwater some time ago, and revived him to fight by her side. Venus, as many assumed, is the Olympian Goddess of Love and Beauty, who like Hercules, has come down from Mount Olympus to help those in need, and sensed that her friend, Namora, needed guidance, and agreed to help. Together, alongside secret agent Jimmy Woo, the team known as the Agents of Atlas is established.

The team then heads to China, where they encounter the leader of the Atlas Foundation, Yellow Claw. Following their encounter with Yellow Claw, the agents are kidnapped and taken to a jail cell where they are overseen by Derek Khanata. However, Khanata is secretly a SHIELD Agent put undercover in Atlas years ago. He then breaks out the agents, and escorts them to Yellow Claw's chambers, where he and his dragon adviser, Mr. Lao, were waiting for the agents to arrive. Yellow Claw then reveals his true identity of an immortal Mongol khan known as Plan Chu. He then explains how all of this was to ensure that Jimmy Woo was ready to ascend to his rightful place as a khan and to marry his daughter, Suwan. With his character proven, Jimmy Woo takes over Atlas, releasing the President, and then witnesses how Plan Chu disappears into the ether, his job now complete. Thus, the Agents of Atlas turn the Atlas Foundation into a force for good, and Jimmy Woo marries Suwan.

After credits scene:

The Agents of Atlas are seen sitting in Yellow Claw's throne room, with Gorilla-Man hanging from the ceiling, Namora relaxing in the hot tub, Jimmy Woo petting Mr. Lao, 3-D Man drinking a beer with Khanata, Suwan and Venus talking, and Marvel Boy sitting awkwardly away from the rest.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Squadron Supreme** : The Avengers are dead, the Defenders are dead, Spider-Man is dead, the

Midnight Sons, the Legion of Monsters, and the Agents of Atlas are dead. In this alternate dimension, a new generation of superheroes has risen to overthrow the cybernetic aliens that have enslaved the Earth. Composed of the invincible Hyperion, the vigilante Nighthawk, the Power Princess, the Speed Demon, the mystical Doctor Spectrum, the aquatic man known as Amphibian, and the Skrull defector Skymax fought against their robotic overlords together as the Squadron Supreme for three years. Now, they have reached the final confrontation. Deep in the ocean, in the city that was once called Atlantis, remains the last alien cyborgs, clinging to what power they have left over the world using a relic known as the Serpent Crown.

Once the cyborgs are destroyed, the team returns to the United States where they speak with US President Nelson Rockefeller about their discoveries. As Rockefeller announces he plans to destroy Atlantis to prevent the Serpent Crown from being used, another force attacks the Squadron: the last Eternal, Grom. As the rest of the Squadron Supreme fights Grom, Speed Demon escorts the President out of the situation. When the Squadron tracks Grom's escape, they discover the location of an unknown base, and investigate, only to encounter a dark force trying to break free: Null the Living Darkness.

At the same time, President Rockefeller arrives at Atlantis where he and his cult, the Serpent Cartel, retrieve the Serpent Crown, granting Rockefeller unimaginable power. When the Living Darkness is finally contained, the Squadron returns to Washington, where they are assaulted by the Serpent Cartel, revealing President Rockefeller's true allegiance.

As the Squadron duels the serpent followers, Rockefeller activates the Serpent Crown, ensnaring Amphibian, Power Princess, and Nighthawk. With only Skymax, Hyperion, Doctor Spectrum, and Speed Demon remaining, Rockefeller summons Null the Living Darkness to bring chaos upon the world. Thus, Skymax, Doctor Spectrum, and Speed Demon fight against Null as Hyperion heads straight for Rockefeller, removing the Serpent Crown, releasing Amphibian, Power Princess, and Nighthawk. Then, to ensnare Null, Nighthawk puts on the Serpent Crown, using its power to imprison Null once more. With Null back in chains and Rockefeller facing charges of crimes against humanity, the Squadron Supreme reign victorious.

After credits scene:

Rockefeller is shown in prison, when Grandmaster appears above him.

Rockefeller: "You! You promised me everything! You said if I did your bidding I would get rewarded! Is this my reward?!"

Grandmaster: "You are nothing more than a pawn to me. I am just here to ensure that you are still a useful pawn."

Rockefeller and the Grandmaster then teleport away.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers Battleworld Part II** : Fifteen of Earth's mightiest heroes have been trapped on Battleworld for over a month with their greatest villains, all of whom have joined forces in hopes of fighting the Beyonder. At the same time, Doctor Strange has assembled an away team to travel to this world to fight the Beyonder composed of: Scarlet Witch, Vision, Ant-Man, Beta Ray Bill, Sentry, and Werewolf by Night. While he's gone, Strange has appointed a new team to protect the Earth as the away team leaves: Blade, Spectrum, Namor, Moon Knight, Arachne, Rescue, Luke Cage, and Daredevil. Strange then takes his away team through a portal, bringing them to Battleworld.

Once there, Strange's heroes encounter two factions at war: Those who oppose the Beyonder, and those who agree to serve him in exchange for leadership over the many worlds or through brainwashing. On the opposition is Captain America, Spider-Man, Hulk, Miles Morales, Captain Britain, Tigra, Hercules, Hawkeye, Wasp, Black Panther, Red Hulk, and Iron Fist, High Evolutionary, Moonstone, Ares, Crossfire, Klaw, and Doctor Octopus. On the side of submission to the Beyonder stands Iron Man, Hulk, Ghost Rider, Loki, Green Goblin, the Hood, Red Skull, MODOK, She-Hulk, and Thor. Who is brainwashed and who isn't is unknown to Strange, so he tells his allies all who align with the Beyonder are enemies. The opposition then explains that all who openly opposed the Beyonder alone, Carnage, Nightmare, and Ultron, were destroyed. Thus, Strange says he shall lead the army of heroes against the Beyonder, claiming that his magic can destroy the Beyonder. Next, Strange says he plans on clearing the brainwashing that ensnares their allies, leading them to the respective districts the brainwashed heroes control.

First, Strange incapacitates Ghost Rider, then frees him of the Beyonder's control, followed by doing the same with Thor and She-Hulk. The team then head to Iron Man's world, where they are attacked by hundreds of suits, including a new half-symbiote suit Tony has on. During the fighting, Strange is able to kill Tony's suit, freeing him from the Beyonder's control, leaving only Hulk and the Beyonder's villains to protect him.

Finally Strange has the entire opposition army storm the Beyonder's castle, where they encounter the Beyonder itself, with Hulk at his side as a bodyguard. But before Hulk even attacks, he turns around and slugs the Beyonder in the face, revealing he was never brainwashed and was merely buying time. Thus, the Beyonder teleports his forces to his castle, where a massive fight between the allies and opposition occurs, killing almost every superhero and supervillain in the process. However, during this, Doctor Strange was able to reach the Beyonder, and through his magic, was able to drain his power from him and absorb it, granting Strange all the reality changing abilities of the Beyonder.

With all this power, Strange could rule the universe unopposed, but instead chooses to use the power to revive those killed on Battleworld, and return them to their respective homes, minus those killed before the events of this Secret War. Strange then disassembles Battleworld, returning the chunks of planets to their previous existence, and entrapping the Beyonder in an empty universe from which he can never leave.

After credits scene:

Doctor Strange is shown in his sanctum sanctorum, with the cosmic energy flowing around him. Strange then releases that energy, and places it within a small cube, which he places alongside other artifacts.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The empty space that was once Battleworld is shown with large cracks in space-time around it.

Noises of the many universes are heard through them at once.

Unknown: "Miles! It's time for dinner!"

News Anchor 1: "In the news, Spider-Girl has once again stopped the Green Goblin.."

Doctor Octopus: "There is no Peter Parker, only Octavius!"

News Anchor 2: "Good morning America, today is January 20th, 2099"

Police Officer: "What are those things?! Everyone get back! Run!"

Ultron: "There are no strings on me…."

Nighthawk: "Thank you America for choosing me as your next President!"

Scarlet Witch: "No more miracles…"

News Anchor 3: "The Ultimates have once again prevented disaster!"

News Anchor 4: "In more recent news, terrorist leader Tony Stark has declared…"

News Anchor 5: "Thank you, and Hail Hydra"

News Anchor 6: "Is SPIDOC truly the hero New York needs?"

News Anchor 7: "And London's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man shall meet with the Queen…"

Every voice then suddenly goes quiet.

Beyonder: "You cannot kill...what cannot die…"

Screen cuts to black.


	8. Phase 10 (Taskmaster)

**Phase 10 (Taskmaster)**

Spider-Man: Cat's Cradle

Captain America: The Sins of Hydra

Agents of Atlas: The Siren Song

The New Warriors

Doctor Druid

West Coast Avengers: Pandemonium

Namor The Sub-Mariner: Blood in the Water

The Great Lake Avengers

The Savage She-Hulk: War of the Titans

Avengers: Legend of the Taskmaster

 **Spider-Man Cat's Cradle** : Felicia Hardy was an average college student, but when she is sexually assaulted at a college party, her life enters a downward spiral that she never recovers from. Though her initial rape was prevented by another man, fate seemed to have another idea, as this man then attempts to rape her as well. Swearing off men forever and dropping out of college, Felicia decides to follow her father's footsteps and become a criminal, amassing enough wealth to create her own secret identity: the Black Cat. But when this jewel-thief villainess encounters the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, she betrays her fellow thieves, claiming to be a superheroine who was working undercover with the thieves. The two then go their separate ways, but a single meeting isn't enough for Felicia, who quickly uses her criminal connections to stage more robberies so that she and Spider-Man can meet once more.

However, when Spider-Man doesn't appear for a fifth time in two weeks, Felicia's old male-hating tendencies arise and she declares her hate for Spider-Man and vows to return to her criminal ways. She then is given an opportunity by Wilson Fisk to change her luck, something she graciously accepts. After she has been experimented on, hoping her new luck altering abilities can fix her relationship with Spidey.

Despite her hope, during their next encounter during a staged robbery, she learns her luck controlling powers can only cause bad luck, as she learns when Spider-Man's web breaks and lands him into her claws, impaling him. In shock, Felicia leaves Spidey at the warehouse, returning to Kingpin to try and have her curse removed, only to be offered an ultimatum: Rob a museum containing a priceless amulet, and only then, can her luck be changed. Black Cat then agrees and tries to steal the amulet, only to learn Spider-Man was tipped off on her whereabouts. The two then duke it out throughout the museum, with Felicia eventually resorting to using her powers to incapacitate Spider-Man. But when she returns to Kingpin with the amulet, he explains that she was merely a pawn and that her powers can never be cured.

With her life ruined, Black Cat leaves one final message for Spider-Man: the location of Kingpin. This culminates in Spider-Man attacking Kingpin and delivering him to the police, where he sees that Black Cat has turned herself in. With her life in bars assured, Felicia says goodbye to Spidey forever, hoping that her bad luck will never be able to hurt him again.

After credits scene:

An unknown figure watches as screens in front of him flash through multiple Spiders: Spider-Man, Miles Morales, Spider-Gwen, Spider-Man 2099, and Superior Spider-Man.

Unknown: "The incursions are growing stronger. It is only a matter of time."

The figure then turns, revealing himself to be Morlun.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Captain America The Sins of Hydra** : Captain America must once more fight the looming shadow of Hydra, but not in the way he expects: this time in the form of the Sisters of Sin, a group of enhanced women working for Hydra composed of Sister Sin, Sister Death, Sister Pleasure, Sister Agony, and Sister Dream. During a Hydra base infiltration spear-headed by Captain America's strike team (Falcon, Agent 13, Hawkeye, and Black Widow), the Sisters of Sin ambush the team and are able to critically injure Black Widow. Though Cap is able to save her life, he is unable to learn the identities of the Sisters of Sin, and is forced to retreat with the team.

Back at the New Avengers Facility, as Black Widow is healed, Sister Sin breaks in to finish the job, only to be stopped by Ant-Man, who had hidden in the room for security purposes. Though Sister Sin is able to escape, Ant-Man is able to place a tracker ant on her, revealing her location to be a small island in the Caribbean. The strike team, with Ant-Man taking Black Widow's place, then heads to the island, where they learn the true identity of Sister Sin: Sinthea Shmidt, daughter of the Red Skull. When the team reaches the center of the island, Sinthea and the Sisters of Sin ambush them, which allows Sinthea to reveal her life story.

Before World War II, Red Skull secluded himself upon the island to focus on his research alongside Arnim Zola. However, this was not their only intention, as Red Skull sought to create an heir to his legacy, and impregnated one of the maids that worked in the compound. But when the heir was born a women, Red Skull had her isolated on the island, leaving her forever. During that time, Sinthea trained to become the ultimate assassin, but when she learned of the Allies' victory over Hydra, a chip implanted in her at birth took control, forcing her to cryogenically freeze herself so that she may one day revive the Red Skull Dynasty. Over ninety years later, after Red Skull was revived by the Infinity Gauntlet, the man returned to the island and thawed out Sinthea, giving her new life and a new purpose: Destroy Captain America. Thus, Red Skull imbued his daughter with super soldier like powers, completing her transformation into Sister Sin. But by the time her transformation was complete, Red Skull had once again been killed by Captain America. So, Sinthea assembled a team of women she imbued with powers, creating the Sisters of Sin.

Back in the present, as Sinthea finishes her tale, she reveals her secret weapon: the body of the original Captain America, Steve Rogers. Using her father's technology, Sinthea transfuses Captain America's blood into her own, granting her his super soldier abilities. However, what she didn't expect was that with her regenerative powers in her blood, Cap's cells regenerated, bringing him back to life, albeit without the super soldier serum. Now an aged old man, Steve Rogers bears witness as his best friend, now wearing the suit Cap once wore, is beat into submission by Sinthea.

But from the shadows comes the rest of the strike team, fresh off the defeat of the other Sisters of Sin, who are able to protect Bucky long enough for Steve to escape his pod and grab Sinthea. Steve then places her into his pod, with himself entering the other pod, transferring the serum once more to Captain America, returning him to his pre-Infinity War age, and aging Sinthea to a feeble old husk. With Steve Rogers alive once more, Bucky asks if Steve will return to the Avengers, something he ultimately declines. Steve then explains that he is no longer Captain America, and that Bucky is the rightful heir to the lineage. Bucky then inquires where Steve would go, and Steve, not really knowing, has no answer. Thus, Bucky decides to set Steve up as a combat teacher at Avengers Academy.

After credits scene:

Sinthea Shmidt is shown within her pod, feeble and crippled. Her eyes then explode open, revealing her new red eyes.

Sinthea: "Sister Sin is dead. Long live Mother Superior."

Sinthea then cracks the glass in front of her.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Steve is shown walking out onto the field of Avengers Academy, where Veil, Striker, Hazmat, Amadeus Cho, Mettle, and Reptil are waiting.

Steve: "Avengers…..Assem…."

Screen cuts to black.

 **Agents of Atlas The Siren Song** : Jimmy Woo, Gorilla-Man, 3-D Man, Namora, Venus, Marvel Boy, and M-11 return as the Agents of Atlas, using their terrorist empire to destroy other terrorists. But as the team assaults pirates in Somalia, Namora witnesses Venus using her voice to call the pirates towards nearby rocks, forcing them to crash into the rocks and perish. Though Namora ignores this for the rest of the mission, when the team returns to the Atlas Foundation's headquarters, she simply can't remain silent about what she saw. She then tells the other Atlas members the truth: that Venus isn't really the Olympian Goddess of Love that everyone thought she was. In reality, Venus was a siren, a mythical being that would lure sailors to their deaths with the sound of her voice.

Ashamed of her past, Venus lulls her team into a trance, except for M-11, who she short-circuits. When Jimmy Woo and the rest of the Agents of Atlas awaken, along with seeing that Venus is long gone, the team reboot M-11, only to accidentally reveal its true objective: Create and join a team to overthrow Yellow Claw, then slowly cause dissent in the group, allowing another to take control of the Atlas Foundation. Angered at the betrayal, Marvel Boy attacks M-11, but is stopped by Namora, who claims that M-11 wasn't following his orders, as he had caused no dissent among the group. Marvel Boy disagrees, and attacks Namora, who M-11 defends. During this conflict, 3-D Man and Gorilla-Man enter the brawl, with only Jimmy Woo staying uninvolved. By the end of the brawl, Namora has quit the team in anger, while Gorilla-Man plans to return to Africa. Marvel Boy then rockets off into the sky to return to his people, while 3-D Man, Jimmy Woo, and M-11 stay behind.

However, with the three now alone, the industrial saboteur known as the Ghost arrives, hoping to finish the mission M-11 started. Yet, to his surprise, M-11 instead attacks him, ignoring his prime directive to protect Jimmy Woo. The three then fight Ghost, eventually restraining him. He then reveals that he works for the same person who reprogrammed M-11 in the first place: Jade Claw, daughter of the former Atlas Foundation leader, Yellow Claw. The three then decide to reassemble the Agents of Atlas, using Ghost as proof that they were tricked into breaking up. First stop, is deep in the African rainforest, where Gorilla-Man and his wife, Jann of the Jungle, have continued their fight against the poachers of Africa. After assisting Jan and Gorilla-Man fight off a poacher crew, the Agents convince Gorilla-Man to return to the team, taking him with them to Greece to find Venus and Namora.

During this, M-11 sends out a message to Marvel Boy, now referring to himself as the Uranian, to come back and rejoin the team, and that he never followed his programming to begin with. Uranian is convinced, and meets the rest of the team in Greece, where they see that Venus has isolated herself from the world on a lone island. The team then convinces Venus that they know that she defines herself by her current actions, not her former actions, leaving only Namora. who quickly joins the team after meeting in Atlantis. But once the team returns to the Atlas Foundation, they find Jade Claw in the main room. The team then fights Jade Claw, finally ending the Claw Dynasty as Jade Claw is arrested.

After credits scene:

A robot is shown deep underground, when suddenly its eyes turn on.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The New Warriors** : A new era calls for a new team of heroes, and this is where the New Warriors have come in. With a team composed of the vigilante Night Thrasher, the current Nova Prime, Richard Rider, the two enhanced teenagers Firestar and Justice, the daughter of Namora, Namorita, and Speedball, the New Warriors have declared themselves the newest defenders of justice.

Their first target is a relatively small-time villainess known as Coldheart. The team makes quick work of her, bringing her to the New Avengers Facility to turn her over to the Avengers. However, the team is given no credit, and the Avengers assume Coldheart turned herself in. Though this discourages the team, they continue to fight for good in the city. Meanwhile, a group of superhumans, developed by Genetech, come together to form the team Psionex. This team is composed of: Pretty Persuasion, the glass-skinned Coronary, the telepath Mathemanic, the poisonous Impulse, and the hallucinogenic Asylum. After witnessing their leader, Coldheart, get decimated by the New Warriors, the Psionex declare war on the New Warriors, vowing to see them killed.

The team ambushes the New Warriors in Central Park, and through their powers, they are able to incapacitate most of the team. With Mathemanic's telepathy, he is able to convince Nova that the world's gravity has changed, preventing him from using his Nova Force powers. At the same time, Coronary is able to subdue Night Thrasher, while Justice is given a hallucination by Asylum, causing him to lash out and attack Namorita. Finally, Pretty Persuasion fights Firestar and Speedball, knocking Firestar out with Speedball's body.

Though the team is able to escape the Psionex, they are horribly damaged, both physically and mentally. As Firestar lays in a coma, Nova is unable to use his powers, Speedball blames himself for Firestar's injuries, Night Thrasher and Namorita are injured, and Justice is still unconscious to prevent him from attacking Namorita. With no one left to turn to, Night Thrasher and Namorita take it upon themselves to reassemble the team. While Namorita attempts to cure Nova of his restrictions, Night Thrasher awakens Justice, who is now free from his illusion. Night Thrasher then helps Speedball out of his self-loathing, while Namorita finally cures Nova, and Firestar is awakened from her coma by Justice.

With the team all with level heads, they use their knowledge of the Psionex's powers to create a battle plan. With their plan prepared, the New Warriors head to Genetech, where the Psionex try to ambush them. But because the New Warriors expected this, they are able to turn the tides of the battle, with Night Thrasher taking on Mathemanic, using his immunity to telepathy to his advantage. As this happens, Nova shatters Coronary, Namorita and Speedball fight Impulse, Firestar ignites Asylum, and Justice defeats Pretty Persuasion. With the Psionex defeated, the New Warriors call in the police for clean-up, who take credit for capturing Psionex. Though their good deeds are never revealed, the team continues just to do good for the world.

After credits scene 1:

Night Thrasher's bodyguard, Andrew Chord, is shown coming home to his family, where his teenage daughter, Silhouette is waiting.

Andrew: "Sweetie, remember how I said I'd find a job for you? I think I found a good one…."

Silhouette smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A teenage boy is shown playing basketball on a court in a park. However, the stream next to it begins to glow green. The child then collapses.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Doctor Druid** : Years ago, Doctor Anthony Druid was drawn to the spiritual land of Tibet in hopes of learning more about himself. What he did learn was the mystic arts as trained to him by the Ancient One. From that day on, Doctor Druid dedicated himself to protecting the world from evil using his mystical powers. Even fifteen years later, the doctor is still fighting the good fight, even becoming the lead monster hunter in the United Kingdom. His most recent job has been to investigate a rumor of a powerful magician who has assembled a cult of personality around himself, taking slaves through mind control all throughout the British Isles. His investigating eventually finds him his culprit in the form of a man named Maha Yogi, who has been using his hypnotic abilities to take control of hundreds of people.

Faking influence under Maha, Druid is able to get close enough to him to see that he possesses a piece of the Hellfire Helix, a stone that grants practical immortality and enhanced abilities to its wielders. With that stone, the power of Maha would be unopposed, meaning Druid has to continue his fake hypnotism act to find a time when Maha does not posses the stone. During his time with the hypnotized people, Druid learns that Maha is using his slave army to create a portal to summon the mythical army of the Fomor, who he intends to take control of with the Hellfire Helix and use them to dominate the world.

However, it would seem that Maha is not alone in his quest, as another person joins Maha on his throne: Mongu, the super strong enforcer of Maha. Druid, thinking himself the smarter of the two, uses his abilities to take control of Mongu, hoping to get more information out of Maha. But, instead of being able to get more information out of Maha, the evil sorcerer learns of Druid's mind control and kills Mongu, using his blood to open the portal, freeing the Fomor from their prison. However, when Maha tries to control the Fomor, they prove immune to his powers and kill him.

With Maha dead, the Hellfire Helix is absorbed by a Fomor, granting it incredible psionic powers. The creature then attempts to kill the civilians, but Doctor Druid holds it back with his own powers, hoping to take control of its mind. But the creature's power is too strong to be controlled by a mere-Human, forcing Druid to make a new plan.

Running from the creature, Druid retreats to the portal room, where the body of Mongu lays dead on the ground. Druid makes a plan and then, when the creature arrives, it is attacked by the empty shell of Mongu, now under control of Doctor Druid. With Mongu's strength, Druid is able to grab the Hellfire Helix from the Fomor, granting Doctor Druid the power to pull the Fomor back into the portal and lock it back up, saving the Earth and freeing the hypnotized workers of Maha.

After credits scene:

Doctor Druid is seen walking back into his tower. When he opens the chamber he sees Doctor Strange waiting for him.

Druid (telepathically): "Stephen, you really should knock."

Strange: "Anthony, Doctor, I'm here with the best of intentions."

Druid (telepathically): "And those are?"

Strange: "I need your help, Anthony. There is a disturbance that could tear our world in half. We need to stop it."

Druid nods and a flash of white fills the screen, then cuts to the chamber completely empty.

Screen cuts to black.

 **West Coast Avengers Pandemonium** : The West Coast Avengers (Hawkeye, Wonder-Man, Darkhawk, Scarlet Witch, Tigra, US Agent, and Arachne) return to their lives as heroes of the west coast, saving those who need it, such as those who were injured in a 30 car pile-up on the coastal highway. One of the people in the pile-up is Martin Prestor, a satanist who worships the demon Mephisto. In his moment of need, Prestor calls upon Mephisto to help, who removes Prestor's limbs and replaces them with demon heads, as well as scattering Prestor's soul along the west coast.

Prestor, now calling himself Master Pandemonium, breaks free of the car crash and attacks the West Coast Avengers, only to be stopped by another group of heroes: the Rangers, a team assembled by the young Firebird to help when the West Coast Avengers were busy handling big-time villains. The Rangers (Firebird, Phantom Rider, Red Wolf, Shooting Star, and Texas Twister) then distract Pandemonium while the West Coast Avengers lead the civilians to safety. As the last civilian is brought to safety, the WCA turn to Pandemonium, fighting the half-demon alongside the Rangers. Pandemonium flees, while the WCA return to their mansion and the Rangers return to their police station headquarters.

Now hidden on the coast, Pandemonium asks Mephisto where his soul lays. Mephisto, hoping to ignite a war that would destroy the West Coast, gives Pandemonium five people whom are holders of his soul: Wanda Maximoff, Bonita Juarez, Maximillian Coleridge, Hank Pym, and Christopher Powell. For his first move, Pandemonium attempts to attack Hank Pym, who he finds in his house in San Francisco. He attempts to fight Pym, but is unable to beat him before Pym is able to suit up in an older version of the Ant-Man suit, escaping to the West Coast Avengers' mansion. At this same time, Pandemonium arrives at the Rangers' headquarters asking for Firebird to surrender herself. The rest of the team refuses this, and they prepare to do battle with Pandemonium, only for Shooting Star to morph into a demon and attack them. While the team fights the demon, Pandemonium kidnaps Firebird, taking her to his cave where the real Shooting Star is. Later, the Rangers request help from the WCA, hoping Pandemonium will reveal himself soon.

At the same time, Pandemonium goes to search for Maximillian Coleridge, a vigilante crime-fighter in LA who uses his connection to the dark force to fight crime. When Coleridge, calling himself Shroud, encounters Pandemonium, he is defeated as Pandemonium uses his demonic powers to cut off Shroud's access to the dark force. Hearing about the Shroud attack, the WCA and Rangers jettison to LA, where they help Shroud fight off Pandemonium in the streets of LA, just as Pandemonium had planned from the very start. He then leaves the teams, warping himself to the WCA mansion, where he kidnaps Hank Pym and Darkhawk. With three of the five pawns in his court, Pandemonium broadcasts his location to the WCA/Rangers and Shroud, who suspect a trap.

The team then heads to his headquarters, a small island off the coast, where he has Bonita Juarez, Hank Pym, Victoria Star, and Christopher Powell in his company. Exactly as he hoped, the final two pieces of his soul have come right to him, but when he calls upon Mephisto to return his soul to him, Mephisto reveals his ruse: Pandemonium's soul was never split up, he merely told Pandemonium that to bring about chaos. Angry and incoherent, Pandemonium attempts to fight the WCA, Rangers, and Shroud himself, only to get thoroughly defeated. The team then frees Powell, Pym, Juarez, and Star, while at the same time offering Shroud full membership in the WCA.

After credits scene:

All the WCA members are seen sitting around a table (Hawkeye, Tigra, Wonder-Man, Hercules, War Machine, Ant-Man, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Arachne, X-51, Moon Knight, Firebird, Darkhawk, US Agent, and Shroud)

Hawkeye: "If I may, I'd like to congratulate myself on leading our recent successful mission."

Tigra glares at Hawkeye.

Hawkeye: "And….I'd like to welcome our newest member, Shroud, to the WCA! So eat well everyone, to the WCA!"

All: "To the WCA!"

The screen cuts to black as glasses clink.

After credits scene 2:

The WCA are seen at the end of their feast.

Hawkeye: "Okay, who's cleaning up?"

Vision then phases through the floor, Scarlet Witch floats away, Moon Knight releases a smoke grenade and escapes, Hercules smashes a hole through the wall, War Machine rockets away, Ant-Man shrinks, Firebird flies off, Arachne swings off, Darkhawk flies away, and Wonder-Man dissipates.

Only Hawkeye, Shroud, X-51, Tigra, and US Agent remain.

All sigh.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Namor The Sub-Mariner Blood in the Water** : Namor, Prince of Atlantis, has ruled his kingdom for generations. But after revealing himself to the surface world of the modern era, more and more people have plotted to take Atlantis from the Sub-Mariner. One of those people is Doctor Lemuel Dorcas, who has spent his life researching the Atlanteans, hoping that one day he could become one himself. Following a recent dive near Atlantis, Dorcas discovered the body of Krang, an event that has allowed Dorcas's research to propel forward by decades, to the point where he is ready to conduct experiments on his test subject, Todd Arliss. Arliss was once a famous Olympic swimmer who tried to save a child from drowning, only to damage his own spinal cord, preventing him from ever swimming again. Desperate to return to the water, Arliss agreed to have his DNA altered by Dorcas, who successfully combines Krang's DNA with Arliss's, granting Arliss shark-like teeth, gills, and transforms his body into cartilage, healing his ailments. However, the experiment also turns Arliss incredibly savage, transforming him into the predatory Tiger Shark.

During this, Dorcas's assistance, Walter Newell, regrets playing God and steals the prototype suit he and Dorcas worked on, The Stingray Suit, and swims into the ocean. When Newell reaches Atlantis, he goes directly to Namor, warning him of Dorcas's attack. In retaliation, Namor orders an invasion on Dorcas's laboratory to retrieve Krang's body. When Namor and his imperial guard arrive, Tiger Shark is more than ready, killing multiple guardsmen before finally being subdued. The guardsmen then grab Dorcas, bringing him and Tiger Shark to Atlantean jail. Once there, one of the guards offers Dorcas a way out: Use his DNA splicing abilities to grant the guard powers, and he will release Tiger Shark and Dorcas. Dorcas readily agrees, excited to have a live Atlantean subject, and the three break out of Atlantis. Once broken out, Dorcas activates Stingray's remote control, taking over the armor and having Newell attack the Sub-Mariner. Though Stingray is unsuccessful in beating the Sub-Mariner, Dorcas calls the armor back to his laboratory.

Back at the lab, Dorcas has spliced the DNA of the Atlantean guard and an Orca Whale, turning him into Orka. Along with the abilities of a whale, Orka is also given a belt that allows him to communicate with Whales. With three enhanced soldiers at his side, Dorcas unveils his masterpiece: the Octo-Mek suit, an underwater suit he intends to pilot and use to rule Atlantis. The four then venture to Atlantis, where Namor and his Atlantean army waits to fight the invaders.

When the four arrive, the conflict begins, during which, Namor is able to slice off one of Dorcas's arm, destroying the Stingray's controller and freeing Stingray, who immediately joins Namor's side. Due to his experience with Tony Stark, Namor understands the reason for Stingray's betrayal, and the two fight the remaining three villains. During, Namor's fight with Dorcas, he witnessed the result of Dorcas's experiments on himself as his limbs grow back through his regenerative starfish powers. By the end of the battle, Dorcas has been thoroughly cut up, Tiger Shark has been suffocated, and Orka is in prison. With Atlantis once again at peace, Stingray is named an honorary Atlantean, with Namor ordering a room at the palace to be created for Stingray to live in.

After credits scene:

The chopped up pieces of Dorcas are seen floating in the ocean, when one of them begins to shake, drawing the other pieces to it.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Great Lake Avengers** : As the need for superheroes to defend the world grows, more and more teams have assembled: the Avengers, the Defenders, the Midnight Sons, the Legion of Monsters, MI-13, the Secret Warriors, the West Coast Avengers, the Young Avengers, and the New Warriors. Now, comes a new team to defend the Midwest United States: The Great Lake Avengers, a coalition of Mr. Immortal, Dinah Soar, Big Bertha, Flatman, Doorman, and Grasshopper. The team spent their early days defending Wisconsin from the small time villains that tried to conquer it, until an incident killed the hero Grasshopper. The team then went silent for a month, only coming back to ask for a new member, who ends up being the incredible Squirrel Girl.

With the team now once again full, the Great Lake Avengers return to their crime-fighting lives, fighting the muggers and robbers of the city. But when more and more mutated creatures begin to appear in the cheesehead state, the team suspects a new super villain is on the rise. This hunch eventually leads the heroes to a backwater hospital under the control of Doctor Tannenbaum. Once inside, if the strange bones and mutated corpses weren't obvious enough, one of Squirrel Girl's squirrels is hit by a syringe that mutates it into a monster. But before the team can fight it, Squirrel Girl uses her powers and takes control of the mutated creature, pacifying it and returning it to her side.

The group then continues, finding Tannenbaum in a surgery room where he is creating his next monstrosity. The team confronts him, and Tannenbaum reveals his master plan: to mutate the entire state and bring them under his control. Taking control of Squirrel Girl's mutated friend, Tannenbaum has the squirrel fight the GLA while he escapes. By the time the squirrel is brought back under Squirrel Girl's control, Tannenbaum has left the building, and the GLA is back to square one. When the team returns to their headquarters, they are forced to rethink whether they can actually handle a super villain like Tannenbaum: but after a lot of soul-searching, the team resumes their quest to end Tannenbaum's diabolical plan. As the team searches the state, Squirrel Girl recruits her sidekick from her solo hero days: the squirrel known as Monkey Joe. The two then break into Tannenbaum's hospital, where Monkey Joe hacks the computer there and learns Tannenbaum had another facility. The two tell the rest of the GLA where the facility is, and reunite with their team at said location.

When they do meet, Monkey Joe is made a full-fledged GLA member, followed by the GLA entering the facility. Once inside, the team is attacked by a massive snowman, which is revealed to be Tannenbaum's magnum opus, with which Tannenbaum plans to storm the governor's office with. The GLA refuses to let this happen, and using Doorman's powers, Monkey Joe reaches the next room, where he turns up the air conditioning, which begins to melt the snowman. But before the snowman is completely melted, Tannenbaum pulls out a gun and shoots Monkey Joe, killing him and enraging Squirrel Girl, so much so that she escapes her restraints and covers Tannenbaum's body with her squirrelly allies. By the end of the battle, Tannenbaum has been clawed almost to death, and the snowman he once planned on using to control the state has melted away. For the first time ever, the Great Lake Avengers have stopped a major disaster, without causing an even worse one in the process.

After credits scene:

The GLA is shown outback of their headquarters, having a funeral for their fallen comrades. One of the gravestones is an intricately carved tombstone for Monkey Joe, while the other is a piece of cardboard with Grasshopper written crudely on it.

A squirrel with a pink bow comes down from a nearby tree and places an acorn on Monkey Joe's grave.

Squirrel Girl smiles and waves at the little squirrel.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Squirrel Girl appears on a black background.

Squirrel Girl: "Oh, hi! I'm Squirrel Girl, you may remember me from such movies as: The one you just watched. Thank you so much for coming out to support me! Because of you, I could maybe have my own spin-off! Right guys? Uh…guys?"

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Savage She-Hulk War of the Titans** : Jennifer Walters returns as the savage She-Hulk, dedicated to defending the world and bringing those who threaten it to justice, whether the easy way in court or the hard way on the streets. A recent crime-spree in Washington DC has called She-Hulk to the nation's capital, where she is requested to help stop these villains from continuing their reign of injustice. She-Hulk agrees, and soon she meets the team of bank robbers: Titania, Adrenazon, Man-Bull, and Powderkeg. Though the team leaves without robbing the bank, they were able to test She-Hulk's strength, and see what she was capable of.

The next day, She-Hulk encounters Powderkeg robbing a small convenient store, but when she tries to fight him, she finds herself horribly outmatched in strength. As the two fight, Powderkeg frequently obtains the upper hand, thoroughly trouncing She-Hulk at every turn. However, as She-Hulk begins to lose consciousness, Powderkeg escapes, leaving She-Hulk defeated and humiliated in front of everyone. Enraged at her defeat, She-Hulk's anger gets the best of her as she starts to rampage through Washington DC, destroying cars and stores as she goes. When she reaches the Reflecting Pool, however, she is greeted by the same Hulkbuster Units that once hunted her cousin, now led by Titania. Coming to her senses, She-Hulk flees the scene, retreating to a small alley, where she returns to her human form.

Dazed and confused, Jennifer heads to a nearby diner, where the news tells her of the events that just transpired, with Titania being described as a protector of the United States from the traitorous She-Hulk. And to top it all off, the person supporting Titania and the Hulkbusters is the same officer who requested She-Hulk come to DC in the first place! The fact that her whole trip existed only as a trap for She-Hulk angers Jennifer, who transforms into She-Hulk, but before she rages out, she leaves the city's boundaries. Later that day, after her rage has been spent, Jennifer enters self-imposed exile to give herself time to think about whether she deserves to be a hero. During this time, the Hulkbusters are ordered to capture She-Hulk and bring her before the law, by any means necessary. Titania, Adrenazon, Powderkeg, and Man-Bull search the outskirts, where they find who they believe is the weak and emotionally-unstable Jennifer, only to be drawn into an ambush by She-Hulk, who has returned to her mean and green form. Despite their chemical-enhancements, the Hulkbusters are unable to beat She-Hulk in such an enraged state, and are beat into submission. She then brings them before the public in DC, where they admit they were hired by the police officer to turn She-Hulk into a public enemy.

Next, She-Hulk heads to the police station where she confronts the officer, who reveals to have been hired by an old enemy of She-Hulk: Betty Ross, AKA Red She-Hulk. She-Hulk then breaks into the prison Betty is being kept at following her time on the Dark Avengers, where she still remains. Confused, Jennifer questions Betty, who reveals the influence her father granted her, as she opens the cell and transforms into her fiery self. She then attacks She-Hulk, as the guards open fire on the green girl. The two goliaths fight it out, with She-Hulk being pushed farther and farther to the edge of her strength. But their fight is too powerful, and the prison begins to crumble around them, eventually ending Betty with multiple steel bars going through her abdomen, ending the Red She-Hulk once and for all. With Betty to blame and security camera evidence to prove it, Jennifer is freed of her accusations, but chooses to enter a period of exile, realizing how quick the government was to turn on her despite the small amount of evidence.

After credits scene:

She-Hulk is seen entering a small cabin in the far north, when her Avengers communicator starts to ring. She then throws it into the snow, and walks inside.

Stark: "Jen? Jen? You there? We need your help! It's Task….*sword swipe*...I'll call you back…."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Red She-Hulk's body is shown in a laboratory.

A scientist is shown inserting a needle into her, transforming her back into Betty Ross. The scientist then exits the shadows, revealing it to be Bruce Banner.

Banner: "Goodbye, Betty. I'm sorry things had to end like this."

A figure with a large head is shown in the shadows

Unknown: "I'm sorry, Bruce, that is quite unfortunate. We could use a fighter like her. But we must continue, we have much preparation for what is to come."

The figure then exits the shadows, revealing the Leader, Samuel Sterns. Behind him, Abomination and Red Hulk are seen walking towards Banner.

Banner: "Yes….let us continue…"

Banner is seen starting to transform into the Hulk.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers Legend of the Taskmaster** : The Avengers return with the roster of Iron Man, Captain America, Ant-Man, Wasp, Black Panther, Vision, Captain Marvel, and Spider-Woman, all of whom are on high alert as a new group has begun to train a new generation of villains to fight the Avengers. This new group, known as the Taskmaster Institute, is led by a supposed former SHIELD agent, meaning that the group has a potential Hydra link. Thus, the Avengers began tracking the whereabouts of these Taskmaster Institutes, finding them all over the country. Up until now, the location of the leader has remained unknown, that is, until Wasp was able to sneak her way into one of the institutes, finding the leader of the academies, Anthony Masters. Taking advantage of her small size, Wasp stays hidden long enough to hear the origin story of Anthony.

As a child, Taskmaster's scientist parents experimented on him in an attempt to make him the smartest person in the world. What their experiments did, however, was increase his procedural memory to the point where he could learn any fighting technique just by watching it. With an infinite arsenal of skills, Taskmaster was soon head of his class in all forms of martial arts and sports, something SHIELD took notice of, and eventually recruited him for. Following his recruitment, Taskmaster became one of the top SHIELD field agents, using his powers to predict his enemy's' moves before they could even make them. When SHIELD fell, Taskmaster became a mercenary, but he realized he was wasting his talent by being a simple gun for hire. Thus, he opened up the first Taskmaster Institute, to train the next generation of mercenaries and goons to fight against the heroes that oppressed the world.

Having heard enough, Wasp prepares to enter battle, only to be grabbed by an electrified net from Taskmaster, who wants to use her as an example. Taskmaster then leaves the institute, escaping before the rest of the Avengers arrive. But when they do arrive, they are greeted by some of Taskmaster's best students: Agent Crock, Blindside, Chance, Fracture, and Solarr. Though these villains are no match for Earth's Mightiest Heroes, they are able to fight the Avengers long enough for their leader to get far enough away to detonate the institute. Following the initial explosion, the Avengers must escape the collapsing academy as Taskmaster's thugs try to pull them into the rubble. When the final Avenger exits the premises, the team is back at square one, but down a teammate.

As the team tries to pull itself together, Taskmaster takes Wasp to a smaller Taskmaster Institute, where he uses her as a teaching tool, inhibiting her powers so that his students can learn to fight an Avenger. Though Wasp tries to escape multiple times, the electric collar around her neck proves to prevent any such attempt from succeeding. Thus, Wasp is forced into the role of a punching bag, but hopefully not for long, as the Avengers finally locate the facility she is being held at.

With Ant-Man as an infiltrator, the Avengers gain access to Taskmaster's inner sanctum, where they learn of the tragedy he endures. With every new move he learns, a cherished memory of his life is forgotten. The Avengers, hoping to use this emotional aspect to their advantage, have Ant-Man try and negotiate with Taskmaster, offering the permanent storage of his memories in exchange for the Wasp. Far too along in his plan to stop, Taskmaster refuses, stabbing Wasp to prove his point. This ends their negotiation, and all the Avengers rush to the Taskmaster, where they attempt to fight him. But with his abilities to predict their every move, he is able to beat each and every Avenger, one after another. Even with his powers of intangibility, the Vision is unable to sneak up on the Taskmaster, who grabs and electrocutes him when he gets in range. During this slaughtering, Tony attempts to make a call to the other Avengers, but no one is able to answer. Thus, the Avengers are on their own to fight the Taskmaster.

Everything seems terrible for the team, at least until their wild card is played. This wild card comes in the form of Ant-Man, who goes giant, something not even Taskmaster can stop. With his enhanced strength, Giant-Man is able to throw Taskmaster across the room, giving the other Avengers time to recover and form a new plan. Taskmaster, now injured by his fall, has started to lose his move memorization, allowing the other Avengers the upper hand, and ultimately, the ability to defeat Taskmaster. With his "unbeatable" facade now shattered and his memory skills impaired, Taskmaster is dealt with and his institute is closed.

After credits scene:

An elaborately dressed Kree woman is shown in space, talking to a yet to be shown force.

The women then exits the shadows, revealing herself as Proxima Midnight.

Proxima: "My lord, the time draws near. Our ascension is at hand. What are your orders?"

The force then sits up from the shadows, revealing the Mad Titan, Thanos.

Thanos: "Ready the others. In just three solar cycles, we shall rule this universe as our own."

Proxima nods and walks off.

Thanos smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The Sentry is shown flying to the Taskmaster Institute.

Sentry: "Iron Man, I apologize for my late arrival, but…"

He then stops and sees that no one is there.

Sentry sighs.

Screen cuts to black.


	9. Phase 11 (Time Runs Out)

**Phase 11 (Time Runs Out)**

Spider-Verse Part 1

Captain America and the Invaders

Squadron Supreme: The Master's Plan

Star Brand

West Coast Avengers: Underworld

Spider-Verse Part 2

The Devil Dinosaur

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 9

Loki: Agent of Asgard

Avengers: Time Runs Out

 **Spider-Verse Part 1** : Spider-Man always believed himself to be the only person bit by a radioactive spider, but when his Spidey-sense detects another, he jumps at the opportunity. Deep in a building in the middle of New York lays the only other person bit by that radioactive spider that gave Peter Parker his powers: Cindy Moon, or as she calls herself, Silk. Pheromones flaring, Spider-Man and Silk escape the building, but after an intimate interaction, Silk is terrified to realize she left her home. Years ago, she chose to remain imprisoned there, with her captor saying that there was a family of hunters who would one day come for the Spider Totems of this dimension. Spidey, thinking it was merely a way to keep her in the house, reassures her safety, and Silk moves in with Peter. But as if by fate, a third Spider Totem appears to Spidey and Silk: Kaine, the Scarlet Spider. Created years ago when Norman Osborne attempted to clone Spider-Man, Kaine escaped the facility by faking his death. Recently, Kaine encountered a man who told him to seek out Peter Parker, to help him survive when the Inheritors arrived. As if on cue, Daemos, one of the main inheritors, arrives, proclaiming the beginning of the final hunt for Spider Totems, with Spider-Man of Earth-616 being the first victim. But before Daemos can attack, he is attacked by members of the Spider-Army: Spider-Woman, Spider-UK, Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker), Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Gwen, and Bruce Banner Spider-Man. The Spider-Army then warns Peter, Cindy, and Kaine that Daemos is a member of the Inheritors, who are on a mission to kill every Spider Totem in every dimension.

With little time remaining, Spider-Man 2099 opens a portal and pulls Peter, Kaine, and Cindy in with the rest of the rescue team. Once inside the portal, Peter is shocked to see hundreds of different Spider-Men and Spider-Women all sitting around. Confused, Peter asks why this dimension is safer than the others, which is answered by Cosmic Spider-Man, who explains to Peter that this dimension is protected by his powers, and that there is a war coming.

Meanwhile, Miles Morales and Ultimate Jessica Drew are attacked by Verna, but saved at the last second by other Spiders. When Miles and Ultimate Jessica Drew arrive in the safe zone, they see Peter Parker, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Woman, Scarlet Spider, and Silk leave through a portal, which is soon revealed to be to the secret base of Superior Spider-Man, Otto Octavius, who explains to Peter Parker that Silk and Kaine are the Bride and the Other, but before he can expand upon what he means, the group is attacked by Daemos, who Superior Spider-Man is able to kill. But soon after his death, a second Daemos enters the dimension, making Kaine and Ben Reilly, another clone of Spider-Man from a different universe, realize the Inheritors are cloning themselves, and that they have to be made somewhere.

Meanwhile, as Peter Parker prepares to leave through a portal, a dying Spider-Man tells Peter to protect the Bride, the Scion, and the Other no matter what. As he tells Peter this, Silk steals Peter's portal opener, hoping to draw the Inheritors away from the rest, only to be followed by Spider-Woman and Spider-Man Noir. In this new dimension, Spider-Man Noir is injured, leading to Silk and Spider-Woman bringing Spider-Man Noir back to his reality. However, while there, they encounter Peter Parker, Spider-Gwen, and Spider-Girl (Anya). The three eventually trade out with Spider-Woman, taking over as the bodyguards for Silk, which they immediately fail at, as Silk escapes. With Silk now on the run and the Spiders hoping dimensions, it would seem that all is coming into place for the Inheritors.

After credits scene:

Ultimate Jessica Drew, Kaine, and Ben Reilly are shown exiting a portal into a technological paradise. As the three walk, they are stopped by robotic guards.

Guard: "What are you doing outside of your group?!"

Unknown: "I'll deal with them, boys…"

Iron Man then appears from nowhere, and flies straight towards the three Spiders.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Captain America and the Invaders** : Steve Rogers, now only a teacher as Bucky Barnes leads the Avengers under the Captain America name, was simply giving his students a lesson on Hydra when he was hit by a crack in reality. Suddenly; the leap forward of 70+ years Steve had adjusted to disappears around him, and Steve finds himself returned to the 1940's. Once there, Steve is also surprised to find himself in the Captain America suit once more. After talking with a nearby military officer, Steve learns that in this reality, he never disappeared into the ice and has continued to lead the Allies in WWII against the forces of Hydra and the Axis Powers. However, as Steve never took that cold plunge into the ice, Red Skull never died, instead using the cosmic cube to teleport back to Germany, where he assassinated Hitler and took complete control of the Nazi War Machine, albeit under the Hydra name.

With his arch-enemy alive and his best friend now the one on ice, Steve agrees to retake the mantle of Captain America and lead the Allies to victory. But to his surprise, he isn't alone, as he is joined by a small team of superheroes recruited by the United States: Namor the Sub-Mariner and Jim Hammond, the Living Android. Together, the three heroes form a group known as the Invaders, named after their historic invasion of the Fascist-Controlled Italian Peninsula. Thus, Cap, Jim, and Namor head to northern Italy, where the Allies are planning to push into Hydra-controlled Germany. The plan: Have the Invaders make the initial charge, taking out all anti-aircraft or anti-tank guns, allowing the Allies' tanks and planes to roll in behind them. Once in Germany, the Invaders are to locate a castle where Red Skull has supposedly set up shop, and assassinate him.

Though the first part of the plan is executed perfectly, getting into the castle proves less than easy, as the Invaders are attacked by what appear to be Frost Giants. Confused, the team continues deeper into the fortress, where they find not only Red Skull, but also a portal that the Red Skull is using to pull monsters from the Nine Realms and bring to Midgard, using them as part of his war machine. With Direwolves and Fire Demons, Red Skull battles the Invaders, but is unable to stop them from advancing and setting the portal to self-destruct. In retaliation, Red Skull attempts to jump through the portal, but the time distortions this causes sends a ripple throughout the world, bringing Captain America back to his timeline. Returned to the modern day with the shield and costume of another world, Steve Rogers decides to return to his superhero days as the Captain.

After credits scene:

The Captain is shown walking up to the New Avengers facility, when he is approached by the current Captain America, Bucky Barnes.

Bucky: "Steve? What's with the get-up? Tired of teaching at the school? Ready to get back to the world of heroes and villains?"

Steve: "Bucky, we have a lot to talk about."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The Captain's shield is shown in the Avenger's armory alongside Ant-Man's discs, Bucky's shield, Falcon's guns, and Black Widow's stingers. The Captain's shield then gets a crack similar to the cracks around Battleworld.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Squadron Supreme The Master's Plan** : Since their defeat of President Rockefeller, much has changed for the Squadron Supreme: Nighthawk was elected as President, Power Princess as Secretary of State, Hyperion as Vice President, Doctor Spectrum as Secretary of Defense, and Speed Demon, Amphibian, and Skymax as the leading generals of the military. Just as everything seems to be going right, the Squadron Supreme are pulled out of their dimension by a being known as the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster then explains that he was the one who helped Rockefeller gain power as a way to test the Squadron Supreme of their might. When they defeated Rockefeller, Grandmaster knew they were the right choice to be his avatars for his contest against the time-traveling Scarlet Centurion. With no choice, the Squadron Supreme accept their roles, traveling to a dimension where the Scarlet Centurion has prepared his own team: The Institute of Evil, composed of Ape-X, Doctor Decibel, Foxfire, Lamprey, Quagmire, Shape, and Minx.

As both teams are now available, Grandmaster and Scarlet Centurion bring the teams to a dimension where Ultron wiped the Earth clean, and begin the competition. Almost immediately, the Institute of Evil splits up while the Squadron Supreme decides to stay together and journey across the world. However, after multiple ambushes by Ultron's robots, the Squadron decides that being in such a large party is more of a disadvantage than an advantage, and they split up into teams of two, with Hyperion heading his own way. Going in opposite directions, Hyperion eventually chances upon a volcano, where he encounters Foxfire, who attempts to disintegrate the invincible man, only to be defeated by Hyperion, who is then told to kill her by the Grandmaster. However, Hyperion refuses, requiring Scarlet Centurion to intervene and use an implanted chip within Foxfire to kill her. Angered at their lack of care for life, Hyperion enters the volcano, preventing the two masters of the world from following him, so that he may plan a way out of this situation without having anyone else die.

Meanwhile, Doctor Spectrum and Speed Demon have encountered Quagmire and Lamprey. Lamprey, using his energy absorption powers, attempts to absorb all of Doctor Spectrum's powers, but is overloaded with energy and explodes. With Lamprey dead, Doctor Spectrum has just enough power remaining to save Speed Demon from the explosion, which kills Quagmire. The scene then changes to Nighthawk and Power Princess, who have reached a metallic stream and are waiting for an ambush, which occurs when Minx and Ape-X arrive. During the conflict, Ape-X is thrown into the stream, which is revealed to be Nanobots that kill Ape-X. Following this, Nighthawk is able to convince Minx to instead join their team and oppose the Scarlet Centurion, something she almost accepts before the Scarlet Centurion declares foul play and orders Grandmaster to kill Nighthawk. Refusing, the Grandmaster proposes a 1v1 stadium fight between the two, which Scarlet Centurion agrees to. Nighthawk and Minx are then teleported to a stadium in the sky, where they are forced to fight to the death. Minx, reluctant to die, fights Nighthawk, who refuses to kill her, resulting in his death. As this occurs, Amphibian and Skymax are fighting Shape and Doctor Decibel, a fight they are losing, as Decibel's sound weapon has completely crippled Amphibian. Shape, however, is unable to fight off Skymax, who snaps his neck. Skymax then sneaks up on Decibel, disguised as Shape, and kills Decibel, who ups his weapon's power as he dies, killing Amphibian.

With only Minx remaining, Scarlet Centurion calls for Grandmaster's strongest to fight Minx, resulting in Minx being brought to the stadium to fight Hyperion. However, Hyperion is unwilling to fight and unable to be hurt, bringing the dual to a standstill. Grandmaster tries to fix this by freeing Hyperion from the obsidian, but it becomes clear that Hyperion has no intention to fight. Because Minx could never defeat Hyperion, Scarlet Centurion himself enters the stadium to kill Hyperion. But as he enters the playing field, he renders himself vulnerable, something Hyperion counted on. Now vulnerable, Hyperion defeats Scarlet Centurion, resulting in all who died being revived and sent home.

After credits scene:

Text appears reading "Two Weeks Ago"

News Reporter: "Today is the fifth day since the Squadron Supreme disappeared. In response, a new Squadron has arisen. We here at Channel Six are honored to present to the folks at home: The new Squadron Supreme!"

A group of heroes then arrives, composed of: Golden Archer, Tom Thumb, Lady Lark, Blue Eagle, Arcanna, and Nuke.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Star Brand** : Kevin Connor was just a normal college student when the White Event hit Earth, granting Kevin the blessing of the Star Brand. After destroying his entire college during the transformation, Connor attempts to go into hiding, only to be found by a being called Nightmask. Nightmask then explains that Kevin is a sign from the Gods, and that he is to be brought before Ex Nihilo, a creature of immense power. While bringing Kevin to Mars, Nightmask explains the origin of the Star Brand: Each universe possesses a monitoring station created by the first species to achieve sentience in their respective universe, where they monitor the health of the universe, releasing White Events for species that are about to become cosmically interesting. These White Events create the Star Brands, who are to act as their species' Shepard to the cosmos, bringing them into a new golden age. During this age, a species can either expand responsibly, creating a vast galactic empire, or irresponsibly, eventually devolving into anarchy. Through these Star Brands, the first species hopes to guide these species to successful empires, and Humanity is merely the newest species to receive the blessing of the Star Brand.

Arriving on Mars, Nightmask introduces Kevin to Ex Nihilo, who explains that he was the one who first granted Humans sentience after the Martian Empire he granted sentience devolved into anarchy when their Star Brand appeared. He then explains that Kevin seems to be different from the others, as this White Event sent a message to Nightmask: That the universe is broken. This message is startling to Ex Nihilo, who believes it to be a sign that Star Brand is to save the universe. However, the White Event always creates three beings: The Star Brand, the Cipher, and the Justice. The Justice and Cipher, the guardians of the Star Brand, must be found if Star Brand is to succeed. Thus, Star Brand is ordered to hunt down these other two and bring them before Ex Nihilo.

Meanwhile, Jennifer Swann, a scientist working for Project Spitfire, has awoken from a coma she entered hours ago when the White Event occurred. Now awake, Jennifer realizes that she now has the powers of technopathy, which Star Brand, who had just arrived, explains is the sign that she is the Cipher. Taking her with him, he brings her before Ex Nihilo, while he goes to hunt for the Justice, who is revealed to be the newly revived John Tensen. With the Justice now on his side, Star Brand returns to Ex Nihilo and Nightmask, where he, Justice, and Cipher request their next mission. However, Ex Nihilo explains that everything has been a ruse, and that he plans to kill Star Brand, Justice, and Cipher, gain their powers, then travel to the station of the first civilization, where he will use its power to take over the universe, then as the other universes collapse, he will rebuild them as his own multi universal empire.

With this sudden turn of betrayal, Star Brand, Cipher, Justice, and even Nightmask realize they've been lied to and escape Ex Nihilo. Back on Earth, scientists have begun warning the Earth over a meteor that is heading straight for Earth, which the four heroes realize has been thrown by Ex Nihilo. Heading back into space, the heroes push the meteor back towards Mars, then travel to the red planet where they fight Ex Nihilo. While they fight him, Nightmask destroys Ex Nihilo's control over the meteor, just as it begins to plummet to Earth. With Star Brand being the most important of the four, Justice and Cipher continue to fight Ex Nihilo as Nightmask teleports Star Brand back to Earth. Right as Star Brand reaches Earth, the meteor slams into Mars, creating a crater where Ex Nihilo was, killing him, Nightmask, Cipher, and Justice.

After credits scene:

Star Brand is shown back on his farm in Oklahoma, when Captain Universe appears before him.

Captain Universe: "Star Brand Connor, I am Captain Universe, and I have come to request your help. What Ex Nihilo told you was not wrong: The universe is broken, and it needs your help. You are the last Star Brand, not just of our universe, but of all universes."

Star Brand: "What can I do?"

Captain Universe: "Come with me."

Star Brand nods, and the two teleport away.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The universe's station is shown on the edge of the universe, when suddenly a crack in space appears, tearing the station in half as the crack grows and envelopes the visible space.

Screen cuts to black.

 **West Coast Avengers Underworld** : The West Coast Avengers (Hawkeye, Shroud, Hercules, Tigra, Darkhawk, Arachne, and X-51) return to fight for justice along the west coast, against any villains that would dare challenge them. After defeating the small time villain Needle, the West Coast Avengers are attacked by a new challenger: A man who claims to be from the underworld known as Tyrannus. Before the team can ambush him, however, Hercules blindly attacks him, allowing Tyrannus to escape.

When the WCA return to their mansion, they question Hercules's reasons for attacking Tyrannus, to which Hercules explains the backstory of Tyrannus: In the time of the Roman Empire, Tyrannus was a powerful Roman scientist who discovered the key to immortality. But when he tried to use his powers to overthrow the Gods of Olympus, Zeus punished him and condemned him to an underground city cut off from the world. What the Olympians didn't expect, however, was for the civilization to be alive and thriving, and when Tyrannus arrived, they worshipped him as a God. Thus, Tyrannus began to use his powers to unlock the full potential of the technology of the underground civilization, making him even stronger. After hundreds of years in this underworld, Tyrannus has chosen to return and take revenge on the world that imprisoned him. On cue, Tyrannus arrives at the West Coast Avenger's mansion with his army of underground followers, who he orders to begin destroying the mansion. Though the West Coast Avengers are able to escape his attack, the mansion is destroyed, leaving the WCA without a headquarters.

Temporarily moving to the headquarters of Rangers, the WCA begins to think of ways to eliminate Tyrannus, to which Hercules gives an idea the Olympians had thought of back when Tyrannus was first imprisoned: Launch him into space. Despite their hesitations, given the last person launched into space by the Avengers returned with a fleet of warships, the WCA agrees this is the best way to get rid of Tyrannus. However, without a way to get Tyrannus to space, the WCA's plan is useless. This, of course, is when Darkhawk says he is willing to sacrifice his Darkhawk armor to send Tyrannus to space.

While the WCA is unwilling to sacrifice Darkhawk's armor, they do come up with a better plan: Use War Machine's armor. Calling upon War Machine, Rhodey agrees to send over his Iron Patriot armor to the WCA, granting X-51 control of the armor. With the armor now under their control, the WCA head to a nearby highway, where they wait for Tyrannus. When Tyrannus and his army arrive, the team fights the army as X-51, who is controlling the Iron Patriot armor from afar, fights Tyrannus. Locking him in the suit, X-51 ejects Tyrannus into space, as well as sets the thrusters to detonate when he has left the solar system so that he cannot return. In rage for the murder of their God, the underground followers erupt into a frenzy, ordering all members of their race to begin wrecking the west coast.

Thus, to stop the underground dwellers from destroying everything along the west coast, the WCA summon all available members of both the WCA and the Rangers together. Composed of Hawkeye, Tigra, Wonder-Man, Hercules, War Machine, Arachne, X-51, Darkhawk, US Agent, Shroud, Firebird, Phantom Rider, Red Wolf, Shooting Star, and Texas Twister, this new super team heads out to Los Angeles, where Tyrannus's followers are attacking, and fight them off, making the leader of the followers agree to never return and attack the west coast again.

After credits scene:

A lightning strike is shown striking the top of a building in LA. The camera then pans up, revealing the Living Lightning standing on the building.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The WCA mansion is shown being rebuilt by the WCA. Hercules is lifting girders, Wonder-Man is shown moving broken concrete pieces, Firebird is hardening new concrete, Darkhawk and War Machine are lifting wooden planks, X-51 and Tigra cutting wooden planks, Arachne is lifting heavy brick piles with her webbing, Shroud is using the dark force to make construction vehicles, the US Agent is using his shield to shatter fallen walls, and Hawkeye is looking over blueprints.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Spider-Verse Part 2** : The Spider-Verse saga continues just where it left off, as Tony Stark attacks Ben Reilly, Kaine, and Ultimate Jessica Drew. However, due to previous knowledge, Ultimate Jessica Drew is able to deactivate Tony's armor, which allows the three to interrogate him. They learn that this world's technology is the result of the combined knowledge of Tony Stark and Jennix, another Inheritor. Hoping to end the cloning program, Ben Reilly, now in Tony's armor, takes Ultimate Jessica Drew and Kaine to Stark Tower, where Jennix is located.

Meanwhile, Peter Parker has returned to the safe zone, where he plans to obtain a cloaking device from Superior Spider-Man and give it to Spider-Man Noir to protect him. At the same time, Peter also recruits Miles Morales and Spider-Ham to start recruiting other forces to build up the Spider Army. But before Peter can leave with Spider-Gwen and Anya to reach Spider-Man Noir, Solus and Morlun arrive in the safe zone. Despite Cosmic Spider-Man's immense power, he is no match for that of Solus, who kills him, while Morlun claims the Scion: Benjy Parker, the baby brother of Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker).

As these events transpire, Spider-Woman is revealed to have been infiltrating the headquarters of the Inheritors, where she has encountered the Master Weaver, who gives her scrolls that grant her the knowledge she needs on the Scion, the Bride, and the Other. But when Silk arrives and reveals that her dimension hopper has broken, she and Spider-Woman exchange hoppers, with Spider-Woman taking the broken one that is only capable of opening portals for objects, something she uses to send the scroll to Peter Parker. As she does this, Silk continues her dimension hopping, eventually reaching an irradiated dimension, which as she notices, holds back the Inheritor Twins who were following her. With this new safe zone in sight, Silk sends for the other members of the Spider Army, who arrive, and travel with her to a bunker, which is revealed to be where this dimension's Spider-Man, Uncle Ben, is.

Moving on, the Spider Army attempts to read the scrolls, only to see that they are illegible, meaning the only person who could have read them was Spider-Woman, who Silk feels responsible for abandoning. While Silk and Spider-Gwen go to Loomworld to rescue Spider-Woman, Anya is able to read the scroll, which states that the Scion, the Bride, and the Other are destined to lead the Spider Totems to overthrow the Inheritors after one thousand years. As this revelation occurs, Ben Reilly, Kaine, and Ultimate Jessica Drew confront Jennix, who reveals that he had been trying to clone the Spider Totems to give the Inheritors an infinite supply of food. This sends Kaine into a rage, leading to him destroying the facility, and unfortunately costing Ben Reilly's life. The Spider Army, now aware that the Other, the Bride, and the Scion will all be in Loomworld, arrives in Loomworld just in time to see Kaine's arrival in Loomworld, where he transforms into his Spider Totem form, killing Solus, but costing him his life.

With Kaine's blood in excessive supply, and Silk's also readily available, Morlun attempts to complete his ritual with a killing blow to Benjy Parker, only to be stopped by Peter Parker, who accuses Morlun of fearing Earth-616's Spider-Man, as he never once tried to capture him, and that he knew only this Peter Parker could defeat him. But before Morlun can respond, Peter Parker casts Morlun into a portal to the irradiated zone, allowing the Spider Totems enough time to overpower the other Inheritors. With their rule crumbling, the Inheritors are sent away to the irradiated world, where they shall remain for the rest of their lives.

After credits scene:

Spider-Man, Silk, and Spider-Woman are seen returning to Earth-616. Spider-Man then looks to his side, where Kaine would be, grimaces, and continues walking.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The Web of Life is shown, when suddenly massive cracks begin to appear in it, similar to the space around Battleworld.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Devil Dinosaur** : In a far off dimension, the dinosaurs never went extinct, and still roam the Earth to this very day. But even with their existence, hominids managed to evolve, reaching a tribal state by the time of the modern age. Now, these bands of cavemen dot the world, trying to survive in the shadows of the dinosaurs. One of these many tribes is the Small-Folk of the Valley of the Flame, a region of extreme volcanic activity, which the Small-Folk share with the Killer-Folk, their mortal enemies. Among these two warring tribes is the teenager Moon Boy. After escaping a deadly raid by the Killer-Folk, Moon Boy encounters the Killer-Folk sacrificing dinosaurs to a nearby volcano. As they murdered a mother dinosaur watching over her eggs, Moon Boy sprung into action and forced them away. Unfortunately, Moon Boy was unable to save the mother and two of her offspring, only finding a horribly burnt baby alive. Taking the baby into the forest, Moon Boy nursed the young dino to health, naming it Devil after its red skin it obtained from the fire it was burned in as a baby.

After two years of nursing Devil, the two bonded closely, and when Moon Boy returned to his tribe riding on Devil, he saw the entire village burnt to the ground, with every person murdered by the Killer-Folk. Thus, Devil and Moon Boy become wanderers, hoping to take revenge on the Killer-Folk for everything they have done. Meanwhile, the leader of the Killer-Folk, Stone-Head, is betrayed and murdered by his second-in command, Seven-Scars. This warmongering general, believed by the rest of the tribe to be worse than Stone-Head, knows of the existence of Moon Boy, who he wants dead more than anyone else. Thus, Seven-Scars places a bounty on the heads of Moon Boy and Devil, promising enough food to last a lifetime to whoever can kill the duo.

Forming his army of dino-riders and mercenaries, Seven-Scars tracks down Devil and Moon Boy, but is unable to capture or kill them before they escape. Heading down into a cave, Devil and Moon Boy find what appears to be a crack in the wall that leads to a different world. On the other side of the portal, massive metal structures jut out from the Earth, and people like Moon Boy populate these areas. Once inside the portal, Moon Boy and Devil are attacked by a strange half-man and half-spider creature wearing a black costume. Running back into the portal, Devil and Moon Boy barely escape back to their world before the portal closes, sealing off the spider-person menace on the other side.

Exiting the cave, Devil and Moon Boy are caught in a spiked trap by Seven-Scars. However, Devil, with his massive size and strength, is able to escape the trap, leaving Moon Boy behind. Given the option to abandon his friend and start over in life, Devil refuses, turning back to see Moon Boy being dragged to the volcano. Killing the guards, Devil frees Moon Boy, and the two rise to the top of the volcano, where Seven-Scars is seen sacrificing others to a giant spider creature that lurks in the lava. Riding on top of his own trained dinosaur, Seven-Scars challenges Moon Boy and Devil to a battle to the death, one which ends with Devil knocking Seven-Scars into the lava, where the spider creature devours him. Avenging their tribe and family, Moon Boy and Devil Dinosaur return to the valley, hoping to start a new peaceful life.

After credits scene:

Two celestials, Devron and Gamiel, are seen floating down to the volcano.

Devron: "It is unlike any of others. Never before have we seen a creature with such prowess!"

Gamiel: "Yes, brother, this Devil would be perfect to use as a test subject for our theories."

Devron nods and the two begin descending upon the valley.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The cave where the portal was located is shown, with multiple portals opening. Each portal is emitting different noises all at once.

News Reporter: "That's right ladies and gentlemen, a real live dinosaur was spotted today..."

Tony Stark: "There is no version of this where you come out on top."

News Reporter 2: "Today is the fifth day since the Squadron Supreme disappeared…"

News Reporter 3: "Thank you, and Hail Hydra..."

Scarlet Witch: "No more miracles..."

The portals then suddenly close, before re-opening and exploding into life.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 9** : The Collector has foreseen the end of the universe, and he wants to ensure to obtain everything he can from this universe to bring to the next one. Thus, he goes after the one team that would oppose him: the Guardians of the Galaxy, now composed of Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Quasar, Moondragon, and Adam Warlock. Thus, while on mission fighting an uprising on an outer rim planet, the Collector captures them and takes them to his collection vault he has prepared for the end of the universe. Inside, the Guardians encounter new and old faces, all of whom are attempting to stage a breakout when the Collector brings the Guardians in.

Now imprisoned by the Collector, the Guardians expand their roster to join forces with the strongest of the prison to stage a new breakout. Joining the Guardians is Cosmo the Spacedog, Howard the Duck, Beta Ray Bill, Wal-Russ, Monark Starstalker, and Pip the Troll. Together with the Guardians, this band of misfits comes up with a plan to escape the Collector. Step one: Obtain Stormbreaker for Beta Ray Bill. If the Korbonite were to obtain his Asgardian given powers, the breakout would be much easier. However, this requires Cosmo, Rocket, and Howard to escape through the vents, defeat the Collector's robotic guards, and then gain access to the weapon vault before the Collector notices.

Fortunately, the plan goes off without a hitch, with Rocket releasing the shield around Beta Ray Bill's hammer, allowing him to call his hammer to him. With the hammer and everyone's signature weapons, the group escapes the prison, only to discover it is located within a pocket universe known as the Microverse. As the group attempts to fly away from the prison, they are stopped by a hero of the Microverse known as Bug. After fighting off Bug and his fellow Microverse warriors, the convicts explain their situation to Bug, who is sympathetic to their cause. Bug agrees to join the group in their escape, telling them he knows a point in space that allows them to escape the Microverse.

However, when they reach this area in space, the Collector is waiting for them. After fighting the Collector's forces, the group is able to escape the Microverse, which is revealed to be another artifact in the Collector's collection, with Bug and his people created only for entertainment. Without a real purpose in life, Bug agrees to join the Guardians of the Galaxy, and the team escapes the vault.

After credits scene:

Rocket is shown grabbing his gear from around the Milano.

Star-Lord: "You sure you want to go, Rocket?"

Rocket: "Yeah, I think it's time I took a little time off"

Groot: "I am Groot"

Rocket: "I'll miss you too, buddy. Keep 'em safe for me"

Rocket then jumps out the airlock, where another ship picks him up. The camera then zooms, revealing Howard, Lylla the Otter, and Wal-Russ waiting for Rocket.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Beta Ray Bill is seen returning to Skuttlebutt.

Skuttlebutt: "I am glad you returned, Bill. I assume the Collector was no match for your might?"

Beta Ray Bill: "Skuttlebutt, it's been a crazy past few days"

Screen cuts to black.

 **Loki Agent of Asgard** : After years of imprisonment, the Trickster God Loki has had a change of heart, and intends to do good, becoming an Agent of Asgard. Assembling a team of villains who he believes could do some good (Sigurd, Lorelei, and the Executioner), Loki begins to take missions from the newly resurrected All-Mother. On a recent mission, Loki discovers an Inhuman on Midgard, Verity Wills, who can detect his lies, bringing the two closer together.

With Verity and his motley crew of villains, Loki heads to the far north and obtains Gram, the former sword of Sigurd. Returning to the All-Mother, Loki and his crew are informed that their next mission is to retrieve the Norn Stones, the very things that first killed Loki until he was revived by the Beyonder. Agreeing, Loki, Sigurd, Executioner, and Lorelei journey to the Dark World, where they encounter a colony of Dark Elves worshipping a Norn Stone. Manipulating them into seeing Loki as a deity, the group grabs the Norn Stone and travels to the realm of the Ice Giants. Once there, the group encounters Ymir, who is guarding the Norn Stone. Confused by Loki's arrival, Ymir questions Loki as to why he would take the same Norn Stone he had told Ymir to protect. However, before Loki can question this, some Fire Demons of Surtur kill Ymir, forcing Loki and his team to flee with the Norn Stone to the realm of the Dwarf King.

While there, the Dwarf King hands Loki a scepter that he was ordered to create by Loki. Explaining that he never ordered some sceper, the Dwarf King explains that Loki arrived under the name King Loki, asking for a scepter to be created for him to rule Asgard with. Realizing the situation, Loki and his team take the scepter and return to Asgard, where they are greeted by the All-Mother. However, instead of their normal banter, Loki shoots the All-Mother, who is revealed to be an illusion created by the true culprit: King Loki, the God of Mischief from the future where he used the Norn Stones to become king of Asgard. However, an incursion in realities pulled King Loki to this universe, where he began to hunt for the Norn Stones, storing the ones he found with Ymir.

Back in the throne room, King Loki gives the real Loki an ultimatum: Accept his rule or watch everything he loves die. As Loki tries to stab King Loki, the eldest Loki teleports away, taking the Rainbow Bridge to Midgar, where he tries to tell Verity that he is the real Loki. However, Verity knows he is lying, forcing him to just straight out capture her. Traveling to Midgard, Loki and his group meet with King Loki, using Loki's illusionary magic to surprise King Loki. With his final words to King Loki saying that he decides his own destiny, Loki kills King Loki, claiming the throne of Asgard.

After credits scene:

Loki is shown sitting taking the Rainbow Bridge, landing on a small asteroid where Star Brand and Captain Universe.

Captain Universe: "Loki of Asgard, you approach the being known as Captain Universe. Why?"

Loki continues to walk towards Captain Universe, only to be attacked by Star Brand. However,

Star Brand is revealed to have attacked an illusion, allowing Loki to get close enough to Captain Universe to stab her.

Loki: "Because only I can save this universe."

Loki's skin is then shown changing to that of Captain Universe's.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers Time Runs Out** : The Avengers return, now fighting all around the Earth as incursions of other realities blink in and out of existence. These events have become so common that the Avengers have created two separate teams to deal with them: One team led by Steve Rogers (The Captain, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Iron Man, Ant-Man, and Captain Marvel), with the other led by Bucky Barnes (Captain America, She-Hulk, Wasp, Vision, Thor, and Black Panther). While Steve's team heads to Germany where an alternate reality MODOK has led an army of AIM soldiers, Bucky's team fights an army of Skrull Avengers in New York City.

When these two other realities pop out of existence, Namor The Sub-Mariner calls upon Iron Man and Black Panther. Meeting the Sub-Mariner in Atlantis, the two see that Namor has assembled the Illuminati. Namor then has Doctor Strange teleport the entire Illuminati to a world where the incursion is about to smash one reality into their own. Using a magic device said to bring about the death of the universe, Namor activates it and has Strange return them to Atlantis, killing the alternate reality, but destroying the planet as well.

He then tells the Illuminati that he has spent years researching the incursions, and that he has assembled a team of beings powerful enough to stop the Incursions: The Cabal. Calling them in, the Illuminati are shocked to see the team includes the Mad Titan, Thanos. Thanos then explains that he wishes to rule the universe, not destroy it, and that only through killing every other universe can he survive to rule it. Thanos then calls in the other members of the Cabal: Corvius Glade, Proxima Midnight, and Black Dwarf. With this group of villains, Namor claims that they will defend their universe and destroy all who oppose them.

Strange, opposed to allowing Namor to kill trillions of people, tries to explain that there could be another way to stop the incursions, only to be attacked by Black Dwarf, forcing Strange and the rest of the Illuminati to flee Atlantis. Back in New York, the Illuminati assemble the two teams of Avengers, as well as the West Coast Avengers (Hawkeye, War Machine, Wonder-Man, Shroud, Darkhawk, and Tigra), the Defenders (Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, and Hellcat), the Midnight Sons (Ghost Rider, Blade, Moon Knight, Morbius, and Werewolf by Night), MI-13 (Captain Britain, Union Jack, Black Knight, Shang-Chi, Killpower, Hell's Angel, and Digitek) and miscellaneous other heroes (Spider-Man, the Great Lake Avengers, Ms. Marvel, Nova, Doctor Druid, etc).

With almost every superhero on Earth in one building, the Illuminati explain that Namor has betrayed the heroes to go and team up with Thanos and his crew to destroy other universes, as well as millions of civilians in their reality. Thus, the Illuminati declare that they plan to create five teams out of the existing teams to fight against the Cabal. Against Namor will be Team Stark (Iron Man, Captain America, She-Hulk, Nova, War Machine, Wasp, and Spider-Man), against Thanos will be Team Strange (Doctor Strange, Black Knight, Ghost Rider, Iron Fist, Vision, Hercules, and Scarlet Witch), against Corvius Glade is Team Bolt (Black Bolt, Captain Marvel, Digitek, Doctor Druid, Ant-Man, Wonder-Man, and Shroud), against Black Dwarf is Team Fury (Nick Fury, Hawkeye, Union Jack, Moon Knight, The Captain, Arachne, and Falcon), and against Proxima Midnight is Team Panther (Black Panther, Thor, Tigra, Daredevil, Spider-Woman, Darkhawk, and Ms. Marvel). The rest of the heroes (Hellcat, Spectrum, X-51, the Great Lake Avengers, Killpower, Werewolf by Night, Shang-Chi, etc) are ordered to go around and fight any villains that appear around the world from the incursions. Hunting for the members of the Cabal, Team Stark locates Namor in Washington DC, Team Strange locates Thanos in Sokovia, Team Bolt locates Glade in Berlin, Team Fury locates Dwarf in Sydney, and Team Panther finds Proxima in Paris.

While the other teams attack their targets, Team Stark attacks Namor, trying to stop him from destroying Washington DC and the alternate reality. Namor then explains how all he wants to do is save this reality, and that even if the people of DC perish, the rest of the world will survive. Stark retorts back, saying how all Namor will do is destroy the planet and the other realities, something Thanos and his crew want. In rage, Namor attacks Team Stark, forcing them to retaliate.

Meanwhile, Team Strange attacks Thanos, who explains that if his universe is to survive, this Earth must be destroyed to prevent any further incursions. Thus, Thanos throws the device into the alternate reality, only for Strange to warp it into an empty dimension. Back in DC, however, the situation has grown even more dire, with Namor summoning the army of Atlantis to fight alongside him. However, as the army charges towards Team Stark, they are attacked by a different Iron Man, wearing a black and yellow suit. Then, suddenly, the army is attacked by other heroes: Miles Morales, a female Vision, and Quicksilver.

As Team Stark and the Ultimates fight Namor and his army, Loki appears in the sky, declaring that he intends to save each and every universe through ruling them. But before Loki does anything, Star Brand appears to Tony Stark, grabbing him and pulling him into a starship, and bringing him, Black Panther, and the Captain into orbit. Now in space, the survivors watch as the many universes collide into one another, with multiple earths crashing into each other. Everything then goes white.

After credits scene:

A segmented world where Earth once was is shown.

Loki: "And on the first day, Loki said: let there be light."

Screen cuts to white.

After credits scene 2:

The lifeboat is seen crashed on the ground, when the door pops open.

Screen cuts to black.


	10. Phase 12 (Secret Wars)

**Phase 12 (Secret Wars)**

Spider-Man: Spider Island

The Incredible Hulk: Land of the Maestro

Iron Man 7

A-Force

Angela The Witch Hunter

The Thor Corps

Inhumans: Attilan Rising

Marvel Zombies

Captain America: Legacy of Rogers

Avengers: Secret Wars

 **Spider-Man Spider Island** : The new Battleworld is all that remains of the multiverse, with Loki as its God. Separated into different regions, Battleworld is harshly regulated to ensure no interaction. One of these regions is the Spider Island: A world where the Spider-Queen mutated every citizen of Manhattan into Spider/Human Hybrids. However, a small team of heroes who survived the initial spread of the Retro-Arachnid Virus opposes the Spider-Queen's brutal regime: Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Werewolf by Night, Agent Venom, and Vision. These four have spent the last six months (since Battleworld was created) hidden in the sewers of Spider Island, formulating ways to break the citizens free of the Spider-Queen's control. The only way to do this, however, is to transform a person's DNA, breaking their bond with the Spider-Queen.

Thus, during these last six months, the resistance has acquired several artifacts to help them transform people back: The Lizard's serum, Morbius The Living Vampire's formula, and Werewolf by Night's saliva. However, the team is still searching for artifacts, one of which is the Green Goblin's serum. Breaking into OsCorp, the resistance reaches the secret Green Goblin research room, only to find Iron Spider-Man (Tony Stark) waiting for them. As the Vision holds back Stark, Spider-Man grabs the Green Goblin's serum, has Werewolf by Night break through Stark's armor, and sprays the Goblin's serum into his armor. Now exposed to the Green Goblin's serum, Stark is transformed into Iron Goblin, freeing him from the Spider-Queen's control.

With a new ally on their side, the resistance convince Iron Man to request back-up, bringing another person to them to be freed. That person is revealed to be Spider-Hulk, who the group expose to the Lizard's serum, transforming him into Lizard-Hulk. With Lizard-Hulk and Iron Goblin alongside them, the resistance plans to take a note from Lizard's book, taking all of the serums and dispersing them throughout the city. However, they are almost stopped by Spider-America, who was tracking Iron Goblin the whole time. Taking it into his own hands, Werewolf by Night bites Spider-America, transforming him into Werewolf-America.

Heading to Lizard's old lab, the resistance readies the serum for air dispersal, planning to release it over Avengers Tower. However, when they get there, the Spider-Queen herself is revealed to have taken up the tower as her own personal nest. Firing an incendiary grenade into the best, Agent Venom sets fire to the tower, making it a race against the clock to release the serum before the tower comes crashing down. Just as the team makes it to the roof, the entire building begins to collapse, something Peter takes into his own hands by surrounding the team in web and sticking them to another building.

With the building coming down around him, Peter releases the serum, freeing Manhattan from the Spider-Queen, but transforming its people into werewolves, vampires, goblins, and lizards. Just as Peter is about to escape the tower, he sees Spider-Queen also trying to escape. Thus, Peter grabs the Spider-Queen, preventing her from escaping, but costing him his own life. With Spider-Man and the Spider-Queen dead, the Spider Island has been taken back by the resistance.

After credits scene:

Loki is shown sitting on a throne, looking at a live image of Battleworld. Suddenly, Stephen Strange warps in.

Strange: "God Loki, the Spider-Queen is dead. Spider Island has fallen."

Loki: "I am aware, sherif. Close off all access to the walls and send the Thor Corps in immediately."

Strange: "Yes, God Loki."

Strange then disappears, leaving Loki overlooking Battleworld.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Iron Goblin is shown projecting a hologram of a statue to Spider-Man in the rubble of the Avengers Tower.

Goblin: "A fitting tribute to our savior"

Vision: "Yes. Quite so"

Lightning is shown in the background.

Goblin: "Oh god. They're here. Vision, get everyone underground, before they-"

A lightning strike hits Iron Goblin, killing him instantly. Another bolt then hits Vision, destroying him.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Incredible Hulk Land of the Maestro** : In an imperfect realm of Battleworld, the personalities of Bruce Banner and the Hulk have become one to form the ultimate villain: the Maestro. An infinitely strong and incredibly intelligent being, the Maestro has ruled his domain without question to his authority. But now, a group of rebels has arisen, led by a man who claims to know the Maestro better than anyone else. While the rebels hope to overthrow the Maestro, the Maestro has other plans: to overthrow God Loki.

Heading to the rebels' main base, the Maestro offers the leader the chance to rule over his domain if he helps him overthrow God Loki. The leader is then revealed to be Bruce Banner, who survived the incursions and made it into this reality. With his memory of the world before, Bruce tries to tell the Maestro that even if he destroys God Loki, that the Maestro's reality would be destroyed. The Maestro disagrees, and says that the rebels must fall in line with his ideals if they wish to survive. In response, Red Hulk arrives from the shadows to attack the Maestro, alongside Abomination. However, the Maestro is able to easily overpower them, exhibiting his amazing power. Bruce then calls off his rebels, agreeing to go with the Maestro. The two then leave the base and begin to search for the weapon that the Maestro believes can destroy God Loki: The Destroyer of Asgard. They then track the Destroyer to the land of 2099, where they head, breaking the law of God Loki by crossing the border. Once in 2099, Banner and the Maestro encounter the 2099 Avengers (Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Hercules).

Transforming into Hulk, Banner and Maestro defeat the 2099 Avengers and carry on into the center of the domain, where they encounter the final protector of the Destroyer: The Ancient One. As the two fight the Ancient One, he summons a friend from the past: Rick Jones, the A-Bomb. Under control of the Ancient One, Rick Jones attacks Hulk and the Maestro, but with the Maestro's intelligence, he is able to defeat the Ancient One's mind control and have Rick Jones join his side. With A-Bomb, Hulk and Maestro are able to kill the Ancient One and get access to the Destroyer. Maestro then takes control of the Destroyer, flying it to God Loki's castle, where he kills God Loki. The Maestro then teleports himself to Loki's Castle, where he claims God Loki's throne for himself. However, it is soon revealed that everything that happened after the Maestro encountered the Ancient One was an illusion, and that the Maestro is to die within that illusion, as he is stuck in it for eternity. Outside of the illusion, Bruce Banner returns to the Future Imperfect Reality, where he takes control of the reality as the new baron of the domain.

After credits scene:

Bruce Banner is shown underground, where he is shown assembling his armor he wore on Planet Hulk.

Banner: "You are a lot of things, Loki, but the creator of the universe is not one of them. And I'm going to show the whole world just who you really are."

Banner's eyes then glow green.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The Maestro is shown locked up in God Loki's castle, surrounded by an illusionary ball. A Thor then approaches the Maestro.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Iron Man 7** : The Battleworld is vast, with many realities covering the world's surface. One of these realities is Extremis-Utopia, where this land's Tony Stark resides. In this world, Tony has become even more arrogant and powerful than he ever was before. After launching an application known as Extremis, Tony solved most of his world's problems, tripling lifespans and curing innumerable amounts of disease. However, just as everyone got on Extremis, Tony jacked up the prices to $99 per day, a fee that few could actually uphold. But, due to their extensive use of the app, the world's people are now addicted to it, leaving Tony to profit from their misfortune. This also allowed Tony to once again play hero, as the invincible Iron Man was now needed to stop the massive uptick in crime due to the need for money to use the application. With crime surrounding him every second of the day, Tony decided it was time he created a new armor: the Endo-Sym Armor. Part metal, part Venom symbiote, the suit can be called upon immediately, granting Tony infinite protection against all those who would do him wrong; or so he thinks. Because while Tony's Extremis Application made him a hero in the eyes of many, his acts of corporate greed and terror inciting have made him plenty of enemies, one of which is his beloved Pepper Potts.

Using her Rescue persona, Pepper has done her best to fight Tony's aggressive business tactics, but nothing has seemed to stop this tycoon. That is, until Pepper breaks into Tony's office, where she discovers a file made years ago for the purpose of stopping Tony if he ever went over the deep end. But before she can escape, Tony himself arrives, armor at the ready to prevent this act of corporate sabotage. Though Pepper is able to fight Tony for a few minutes, his Endo-Sym Armor proves too strong for her, and she is forced to flee from him. Returning to her base, Pepper activates the software she stole, which is revealed to be a copy of Tony Stark's mind from when he was good. Meanwhile, Stark is flying throughout the city when he discovers a teenage version of the Abomination. Seeing this as an opportunity to control a powered individual, Tony takes the misfortunate monster under his wing. But as the creature is about to kill for the first time, Rescue and Tony 1.0 arrive.

As the Superior Iron Man tries to take down this copycat duplicate of him, Pepper rushes to the side of Teen Abomination, hoping he'll join her side against Tony. However, she soon sees that the teenager sees Tony as too much of a father figure, as he grabs her from her armor and tries to kill her. Only with Tony 1.0's intervention does Pepper survive, as the robotic Stark absorbs the Teen Abomination's radiation, transforming him back into a human. With his newest weapon gone, Superior Iron Man attacks Tony 1.0, throwing him into space. However, this seems to have been Tony 1.0's plan all along, as he explains that Tony's symbiote will die without oxygen. As Superior Iron Man's armor wilts around him, Tony 1.0 believes he's won, only to be hit in the face by Superior Iron Man's Hulkbuster-Sym. It would appear that long ago, Tony altered the Endo-Sym to no longer require oxygen. As the Hulkbuster-Sym and Tony 1.0 plummet to Earth, Rescue arrives with one final idea. Firing repeating bursts of sound, Rescue forces the symbiote to jump onto Tony 1.0 in an attempt to escape the sound.

With the symbiote on his armor, Tony 1.0 detonates himself, destroying himself and the armor. However, without his Endo-Sym Armor, Tony is plummeting to the ground, something that Pepper prevents. When Pepper lands Tony on his feet, she explains that he no longer has control over Stark Industries, as while he was fighting Tony 1.0, she bought up 51% of the shares, making her the owner. Thus, Pepper plans to make Extremis free again and lock Tony away so that he may not use his genius for evil anymore.

After credits scene:

Tony is shown sitting in a lighthouse far from civilization. An oozing sound is then heard, and a piece of Tony's Endo-Sym is shown to latch onto him. Tony's eyes then turn blue, and he smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Teen Abomination is shown sitting on the side of the street, when Pepper comes out of her building.

Pepper: "Hey, come on. You're late."

Abomination: "Sorry, Ms. Potts!"

Abomination then places a nametag on himself and walks inside the building with Pepper.

Screen cuts to black.

 **A-Force** : In the realm of Battleworld, the many different realities were united into one single planet. One of those realities is an all-female universe where the A-Force defend the people of Arcadia from evil. Led by She-Hulk, the A-Force is composed of hundreds of different members. But when megalodons attack their great nation and Ms. America ejects them outside the walls of Arcadia, God Loki banishes her to the wall. Missing her close friend, Sister Grimm heads to the outskirts of Arcadia, where she discovers a woman named Singularity. Meanwhile, She-Hulk sends out Namora and Namorita to investigate where the megalodons came from, only to discover they came in through a portal.

As if on queue, Sister Grimm returns with Singularity, who She-Hulk accuses of creating the portals. But when Singularity saves Crystal from an Asgardian Valkyrie, She-Hulk is quick to reconsider her judgement. However, none of this occurs in time, as the Thor Corps arrive, told that the A-Force intends to break God Loki's rules. Suddenly, the many members of the A-Force are surrounded by the many forms of Thor: Beta Ray Bill, Thunderstrike, Throot, and Odin Thor. With Singularity's powers, She-Hulk, Sister Grimm, Carol Danvers, Crystal, and Medusa escape the Thor Corps to the outskirts of Arcadia, where they realize just who the traitor really was.

With a message from Namora, the group finds out that the portals were of Asgardian origin, meaning that Lady Loki was the traitor all along. Returning to Arcadia, the new Baroness, Lady Loki, is being crowned. In response, the A-Force attacks Lady Loki, eventually defeating her, only for her to break the wall separating Arcadia from Utopia, a world where Ultron won. With Ultron's drones flooding into Arcadia, the Thor Corps join the A-Force and defend the kingdom. After a long battle and as the horde begins to overrun Arcadia, Singularity sacrifices herself, taking all the Ultron drones with her. With Arcadia protected, the A-Force can return to their work as defenders of peace, with Singularity's memory living on.

After credits scene:

God Loki is shown on his throne, when the Thor Corps arrive with Lady Loki.

Loki: "Ah, the imposter arrives!"

Lady Loki: "Imposter?! I am Loki of Arcadia! I have always looked like this!"

Loki: "I am aware. But your existence brings questions to my people. Therefore, you must perish.

Thor! Eliminate her for her crimes against Battleworld!"

The sound of Mjolnir is heard as it approaches the guards around Lady Loki.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A Thor is shown flying through Battleworld, when they are suddenly struck by a missile. The Thor then crashes to the ground, where a shadow approaches him. The sound of the repulsor charging is heard.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Angela The Witch Hunter** : In the lands of Battleworld, a small space of land exists that appears to be stuck in the past. This is the land of King James' England, where all the superheroes of the modern world exist in the year 1602. In this time of knights and kings, the Inhumans, known as the Witchbreed, are seen as abominations that must be eliminated. Leading this extermination are Sister Angela and Lady Serah. Heading to the wilds, Angela and Serah discover a Faustian, someone who made a deal with the devil to gain powers. This person, Captain James Barnes, is then cut in half by Angela, only to reform and transform into a werewolf.

After killing this creature, its creator is summoned, the witch known as the Enchantress. The Enchantress then critically injures Serah, requiring Angela to take her to a nearby village, where she meets the Gardiner's Men (Peadar O'Cuill, Madam Gomorrah, Arthur Dubhghlas, Goodman Root, and Aroughcun the Raccoon). With the Gardiner's Men, Angela heals Serah, and the group heads out to the wilds once more to hunt Faustians to draw out the Enchantress. In the wilds, the group comes across one of the science advisors to King James, Brix Banner. However, when they try to interact with Banner, he transforms into an abominable green monster. While the team is unable to defeat the hulking beast, they are able to escape it after Goodman Root traps the creature in the ground, sacrificing himself.

Continuing on, the group finds a wedding, where the groom, Edwin Brocc, is revealed to have enchanted his bride, forcing her to marry him. He then transforms into a venomous monster and attacks the group. Fortunately, during the fight, Angela is able to decapitate him. Finally, the group reaches a tower where they discover a woman by the name of Margaret Johannes. This woman, a Faustian who claims to have had her powers forced upon her by the Enchantress, then explains that by orders of the Enchantress, she must kill Angela and all companions. Alongside her is Sir Campbell and Sir Joseph. The two then assault the Gardiner's Men, but are easily defeated. Meanwhile, Serah and Angela fight Margaret, but just as they seem to be getting the upper hand, Enchantress takes control of Margaret's body and kills Serah.

With Serah dead, Angela takes out her anger and throws Margaret out of the tower. The Enchantress then arrives, and the two have a one-on-one fight on top of the tower, that ends with the Enchantress being stabbed in the face by Angela. With her greatest enemy, and her greatest ally now dead, Angela returns to King James' Palace, where she is granted the rank of Grandmaster Witch Hunter.

After credits scene 1:

In the middle of the wilds, an old english version of the Jackson 5's "I Want You Back" is playing. A baby Goodman Root is then shown dancing in the ground.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Edward Stark is shown in the dungeon of the Enchantress, where he is building what is his own version of the Mark I.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Thor Corps** : In the land of Battleworld, one police force keeps the entire planet in line: the Thor Corps. Two of the members, Beta Ray Bill and Ultimate Thor, are the lead investigators into the murder of five women across Battleworld. When the two bring the information back to forensics, Throg tells them that all of the women are alternate versions of the same person. Heading to Manhattan, Ultimate Thor meets with an informant, only to be cut short as a thunderclap explodes across the sky. Heading to its origin, Ultimate Thor finds a dying Beta Ray Bill, who reveals that the women is Jane Foster.

Returning to Manhattan, Ultimate Thor interacts with his informant once more, who is revealed to be a depowered Thor Odinson, stripped of Mjolnir during a murder investigation in the early days of Battleworld. During that investigation, Odinson had discovered a conspiracy of two of the members of the Thor Corps. Who these people were, however, was unknown to Odinson, as he was banished when his snooping was discovered. Giving the case number to Ultimate Thor, Odinson leaves to return his life in the city. Back in the Thor Corps HQ, Thor heads to the case archive, where he requests the file of Odinson's case by Throot.

After obtaining the file from Throot, Ultimate Thor sees that the entire file has been blacked out, with no surviving evidence left. With only the overseers of the case visible, Ultimate Thor heads to them, reaching Rune Thor and Destroyer Thor, the two judges who led the Battleworld Court. Though the judges give Ultimate Thor no answers, they do declare that they have discovered the culprit of the murders: Lady Sif. Questioning Sif, Ultimate Thor gets the feeling that she is not responsible, and calls upon Odinson once more. Meeting him in Manhattan, Odinson introduces Ultimate Thor to his Jane Foster, which triggers a questioning of existence inside of Ultimate Thor. This revelation opens his mind, and suddenly, Ultimate Thor understands everything.

Taking Odinson and Jane Foster to the Battleworld Court, Ultimate Thor barges into a court session and accuses Rune Thor and Destroyer Thor of murdering the many Jane Fosters. Though they deny it, the appearance of another Jane Foster breaks them, and causes them to reveal their guilt. They then explain that a single look into the eyes of Jane Foster gives a Thor reason to exist beyond being a simple policeman of Battleworld. Thus, to prevent the destruction of the Thor Corps, Rune Thor and Destroyer Thor planned to kill every Jane Foster in Battleworld. As they prepare to kill everyone in the courtroom, Jane grabs Mjolnir from Ultimate Thor, granting her the immense powers of Thor. She then beats both Rune and Destroyer Thor, then calls upon God Loki, who strips Destroyer and Rune Thor of their powers, granting their Mjolnirs to Jane Foster and to Odinson.

After credits scene:

God Loki is shown looking over a map of Battleworld. Sheriff Strange then arrives in the room.

Strange: "The Thor Corps know their place. They continue to follow your laws, God Loki."

Loki: "As they should. Sheriff, the Thor Corps are to be put under your control. Do with them as you wish."

Strange: "Yes, God Loki."

Loki smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Inhumans Attilan Rising** : In the land of Battleworld, rebellions have begun to rise up in hopes of overthrowing God Loki and his barons of the divided world. Recently, a rebellion in Manhattan resulted in a violent fight between the Thor Corps and enhanced rebels. On order of God Loki, Queen Medusa of New Attilan must interrogate one of the captured rebels to discover their headquarters. In the interrogation room, G-Man (an alternate version of Ghost Rider) is killed, but not before the Inhumans learn of the club where the rebels have made their base.

Sending the Inhuman Auran to the club, the team finds the leader of the rebels is none other than Black Bolt. While Auran distracts Black Bolt, Kamala Khan breaks into the rebels' base, where she is caught by the Bard (an alternate version of Daredevil). However, with Auran's help, Kamala is able to alert Medusa of the group, and the queen and her Inhumans close in around the rebels, arresting them.

Back in New Attilan, Black Bolt is being interrogated, to minimal results. But when Queen Medusa attempts to communicate with the rebel leader, he explains that he wanted to destroy New Attilan, as it was releasing a signal that was pacifying the people of Manhattan. Medusa, thinking she knew everything about New Attilan, is shocked to discover this, and believes Black Bolt to be lying. But as the Thor Corps are taking the rebel leader away, Medusa decides to believe him, and attacks the Thor Corps, freeing Black Bolt.

The two, with Lockjaw's help, free the Bard, as well as discover the survival of G-Man, and recruit Kamala and Auran to help them destroy New Attilan. As the team reaches the core of New Attilan, the Thor Corps arrive and start to mow down inhumans that side with Black Bolt and Medusa. As Black Bolt is injured, Medusa has no choice but to take him into a terrigen room, where she has him undergo terrigenesis, granting him his powers and healing him of his injuries. Unaware of his new powers, Black Bolt speaks, instantly killing Medusa and critically injuring those around him. In agony, Black Bolt breaks down, screaming as loud as he can, destroying all of Manhattan, New Attilan, and everyone who inhabits it.

Following this, Black Bolt races towards Loki's castle, where he hopes to kill him for ruining his life. But just as the rebel is leaving the boundaries of what was once New Attilan, the domain resets, with Black Bolt forgetting everything and now leading an attack against a group of rebels in Manhattan, led by Medusa. It would appear that the entire time, Loki had been watching, and reset the area when Black Bolt grew too powerful.

After credits scene:

A dark and dead area of Battleworld is shown. The moans of the undead can be heard in the background. Suddenly, a flash of blue races past the screen as a shotgun is heard cracking. The red-haired woman then turns around, revealing Elsa Bloodstone. She then aims her shotgun at the camera and fires.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Marvel Zombies** : In an infested domain of Battleworld, the dead have risen and roam the land on the quest for flesh. Two months ago, Elsa Bloodstone fell off the wall surrounding the undead domain, and has been trapped inside ever since. But when Elsa finds an amnesic girl in the wild, she takes her under her wing and hopes to return her to the walls. However, on the way, Elsa must endure challenge after challenge. First, Elsa encounters a zombified MODOC (Moribund Organism Designed Only For Cannibalism), who fires a mind beam at Elsa, giving her memories of her abusive father.

Escaping the abomination, Elsa and the girl encounter another survivor: Marc Spector, the Moon Knight. He then gives Elsa a compass, telling her he will bring the child to safety. As Elsa heads back off into the deadlands, she discovers that the compass she was given is a fake. Returning back to where she found Moon Knight, Elsa finds that Marc was really a zombified Skrull. Looking to the child, Elsa sees that she has already been bitten, and becomes confused as to how the zombies were smart enough to trick Elsa. Escaping the skrull, Elsa is able to stalk it back to its camp, where she discovers a captured Blade. Reaching Blade, he explains to Elsa that the child has not been transformed into a zombie, even though she was bitten, and that he can't transform because he is half-vampire.

As this happens, the Skrull is preparing to murder the child, which Elsa's bloodstone refuses to allow, as it sets off an explosion that kills the skrull, leaving the child, Elsa, and Blade. As the child and Elsa leave, Elsa kills Blade, putting him out of his misery. But as they leave, Elsa encounters the last person she expected to see: her father, Ulysses. Confused and bewildered at his survival, Elsa tries to ask about what happened, but is continuously stopped by her father, who says to focus on the horde behind him. As the zombie horde closes in, Ulysses activates his bloodstone, killing the zombies around them and healing himself. He then explains that he has been searching this world for every member of the Bloodstone line to steal their powers, and the little girl was created by the bloodstone to bring Elsa to him. In a struggle to escape her father, Elsa is bitten by a zombie, giving Ulysses enough time to start draining her of her life force. As he does this, Elsa realizes who the girl is: Elsa from her childhood, which she never got because of the abuse Ulysses committed against her.

Now a zombie, Elsa submits to her hunger and devours Ulysses, grabbing the bloodstone from his chest. With it, Elsa combines the child with herself, curing her of the infection. With the power of the final bloodstone, Elsa revives her father, granting him another chance to be a better person. The two then walk off into the deadlands, with nothing but each other.

After credits scene:

A Thor is seen flying over the deadlands, when he spots a horde of zombies. A shotgun is heard being fired, but suddenly stops. Thor then flies away.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The camera is shown in the deadlands, when it pans to a zombie approaching the wall. Suddenly, an energy bolt is shot through the zombie.

The camera pans up, revealing a soldier on the wall. On the other side, a high tech fortress is shown, with a Hydra flag flying above.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Captain America Legacy of Rogers** : Ian Rogers, the Nomad, spent his entire life fighting Hydra, so much so that when he met Captain America, he changed his name from Leopold Zola to live on as the successor to Steve Rogers, shield and all. But when he escaped a base of Baron Zemo's and entered an experimental infinity elevator, he found himself transported to a new world. In this new world, it would seem that Hydra controls Manhattan, and when Nomad asks a graffiti artist when Hydra took over, the boy explains that Hydra created the city. Confused, Nomad assumes he fell into some alternate reality where Hydra rules the world, and sees it best to try and overthrow them.

Meanwhile, the artist is captured by Hydra and sentenced to death, by order of Hydra's ruler: Arnim Zola. However, Nomad had been following the boy, having felt guilt for causing his arrest, and saves him. The boy then reveals himself to be Chris Miller, followed by him telling Nomad the history of the United Confederation of Hydra. When Nomad explains how he arrived in this world, Chris says that Arnim Zola controls the only infinity elevator in the UCH. Chris then says he will help Nomad get in contact with the rebels, but is immediately decapitated by a thrown shield. The thrower of the shield, half-Hydra and half-Captain America, calls over to Nomad. Angered at the perversion of Captain America's legacy, Nomad attacks him, knocking off his helmet and revealing his true identity: Leopold Zola. In the ensuing battle, Nomad has his spine broken, but manages to throw himself out the window, landing in the river.

Later, Nomad is awoken to a young woman named Ellie, who was tending to his wounds. Ellie then leads him to the rebel base, where he is introduced to the resistance: Steve Rogers (formerly Captain Hydra), Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Matt Murdock, Nick Fury, Wasp, Ultron, Tony Stark, and Sharon Carter. Ellie then introduces herself to Nomad as the daughter of Sharon Carter and Steve Rogers. However, just as Steve is explaining their plan to overthrow Hydra, Venom and his vipers attack. During the onslaught, the entire resistance is killed except for Nomad and Ellie. Unfortunately, Ellie was infected by Venom, and knows she will eventually transform into a new viper.

With Stark's new invention, Nomad explains that he will capture Arnim Zola's mind within it, destroying Hydra. The two then travel to the Temple of Hydra, and experience an unusually easy walk inside. Once inside, they encounter Arnim Zola, who offers an ultimatum: Sacrifice enough of Nomad's blood to regenerate his son, and they are free to live in the empire of Hydra. But when Zola shows the two the body of Steve Rogers as a potential trade, Nomad attacks and traps Zola within the device.

As the two flee the temple, they encounter Hydra's Avengers (War Machine, Doctor Strange, Black Widow, Falcon, Captain Marvel, and Spider-Woman), and Ellie is shot in the leg. As the symbiote inside her takes over to heal her, Ellie tells Nomad to escape to the infinity elevator, which he does. However, as he rises in it, he is attacked by Falcon. Seeing that this world could never be free without him, Nomad throws himself and Falcon out the window, destroying the elevator. As the two fall, Nomad is caught by Ellie, who has gained control of her symbiote. The two then escape the Avengers, with the promise to build a new resistance to oppose Hydra.

After credits scene:

Nomad and Ellie are seen running down a hallway, when the Captain (Steve Rogers) teleports in front of them.

Rogers: "Come with me!"

The three then jump out the window, with the Captain and Nomad breaking their fall. The group then runs towards the wall, escaping Hydra's rule.

Screen cuts to black with the message "Nomad will Return."

 **Avengers Secret Wars** : While the majority of Battleworld cannot remember a time where God Loki did not rule, a depowered Kevin Connor, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and T'Challa survived. However, when a member of the Thor Corps discovers the crashed lifeboat that the four reside in, they are forced to kill him. With the death of this patrolman, the team incurres the wrath of Battleworld's Sheriff, Stephen Strange. Bringing himself to their location, Stephen has this team explain themselves. Now aware that this team is in fact from another universe and that Loki isn't really a god, Strange agrees to teleport them across Battleworld, so that they may accumulate armies to oppose Loki, something God Loki opposes, and teleports himself to Strange. While Strange is able to teleport the survivors across the world, his betrayal is too severe for forgiveness, and God Loki kills him.

Meanwhile, Tony arrives in Technopolis, a domain where everyone wears Iron Man-like armor to survive. Locating the rebels of the domain, Tony establishes an alliance with their leaders, Wilson Fisk, Spyder-Man, and Titanium Man. During this, Steve Rogers arrives in the Hydra Empire, where he rescues Ellie and Nomad and escapes the empire with them. Back in Technopolis, Tony and the rebels are attempting to leave, but are stopped by that domain's Thor, War Machine. Sacrificing himself, Titanium Man squares off against Thor Machine, killing them both as he shatters their armors. Meanwhile, Kevin Connor arrives in Arcadia, where after much convincing, Kevin is granted a meeting with She-Hulk, who agrees to use A-Force to assist them in overthrowing God Loki.

During this, T'Challa arrives in the Warzone, a domain where the Superhero Civil War never ended, and the entire domain is divided between Iron Man and Captain America. T'Challa, an ally of Captain America in his original Civil War, speaks with this reality's Captain America, Sam Wilson. Sam agrees to help T'Challa, allowing Scott Lang and Hawkeye to leave their posts on their border to help Black Panther.

With four teams assembled, the planet-spanning rebellion makes contact with one another, and plan a way to destroy God Loki. Initiating their plan, Kevin orders A-Force into action, to which they break the walls that hold back the zombies and the ultron bots, spreading chaos among Battleworld and distracting the Thor Corps.

Meanwhile, in Loki's Castle, the New Avengers arrive, where they meet God Loki and his newest guardian: the Maestro. Running at the Maestro, Kingpin, Spyder-Man, and Iron Man sacrifice themselves, detonating their suits right against the hulking monster. While the other Avengers fight Loki's soldiers, Kevin Connor escapes to behind Loki's Throne, where a glowing vault lays. Breaking into the vault, Kevin Connor discovers the source of God Loki's powers: the mangled body of the Beyonder. Seeing his vault opened, God Loki teleports himself inside, standing between Kevin and the Beyonder. Apologizing to the Beyonder, Kevin throws himself at Loki, grabs his staff, and stabs the Beyonder in the chest, transferring its power to Kevin instead of Loki.

As the world crumbles around them, Kevin destroys the universe, using his power to recreate the universes that came before. With his powers holding these new universes together, Kevin sacrifices his future to become the creator of all universes. However, to prevent someone like Loki from ever obtaining the Beyonder's powers ever again, Kevin creates an empty universe for himself, where he will spend the rest of eternity, rebuilding the pre-Battleworld multiverse.

After credits scene:

Miles Morales is seen on top of the Empire State Building, when suddenly Peter Parker appears next to him.

Miles: "Hey, Pete."

Peter: "Hey, Miles."

Miles: "Same old, same old?"

Peter: "Same old, same old."

The two then websling off the building.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The Avengers (The Captain, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Iron Man, Ant-Man, and Captain Marvel) are shown on Avengers Tower as the Avengers music blares.

Screen cuts to black.


	11. Phase 13 (Kang Dynasty)

**Phase 13 (Kang Dynasty)**

Spider-Man: Attack of the Spider Slayers

Thunderbolts

Doom

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol X

Captain Marvel: Return of the Kree

Inhumans: Maelstrom

West Coast Avengers: Atomics

Rocket Raccoon

Iron Man 8

Fantastic Four

Avengers: Kang Dynasty

 **Spider-Man Attack of The Spider Slayers** : The Secret Wars are over, and nobody remembers Battleworld. There was no Cabal, there was no God Loki, and there was no Spider Island. However, one very important element has changed in the universe: Peter Parker is no longer the only Spider-Man in his world. Alongside him is Miles Morales, brought from another universe to this one. But in Peter's mind, Miles was always in this universe, he only just became a Spider-Man. Thus, the two youths protect the city as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Men. However, like before, some view the Spider-Men as a threat to everyone in the city. One of these people is Spencer Smythe, who has spent the last few years constructing a series of killer robots to kill the Spider-Men: The Spider Slayers.

With funding from J Jonah Jameson, Smythe is finally able to enact his master plan and send his robots after the Spider-Men. However, Peter and Miles are able to defeat his squadron of robots, leaving Smythe with nothing but shame to show for his efforts. So, J Jonah Jameson gives Smythe an ultimatum: create the perfect Spider Slayer in one month, or Jameson exposes Smythe to the police. Thus, Smythe gets to work immediately, abandoning his family, including his son Alistair, in the process.

After months of toiling while the Spider-Men continue their faffing about in New York, Smythe creates what he believes to be the perfect Spider Slayer. This bot, which Smythe calls a Super Adaptoid, is capable of detecting superpowers and countering every one that is thrown against it. At first, the Adaptoid seems like an amazing success, as it is able to defeat Miles in the middle of Central Park. However, just as it is about to kill Miles, Peter arrives with someone else to help out: Cindy Moon. With the three spiders working together, the Super Adaptoid is destroyed, publicly showing the failure of the Spider Slayers. In response, J Jonah Jameson tells the police who is creating the Spider Slayers, and Spencer Smythe is thrown in jail. However, the betrayal angers a third party: Alistair Smythe, who declares revenge on J Jonah Jameson for taking his father away.

With his engineering know-how, Alistair builds a suit for himself, and augments his own body, making himself into the Ultimate Spider Slayer. Attacking J Jonah Jameson, Alistair hopes to kill the man who ruined his life, only to be stopped by Peter and Miles. Confused as to why, Alistair tries to tell the Spider-Men why Alistair deserves to die for everything he's done. However, the Spider-Men make it clear that not even someone as heartless as J Jonah Jameson deserves death, and the two throw Alistair out the window, webslinging after him. The group then fights on the street, eventually resolving with Alistair's defeat and arrest.

After credits scene:

A woman is shown in a dark mansion.

Unknown: "The spiders think they are invincible. Let us prove them wrong."

Another person then steps out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be Chameleon.

Chameleon: "Yes, mistress Kraven."

The woman then steps out of the shadows, revealing herself to be Kraven's daughter.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Alistair Smythe is shown in prison, when he is called over by a group. That group is then revealed to be Kurt Connors, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, the Rhino, and the Vulture.

Screen cuts to black as the Sinister Six Theme plays.

 **Thunderbolts** : In a world where Gods, spiders, green giants, and androids save the world on a daily basis, the thought of their betrayal has always come into question. Many still wonder if the Avengers are truly fighting for the people, or for themselves. Thus, a coalition of nations has come together to form a new team of heroes that oppose the ideology of the Avengers: The Thunderbolts. Unlike the Avengers, the Thunderbolts consists of villains, meaning that they have no moral code holding them back from completing their mission. Led by Baron Zemo, calling himself Citizen V, the team consists of: Red Hulk, Songbird, Mach 1, Cyclone, and Joystick.

Together, this team must not only prove the Avengers are not the only team for the job, but also that their morale code makes them more menaces than heroes. To do this, Zemo calls upon the Grim Reaper, recently broken out of prison, and orders him to attack the United Nations building. Reaper does so, and soon, the Avengers (Iron Man, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Vision, The Captain, and Spectrum) arrive to sort it out. However, the team is stopped when the Thunderbolts appear, claiming they have the situation under control. Zemo heads directly into the building, with none of the Hydra agents shooting at him, and approaches Grim Reaper. Assuming Zemo is there to help, Reaper allows him in close, which Zemo repays him for by stabbing him through the face. Thus, Zemo and the Thunderbolts have shown that their lack of morale code allows them to permanently deal with villains, while the Avengers merely lock them up. This grants the Thunderbolts international fame, with the world believing that the team could handle any force the Avengers could.

Later, the team is called upon to rescue a hijacked cruise ship under the control of another Hydra member, Commander Kraken. Once on the cruise ship, Zemo tries to talk to Kraken, but it would appear his betrayal at the UN spread quickly, and Kraken has his soldiers fire upon Zemo. However, while Zemo is shot at by the Hydra soldiers, Red Hulk explodes from behind him and bolts towards Kraken, grabbing him mid-air and slamming him through the floor of the cruise ship. Zemo then jumps down the hole in the ship and stabs Kraken through the chest.

With two missions under their belt, the Thunderbolts are then sent to stop three superpowered bank robbers: Mindwave, Blue Streak, and Polestar. However, the mission goes horribly wrong, and Joystick is killed in the ensuing battle by a blast from Mindwave. While the three escape from the Thunderbolts, they are soon taken down in a chase by Red Hulk. While Mindwave is torn in half by Red Hulk, Polestar is decapitated by Songbird's wings, and Blue Streak is stabbed by Baron Zemo. With a dead teammate, the team is put back into solitary confinement until the Thunderbolts are to be called on again.

After credits scene:

A man with a clipboard is seen overlooking a board with the Thunderbolts listed. He then makes a mark through Joystick, before circling the name Atlas below her.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A jailbreak is shown on TV, led by a superpowered villain, with a police officer watching it. He then turns to his right, where a button with a lightning bolt is shown. He then pushes it, calling upon the Thunderbolts.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Doom** : Victor Von Doom was born decades ago to a tribe of Romani people under control of the Latverian leader, known only as the Baron. Soon after his 5th birthday, Victor learned of his mother's death, which he would later learn was caused by Mephisto. His father, Werner Von Doom, was then called to the capital to heal the Baron's wife with his renowned medical abilities. But when the Baron's wife succumbs to her illness and dies, Werner is labeled a traitor and ordered for execution. Escaping to the mountains with his young son, Werner died with his eight year old son in his arms. Fortunately for Victor, the youth escaped back to the Romani camp, where he learned of his mother's occult abilities.

Mastering magic and combining it with technology, Victor's abilities soon gained the recognition of an American college that requests Doom to come study in America. Agreeing, Doom leaves Latveria and arrives in America. Once there, Doom meets his roommate, Reed Richards, a young genius who was offered a full ride to the university. Believing Reed to be too arrogant, Doom requests a new roommate, but is denied. Following this, Doom meets Sue Storm, who he falls in love with, only to learn she is together with Reed. In rage, Doom cuts other interferences out of his life to focus on his work.

Soon, Doom begins construction on a machine capable of talking to the dead, only for it to break and cause an accident that kills multiple students. However, before Doom is called out for his crimes, he learns of the reason for the machine's destruction: meddling by Ben Grimm. Doom tries to explain to the school that Ben Grimm caused it, only to learn that Ben didn't even go to the school. Thus, Doom is expelled, forcing him to leave America as he had no residence.

Heading to Tibet, Doom collapses while trekking the mountains, and is taken in by a group of monks. These monks then train Doom in their Chi-channeling ways, something they do for six years. During this time, Doom spent his free periods forging himself a suit of armor to use in retaking his homeland. With his armor complete, Doom renames himself as Doctor Doom and heads back to Latveria.

Back in his homeland, Doom tries to return to his tribe, only to see that while he was gone, the Baron slaughtered every tribe that dared oppose him. With everyone he ever cared about dead, Doom is a man with nothing to lose, and heads to the capital. Forcing himself into the castle, Doom faces off against the Baron and his guards. With victory in hand, Doom kills the Baron and claims the throne of Latveria for himself. Everything then cuts to ten years later, with Doom continuing to rule over Latveria, but now with an iron fist almost as strong as the Baron. Thus, the transformation into a villain has concluded, with Doctor Doom as the unopposed Latverian King.

After credits scene:

Doom is shown sitting in his throne room, when he is approached by a Doombot.

Doombot: "Lord Doom, one of the tribes has begun an uprising in the south. What are your orders?"

Doom: "They submit, or they die. We do not allow insubordinates in Latveria."

Doombot: "Yes sir."

Doom then removes his mask and looks down at it, symbolizing the realization that he has become what he once hated. Doom then clenches his fist, smiles, and places the mask back on.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Reed Richards, now in his 30s, is shown working in his office, overlooking a massive space cloud on his monitor.

Behind Reed, Sue Storm approaches and looks over his shoulder. The two then look at one another and smile.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol X** : On the faraway world of Xarth Three, a group of heroes protect the inhabitants from evil. This group is the Luminals, composed of: Brightstorm, Cynosure, Drone, Impact, Jarhead, Korda, and Toxin. Fighting against the Luminals is their arch-enemy: The Abyss. Recently, the Luminals imprisoned the Abyss within a prison cube, locking him away forever. The group then casts a spell, sending Abyss to the other side of the universe, which turns out to be Knowhere.

With a mysterious prison appearing randomly, Cosmo calls in the Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Groot, Drax The Destroyer, Quasar, Moondragon, and Mantis) to investigate. When they arrive, they realize that whatever is inside is casting magic that mind controls anyone who is exposed. The guardians then head to Cosmo's security deck, where they are trapped when Cosmo is taken control of by Abyss. Thus, Cosmo locks the guardians inside the security deck and powers the vents, infecting almost all of Knowhere with Abyss's magic. With his final breath, Star-Lord calls upon all other available guardians in the sector to report in and stop the Abyss.

Thus, a new Guardians of the Galaxy (Captain Marvel, Nova, Adam Warlock, Angela, Gamora, and Major Victory) forms outside of Knowhere. Splitting up, Nova, Major Victory, and Adam Warlock head to Abyss, while Captain Marvel, Angela, and Gamora head to the security deck. Inside, the teams equips different forms of protection to keep them safe from Abyss. Later, Team Nova reaches the prison sector, where they find Drax guarding it. Even with his momentum, Nova is unable to beat Drax, and Major Victory has his spacesuit punctured by Drax's knives, allowing Abyss's magic to seep in. Now under Abyss's control, Victory begins to beat Nova into submission, with Adam Warlock only just being held off by Drax. Everything then comes to a boil as Drax punctures a fuel canister, which Nova ignites with his rocket powers. As it lights, Drax is caught in the explosion, while Major Victory escapes towards Abyss. Nova and Warlock follow him, but are soon caught by Drax, who survived the dangerous explosion.

Meanwhile, Team Danvers reaches the security deck, where they discover Cosmo mentally fighting off Abyss. As the team searches around, they are attacked by Groot and Mantis. Just as Groot is about to break Captain Marvel's energy barrier, Cosmo frees himself from Abyss's control and saves Captain Marvel. Meanwhile, Angela and Gamora square off against Mantis, who is now being backed up by Quasar and Moondragon. The two then flee, heading towards the cells where Team Nova has requested help. Back with Team Nova, Drax is fighting Adam Warlock, and with no remorse, kills him, just as Team Danvers arrives. With their help, Drax and Victory are defeated, allowing the guardians to enter the chamber where Abyss's cell is.

Inside, however, they find Star-Lord, flanked by Quasar, Moondragon, and Mantis. While Star-Lord attempts to persuade them to surrender themselves to Abyss, the team disagrees and a fight ensues. During the action, Angela is able to call upon Heimdall, who opens the rainbow bridge and brings Abyss to the Asgardian Vault, where he will be unable to take control of anyone from, freeing those under his control. With everything going back to normal, the guardians locate the original source of the Abyss, Xarth Three, and head there, where they tell the Luminals of the destruction Abyss caused. The group apologizes, and the Guardians of the Galaxy welcome Xarth Three into the galactic community.

After credits scene:

Drax is shown onboard the Milano, sitting on his bunk, when Star-Lord comes in.

Drax: "Quill, we need to talk."

Star-Lord: "What about?"

Drax: "I'm done. I'm an unstoppable weapon, and can't just run around endangering all of you. At the next spaceport, I'm getting off. I'm sorry."

Star-Lord solemnly looks down.

Star-Lord: "Oh, I'm sorry that you feel this way. If there's anything I can do-"

Drax: "No, I must do this for the good of us all."

Star-Lord nods, and Drax exits the room.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Adam Warlock's cocoon is shown on an unknown planet, pulsating, implying that he is regenerating.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Captain Marvel Return of the Kree** : After helping the Guardians of the Galaxy, Carol Danvers returns to Earth when she receives information from SWORD about a Kree appearance in the system, only to arrive and see the Kree swept right through their forces. Heading down to SETI, Carol hunts for Kree communications, finding it coming from the Moon. When Carol heads there, she finds a cloaked Kree ship containing a villain she thought was long dead: Yon-Rogg, the Kree who ordered the death of her predecessor, Mar-Vell.

After a short battle with the powerful Kree, Carol is incapacitated by a mental link she shares with Yon-Rogg due to their connection with the Psyche-Magnitron, the device which gives Carol her powers. Ejecting her out into space, Yon-Rogg returns to the moon, where he orders his minions, Minn-Erva and Att-Lass, to head down to the planet and begin cutting human communications. Meanwhile, Carol awakens as she crashes into Mars, her head pounding from the connection to Yon-Rogg. While flying back to Earth, Carol feels her memories starting to merge with Yon-Rogg's. Through the merging of memories, Carol is able to learn of Yon-Rogg's plan.

Thus, Carol rockets back to the dark side of the moon, only to see the ship is long gone. However, she is not given enough time to search for the ship, as SWORD orders her back to Earth, where Kree have been detected attacking large radio towers across the world. Heading to Chicago, Carol finds Minn-Erva attacking Willis Tower, and eventually defeats her by removing her quantum bands, which connect her to the Psyche-Magnitron. With her defeated, Carol flies to the CN Tower where Att-Lass is attacking. To distract Carol, Att-Lass crashes her through the tower, placing the people inside in danger of falling. Though Carol saves them, Att-Lass is able to get away. Hunting for Kree signals, Carol and SWORD eventually locate them near Venus, where Yon-Rogg is trying to open a portal for a Kree fleet.

With such a monumental task ahead of her, Carol knows she cannot do this alone, and calls upon heroes who could operate in space. Alongside her, Carol is joined by Sam Alexander, the younger Earth Nova, Vision, Iron Man, and War Machine. With them, Carol heads to Venus and attacks the Kree ship, as her mind is swarmed with the memories of Yon-Rogg. Breaking into the command deck, Carol attacks Yon-Rogg while Vision and Sam attack Att-Lass. During the battle, Carol begins to feel her brain begin to overload with memories, and her powers begin to drain. As a result, she purposely over clocks her powers and destroy the piece of the Psyche-Magnitron logged inside her head, causing extreme hemorrhaging.

Two weeks later, Carol awakens from a coma, with Tony Stark there to explain what happened. When she overclocked her powers, she did kill Yon-Rogg, allowing Tony and the others to deactivate the portal and prevent the invasion, but also caused the piece of the Psyche-Magnitron in her head to be destroyed. Thus, Carol is now powerless, or would be if it weren't for Min-Erva's quantum bands, allowing her to continue on as Captain Marvel.

After credits scene:

A Kree commander is shown approaching the Supreme Intelligence.

Commander: "Supreme Intelligence, the portal to Sol was closed from the other side. Yon-Rogg was killed in the battle."

Intelligence: "It matters not. The planet Earth shall soon be the Kree staging planet for the coming war. We must ensure that."

Commander: "Yes, Supreme Intelligence."

The commander walks away, with the Supreme Commander floating in his tank.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A ship is shown floating around Earth, with a crystal monitor displaying Captain Marvel's efforts.

Unknown: "This is not the disturbance we are looking for. Danvers is not the cause of the disturbance. Computer, move ahead .67 cycles."

The ship then flashes and disappears, reappearing over the moon as the Inhumans theme plays.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Inhumans Maelstrom** : When the Kree arrived on Earth, they were greeted by multiple subspecies of humanity: The standard humans, the mer-people, the eternals, and the deviants. Then, the Kree created the Inhumans. Generations later, an Inhuman mated with a deviant and created a son: Maelstrom. However, this interbreeding was against Kree law, and the deviant mother was killed. Thus, Phaeder (Maelstrom's father) and Maelstrom cryogenically froze themselves in a cave near Attilan to escape Kree persecution.

Thousands of years later, they have been woken up by a mining operation. After killing everyone there, Maelstrom and his father escape to nearby ruins, where they set up a small base to discover the powers of the ruins and activate them to take control of the inhumans in Attilan. However, the deaths of the inhuman miners brings the attention of the Inhuman King: Black Bolt. Thus, Black Bolt calls upon his strike force of Inhumans: General Ator, Eelak the Agile, Glaboo, Margoyle, Pulssus, Rootar; with orders to take back the mining station. When they arrive, they quickly find the ruins where Maelstrom and his father are working. When the team of Inhumans refuses to bow before them, Maelstrom attacks and kills everyone except General Ator. Ator then flees, heading back to Black Bolt, where he tells him of the danger Maelstrom presents.

With an incredibly powerful inhuman trying to claim his throne, Black Bolt personally heads to the ruins, with his Royal Guards (Gorgon, Alaris, Tonaja, and Arvak) alongside him. However, when he arrives and the fight ensues, Black Bolt's powerful voice is useless against the energy absorbing villain. With his absorption of Black Bolt's voice, Maelstrom throws it back at the king, almost killing him. With his body critically damaged, Black Bolt tells his Royal Guard to escape, and instead of attacking Maelstrom, Black Bolt attacks the ruins above them, collapsing the ceiling onto them. As the Royal Guard escape, they find Phaeder, who they capture.

Returning to Attilan, the Royal Guard call upon Queen Medusa to lead an inhuman army against Maelstrom, as only together could they defeat this foe. Assembling a team of incredibly powerful inhumans (Karnak, Triton, Jolen, Sisko, Sporr, Gorgon, Alaris, Tonaja, Arvak, Lockjaw, Nahrees, San, Inferno, Dinu, Naanis, Neifi, and Crystal), Medusa plans an all-out attack on Maelstrom, using his father as bait. Heading to the ruins, the army sees that the battle between Black Bolt and Maelstrom rages on, with the nearby ruins all but demolished around them. The army tries to intervene, but are stopped when Phaeder reveals his inhuman power: multiplication.

Suddenly, the inhuman army is forced to fight against hundreds of clones of Phaeder, while Medusa races towards her husband on the back of Lockjaw. While riding however, Medusa is stopped by Gronk, a servant of Maelstrom who was freed for the battle. Defeating him, Medusa races into Black Bolt, with Lockjaw teleporting the two away. Without a target reflecting his energy, Maelstrom's energy begins to spiral out of control, killing his father. Overcome with rage, Maelstrom's energy becomes too much for him, and he disintegrates. Thus, Attilan is saved and the inhumans may live free once more.

After credits scene:

The Genetic Council is shown in their chambers.

Sapphiras: "The Monarchy has existed for generations! It is unthinkable that they be removed!"

Furgar: "More and more threats have risen up during Black Bolt's reign than during the Unspoken's reign! We need a king who doesn't encourage heroism and calls for attacks against Attilan!"

Kilang: "Before Black Bolt, the Inhumans were secret! We were protected by the shadows! Now we stand out and are vigorously attacked for doing so! Either we see a bigger effort from King Black Bolt to cut us off from humanity, or we will do it for him!"

Targon: "Do you expect him to just remove us completely?! That is impossible!"

Kilang: "For this King, perhaps. But not for the Unspoken!"

Targon: "The Unspoken is dead! We cannot return ourselves to his time!"

Kilang: "But perhaps we can…"

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A Kree General, Bel-Dann, is shown overlooking the Inhumans.

Bel-Dann: "The Inhumans are fighting amongst themselves, Supreme Intelligence. If we stand up against them, they will crumble and obey. They are perfect for the war."

Unintelligible sounds are heard from the communicator.

Bel-Dann: "Yes, Supreme Intelligence."

The Kree then walks away and cloaks.

Screen cuts to black.

 **West Coast Avengers Atomics** : The West Coast Avengers return with a new roster (Hawkeye, Wonder-Man, Tigra, Ant-Man, Hercules, and Shroud). In the beginning, the West Coast Avengers fought the dangerous Graviton. Now, many years later, a man calling himself Franklin Hall, Graviton's real name, has resurfaced in San Francisco. When the WCA arrives at the hospital he's been sighted at, they find it destroyed: sunken into the Earth. The team is then attacked by Graviton, who they chase to the WCA mansion, where he obtains a file of all Avengers enemies, and goes out to hunt for allies.

Breaking out the electromagnetic Zzzax and the age-controlling Half-Life from the Cube, Graviton uses these two to help him break into a SWORD facility where they are holding the final member of Graviton's team: Quantum, an alien with the powers of super speed. With each member representing the four forces of the universe (strong force, weak force, gravity, and electromagnetism), the Unified Field Theory is created. The UFT wishes to take over the world with their universe-altering powers, and the only people to stop them are the West Coast Avengers. Searching for seismic activity, the WCA locate the UFT in an old nuclear testing site in Nevada.

When the team reaches the site, they find out only Wonder-Man (in ionic form) and Hercules are capable of entering the intensely irradiated area. Inside, the two learn that Zzzax is absorbing the radiation to grow his power and EMP North America. As Zzzax absorbs the radiation, the area becomes safe enough for the rest of the WCA to enter and lock Zzzax inside the reactor and flood it, destroying Zzzax. With only three of the UFT left, Graviton decides to move ahead with his plans: raising the west coast into the sky to create his own country.

Choosing Alcatraz as the place to enact his plan, the UFT head to the prison island. However, when they arrive, they are greeted by Wonder-Man, who is able to resist Half-Life's aging abilities and incapacitate her. During the fight, however, Graviton begins to lift San Francisco while Quantum races around, declaring Graviton their new king. Even with his speed, Quantum is no match for the wormhole to the dark dimension that Shroud casts, sending him to the dimension. With Graviton now the only remaining force, the WCA head to Alacatraz, and in the final conflict, Shroud releases Quantum, who distracts Graviton long enough for Hawkeye to spear him through the chest with an arrow, killing Graviton once more, and hopefully, for good. To ensure his death, Shroud even throws his body in the dark dimension.

After credits scene:

A crystal monitor displays the city of San Francisco being lifted into the air, with the West Coast Avengers rushing in. Suddenly, a blue hand is shown hitting a button and turning off the display.

Unknown: "These are not the ones who ruin this timeline. We must find the real Avengers. Computer, move forward 1.25 cycles."

The ship is then seen starting to fade, but slow enough that the camera gets a shot of the illuminated face of the man: Kang the Conqueror.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Ant-Man is shown in his study, working on a file labeled "Vision 2.0". The picture of an all-white Vision is shown.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Rocket Raccoon** : When Rocket Raccoon left the Guardians of the Galaxy, he said he needed to take time off, but this couldn't be farther from the truth. In reality, his mate, Lady Lylla the Otter, had located the planet she and Rocket were first created on. Thus, Rocket, having rediscovered his ship's first mate, Wal-Russ and having made friends with the extra-dimensional being Howard the Duck, assembled a team to help him prevent anymore creatures from being experimented on like he was. However, when the team arrives on the world, known as Halfworld, they discover it hasn't been in operation for years. Instead, the group was called by a former rival of Rocket: Blackjack O'Hare.

Years ago, when Rocket was a simple mercenary, he and Groot completed the one mission Blackjack and his Black Bunny Brigade never could, tarnishing their record forever. Thus, Blackjack always wanted to get revenge on Rocket, and now he has his chance. So, he challenges Rocket to a mercenary hunting challenge. Twenty targets across all of Halfworld, and the one who kills or apprehends the most wins. To make things fair, Rocket allows use of Blackjack's Black Bunny Brigade, while Blackjack allows the use of Rocket's allies. With the terms set, the race is off to see who is truly the better mercenary.

The hunt, however, starts off poorly for Rocket, as Blackjack and his team possess maps that gives live locations of all the targets, and this results in them leading by three before Rocket and crew can even get one. Their luck then turns around, as they find a Kree mass murderer, who Lylla traps, to Rocket's pleasure. The group then finds the tracker, and realize that Blackjack is cheating. Thus, the group starts a new goal: trap Blackjack and his Black Bunny Brigade. During this quest, the team also obtains the map, and uses their knowledge of the target's locations to catch up to an equal score with Blackjack, all the while trapping more and more of the BBBs.

By the time there are only 5 targets left, Rocket's team leads with 8 and a full team, while Blackjack's team lags behind with 7 and 4 lost teammates (with 2 left). So when the groups meet at a target, Blackjack takes drastic measures and kills Lylla, to Rocket's outrage. As a result, Rocket enters a close combat fight that results in Blackjack's death, while Wal-Russ and Howard fight the two remaining BBBs. With his love dead, Rocket decides he wants to go back to work, and declares he plans to return to the Guardians of the Galaxy. Even after a long conversation with Wal-Russ about escaping his problems, Rocket still believes that he belongs with the Guardians of the Galaxy, and plans to head out to find them.

After credits scene:

Rocket's ship is shown hovering in the background, while Rocket digs a small grave for Lylla.

Rocket: "Your life started here, it seems fitting that it ends here. Goodbye."

Rocket then kisses her forehead and places her in the hole, covering it with dirt. After looking at the grave for a few seconds, Rocket heads for his ship.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Rocket is shown walking in Knowhere, entering a bar.

Rocket: "I need the hardest liquor you have"

Rocket then is handed a bottle of a strange purple liquid, that he begins to down directly from the bottle. All of a sudden, a bark-like hand touches his shoulder.

Unknown: "I am Groot?"

Rocket then puts the drink down, smiles, and begins to turn his head.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Iron Man 8** : Tony Stark returns as the wealthy billionaire superhero Iron Man. In his earliest years as Iron Man, Tony Stark took on Justin Hammer of HAMMER Industries. Then, years later, HAMMER reemerged under Norman Osborne, culminating in the Dark Avengers. Even after that, HAMMER Industries continued shady practices on the West Coast, being defeated by the mercenary, the Silver Sable. Now, with Justin Hammer back in jail, HAMMER Industries has reappeared, now led by Justine and Sasha Hammer, Justin Hammer's daughter and granddaughter. With its return, HAMMER hopes to establish itself as the next Stark Industries, given the weakening of its stranglehold on the market. But when Tony announces his plans to create arc reactor-powered vehicles, his stock begins to rise, and his hold on the tech industry seems to be anything but dead. Thus, Justine and Sasha believe the only way to move up in this Stark-dominated industry is to do what their father failed to do: defeat Tony Stark.

In weeks, the girls and their engineers have constructed Detroit Steel, a powerful suit than can only be piloted by cybernetically enhanced people, one of whom is Lt. Doug Johnson. Hoping to make up for lost time during their development phases, the Hammers order Detroit Steel to attack Stark publicly and display that his arc reactors aren't the safest technology. This almost works, as Detroit Steel publicly attacks Stark and rips through his armor like tissue paper, even crushing the arc reactor in his hand like a mere toy. Steel then escapes, as this was only a demonstration on the lack of safety Tony could provide, even for himself. But in a world where an Ancient Greek God defends California from aliens and a demonic, flaming skull from Hell rides a motorcycle to fight crime, the threat of a mech is little more than a footnote: another case of Tony Stark being attacked for being an innovator. In fact, the public seems to rally behind Tony, as they know that like Iron Monger, Whiplash, the Mandarin, Fin Fang Foom, MODOK, AIM, and Zeke Stane, this metal menace will fall to the Iron Man.

So, with their plan ruined, the Hammers send Detroit Steel out into the wild to show it is a force for good. Claiming they fired the pilot who attacked Mr. Stark, and even donating a large sum of money to the Stark Foundation, the Hammers are able to make it seem like the attack was never their plan. But during Detroit Steel's tour of the Middle East, Lt. Johnson starts to lose his head when PTSD flashbacks return. Suddenly, the Detroit Steel is accused of gunning down unarmed civilians in Syria, bombing defenseless villages in Jordan, and tearing through towns in Yemen. Because of this, the US orders War Machine to take down Detroit Steel, with Tony assisting him.

The two end up finding Detroit in the UAE, and during the fight, Detroit's chainsaw is destroyed, meaning he can no longer tear through their armor. But before they can beat him, they learn that Detroit Steel is anything but alone, as three smaller Detroit Steels appear alongside him. Significantly weaker and auto-piloted, these slightly upgraded HAMMER drones are easily torn through by the iron men, giving them access to chainsaws similar to Detroit Steel's. With these powerful weapons, Stark and Rhodey are able to slice through Steel, leaving Johnson paralyzed and his connection to the armor lost. Knowing he lost, Johnson turns himself in, testifying against Sasha and Justine in court, and killing the name of HAMMER Industries once more.

After credits scene:

A Stark satellite is shown orbiting Earth. Suddenly, a red light inside starts going off, displaying a meteorite with metal sticking out hurtling towards Earth.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Tony is shown looking out upon the skyscape of New York from the Avengers Tower. The camera then pans to the Baxter Building as the Fantastic Four theme plays.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Fantastic Four** : Two months ago, scientist Reed Richards took co-scientist Sue Storm, her intern brother Johnny Storm, and his childhood best friend, Ben Grimm into space, where he believed a massive space storm would put on a beautiful lights show for them. However, when the storm changed course, it collided with the station and granted each one of them mysterious powers. Reed, his body half-trapped by his desk and half thrown backwards, gained the power to stretch. Johnny, after being engulfed by fire, gained the ability to become a fire covered, flying hero. Sue, caught up in the electrical room, gained the power to create energy fields and turn invisible, while Ben Grimm, hit by space debris from the cloud, transformed into a rock monster.

Thus, the group decide to dedicate themselves to bettering mankind, and become the Fantastic Four. With Johnny revealing their identities on TV, the Fantastic Four are quickly turned into celebrities, and their faces are plastered all around the world. This, of course, brings out a former rival of Reed's past: Victor Von Doom, the ruler of Latveria. Seeing Reed as a threat to his plans for world domination, Doctor Doom sends Doombots to the Baxter Building, hoping to kill the Fantastic Four. However, Doom underestimated the team, and they defeat them. Hoping to avoid violence, Reed heads to the UN, and reveals the attack, causing sanctions to be placed upon Latveria to ensure Doom doesn't step out of line again. As his people starve around him and Doom himself is losing their loyalty, he finds no other choice than to get his hands dirty.

Heading to New York City, Doom attacks Reed in the Baxter Building, telling him to call off the sanctions or else. Reed then tells Doom that violence is not the answer, to which Doom agrees, and leaves. The next day, Doom unveils the new queen of Latveria: Sue Storm. Little does anyone know however, that Sue is being kept against her will by Doom, as a way of showing he means business to Reed. In response, Reed, Ben, and Johnny head to Latveria, fighting off Doom's forces as they do so.

When they reach Castle Doom, the three fight Doctor Doom, but are unable to defeat him. That is, until Sue is able to break free and capture Doom within a force field. With him constrained, the Fantastic Four think they have won, only for Doom to call upon UN soldiers, with claims that superpowered individuals attacked him unprovoked. They believe this, as the sanctions were meant to be the only actions against Latveria, and the attack by the Fantastic Four, in their minds, had no cause. However, Doom agrees to drop charges, in silent threatening towards Reed to drop the sanctions. Reed agrees, and the world is once again put at peace, but with a madman still in power, and a superhero team who will do anything to take him down when he steps out of line.

After credits scene:

Reed is seen working in his office on a robot. Placing a final plate onto its head, Reed activates it.

HERBIE: "Greetings Doctor Richards, I am Humanoid Experimental Robot, B-Type, Integrated Electronics. I am HERBIE. What are my directives?"

Reed then smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A silver being is shown in space, hurtling through on a surfboard. The being then flies towards the camera.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers The Kang Dynasty** : As more and more heroes come on the scene, the Avengers roster has changed drastically, with a brand new roster (Iron Man, The Captain, Wasp, Hulk, Vision, Captain America, and Thor). This new group will be put to the test however, as a new villain emerges: Kang the Conqueror of the 41st Century. In his timeline, Kang ruled over thousands of star systems, but something in the timeline has caused his reality to be erased, and to save his love Princess Ravonna, Kang must change whatever in the timeline destroyed his reality. This destroying wave, however, was caused by the re emergence of one man: Steven Rogers.

Traveling into the 21st century, Kang arrives and attacks the Avengers at Avengers Tower, telling them of how Steve Rogers will destroy humanity if he is not killed. The Avengers, obviously, don't believe him and attack him, so to prove his point, he takes them to 20 years in the future, when every living thing on Earth is dead. Kang then explains that all of this destruction was brought about by Steve Rogers. Kang then explains that in his timeline, Steve Rogers was killed by Thanos during the Infinity War, and was never revived. Thus, when Tony Stark learned of Carol Danver's encounter with the Kree, he assembled the Illuminati and used a powerful weapon known as the Ultimate Nullifier to destroy the Kree homeworld. But in this timeline, Steve Rogers convinces Tony otherwise, and the Avengers attempt an attack upon the Kree homeworld, resulting in their deaths. With them dead, the Kree arrive and destroy Earth to use as a waystation for their armada to fight against the Skrull. Thus, Kang wishes to conquer this time period, kill Steve Rogers, and ready humanity for the coming war against the Kree.

The Avengers, obviously seeing a problem with this, prepare to attack Kang, but are stopped by Steve, who surrenders himself to Kang. But just as Kang is about to kill him, Bucky steps in the way, sacrificing himself so that Steve may live. With his last words, Bucky hands Steve back his shield, giving him the title of Captain America back, while Tony hacks into Kang's chair, and forces everyone to travel back to reality, leaving Kang in the dead future. Although this allows the team to return to their world, it is a mere waste of time for Kang, who returns to Damocles Base and sends out his armada, beginning his conquering of Earth.

While Tony locates Kang, the rest of the team either fights Kang's bots on the ground or fight the armada ships in the air. During this, Tony locates Kang's ship orbiting the planet while cloaked, and has the Quinjets take the Avengers to the skies. However, tragedy strikes as Kang fires a massive laser towards the planet, that Thor intercepts. Though he survives and is grabbed by fellow hero, Sentry. The rest of the team then heads into space and intercept Damocles, entering the ship.

Inside, they encounter Kang in the time room, where they plan to destroy the generator keeping Kang's fleet in the timestream. But, just as Stark is about to override the ship, Wasp stops him, as she has learned of Kang's love and offers to help. Though Kang refuses, Captain America knocks him out, and remove his time-controlling armor, rendering him harmless. Thus, the Avengers give Damocles Base to SWORD, hoping they can use it to fight the Kree when they arrive, and the world is saved from Kang.

After credits scene:

Reed Richards, Tony Stark, and Nick Fury are shown in a room with a massive door labeled "42" in it.

Stark: "Thus, Reed and I spent time in a think tank to discuss ways to improve the world. This was number 42, Fury."

The three then enter the portal and come out in the Negative Zone.

Richards: "Welcome to the Negative Zone"

Stark, Richards, and Fury then walk around the prison, where they find the cell of Kang.

Stark: "How's our favorite time wizard doing?"

Kang: "You don't understand the damage you have done."

Stark: "Uh huh, that's nice. We could handle your fleet, we can handle a few aliens."

Kang: "The worst is yet to come!"

The camera then pans out to show a full shot of the Negative Zone.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

SWORD is seen throughout Damocles Base. A SWORD officer then approaches someone on the command deck.

SWORD Intern: "Ms. Brand, the sweep of the ship is complete. All aliens have been apprehended. What are your next orders?"

Brand: "Interrogate them, find out what you can. I want this ship's controls in our hands by the days end. Dismissed."

The intern then leaves, while the camera pans to show the Damocles orbiting Earth.

Screen cuts to black.


	12. Phase 14 (Galactus)

**Phase 14 (Galactus)**

Spider-Man: The Final Hunt

The New Warriors: Forever Yesterday

Captain Marvel: Exposed

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 11

The Fantastic Four: Coming of The Silver Surfer

West Coast Avengers: Galactic Storm

Captain America: Prime Directive

Iron Man 9

Namor The Sub-Mariner: The Tides of War

Avengers: Coming of Galactus

 **Spider-Man The Final Hunt** : Peter Parker and Miles Morales, the two Spider-Men who protect New York City from chaos. Seen as heroes to many, but seen as targets by one: Anastasia Kravinoff, daughter of Kraven the Hunter. Alongside her butler, Dmitri Smerdyakov, the Chameleon, she plans to take revenge on them for imprisoning her father. Thus, Anastasia begins her hunt for the Spider-Men. Her first move is to tear apart their friendship, and make them more vulnerable. With his knowledge from Ana's files, Dmitri is able to successfully disguise himself as Eddie Brock and asks to help Peter make the city a better place. Through this, Miles begins to feel that Peter is ignoring him and replacing him as a sidekick. This is when Ana comes in and attacks Miles, critically injuring him and sending him to the hospital.

When Peter arrives, he realizes that if he had been with Miles he could have remained unharmed. But when Peter explains he needs to stay with Miles while he recovers and Brock needs to take over for him, Dmitri disguises himself again, this time as Spider-Man. While Peter helps Miles recover from his injuries, Dmitri runs amuck and attacks civilians under the Spider-Man name. When Peter sees that someone is parading around as him, he calls Eddie to ask why this person hasn't been stopped. Dmitri then explains that this person has eluded him and that only a true webslinger could stop him. Thus, Peter returns as Spider-Man to hunt this other Spider-Man, but because he doubts Eddie's story, Peter calls him and watches Dmitri change his voice to match Eddie's. So, as Peter now knows that Dmitri isn't Eddie, he attacks him. Now that his jig is up, Chameleon transforms back into his normal self and calls upon Ana, who has been shadowing Peter the entire time. Ana then fires a tranquilizer dart into Peter, knocking him unconscious.

When Peter wakes up, he finds himself in Kraven's mansion, where Ana has set up a shrine to her father. She then talks of how she idolized her father, and that she had to finish his final goal: kill Spider-Man. But before she can complete this, Miles arrives and frees Peter. With the two Spider-Men free, they defeat Ana, and have her arrested. However, this still leaves Chameleon, who has continued to run around as Spider-Man. As he his in public, however, Peter and Miles unmask him and clear their name. Miles, though, realizes that he is holding Peter back by just being Peter's sidekick, and chooses to work alone under a new name: Kid Arachnid.

After credits scene:

Chameleon is shown in prison, when the scene pans over to the cell next to him. A Doctor Octopus arm then springs from the darkness as the Sinister Six theme plays.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Miles is shown swinging through New York. He then swings towards the camera as the words "Kid Arachnid will return"

Screen cuts to black.

 **The New Warriors Forever Yesterday** : The New Warriors are back with a very similar roster of: Night Thrasher, Richard Rider, Firestar, Justice, Namorita, Speedball, and Silhouette. This team, however, is thrown into chaos when Arab Richard Rider comes from an alternate reality where Egypt rules the world. Taking them to this reality, Nova explains that thousands of years ago, Moses was killed by a powerful sorcerer, who obtained an artifact known as the Ka Stone that granted him eternal life. With this, the sorcerer became known as the Sphinx. With his iron fist, Sphinx evolved the world in his image, eventually bringing it into the modern age. Now, however, his dictatorship has been drawn into question, and multiple revolutions have failed to stop him, partially because of his superpowered police: the Avengers. But during their communication, Nova is shot and killed by this realities Black Widow: the Golden Scarab.

The team is then attacked by the rest of this realities Avengers: Captain Assyria, Horus, Iron Man, Scepter, and Eagle Eye. These Avengers then capture the New Warriors, taking them to the world capital of Cairo, where the Sphinx and his wife, Meryet Karim, wait to put them on trial. However, when they arrive, they are met in the prison section by Meryet, who says she knows who they are, and that she secretly provided this reality's Nova with a shard of the Ka Stone to bring the New Warriors into this reality. Now that they are here, she says she plans to have them help her overthrow Sphinx, so that she can create a free world. With no one else to turn to, the New Warriors agree. On Karim's cue, the team escapes the prisons into the throne room, and while Karim distracts the Sphinx, they steal the Ka Stone, draining the Sphinx of his power. Incredibly weakened, Karim stabs Sphinx and kills him, taking the Ka Stone from the New Warriors for herself, and declares she will lead the world as the new dictator.

Immediately, she calls upon the Avengers and has them imprison the New Warriors for escaping the prison. However, while in the prison, the group encounters another member of the rebels: Selah Burke, the Sun Girl. She tells them of how she can help them get out with her team called the New Protectors. Calling them in, Sun Girl is greeted by Night Striker, Fire-Ra, Justicar, Namorita, and Fastball. With the New Protectors, the New Warriors escape their cells and head to their headquarters, where they plan to overthrow Karim. Knowing that the Ka Stone is the only thing that gives her power, the New Protectors plan to distract her while the New Warriors steal it.

Agreeing, they all head to the throne room, where Karim detects them and attacks them. During the battle, Night Striker, Fire-Ra, Justicar, and Fastball are killed, leaving only Sun Girl and Namorita of the New Protectors, and all of the New Warriors. While Nova attacks Karim straight on, Speedball flies forward and steals the Ka Stone, draining Karim of her power. With her dying breath, Karim calls upon the Avengers, but when they arrive, they see Namorita carrying the Ka Stone, and pledge allegiance to her. Now that Namorita is the ruler of this reality, all is well, and she opens a portal to return the New Warriors to their reality. However, Sun Girl, seeing that she could do more good with them, decides to join the team, and follows them to their reality, making her the newest member of the New Warriors. When the group arrives, they see a bank robbery in progress, and with Sun Girl at their side, the New Warriors continue on protecting the world from evil.

After credits scene:

A kid is shown in a coma in a local hospital. The camera pans to his face, revealing it to be the same kid who fell ill from the toxic sludge years ago. The camera then pans over to his nameplate on the desk next to him: Elvin Daryl Haliday.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The New Warriors are shown sitting around a table together.

Rider: "Now that the team has grown, we need to do what we've always feared: allow vacation time. Anyone want to be the first?"

Suddenly, everyone is gone from the room except Nova.

Rider: "Guys! Come on! Only one of you gets vacation time!"

Screen cuts to black.

 **Captain Marvel Exposed** : Two years ago, Captain Marvel saved Earth when Yon-Rogg and his minions attempted to invade Earth. In the process, Toronto's CN Tower collapsed, and while Carol did all she could to save everyone, hundreds died. Along with this, the death toll in Chiago following Minn-Erva's attack, while not on the scale of Toronto's, was still significant. As a result, many of Captain Marvel's actions have come under fire, with many claiming the Kree only attacked because Carol provoked them. One of the many media outlets that has called for Carol's resignation is the same one that has called for every superhero since Iron Man to resign: New York Beat Magazine, run by the wealthy Grace Valentine. Valentine, a stern supporter of anti-superhero legislation and lobbyist during the early days of the Sokovia Accords, has a special hatred for Carol Danvers following the death of her mother on the CN Tower when it collapsed. As a result, she has pushed harder than anyone else for Captain Marvel to appear before the court and be tried for her crimes.

To do this, Grace Valentine goes out of her way to get an interview with the one person who could help incriminate Danvers: Minn-Erva. Locked up in the Raft, Minn-Erva is given the opportunity to be deported back to her homeworld in exchange for helping Valentine prosecute Danvers. Minn-Erva agrees and soon, the tabloids are reporting the story that Minn-Erva was sent to Earth to attack Carol Danvers, who had threatened the Kree Supreme Intelligence, and to obtain the Psyche-Magnitron shard that Captain Marvel had lodged in her brain. As a result, Carol is called before an international court on the charges of reckless endangerment and involuntary manslaughter. Stepping up as her lawyer is Matt Murdock, who through his charm and ability, is able to convince the judge and the jury that Carol made no such threats and was simply protecting humanity from violent aliens.

With her plan crashing down around her, Valentine breaks her end of the deal and refuses to release Minn-Erva, instead heads to Toronto, where Carol plans to make a speech. When there, Valentine uses her hacking abilities to obtain control of some drones, and attacks Carol with them. But when Captain Marvel defeats them, Valentine tries to put a spin on it, claiming that Carol was in control of the drones the whole time, and this was nothing more than a publicity stunt. However, the public, seeing that Carol was proven innocent in the last accusation made by New York Beat, lashes out at the magazine, forcing them to make an apology, and the board removing Valentine from power, ousting her as CEO.

With no company to manipulate into spewing hate at Carol, Valentine goes all in on being a villain and hacks hundreds of drones, sending them into Times Square in New York City, where they begin to fire upon civilians. Fortunately, Carol arrives fast enough to distract the drones and have them track her to a safe location, where she destroys them. The FBI, tracking the signal, locate Valentine, and call upon Captain Marvel to apprehend her. During the arrest, however, a drone detonates near Carol, and embeds a piece of her Quantum Bands into her head, returning her to full power, allowing her to easily defeat Valentine. With nothing left, Valentine is arrested, and Carol's name is completely cleared.

After credits scene:

Valentine is shown being thrown in a cell. She then looks over to her cellmate.

Unknown: "Who are you?"

Valentine: "I'm...I'm Grace Valentine...who are you?"

Unknown: "So you're the one who tried to take down Danvers. Ha, serves you right. You did it all wrong. But we could fix that. The name's Covington. June Covington."

June then moves forward, revealing her glasses and face.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

J Jonah Jameson is shown sitting at his desk.

Jameson: "This is crap! I don't want pictures of Captain Marvel! I want pictures of Spider-Man! Get this done! NOW!"

An intern nods and runs out the door. Jameson then sits back in his chair and smiles smugly.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 11** : The Guardians return with a new roster (Star-Lord, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, Bug, Quasar, and Mantis) to face an old threat that has recently reappeared: Korvac. Reformed after years of floating throughout space, Korvac has returned and intends to take revenge on the Guardians of the Galaxy. He plans to do this through absorbing the energy of Xandar's sun, killing all life on Xandar, and then using that energy to destroy the Guardians of the Galaxy. To do this, Korvac must draw the Guardians of the Galaxy to Earth so that they can see him absorb the sun. Thus, Korvac ventures to Knowhere, where he recruits a group of mercenaries: The Minions of Menace. With the reptilian Teju, the energy absorber Grott, the powerful Tork, the intangible phantom Brahl, and the gelatinous creature Dumog, Korvac has just the team he needs to attack the Guardians. Sending them out to start to a rampage on Xandar, Korvac waits until the Guardians inevitably arrive, which they do.

During the fight between the Guardians and the Minions of Menace, Korvac reveals himself, to the shock of the Guardians. As a show of his power, Korvac drains Quasar's energy and uses it to instantly destroy Groot's current body. However, Star-Lord prepared for this long ago, and with one of his elemental guns, he begins to drain Korvac's energy. While it is able to drain enough energy to return Quasar her powers, it isn't enough to kill Korvac, as he escapes into thin air. The team, now down a member, holds off the Minions of Menace long enough for the Nova Corps to arrive and apprehend them, allowing the Guardians to go hunt Korvac. On the Milano, Mantis grows back Groot as quickly as possible, while Star-Lord and Rocket hunt for the energy signature of Korvac. The two eventually find him near Xander's sun, which they go to, and find Korvac absorbing the star's energy.

Suiting up, the team heads to space and attacks Korvac, with Star-Lord sucking up enough energy to fire back at Korvac and overload his body, causing him to detonate, and his energy to become absorbed back into the sun, killing him permanently. Thus, the galaxy has again been saved by Guardians of the Galaxy.

After credits scene:

The Guardians are shown flying away from Earth, when they see a flying silver object shoot past them towards Earth. Rocket then turns his head to see it, and the outline of the Silver Surfer is shown.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Fantastic Four Coming of The Silver Surfer** : Ever since Kang attacked Earth, the Fantastic Four have been working with SWORD on Damocles Base to try and prevent any future attacks against Earth that come from space. But while Sue and Reed help SWORD take control of the battleship from the future, Johnny has spent his time self-promoting himself, while Ben tries to woo a woman he has fallen in love with: Alicia Masters, a blind sculptor. Everything changes, however, when a silver object traveling at the speed of light is detected by Reed's equipment on Damocles, and they see that this object is headed for Earth.

When it arrives, though, they see that it is in fact a silver being, riding a surfboard through the cosmos: the Silver Surfer. Before Reed and Sue can contact him, the Silver Surfer flies through the atmosphere, circling the planet. Reed then calls upon Johnny, and has him follow the Surfer, which results in an aerial brawl between the two. During this, the Surfer begins to slow down, long enough for Sue and Reed to journey down on a shuttle and knock the Surfer unconscious.

Back at the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four investigate this being, who calls himself the Herald of Galactus. When asked about the identity of Galactus, the Surfer explains that Galactus is a being of incredible power who must devour planets, and that Earth is his next meal. With this, the Surfer grabs his board and escapes the building. However, something deep inside the Surfer seems to have awoken, as he wishes to investigate the people on this planet himself. The first person he meets, however, is an anti-hero activist, who insults and tries to attack the Surfer. Seeing the species as violent, the Surfer believes that they deserve to be consumed, at least, he believes this until a woman saves him from the abuse. This woman, it turns out, is Alicia Masters, who takes the Surfer back to her house to make some tea for.

Meanwhile, the Fantastic Four are contacted by Doctor Doom, who says he is hunting for the Surfer, and wishes to help them catch him. Not trusting Doom, however, they refuse, to his annoyance. Back with the Surfer, it seems that his long repressed emotions have been freed by the kindness of Alicia, and he tells her of his story. Many years ago, Silver Surfer was a being named Norrin Radd, living on the planet Zenn-La. After working with fellow scientists, Radd took a ship to meet a strange alien intruder, and was greeted by Galactus, who said he was to consume the planet. Thus, Radd agreed to be Galactus's herald and to find Galactus new planets in exchange for the survival of his planet. Galactus agrees, and thus, Radd was transformed into the Silver Surfer.

After he finishes his story, Surfer cries for the first time since he was transformed into the Silver Surfer, and his icy soul is reawakened. Having been awoken by Alicia's humanity, the Surfer flies off to the Baxter Building, where he apologies for the trouble he's caused, and plans to fight Galactus alongside the heroes of Earth when he arrives.

After credits scene:

Galactus is shown floating through space, with three other Heralds around him.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The Silver Surfer is shown flying across the sky. He then lands, and the camera pans to reveal the West Coast Avengers Mansion.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Captain America Prime Directive** : Steve Rogers has returned to the role of Captain America following the death of Bucky Barnes, but this change of hands has not come easily. Steve must learn to accept Bucky's death once more, while defending the world from evil. One of those evils, however, is dealt with by another Captain America, to Steve's amazement. During a UN summit, a man calling himself the Communist Red Skull holds the Russian delegate hostage, requesting the Soviet Union return to its glory days. But quickly, a man calling himself Captain America arrives and stops the villain. When asked who he is, he takes off his helmet and, to Steve's shock, looks exactly like him and calls himself Steve Rogers. Calling upon secret agents Black Widow and Mockingbird, Cap requests that these two look into this man and find out who he is. What they find, however, is beyond belief.

When Cap fell into the ice in the 40's, a symbol of American patriotism died. But it wasn't long before America was in another conflict: the Korean War. During it, a man named William Burnside was recruited by the FBI to become the next Captain America, with an experimental super soldier serum. This succeeded, but had negative side effects upon his psyche. During this time, Burnside legally changed his name to Steve Rogers and had surgery to match his face. When all that was done, however, the Korean War had ended, and the new Captain America wouldn't see combat until the Vietnam War, where he fought as a new symbol of patriotism. In the 80's, during the Afghanistan War, Burnside was supposedly killed in a violent car bomb explosion. But, as this shows, it wasn't true, and Burnside still survives to this day.

After much searching, the trio finds that a doctor known as Dr. Faustus obtained access to a man named Steven Rogers shortly after Burnside's supposed death. The three find him, and after much convincing, discover that in the 90's, he brainwashed Burnside to believe that not only was he Steven Rogers, but he was also the leader of a Neo-Nazi Organization, and had an obligation to the world to bring about the true American ideology of Nazism. Discovering Burnside's location, the group break into his facility, but are ambushed by Burnside and captured. Burnside then reveals that his recent stunt was all part of his plan, and that he wants to brainwash the three to join him in the goal of achieving a New World Order.

While the brainwashing works on Black Widow and Mockingbird, it fails to stick with Steve, who breaks out of the facility with Black Widow and Mockingbird. The three then track down Burnside who's faking an attack on the UN once more. However, the three arrive on the scene, with the real Captain America fighting Burnside. After much convincing, Steve is able to break through Burnside's programming, and causes him to realize what he has become. As a result, he breaks down, and collapses to the ground, detonating an explosive belt around him. With him dead, there is only one Captain America left standing.

After credits scene:

Burnside's body is shown being taken into a facility and placed into a cryo tank. Next to him is a cryo tank labeled "Fuhrer".

Screen cuts to black.

 **West Coast Avengers Galactic Storm** : The West Coast Avengers return with a new roster (Hawkeye, Wonder-Man, Ant-Man, Vision, Silver Surfer, Darkhawk, and Tigra). But when a group of spaceships appear above the west coast, the WCA calls upon all of its reserve members it can. Alongside the standard team is US Agent, X-51, Shroud, Hercules, Moon Knight, War Machine, Arachne, Firebird, and Scarlet Witch. Journeying up to the ships, the WCA discover that they belong to a previously unknown alien empire: The Shi'ar.

While on the ship, however, the group is attacked by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. Composed of Neutron, Onslaught, Warstar, Solar Wind, and Voyager, the Shi'ar Imperial Guard tell of how they are the enforcers of law throughout the worlds of the Shi'ar Empire, and that Earth is to be the newest planet controlled by the Shi'ar, to prevent the Kree Empire from getting their hands on it. Before anything can be said, Voyager opens a gate and teleports the WCA back to their mansion. Down there, the team decides to establish two teams: an Earth Team and a Space Team to fight the Shi'ar. While Wonder-Man and US Agent discuss the splitting of teams, Ant-Man pulls Hawkeye off to the side, and explains that this isn't the kind of fight where he can just use a bow and arrow, and gives Hawkeye a belt of Pym Particles.

Back with the teams, the groups have been split up: Earth Team will be composed of US Agent, Moon Knight, Shroud, Hercules, Tigra, Firebird, X-51, and Hawkeye, while Space Team will be composed of Arachne, Wonder-Man, Silver Surfer, Vision, Darkhawk, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, and Ant-Man. In agreement, the teams discuss a plan to fight against the Shi'ar: while Earth Team fights any Shi'ar that head to the ground, Space Team will force the Imperial Guard into submission and have them send a message to the empire that Earth will remain free. Heading out into space, the Space Team rendezvous with the Shi'ar capital ship and begin their assault, fighting the Imperial Guard.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, the team is busy fighting an invasion force in the desert, where they have begun to accumulate. To defeat them, Hawkeye uses the Pym Particles to transform himself into Goliath. Back in space, the team is able to reach the communications platform and send out an abort message, telling the Shi'ar that Earth will forever remain free. But as they try to escape, the Imperial Guard ambush them, forcing Vision to sacrifice himself, using his mass increasing abilities to crash through the spaceship, distracting the guard long enough for the WCA to escape.

Back on Earth, the last of the Shi'ar have been defeated, but not without loss; during the fighting, it seems that X-51 was killed. With the deaths of their two androids, the WCA will never forget their battle with the Shi'ar, and will be more prepared for when they return.

After credits scene:

The Shi'ar Emperor is shown sitting in his throne when an Imperial Guard approaches.

Guard: "Emperor, Earth has repelled the invasion force."

Emperor: "Good. They are arrogant in thinking they have beaten us, but they don't have long to be arrogant. Galactus is coming for them. It is only a matter of time before they are consumed."

Guard: "Yes, Emperor."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Ant-Man is shown working in his study, with the burnt body of Vision next to him. On the wall are blueprints of a white "Vision 2.0". Scott then turns around and grabs a piece of Shi'ar tech, which he places onto Vision.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Iron Man 9** : Throughout his career as Iron Man, Tony Stark has fought his fair share of space travelers. Kang, Thanos, the Skrulls, Loki, and the list goes on. But while those beings had goals and aspirations, his newest villain does not: Ultimo. An alien machine constructed to destroy their enemies, Ultimo was cast out into the galaxy when his own species saw his destructive force. Now he has landed on Earth and has begun to wreak havoc on Empire State University, the site where he landed. However, he is attacked not only by Iron Man, but by one of the teachers of the university, who is suited up in his own suit of armor. Though the creature is clearly impervious to their attacks, it shrinks itself down and escapes. Tony then discovers the identity of the teacher: Carl Walker, who calls himself the Force.

Recruiting the Force and calling on Rhodey, Tony takes them back to Stark Industries, where he analyzes Ultimo's abilities. Seeing that the machine is stronger than himself and Force put together, Tony calls in Pepper to become Rescue once more. At the same time, Rhodey calls in an old air force friend who could pilot another suit: Bethany Cabe. Meanwhile, Happy Hogan, overhearing this, requests that Stark allow him to pilot a suit, as well as someone else he knows can operate a suit: Edward March. Hesitant to just give out suits to anyone who asked, Tony is assured by Hogan that the suits will be returned upon Ultimo's defeat. Reluctantly, Tony agrees, and has Hogan operate a form of the Igor armor, while Cabe operates a form of the Silver Centurion, and March operates a form of the Shotgun armor.

The six then head out to find Ultimo, eventually finding him wreaking havoc on Wall Street. However, when they reach him, they learn that Ultimo can adapt to every new attack they have planned for him, as well as mind control the teammates to fight amongst themselves. Thus, Cabe and March are turned against Pepper, Tony, Rhodey, and Happy, creating a distraction that allows Ultimo to escape. During this scuffle, March is killed as she prepares to murder Rhodey. Knocking Cabe unconscious and taking her home, the remaining four members of the Iron Army begin to work on how to defeat Ultimo. Tony, taking ideas from his previous creations, decides to construct a suit stronger than any other: the Ultimobuster. Constructed to be almost double the size of the Hulkbuster, Tony works while the rest of the Iron Army hunts after Ultimo, holding back as much of his chaos as they possible can.

When Tony completes and debuts the Ultimobuster, it is quickly torn apart by Ultimo. However, Tony, thinking of this, came up with another idea: Having Veronica fire all Hulkbuster suits, and having five Hulkbusters fight Ultimo. But even these are no match for Ultimo, at least, until Tony calls upon the final Hulkbuster suit, which surrounds Ultimo and rockets it out into space. Thus, Ultimo is destroyed and all is right in the world.

After credits scene:

Ultimo is shown flying through space in the Hulkbuster, when it encounters Galactus floating towards Earth. Ultimo then breaks free and attempts to attack Galactus, but is instantly destroyed by a single swat from Galactus's hand.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Namor The Sub-Mariner The Tides of War** : Last time Namor was seen, he was betraying the Illuminati and allying with Thanos, but after the events of Secret Wars, those events were erased. Thus, Namor remains the protector of Atlantis and ally of the Avengers. Since Namor's alliance with the Avengers began, the Atlantean King has seen defectors attempt to overthrow him and return Atlantis to isolation. However, this time, it would seem the defectors are not isolationists. This group, which calls itself the Fathom Five, simply believes in killing all air-breathers and all Atlanteans who would support them. This team, composed of Llyron, Bloodtide, Dragonrider, Manowar, and Sea Leopard, hopes to spark a war between the Atlanteans and the air-breathers, though with Namor leading the kingdom, this seems incredibly unlikely.

That is, at least, until Sea Leopard uses his mental abilities to make Namor think he sees the Avengers attack the city, when in reality the rest of the Fathom Five are attacking. Namor, assuming that he had his mind manipulated, calls upon his ally, Stingray, who is to remain by his side in case of attack. So when the Fathom Five attack, they are surprised by Stingray, who tells Namor that it isn't really the Avengers, but five of his own people. Namor, in fury, casts these five out of Atlantis, down into the dark abyss of the sea. But in the abyss, a dark force has lurked for years and regained its power and offers to give that power to the Fathom Five. Now super charged, the team re-attacks Atlantis and steal a powerful artifact from Namor: Poseidon's scepter. With this, the Fathom Five can control the tides of the ocean, and plan to use it to destroy the Mediterranean coastal cities.

Namor, with his belief that the surface people deserve to live just as much as Atlanteans, hunts after them with Stingray, finding them off the coast of Italy. Fighting them, Namor watches as Stingray is put on the brink of death as he is held down by the waves of the scepter. Calling upon his strength, Namor tears the scepter from Snow Leopard, along with his arm, and controls the waves to force Stingray to the surface. The sight of Namor controlling the waves, however, frightens the Italians on the coast, who were just attacked by massive tidal waves. This makes the Italian army think Namor caused the waves, and they attack Namor. Though Namor defeats them, and even though they realize he was not in control, Namor is called an enemy by international media, forcing Namor to once again isolate his people. Thus, even though the Fathom Five were defeated, they also somewhat won.

After credits scene:

The abyss of the ocean is shown, glowing a deep blue. The camera then pans to reveal Attuma, now with a body.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers Coming of Galactus** : It's been almost two years since the Silver Surfer arrived on Earth and warned the people of Galactus, and now, his prophecy is coming true. From the sky, the Avengers (Iron Man, Captain America, She-Hulk, Wasp, Falcon, and Scarlet Witch) see a rain of meteors coming down on New York City. However, they stop above Avengers Tower, where the Avengers see a figure: Terrax. This figure then calls out to the entire city, saying that Galactus has arrived and their world is to be consumed. Meanwhile, the other Heralds of Galactus, Air-Walker, Firelord, and Stardust, are detected by SWORD across the world. It soon becomes clear that these creatures mean business, and that they are assembling strange machines in the four corners of the world.

Thus, SWORD calls on the Avengers and any heroes possible to deal with them. So, Iron Man declares a code white, and calls upon every superhero on Earth to fight against this force. Sending out the coordinates of the strange machines, Iron Man calls for the many heroes to fight and take them down. Meanwhile, in the sky, a massive orb appears, which the many heroes take to mean Galactus has arrived. Iron Man, the only one on the current Avengers able to travel to orbit, calls upon Reed Richards, Silver Surfer, and Captain Marvel to head with him into Galactus's ship. As this goes on, Captain America, Scarlet Witch, She-Hulk, Wasp, Falcon, Spider-Man, Daredevil, Kid Arachnid, and more fight Terrax. Meanwhile, Johnny Storm, the Thing, Hawkeye, War Machine, Black Widow, and other heroes fight Stardust. On the other side of the world, Doctor Strange, Iron Fist, Captain Britain, Hulk, Ghost Rider, and other heroes fight Air-Walker. Finally, Spectrum, Doctor Druid, Black Knight, Black Panther, Namor, and even more heroes fight against Firelord.

During this, Iron Man and his team make their way into the orb, where they find Galactus motionless. Noticing these heroes, Galactus tries to kill them, but is stopped by the Silver Surfer, if only for long enough for the rest of the team to hide. Galactus then teleports down to the planet, and seeing that his structures have been destroyed by the many heroes, instantly rebuilds them and starts to consume the Earth.

Though he is temporarily held off by Thor and even Sentry, nothing can stop Galactus, as he murders Sentry and knocks the Asgardian aside. However, he is stopped when Iron Man and team arrive with one weapon capable of defeating him: The Ultimate Nullifier. Found within Galactus's ship, the Ultimate Nullifier is capable of erasing anything from the universe. With this threat, Galactus agrees to leave Earth and never return. Thus, the world is saved once more.

After credits scene:

Tony Stark is sitting on the roof of Avengers Tower, when he hears a telepathic voice.

Unknown: "Mr. Stark! I am glad to finally meet you! We have much to talk about, especially after letting my students help you and your heroes fight Galactus."

Stark: "Who are you?! What do you want?"

The elevator behind him opens, revealing the shadow of a bald man in a wheelchair.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A bald figure is shown watching the Earth from the Moon, when Doctor Strange arrives.

Strange: "Why didn't you warn us, Uatu?"

Uatu: "I exist to observe, not to intervene"

Strange: "Even if your intervention could mean the survival of millions?"

Uatu is silent. Strange then teleports away, leaving Uatu to watch the Earth.

Screen cuts to black.


	13. Phase 15 (Rise of the Mutants)

**Phase 15 (Rise of the Mutants)**

Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six

Gambit

Captain Marvel: Rogue Warrior

Deadpool's New Groove

The Dazzler

Legend of the Wolverine

The New Warriors: Midnight

Fantastic Four: Annihilation

Alpha Flight (villains are the Great Beasts and Wendigo, introduces Omega Flight)

X-Men

Avengers: The Kree/Skrull War

 **Spider-Man Return of the Sinister Six** : The Sinister Six has re-assembled (now composed of Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Rhino, Vulture, Alistair Smythe, and the Lizard) and intend to get revenge on the man, or in this case, the Spider-Man, that put them away. So when these six break out, they attack Spider-Man's home, putting Gwen Stacy in the hospital. Because of this, Spider-Man puts himself on the case to try and find whoever attacked him, leading him to Doctor Octopus.

Shadowing Doctor Octopus after learning that he escaped jail, Peter discovers that Doctor Octopus and Doctor Connors have teamed up with AIM to create a powerful creature capable of destroying Spider-Man. The webslinger gets inside, but is attacked by Rhino and Alistair Smythe, who hold him off long enough for the doctors to escape. Smythe then attempts to kill Peter, but after he fails, his suit detonates. Back with the rest of the Sinister Six, the group breaks out Chameleon, offering him a spot on the team, which he accepts. This Sinister Six then takes up Ana Kravinoff's mansion to use as a base, as provided by Chameleon.

While the team establishes themselves, Rhino is sent out to rob a few banks and obtain funds to continue their work. However, Rhino is soon stopped by Spider-Man, and in exchange for a shorter sentence, he sells out the rest of the team. Little does Spider-Man know, however, that the team had already split up, with Mysterio and Chameleon heading to the hospital disguised as Peter and Aunt May with the plan to finish off Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man fails to get there in time, and Gwen Stacy is gone: kidnapped by the Sinister Six.

Then, when Vulture tries to rob an armored vehicle and is stopped by Spider-Man, he tells him that they are hiding Gwen Stacy at the mansion on a clock tower. Peter reaches it and while he is able to find Gwen, he is unable to stop her from falling to her death at the hands of Doctor Octopus.

Spider-Man then flees, but comes back the next day with Silk, Kid Arachnid, and Spider-Woman at his side. With them, Peter defeats the Sinister Six, ending their reign of terror.

After credits scene:

A man in a green striped shirt is shown walking through an alleyway. He then opens a window and walks into it.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Peter is shown lying in his bed, when his cell phone beeps.

Peter: "Hello?"

Stark: "Hey, Spider-Man, great to hear you! You know who I am!"

Peter: "Mr. Stark? How'd you get this number?"

Stark: "Never mind that. Listen kid, you gotta come in. It's an emergency"

Peter: "Are you sure? Can't you just call…"

Stark: "NOW!"

Peter hangs up and runs to grab his suit.

Words on the screen appear as "Spider-Man will return"

Screen cuts to black as the Avengers Theme plays.

 **Gambit** : Remy Lebeau was a child kidnapped by the New Orleans Thieves Guild and raised as a potential uniter for the Thieves Guild and the Assassin's Guild. As a teenager, Remy gained mutant bio-kinetic abilities, though he kept them secret from the guild. At the same time, Remy and his cousin Etienne were sent on a mission to steal a powerful artifact from a witch's house. However, when they get there, they are captured by the immortal witch Candra. But she soon gets rid of them when she sees a vision of Remy, going by the name Gambit, murdering her in the future. She sells Remy and Etienne to a slaver known as the Pig, who plans to have them collared and sold off to the highest bidder as personal soldiers.

During this time, Remy and Etienne meet other mutants such as Beak, Maggott, and Marrow. With them, Remy reveals his powers to his cousin, and helps them break away from the Pig. He accomplishes this when he throws a card at the Pig's head, followed by it detonating inside him. The five then escape off a cliff, but Etienne drowns shortly after.

Remy, blaming himself for this, decides to ignore his pain and immediately go back to work as a thief. His first mission, ironically, is to finish the failed mission that started it all: obtain the artifact from Candra. Now empowered by his abilities and calling himself Gambit, Remy breaks in, but instead of trying to sneak around and steal it again, Gambit murders Candra, just as she predicted.

Stealing the artifact, Gambit returns it to the guild, who tell him he is to use it as a peace offering to the Assassin's Guild's head assassin's granddaughter, Bella Boudreaux. Before they are to be wed, however, Gambit is assigned on one final mission: obtain the journals of Dr. Nathaniel Essex from a facility in the Bayou. He does this, and learns of a program known as the Weapon X Program, which has empowered multiple mutants in the previous decades.

Seeing the violent experiments being done, Gambit burns the journals and blows up the facility. When Gambit returns to the guild, he is greeted by Bella's brother Julian, who challenges Gambit to a duel. During it, Gambit kills Julian, resulting in Gambit being kicked out of the guild and being broken up with by Bella. Thus, Gambit is on his own as the master thief of New Orleans.

After credits scene:

Gambit is shown overlooking the pier in New Orleans, when he hears a telepathic message.

Xavier: "Remy Lebeau, my name is Charles Xavier. I have been following you for quite some time, and I want to help you. Please, come to my school so we can talk."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A burning piece of paper is shown in the Bayou. The camera then zooms in on the sheet, which displays a Weapon X Program labeled "The Wolverine"

Screen cuts to black.

 **Captain Marvel Rogue Warrior** : Carol Danvers is Captain Marvel again, and she intends to defend the world no matter what it thinks of her. While some of think of her as a menace, there are others who take that hate farther than any others. One of these people is the shape-shifting mutant Mystique.

This woman has spent her time trying to force mutant superiority onto the populace, all the while growing a following of mutants who call for the annihilation of non-mutated humans. Alongside her is her lover Destiny, a precognitive mutant, and adopted daughter Rogue, a power-absorbing mutant. Mystique believes that as long as there are superhumans whose powers did not derive from mutations, then the fear mutants can strike into the hearts of people will be limited. One of these non-mutated superhumans is Carol Danvers, and after hearing her adoptive mother's hate for Carol, Rogue takes it upon herself to best Captain Marvel.

Heading to San Francisco, Rogue finds Carol in a battle between herself and Moonstone. When Carol defeats her, however, she is attacked by Rogue, who tries to absorb Carol's powers. However, because Carol's powers are linked to her mind, a portion of her personality is also absorbed by Rogue, causing Carol to pass out and drop into the ocean.

Though Carol is saved by War Machine, when she awakes in the hospital, she finds she can remember her memories, but she cannot have an emotional connection to those memories. As Captain Marvel deals with her feelings of detachment from the world, Rogue strikes again and tries to attack her, but during their fight, Rogue's mind is overtaken by Carol's, resulting in Carol having to fight herself. However, Rogue eventually regains control and escapes, using her now permanent power of flight.

But this girl clearly didn't research Carol hard enough, and she tracks her to Mystique's hideout, where she knocks her unconscious and takes her to a nearby hospital, where she tries to get her emotional connection back. However, the doctors soon tell Carol this is impossible, and that Carol could be stuck like this for years. As this happens, Rogue awakes, only to hear the voice of Carol in her head.

As the girl starts to scream, she is sedated. Carol then announces that she will head to space, where the environment matches her life: empty.

After credits scene:

Rogue is shown walking the streets alone, while the sounds of Carol's voice pound in her head. Suddenly, a voice speaks to her telepathically.

Xavier: "Do not be alarmed, Rogue. My name is Charles Xavier. I want to help you. Please, let me help."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Mystique is shown in her house, when all of the metal around her begins to shake and point towards the door. Suddenly, a man with a large boot comes in, cloaked by shadow.

Unknown: "Hello, Mystique. I have seen your amazing abilities, and I think you could be so much more. Allow me to introduce myself".

The man comes into the light, revealing the helmeted Magneto.

Magneto: "My name is Eric. You may call me Magneto".

Screen cuts to black.

 **Deadpool's New Groove** : Hi I'm Deadpool! You may remember me from popular films such as: Deadpool. And that's it! Whatever, as you can see, I've come back home to Marvel, and they're giving me a new coat of paint! But this isn't some reboot or retelling, this is my story continued. So for this, we'll assume that my first movie still counts! How can I jump universes and remain the same ole' Deadpool? God, you ask a lot of questions. Just know that I'm here, Deadpool counts, and now we can continue on with the story. Huh, another question? Yes, you with the stupid hat. Deadpool 2? Okay, let me level with you, the writer wrote this plot summary in July 2016, so he doesn't know what Deadpool 2 will entail, so we're assuming only Deadpool 1 counts. And now: on with the story!

Wade Wilson was just minding his own business, being a superpowered mercenary, kicking ass, and taking names. Everything changes when he is attacked by a man from the future named Cable. This half-cyborg, half-man time traveler tells Wade that Deadpool will be the cause of an apocalyptic future that kills everyone Cable knows and loves.

However, Deadpool disagrees, as he accidentally hits an indian man in a wheelchair in the face. This man introduces himself as Garabed Bashur, and offers Deadpool a job: kill a mercenary group known as the True Patriots who have been hunting after him. When Deadpool asks why they're hunting him, he shows his true power: technopathy. With power like that, the leader of these villains could theoretically destroy the world.

Cable, seeing this as an obvious prophecy, says he's following Deadpool to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Soon, the two find this group of mercenaries, who they learn are the magical resurrected bodies of former US presidents with the minds of well-trained assassins. During his hunt, Deadpool reconnects with Vanessa, whose skin has now turned grey and is calling herself Domino. Domino, Cable, and Deadpool then go hunt for the True Patriots, killing each one, and eventually, finding the location to their leader's headquarters.

Once there, however, they are greeted by Bashur, now calling himself Black Box. He explains that while he can control technology, he cannot control his own body, and needs Deadpool's regenerative powers to truly take over the world. Cable then realizes that this is the villain who took control of the Earth, as he became immortal by taking Deadpool's powers. As Black Box tries to get Deadpool into a state of submission, Domino and Cable attack and eventually defeat him. Thus, Deadpool saved the day all by himself.

After credits scene:

Deadpool is shown in his house with Domino, going through his suits. He then pulls out a white variation of his costume.

Deadpool: "Oh this? Oh, that's just my costume for the X-Force movie. Yeah, that's a thing we're doing! When? I don't know, I'm not Kevin Feige. Just know that my lady, The Doctor, and I are going to be in it! So go see it when it comes out!"

Deadpool then waves.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Deadpool is seen microwaving a chimichanga.

Deadpool: "Why did you wait through the credits? Did you see how many VFX artists there were?! And you still waited!? Either you really love me, or you're hoping for a tease about the next Deadpool movie. I hope it's me you love, because there is no tease"

Deadpool returns to his microwave, only to turn back to the audience.

Deadpool: "Seriously, stop staring. It's creepy. I feel like I'm on an episode of To Catch A Predator"

Deadpool returns to his microwave again, only to turn back to the audience.

Deadpool: "Seriously, go away. Go...go. Go! Go away!"

Deadpool then shoots the camera.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The New Warriors Midnight** : The New Warriors return with a new team (composed of Night Thrasher, Sun Girl, Richard Rider, Firestar, Justice, and Silhouette). Their first mission is news of a teenager who awoke from a hospital with powers, and is holding his nurse hostage. At the hospital, the team encounters the teen, whose name is Elvin Holiday, and they talk him into releasing the nurse. He then surrenders himself, saying that he never wanted to hurt anyone, and only wanted help. The team takes him back to their headquarters, and keep him in their vault until they can figure out how to help him.

Meanwhile, Silhouette is contacted by someone she thought was long dead: her brother, Aaron Chord. Like his sister, Aaron obtained powers from birth due to his father's mating with an alien race of superpowered beings. Calling himself Midnight's Fire, he and Silhouette once fought crime in their pre-teens, until he was killed by a druglord. Silhouette then gave up her crime fighting until she joined the New Warriors.

Now that he's contacted her, the two meet up for coffee, and he offers her a position as his sidekick in his new operation. Of course, she accepts, and then heads with him to go on her first mission. What she finds, however, is that he has become a violent vigilante, killing people he perceives as criminals indiscriminately. When she tries to stop him from murdering a common thief, he backhands her and warns her not to get in the way of justice.

Racing back to the New Warriors, Silhouette asks them to take pity on Midnight's Fire and let him join the team as a member, preventing him from killing. When they try this, though, Midnight's Fire claims that Silhouette betrayed him and the New Warriors are too soft on crime. He then shoots Silhouette, placing her in critical condition. As a result, the New Warriors need a new team member, and recruit Elvin onto the team under the name Rage.

The team then heads to the headquarters of Midnight's Fire, where he tries to kill Night Thrasher for interfering with him bringing Silhouette to justice. As the team fights through the headquarters, however, they see that Midnight's Fire has been injecting himself with a serum to induce mutations in an attempt to make himself stronger. Realizing that this is causing his aggression to be far higher than normal, Night Thrasher beats him into unconsciousness, and ties him down long enough for the serum to wear off.

When it does, Midnight's Fire sees what he's done to Silhouette and willingly turns himself in, heading to jail. Finally, Rage joins the team as a full time member, while Silhouette leaves for time off.

After credits scene:

A serum is shown in a lab, labeled "Carrion Virus".

A man with the name tag "Rafael Carago" is shown overlooking it, when he accidentally drops it. Suddenly, his skin turns a dark black and he is frozen still.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A teenage girl is shown running on a treadmill.

Another girl then approaches her.

Girl 2: "Hey, Suzanna, wanna go grab a bite?"

Suzanna: "Yeah, sounds good"

The girl then grabs her gym bag, which is labeled Suzanna Sherman.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Dazzler** : Alison Blaire is a mutant who has used her powers not to become a superhero, but to become famous. With the ability to convert sound into light, Blaire began her tour years ago as Dazzler, a pop star who has rocked the world ever since her first concert. Recently, however, when her bouncers were attacked by a riot of fans, Dazzler began to use her powers to defend herself. Thus, Blaire started a triple life: Part time regular girl, part time pop star, and part time superhero. This, of course, draws the attention of powerful enemies for Dazzler, including Mojo, the ruler of an alternate universe revolved around entertainment.

In Mojo's reality, known as Mojoworld, everything is centered around television, as the universe was bombarded by television signals from other realities. So when Mojo sees this singer who can also put on beautiful light shows and fight crime, he sees an opportunity to create a new reality show based around her. At first, Mojo is content with sending his slaves to fight Dazzler in her universe and broadcast the ensuing fights.

During this point of Mojo's show, Dazzler encounters the slave race of Warwolves, the monster Quark, and the warrior Spiral. Mojo is disappointed, however, when the ratings start to drop as the audience tires of the same mundane world that Dazzler lives in being reused over and over again. As those around him call upon Mojo to liven up Dazzler's show, Mojo orders one of his personal soldiers, Longshot, to head to Earth and kidnap Dazzler. Longshot does this, but when he encounters Dazzler, he reveals that he and Quark have planned on liberating Mojoworld from its tyrant leader, and that they need Dazzler's help.

Reluctantly, the girl agrees, and Longshot takes her to Mojoworld. Once in Mojoworld, Dazzler is assigned to her own TV show, where she fights crime and continues her pop career, all the while secretly distracting Mojo as Longshot and Quark plan their attack. Mojo begins to catch on, though, and sends Quark to be brainwashed. Dazzler, taking the initiative, escapes her show's set, reaches the prison and frees Quark.

Alongside Quark and Longshot, Dazzler makes it to Mojo's officer, where his right hand man, Major Domo, attacks them. While Quark and Longshot fight Major Domo, Dazzler forces Mojo to open a portal, allowing her to return home. With Domo defeated, Quark and Longshot arrest Mojo for crimes against the multi-verse, thank Dazzler for her help, and allow her to return to her career as a pop star.

After credits scene:

Dazzler is shown backstage, when all of sudden, she notices the people around her are frozen.

Walking through the frozen people, she hears a voice in her head.

Xavier: "Ms. Blaire, my name is Charles Xavier. I too am a mutant like you. I wish to offer you a proposition, if you would come with me."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The Televisions in Mojo's office are shown flickering between different realities. Among them are the zombies universe, the Superior Spider-Man universe, and the Negative Zone, where Prison 42 is shown.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Legend of the Wolverine** : James Logan Howlett was once a normal Canadian child in the 1880s, until his mutant bone claws appeared and alongside his friend Victor Creed, he escaped into the night. The two would spend years together as heroes, fighting in the both World Wars, as well as Vietnam, before their past caught up with them.

Victor's sister, Clara, returns to her brother, who is shocked to see his sister alive when he heard she died of sickness only days after they left. Clara, however, tells Victor that James had returned to their family home and killed Clara in the night as vengeance for the brutal abuse Victor's father dolled out on James. Victor believes her, and heads to find James, who is living as a lumberjack in the Canadian wilderness with his Native American girlfriend, Silver Fox. Everything comes crumbling down, though, when Victor murders her in front of James.

In her dying breath, Silver Fox tells James of how he embodies the spirit of the Wolverine, and must not let revenge get to him. Taking on the name Wolverine, James chases Victor across Canada, finding him on the other side of the country, where he attempts to kill him. But as neither can be killed, the battle ends in a draw, and the two go their separate ways. After this, Wolverine is recruited into a government program known as Weapon X which plans to make him stronger, which in his mind, can help him kill Sabretooth.

During this, the indestructible metal known as adamantium is grafted onto Wolverine's bones, making him even stronger than he was before. When the group tries to take control of him, though, Wolverine breaks out of the program and escapes into the wilderness.

Thus, the chase is on for Wolverine to find Victor as Weapon X sends their team of mutants after him. This team, composed of Kestrel, Garrison Kane, Jack-In-The-Box, Maverick, and Sluggo, then discovers who Wolverine is hunting for, and teams up with Victor, who is given the nickname Sabretooth. The team then leads Wolverine into a trap, where they try to kill him by submerging him underwater and drowning him. However, during the battle, Wolverine drags down Sabretooth with him, and with his last breath of air, Wolverine frees himself, leaving Sabretooth to drown. However, due to his brain suffering severe damage underwater, Wolverine loses his memories. The Weapon X Team flees, and Wolverine continues his life as an assassin that tracks and kills the evil of the world.

After credits scene:

Sabretooth's body is seen being dragged up from the water by a crane. The man who is in control of the crane's eyes then glow yellow, indicating it is Mystique.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Professor X is shown pulling Cerebro off his head, when he is approached by Cyclops.

Cyclops: "Is he ready, Professor? Should we start the jet?"

Xavier: "No, Scott. It is not his time. We must wait for him to be ready".

Screen cuts to black.

 **Fantastic Four Annihilation** : Ever since Galactus appeared, the Fantastic Four have been researching every single place they can to find enemies capable of attacking Earth. One of the places they've been investigating is the Negative Zone, where Prison 42 is kept, and where Galactus is trapped. During this long period of research, Sue Storm became pregnant, while Johnny has grown farther apart from the team as a whole. But when Sue begins to irradiate anti-matter particles, Reed realizes that her life is at risk, as the baby within her was mutated by her trips to the Negative Zone.

Believing he can find a cure for Sue further into the Negative Zone, Reed, Johnny, and Ben journey in through Prison 42, where they see the Leader is hearing the voice of some being known as Annihilus. Shaking it off as a case of insanity, the three heroes venture to the research department, where Richard Janus is developing a way to harness anti-matter and turn it into useable energy. This all comes to a stop, however, when tapping sounds start appearing throughout the prison. Along with this, massive holes have appeared in the hallways of the prison, which Reed, Johnny, and Ben go to investigate.

What they find is a strange bug-like creature, the first known instance of a Negative Zone creature. As the creature stalks about the facility, the three hunt it down, all the while hearing it take our security guards. Johnny, fortunately, finds it in the research wing, destroying Richard Janus's anti-matter device and killing the doctor. Johnny then kills the bug, ending the crisis: or so they thought.

Soon, more tapping appears, and just as the Leader predicted, Annihilus has arrived, and with him, trillions of the bugs they encountered one of. Seeing that the three could never defeat this army alone, the heroes agree to free some of the villains to help fight: the Leader, Abomination, Executioner, Whirlwind, and Blizzard. Though Kang offers to help, for obvious reasons, they choose to keep him imprisoned. With this team to help them, Reed, Ben, and Johnny are able to get close enough to Annihilus to see that the rod he wields controls the bugs.

So, while the villains, Johnny, and Ben fight the bugs, Reed stretches up and grabs the rod from Annihilus, taking control of the bugs and ordering them to attack Annihilus. Annihilus is then dragged away into the Negative Zone by his bugs, while Johnny, Reed, and Ben must defeat the heroes who helped them, re-locking them in the prison. Back in the real world, Reed develops a cure for Sue's condition, resulting in the birth of their first son: Franklin Richards.

After credits scene:

Annihilus is shown being attacked by his bugs, when they suddenly all explode. In the distance, the floating body of Blaastar. Annihilus tries to escape, but another explosion occurs.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Franklin Richards is shown lying in his crib, when the space around him begins to warp, then stops.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Alpha Flight** : In America's neighbor to the north, more and more villains have been appearing. Thus, the Canadian Defense Department H assembles a team of heroes to fight against these villains: Alpha Flight. Led by scientist James Macdonald Hudson, who when in uniform calls himself Guardian, Alpha Flight includes: the twin mutants Northstar and Aurora, the Sasquatch, the dwarf named Puck, the First Nation medicine man Shaman, and the Inuit demigoddess Snowbird. However, a member of Department H, Jerome Jaxon, loathes James Hudson for taking his space on Alpha Flight.

Behind the scenes, Jaxon hopes to show Alpha Flight as a failure, and alongside his robotic assistant Delphine Courtney, he plans to unleash a terrible monster of the north to fight Alpha Flight: The Wendigo. In the far north, the two discover a lost hiker, who they force into committing cannibalism, transforming him into a Wendigo.

This resilient monster begins to attack First Nation villages, and Alpha Flight is called in, only for the monster to push them aside and continue its rampage. Jaxon then hopes to use the Wendigo's weakness to fire, only to learn it is in fact not weak to it, and is beaten to the brink of death by the behemoth. It then lumbers to the center of a First Nation village, breaks into their temple, and releases incredibly powerful monsters: the Great Beasts.

As these beasts begin to wreak havoc on Canada, Omega Flight flees, leaving Alpha Flight to deal with them. So, Shaman summons Ranaq The Devourer, who begins to fight Somon, the Great Artificer. Meanwhile, Snowbird fights Kariooq, the Corruptor and Sasquatch fights Kolomaq, the Beast of the Snows. Suddenly, from the temple, Wendigo returns and is engulfed by Tolomaq, the Fire Beast, only to escape from it, killing the Great Beast.

The rest of Alpha Flight then must fight against Wendigo as the other battles ensue, all the while the team is trying to get the innocent people out of the way. Finally, Somon and Shaman defeat Ranaq and banish him to another dimension, while Snowbird discovers Kariooq's weakness to ice and engulfs him in it, killing him, and Sasquatch beats Kolomaq. With only Wendigo left, the entire team piles on against the creature, forcing it to retreat back into the ruins of the temple, where Shaman magically imprisons him forever. Afterwards, Shaman uses his powers to banish the Great Beasts from this reality, and Canada is saved by Alpha Flight.

After credits scene:

Jaxon is sitting in his office when he is approached by Delphine Courtney.

Courtney: "Sir, Alec has contacted me requesting that I tell you that Alpha Flight defeated the Wendigo and the Great Beasts."

Jaxon: "Thank you, Courtney. Tell him I appreciate the message, and that we will be in touch soon."

Courtney: "Yes sir."

Jaxon: "He beat me once. He won't beat me again."

Jaxon slams his fist on the desk, then takes out a file labeled Omega Flight.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A fisherman is shown coming home to his wife.

Wife: "Tom, she wants to talk to you"

Tom: "Okay, dear."

Tom walks upstairs and enters the room of his daughter, who is some kind of aquatic creature.

Tom: "Yes, Marrina?"

Marrina: "Dad, something is calling to me. I have to answer it. He calls himself the Master of the World."

Tom: "It's just in your head, sweetie. There was something I wanted to show you. Here."

Tom then hands his daughter a pamphlet that describes a place for superpowered individuals to go and train to be heroes: Beta Flight.

Marrina: "Do you want me to go?"

Tom: "If you want to go."

Marrina: "Okay. Thanks, dad."

Marrina then hugs her father.

Screen cuts to black.

 **X-Men** : In a quiet mansion in New York, a man runs a school for mutant children. This man is Charles Xavier, also known as Professor X, and secretly, he also runs a team of powerful mutants who help fight crime. These are the X-Men. On this team is the leader, Scott Summers, who calls himself Cyclops, his telekinetic girlfriend Jean Grey, the Cajun thief Gambit, the popstar Dazzler, the southern belle Rogue, and the mistress of the elements known as Storm. This team dedicates itself to the ideal that mutants and humans can live alongside one another. Opposing this idea, along with many bigoted groups, is the pro-mutant and former friend of Professor X, Erik Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto.

Like Professor X, Magneto too has assembled a team of mutants, known as the Brotherhood of Mutants, which is dedicated to beat the X-Men and ensure that mutants come out as the true inheritors of the Earth. The way they intend to do this is ignite nuclear war across the entire world, cleansing the planet of humans and paving the way for mutants. So, Professor X sends the X-Men to a nuclear facility in the northwest United States, where Mystique is leading her mutant brethren Toad and Sabretooth. However, Xavier keeps Jean Grey with him, explaining that he has located Magneto and wishes to confront him with the powerful telepath at his side.

Jean agrees, and the two head to a nuclear submarine in the Black Sea, where Magneto, Pyro, and Mastermind are hiding out as Mystique sacrifices herself to start the nuclear armageddon. As Magneto tells Xavier his plan, Jean Grey projects his thoughts into Mystique's mind, showing her how little she matters. Enraged, she aims the missile at the submarine and activates it, only for the X-Men to arrive and fight her, stopping the missiles launch.

However, Magneto grows tired of waiting for the beginning of the new age, and pulls the nuclear material from the sub up into the sky and detonates it, igniting a nuclear explosion over the Black Sea. In response, Russia fires its nuclear weapons at the US, potentially starting the war that Magneto wanted. But in the last seconds, something within Jean Grey ignites, and she is able to take control of Magneto long enough to force him to throw the missiles into space. Thus, Magneto is arrested, as are the other members of the Brotherhood of Mutants, and the X-Men return home.

After credits scene:

Mystique is shown in prison, when she is approached by a shadowy figure.

Unknown: "Hello, Ms. Darkholme. I wish to offer you a proposition."

Mystique: "Last time someone told me that, I ended up here."

Unknown: "I assure you, this is one you simply can't refuse."

The man moves forward slightly, revealing the white face of Mister Sinister.

Sinister: "My name is Sinister. I am here to help"

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

In Egypt, news of the nuclear explosion is being played on a TV. A man then turns off the TV and heads to his closet, where he has a shrine to an ancient statue.

Man: "Praise be unto you, En Sabah Nur. May you one day return to cleanse this world."

Screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers The Kree/Skrull War** : The Avengers are back with a new and expanded roster (Iron Man, Captain America, Spider-Man, She-Hulk, Ant-Man, and Spectrum), as Tony has started to spread out the many heroes across various regions of the world. They are called to the Arctic Circle, where the Quantum Realm Research Base of Dr. Pym is. When they arrive, they find none other than Ronan the Accuser, who proclaims he intends to de-evolve Earth to prehistoric times so that the Kree can use the world as a base for their war with the Skrull. The team then prepares to fight Ronan, who is called back to his ship by the Supreme Intelligence, and replaced with a Kree Sentry. The team then fights the creature and eventually Ant-Man gets inside it and deactivates it.

The Avengers, alongside Dr. Pym, return to the Avengers Headquarters, where they are called by Damocles Base and requested to meet with the head of the base, Abigail Brand. Tony has Spider-Man and Spectrum stay behind, while the rest of the team takes a Quinjet up to the base. Not even five minutes after the team has left, however, Spider-Man and Spectrum are attacked by three cows, who eventually unveil themselves as Skrulls.

As the two heroes fight, the rest of the Avengers meet onboard Damocles with Abigail Brand and the head of the Kree Investigation Department of SWORD: Rick Jones. They explain that they intercepted a communication between Maximus the Mad and the Kree, and that he is attacking Attilan and plans to use the Inhumans there to take over Earth and fight the Skrulls. In need of heroes, Tony calls Clint, leader of the WCA, and requests that any space-traveling heroes are to meet them near Attilan.

When the four Avengers arrive, they are greeted by the new and improved Vision, Darkhawk, and War Machine. The seven Avengers then reach the center of the city and help Black Bolt hold off Maximus long enough for the rest of the Inhuman warriors to arrive. Goliath, Clint's new superhero identity, then arrives in a starship, and takes the seven heroes, saying that he was informed by Spectrum that they need to journey to Skrull space and stop them before another invasion occurs.

Alongside the seven Avengers and Goliath are Spider-Man, Spectrum, and Rick Jones, who journey into Skrull space with them. Once there, Rick Jones acts as a human emissary and speaks with the Skrull Queen who took over after Veranke. However, things go awry and Rick is banished to the Negative Zone. But in the Negative Zone, Rick is rescued by the Supreme Intelligence, who agrees to stop his invasion of Earth if Rick and his companions can defeat the Skrull. Rick agrees, and is granted the Destiny Force, which he uses to travel back to the Avengers, and teleports other heroes with him to help. With this army of heroes, Rick forces the Skrull Queen to surrender, ending the war between the two empires, and ensuring that Earth is safe.

After credits scene:

Prison 42 is shown floating in the Negative Zone. Inside, Kang is in his cell, when suddenly, multiple Kangs appear around him.

Kang: "The Council of Kangs."

Kang 2: "You truly are the weakest of the Kangs. Failing to beat such primitives."

Kang: "I underestimated them."

Kang 3: "No, you were sloppy. But we are willing to give you a chance at redemption. Something is happening in your timeline, and if it is not stopped, all Kangs will be destroyed. Come with us."

Kang then takes the hand of the other Kang, and the four teleport away.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Tony Stark is shown speaking at a table.

Stark: "And that is why I've called all of you here today."

Strange: "Not all of us, Stark."

Stark: "Fury and T'Challa are not as useful for this situation. We need stronger individuals. And that's who I've gotten."

From behind him, Professor X and Reed Richards appear.

Stark: "These two shall take their places on the team. They will help provide the team with more balance."

The Illuminati symbol then lights up on the table's center.

Stark: "Shall we continue?"

Screen cuts to black.


	14. Phase 16 (The Apocalypse)

**Phase 16 (The Apocalypse)**

Spider-Man: Enter Sandman

Storm: Mistress of the Elements

Starjammers

Legend of the Wolverine: Deathstrike

Fantastic Four: Infestation

Iron Man 10

X-Men: Apocalypse Now

New Warriors: Salem

Alpha Flight: Battle of the Atlantic

X-Force

Avengers: Destiny War

 **Spider-Man Enter Sandman** : Everyone's favorite Spider-Man returns in yet another adventure, this time against an unlikely villain: the Sandman. William Baker was just your average run of the mill crook, until one day as he escaped prison he fell into an atomic particle testing facility. As the facility was testing sand, the molecules of sand and the molecules of Baker came together, creating the Sandman.

With the ability to take on the form of sand, Sandman was suddenly able to enter banks he never thought accessible, all so that he could rob them and use the money to try and fund his child support so he can see his daughter. But unlike Scott Lang, Baker takes it too far when he murders a bank teller to get access to a bank. Fortunately, this also allows the cameras to get a good look at his face, and with his name now plastered throughout New York City, Spider-Man takes it upon himself to stop this villain.

As Spider-Man hunts after the Sandman, Baker recruits one of his friends from his time in prison to help him rob even more banks: Morris Bench. Heading to the same testing facility where he was transformed, Baker throws Bench in, but also notes that they are testing water instead of sand. The molecules combine, and Bench is transformed into Hydro-Man.

So, with two superpowered criminals on the loose, Spider-Man does his best to combat them alone, taking them on in their next big heist. However, they escape through the bathroom, and even with the money safe, the villains are still at large. As these villains can't be contained by mere webbing, he invents electric and incendiary webbings..

Then, through tracking the city's flow of water, he discovers the hideout of Sandman and Hydro-Man: a construction yard where they can look inconspicuous. Spider-Man heads in and duels against the two, eventually defeating them both individually, only for them to combine their bodies together as Mudman. While in the Mudman body however, the mind of Baker begins to realize all the terrible things he's done, and he decides to repent. Taking entire control over Mudman, Baker shrinks them down, and allows the body to be contained within a storage capsule. The two are then taken to prison, still combined as one.

After credits scene:

Peter Parker is in biology class when the principal walks in.

Principal: "Unfortunately, Mr. Warren is taking a leave of absence. We have a substitute here, and know that Mr. Warren will return."

Outside of the classroom, Miles Warren is shown with a locket containing the face of Gwen Stacy. He then crushes it in his hand.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Mudman is shown in their capsule, and the water and sand are slowly separating to different sides of the capsule. The face of Sandman is shown on one side, and the face of Hydro-Man is shown on the other.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Storm Mistress of the Elements** : Ororo Munroe was born as a link of two worlds: a mother from an African tribe of blue eyed, white haired women, and an American archaeologist father. Though Ororo was born in America, she soon moved to Cairo before she turned one, and her parents died when a plane crashes into her house at age 5. She was then adopted by a thieves guild who raised her to be a master pickpocket.

Only when she reached puberty did she abandon this life and hunted for information on her family. Along the way, she meets a man who detects her on his trip to Egypt: Charles Xavier. He then reads her mind, allowing her to find her mother's original tribe. She returns to this tribe, and during this time she learns she is a mutant. As her abilities to control weather come in, Ororo takes on the name Storm and is worshipped as a Goddess by her tribe. With her help, the tribe prospers as frequent rainfall triples their crop production, and her lightning control holds off enemies.

However, she soon learns that she is not the only mutant, and there is another mutant who wants to take her place as the village object of worship: Mzungu. This energy absorbing mutant believes that if Ororo were to have her energy absorbed by him, he would become immortal and he would gain her powers, making him a literal God.

Storm tries to stand up against this villain, but finds herself unable to stop his chaos. So, Storm calls upon the man who helped her long ago: Charles Xavier. He agrees to help and sends his best students: the X-Men, specifically Cyclops, Jean Grey, Gambit, and the new recruit Bobby Drake, the Iceman. Together, they manage to freeze Mzungu for long enough to force him to absorb too much energy and explode. Thus, Storm's village is saved, but she doesn't want to be a god anymore, and chooses to come alongside the X-Men to Xavier's school.

After credits scene:

A shot of San Francisco is shown at night. Suddenly, an angelic figure with large wings is shown flying off the Golden Gate Bridge.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Storm is shown taking a backpack to a locker, which she opens, revealing her classic X-Men costume.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Starjammers** : Years ago, Christopher Summers, father of Cyclops, was abducted by the aliens known as the Shi'ar, and saw his wife murdered when he tried to escape the slave pits. Sent to another world, Christopher tried to stop the beating of a feline woman, only to be beat himself, and eventually, helped other members of the slave pit escape aboard a ship and form the Starjammers.

The team is composed of Christopher Summers, who now calls himself Corsair, his new lover Hepzibah, the reptilian Ch'od, the powerful Shi'ar Korvus, and the last member of his own race Raza Longknife. Together, this group is an immense powerhouse of pirates intent on ending the Shi'ar Empire.

Recently, they found themselves a new member floating about space looking for a cause: Carol Danvers, now calling herself Binary. With Binary joining their quest, they journey to a Shi'ar world where the strongest of their Imperial Guard have assembled. So, as a way to show the galaxy that the Shi'ar are truly meant to fall, the Starjammer challenge the leader of the Imperial Guard, Gladiator, and his fellow members to arena combat. They of course agree, and the teams are set. Going against the Starjammers are Gladiator, Astra, Electron, Fang, Flashfire, and Manta.

During the arena combat, the Starjammers are able to defeat Electron and Fang, but see Raza lose to Manta. However, during the break period before Gladiator and Corsair are to fight, Manta heads backstage and tries to assault Corsair so that he is weak for the fight. Corsair calls out this attack in the arena, but Gladiator doesn't seem to care. The audience, however, wished to see a fair fight, and Gladiator is shamed for allowing his team to taint it. As a result, his powers start to weaken as he loses self-confidence, allowing Corsair to beat him.

Thus, only Binary and Flashfire are left, which ends with Binary destroying Flashfire. So, the Starjammers have won, and the arena's audience knows how strong the "best warriors of the Shi'ar" really are. But when the group tries to leave the planet, they are chased after by Gladiator, who wants vengeance.

The group then has a dogfight with him in space, ending with him crashing towards the planet, and the Starjammers escaping to fight another day.

After credits scene:

On Earth, a young child is shown at Xavier's school for the gifted when he is abducted into a Shi'ar ship. Two crewman approach.

Crewman 1: "Gabriel Summers, you are to be returned to D'Ken of the Shi'ar. Please come quietly."

Gabriel: "Leave. Me. Alone!"

Gabriel then explodes into fire and the ship ignites. Gabriel is then seen flying through space.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

D'Ken is shown on his throne, with Warbird at his side. A guardsmen approaches.

Guardsman: "Emperor D'Ken, the Imperial Guard was defeated in arena combat by the Starjammers."

D'Ken: "Execute one of them so the others learn not to fail again. And get me information on these Starjammers. I will have them dealt with." 

Guardsmen: "Right away, Emperor."

Warbird then looks to her husband and smiles with evil intent.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Legend of the Wolverine Deathstrike** : in World War II, Kenji Oyama was terribly scarred during a failed suicide attack. As a result, he felt great shame in this, and threw himself into his work, creating a method for Adamantium to be grafted to someone's bones. Along with this, he had a daughter: Yuriko Oyama, who he scarred to show his ownership over. He would then bond adamantium to her, granting her incredible strength and endurance. However, he would later be killed by an explosion in one of the tanks, coating him in adamantium and suffocating him.

So, his daughter decided to become an assassin dedicated to killing all those who brought shame to her family's honor. One of those people is Colonel William Stryker, who led the Weapon X Department and stole her father's greatest work. Tracking him with an adamantium tracker, she hopes to find him, but comes across the Wolverine instead.

During their fight, Deathstrike is mortally wounded, as she has no healing factor herself. She is then found by Stryker, who takes her to Alkali Lake, where he grants her powerful cybernetic implants, including one that controls her thoughts. Along with this, he coats a set of claws he has extracted to create another assassin: X-23. This girl, created from the DNA of Wolverine, has been trained to be the ultimate killer. Now, with adamantium claws and a triggering scent that causes her to enter a murderous rage, Stryker sends Yuriko and X-23 to kill Wolverine.

The two find him, and though he is unable to kill either of them, he is able to escape them after they throw him off a mountain. As he recovers on the side of the mountain, with only his basic skills, Wolverine receives a call from Charles Xavier, who tells him that if he wants to do real good, he should come to his school to join the X-Men. Wolverine then explains that he works with nobody and for nobody, followed by him being attacked by Yuriko, now codenamed as Lady Deathstrike, and X-23.

Meanwhile, Xavier explains that Wolverine will always be hunted unless he has others to protect him, and that this is the best way to maintain that protection. Wolverine disagrees, but has little time to respond as he is fighting. During this fight, Wolverine chops off Deathstrike's arms, leaving her powerless in the snow while he fights X-23. He then throws her from the mountain, and after Xavier says he can help Wolverine remember his past, draws him to the mansion.

At the mansion, Professor X revives some of Wolverine's forgotten memories of his time at Weapon X, but this is paused as Wolverine detects X-23 entering the building. He and the professor journey to the front door, where she is waiting. Before she can attack, however, Professor X wipes her memory. Thus, he admits the mind wiped X-23 to his school, and accepts Wolverine as an X-Men.

After credits scene:

In Japan, the body of Lady Deathstrike is seen on an operating table. Her body is being re-assembled, and in the shadows, Silver Samurai's armor stands.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Professor X enters the room the X-23 only to see the window open and the bed empty. He then shakes his head and leaves.

Screen cuts to black

 **Fantastic Four Infestation** : On a space station circling Saturn, a team of astronauts has called in an emergency to Damocles Base, which has been answered by the Fantastic Four. The four fly to Saturn, where they dock with the station and meet with the only survivor: John J Jameson III, son of J Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle. When the Fantastic Four ask about what the emergency beacon was about, Jameson explains that some creature has snuck aboard and killed every crew member except him.

Johnny, of course, thinks that this will be easy for someone with his abilities, but little does he know how wrong he is. However, the rest of the team, remembering their run-in with Annihilus, is more cautious and orders a lockdown of the ship. This fails, though, as the ship misunderstands their request and locks each team member in a different section of the ship. To get back together, they have to reach their reset switches to deactivate their lockdowns.

They soon find out, though, that the alien is in Jameson's section, as it kills him. It then breaks through the steel of the wall to attack Sue, who surrounds herself in a force field. Thus, the rest of the team has to reach their switches before Sue runs out of oxygen. During this chase, they find Jameson alive, having activated his reset switch just in time. But when the team has only one reset switch to activate, Jameson's secret is revealed: he is dead, and his body is being paraded around by the parasite inside him, which bursts out as a new alien.

With only seconds left, the team opens the doors distracting the alien long enough for Sue to escape, as well as long enough for the new alien to realize it can't burrow itself into Ben. The four meet in the dining hall, where they see the dead bodies of many of the station's crew: all torn open by parasites, confirming that there are more than two aliens present. This becomes even more clear as the aliens then start pouring into the room, until Johnny goes supernova while Sue shields her teammates, actually killing a few of the creatures.

After close examination in the sealed medical bay, the Fantastic Four see that the aliens are all controlled by one point: a queen. Coining the term and calling the aliens the Brood, the Fantastic Four head out towards the very core of the ship, where they believe the Brood Queen is lurking.

This turns out to be correct and by the end of the final battle, the queen has been roasted thoroughly and the station is destroyed, preventing the Brood from leaving the station and infecting Earth at the cost of all the research done by the crew.

After credits scene:

The space station is shown crashed on Titan. The body of John J Jameson III is then touched by the hand of a Titan, who heals him and brings him back to life.

As he is brought back, he is stabbed by a terrigen crystal.

John Jameson is then surrounded by a rock cocoon, which eventually breaks around his face, revealing wolf-like eyes.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Sue Storm is seen in the bathroom, while Franklin sleeps in his bed. She then looks at a home pregnancy test and to her shock, it is a positive: Sue is pregnant once more.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Iron Man 10** : Tony Stark returns as the invincible Iron Man, ready to face off against another impossible challenge. Unbeknownst to Tony, however, his previous escapades have been closely monitored by one man: The Controller. Once a scientist known as Basil Sandhurst, the Controller uses both his own technology and that of Zeke Stane to create his many creations, from exoskeletons and full body suits to mind control collars. His plan is simple: take control of New York City through his collars, and use the people as an army. However, he has to beat the one man smart enough to stop him: Tony Stark. Thus, he studied him closely, following each event Tony participated in and researching his vast array of Iron Man suits.

Now that he's ready, the Controller gets on live TV, offering a challenge to Tony: come stop him in the news station, or everyone there dies. Tony arrives in his newest Iron Man suit, the SKIN armor, but finds himself out-classed, as the Controller is able to disable the suit's arc reactor with a single hand gesture on live TV. It seems as though this discredits the Iron Man, and the Controller is shown throughout the city as an unstoppable force of destruction. The Controller comes back on TV, however, and shows that he doesn't plan to kill all of New York City, but wants to save it from itself. He then explains that he will stop at nothing to take control of the city's population and ensure that no crime occurs ever again. Tony then goes on TV, saying he will stop the Controller, though no one believes him anymore.

In an attempt to overpower the Controller, Tony reassembles the Iron Legion: War Machine, Rescue, Force, Hogan, and Cabe. This, however, is just as ineffective, as the Controller is also able to disable their suits with relative ease. With little recourse left to take, Tony goes back to the drawing board, watching the footage of the Controller beating him over and over again. That's when he sees that the Controller is directly interfacing with the arc reactor from his own suit, and that through Zeke Stane's technology, he can disable it remotely.

So Tony designs a new armor that connects directly into Tony's body and powered by his own energy: the Prometheum Armor. Heading back to fight the Controller, Tony is fortunate in that the suit is now immune to the Controller's tricks. With this armor, he is able to beat the Controller and ensure the freedom of the people of New York City.

After credits scene:

Stark is in his lab when he is approached by Dr. Hank McCoy, better known as Beast.

Stark: "Dr. McCoy! Great to see you!"

Beast: "Thank you, Mr. Stark. What is it you wished to see me about?"

Stark: "I was speaking with the professor about the Avengers and said I thought we should get some mutant representation on the team. He recommended you for the team."

Beast: "I'd be honored, Mr. Stark."

Stark: "Welcome to the Avengers, Dr. McCoy."

Screen cuts to black as the Avengers theme plays.

After credits scene 2:

Tony is working on a new Iron Man suit, one which is labeled on his computer as Sentient AI Test 151. Suddenly, the armor lights up.

Screen cuts to black.

 **X-Men Apocalypse Now** : Thousands of years ago, a man named En Sabah Nur was born as the world's first mutant in Egypt. He was treated as a God and spent his time growing his power, including obtaining Celestial technology that he wore as an armor. Naming himself Apocalypse, he would have his four horsemen follow him through his countless battles, killing all who opposed him. Then, he needed to regenerate his body, and entered a slumber. He has now awoken in modern times. He then assembles a group of four horsemen composed of Autumn Rolfson as Famine, Plague as Pestilence, Abraham Kieros as War, and Warren Worthington III as Death.

With a team of four powerful horsemen, Apocalypse hopes to rid the world of the weak to pave the path for the strong by bringing about armageddon. This won't be allowed, though, by one team who learns of his plan: the X-Men. When Professor X detects a powerful mutant in Egypt, he sends his X-Men (now composed of Cyclops, Storm, Iceman, Jean Grey, Wolverine, and Rogue) there to see if they can recruit him to their side.

What they find, however, is a powerful mutant who has no regard for human life, who kills without any care, and is willing to sacrifice entire nations to push his ideology. This is even more clear when he attacks the United Nations with his horsemen, having them maraud and raid the summit, to show humanity that even united, they are powerless to stop the coming of Apocalypse. Apocalypse then uses his power of telepathy to locate the strongest telepath on Earth: Jean Grey. Seeing in her a power untold of, he wishes to grant himself that power so that he may cleanse the Earth.

Heading to Xavier's mansion, Apocalypse kidnaps Jean, taking her back to Egypt to his pyramid, where he begins the ceremony of transferring her energy to him. Apocalypse soon realizes, however, that even his sway is not permanent, as Death, now calling himself Archangel, turns on him, giving the X-Men enough time to enter the chamber. Inside, they see Jean's powers unleashing, and finally, she explodes, using her immense power to drain Apocalypse of his strength, rendering him a weak and defeated creature, with no ability to rise. Thus, the world is safe thanks to the X-Men.

After credits scene:

Apocalypse's defeated body is shown lying in the pyramid, when suddenly Mister Sinister arrives.

Sinister: "En Sabah Nur, you shall be the first of a new breed of mutant. The Apocalypse will come, but not from you."

Screen cuts to black as Sinister laughs.

After credits scene 2:

Jean is shown sleeping in her bed, and in her dreams, a fiery form of herself is fighting against her, trying to break loose.

Screen cuts to black.

 **New Warriors Salem** : The New Warriors are back (now composed of Richard Rider, Firestar, Speedball, Justice, Rage, and Sun Girl) to fight evil. This involves the team being called to the town of Salem, where they have been told supernatural villains have been appearing. When the team arrives, they find seven Witches and Wizards that they attack. However, they soon see that they're wrong and that these aren't the attackers of Salem, but in fact the protectors.

These seven, known as Salem's Seven, called upon heroes to help them fight an evil force of demons that keep arriving in their town. Suddenly, a group of three armor-clad beings teleport in, claim that the blood of Salem is tainted, and call out that they intend to cleanse it. During the fight, these creatures tell Justice of how they once tried to help mankind, but were betrayed. They then recoil in disgust when Justice uses his powers, claiming he is tainted by other-dimensional power. Finally, Justice is able to break off the helmet of one of the villains, revealing a hairy humanoid, followed by the three teleporting away.

Justice, taking a hair left on the ground, travels with the rest of the New Warriors to the Baxter Building, where they request Reed Richards look into the species they came from. Reed, having traveled through time during his journeys with the Fantastic Four, realizes just what these beings are: the Evolutionaries, a race that came before humanity who were given intelligence and powers by the Eternals to complete a very special mission for them. This mission turns out to be to protect the most advanced race of humans, who in modern time, happen to be mutants. Believing that the only way to save the mutants would be to destroy the rest of humanity, the Evolutionaries are clearly misguided, as Justice points out.

The group is then alerted by Speedball, who didn't join them at the Baxter Building, that an Evolutionary arrived in a subway station and started killing. The New Warriors reach this location to find Speedball fighting the being, to little effect. With the combined work of the team, they blow off his chest piece, allowing Nova to shoot himself right through its torso. As the team heads back to the Baxter Building, the chest plate is found by a teenage gang member: Trey Rollins. Seeing this as his ticket out of the slums, he tries to pawn it, but accidentally activates it and has it attach to his chest, giving him the armor of Aegis. The New Warriors track the energy surge and find Aegis, who wishes to join the team. They accept, and hunt after the energy signatures, finding the remain two of the Evolutionaries on an island, where they have kidnapped an inhuman, mutant, and Atlantean.

They are then met with High Evolutionary, now evolved to his full form again, who explains that after he evolved back to his original state, he was contacted by the Celestials, who told him they were to judge Earth and they expected only one dominant species: humanity. Thus, he researched and awoke the Evolutionaries to cleanse the planet in time for their arrival. By the end of the conversation, High Evolutionary surrenders, seeing the planet as doomed, regardless of what he does. So, the world is saved by the New Warriors, with their newest member, Aegis, alongside them.

After credits scene:

High Evolutionary is shown in Prison 42.

Evolutionary: "Exactly as planned. Escape the Celestial's wrath, return after they wipe out humanity, and return a conquering hero."

He then smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Alpha Flight Battle of the Atlantic** : Alpha Flight is back with a slightly smaller roster of Guardian, Aurora, Northstar, Sasquatch, and Snowbird while Shaman helps the First Nations repair from the Great Beast attacks. Along with this roster, a new member has risen up the ranks of Department H to join Alpha Flight: Marrina. Now on Alpha Flight, she has again started hearing messages from something calling itself the Master of the World. This, of course, draws her attention, as she first heard this voice when it told her to join Beta Flight. So, she requests time off to investigate this voice, which the team agrees to, and Marrina heads to the center of the Atlantic, where an alien starship is floating.

When Marrina enters the ship, she finds a man named Eshu, who calls himself the Master of the World. He then explains to Marrina that thousands of years ago, he was a simple hunter-gatherer who was abducted by a species known as the Plodex. The experiments lasted centuries, and while they granted him immortality, they were so excruciating that his rage allowed him to escape the confines of his cell, murder every Plodex on board, and take over the ship. However, when he landed the ship, he was unable to leave, so for the next ten thousand years, he released a distress signal from the ship, waiting for a Plodex to rescue him. This call was answered by Marrina, and due to her naivety, she frees him. She soon learns that, after thousands of years, he began to see humanity's evolution of civilization as a failure, and he now wishes to cleanse the planet of all modern civilizations and replace them with Stone Age societies.

As Marrina calls Alpha Flight for help, she is injected with something by Eshu, who transforms her into a feral monster. Alpha Flight fortunately heard her call for help and arrive, entering the ship, only to find feral Marrina attacking them. They manage to subdue her, but come face to face with Eshu's true power. Wearing an alien suit of armor, Eshu has incredible strength and endurance, as well as alien weaponry like laser beams and particle cannons. The group does their best to defeat him, but the only result is the explosion of the ship, and while Alpha Flight escapes it with Marrina, so does Eshu.

Now free of the ship, he tries to use his armor's power to raise the ocean, only to realize he needed the ship to do so. He is then arrested by Alpha Flight, and when Marrina awakens, her feral side has been undone. Thus, the world is safe again at the hands of the Canadian superteam, Alpha Flight.

After credits scene:

Guardian is shown walking into his house, kissing his wife.

Heather: "Glad to see you back! How was today?"

Guardian: "You...you have no idea…"

Heather: "But I could...I spoke with your boss today...he offered me this…"

Heather then holds up a female version of Guardian's suit.

Guardian: "They...they gave you my suit?"

Heather: "They made a newer version of your suit for me! That way we can fight crime and evil together! Isn't that great?!"

Guardian looks concerned, but then smiles.

Guardian: "Yeah...yeah! Welcome to Alpha Flight, Heather Hudson!"

Heather: "I even thought of a good name! Commander Canada!"

Guardian: "Um...we'll work on it…"

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Shaman is shown in the center of a First Nation village with a hardhat on, guiding the people around him. He is then approached by two men with a totem pole.

Shaman: "Excellent, please place it here."

The two men place the pole.

Shaman: "Actually, place it to steps to the left."

The men then move the totem.

Shaman: "Actually, the spirits are telling me it should be four steps to the right."

The men then move the totem.

Shaman: "Wait wait wait! Two steps to the left."

The men then move the totem.

Shaman: "Wait...ugh...this could take a while…"

Screen cuts to black.

 **X-Force** : Ever since Apocalypse rose up, Professor X has been speaking about creating multiple teams of mutants. The first one he wants to try is a more extreme and violent team to deal with more violent situations. This team is known as X-Force, and who better to start the team than two of the most dangerous mutants the professor has seen fight for good: Wolverine and Deadpool.

While Wolverine agrees, Deadpool is reluctant to join, at least until the professor ponies up a paycheck for each contract completed. This appeals to Deadpool so much that he offers two other mutants he knows who can join the team: Cable and Domino. With four people joining the team, Professor X recruits two other mutants: the Native American tracker Warpath and the flying Archangel. With these six members, X-Force is created as the more aggressive younger brother of the X-Men.

Their first mission is to travel to a faraway island where a mutant army is being built by some force that Professor X can't contact telepathically. Assuming it is a declaration of war or this is another Magneto scheme, the professor authorizes X-Force, and the six head out. When they reach the island, they find this massive mutant army, calling itself the Mutant Liberation Front. Kidnapping the terrorist officer Wildside, the team interrogates him, learning that the MLF is headed by some being that calls itself Stryfe, and that their goal is to build up an army of mutants strong enough to wipe out non-mutants. Deadpool then kills Wildside, and the team move farther into the island.

They eventually reach the inner-compound, where they find the MLF leader Stryfe. To their surprise, and Cable's surprise even more, the team learns that Stryfe is actually Cable. Cable then forgoes his mission and contacts Stryfe directly, to the team's dismay. Stryfe then explains that he is a clone of Cable, created in case the techno-virus that infected Cable killed him, but when it didn't, Stryfe was abandoned, and grew to loathe Cable.

Tracking him to this time period, Stryfe planned to destroy it, along with Cable, and rule it as his own world.

The team tries to fight him, but he is far too powerful to be beat by the standard conventions. Thus, Cable sacrifices his one lifeline back to the future, and sticks it directly through Stryfe. Sending him forward permanently, Cable defeats Stryfe, as he can no longer time travel, and is stuck in the future forever. Thus, X-Force returns, their first victory achieved.

After credits scene:

Members of the MLF are shown being shipped off from the island. One of them is dressed as an Asgardian. She then turns her head, showing herself off as Danielle Moonstar.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A Weapon X facility is shown, with a large steel crate in the center of the facility. There is a loud growl from within, with two glowing red eyes.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers Destiny War** : The Avengers return with a new roster (Captain America, Iron Man, Beast, Ant-Man, Rick Jones, and Spider-Woman). Due to his obtaining of the Destiny Force, Rick Jones has joined the team, and is now able to go back and forth between his Destiny Force powers and his gamma irradiated form of A-Bomb.

This team is just doing their normal patrols when they are contacted by someone they thought was long gone: Kang the Conqueror. Though the team initially fights him, Kang stops, saying he did not break out of the Negative Zone just to be defeated and thrown back in. The reason he escaped, as he explains, is that there is a disruption in the timeline that if not stopped will destroy everything. He tells of how the Council of Kangs, a group assembly of a multitude of Kangs across various realities, broke him out to correct an issue in the timeline: Immortus. He then says how Immortus is a time-traveler who has gone back to Ancient Egypt and become a pharaoh, and how he intends to kill the mutant Apocalypse in the time period, thereby altering the entire course of history. If he does this, then humans won't reach the Industrial Revolution, which first began when Apocalypse's technology was discovered. So, Kang offers a deal: he will send them back in time in exchange for the ability to take Damocles Base into the future where he can die an honorable death. As Beast points out, though this would mean SWORD would lose their greatest tool, Earth would lose one of its greatest threats.

Agreeing, the team is brought to Ancient Egypt by Kang, where they see Apocalypse ruling over his subjects, asking for a sacrifice in his name. One of the onlookers begins to approach him, and Kang makes it clear that this person is Immortus. Apocalypse tries to sacrifice Immortus, only to have the knife slip right through him. Suddenly, Immortus attacks Apocalypse while his allies cause a panic in the crowd and distract Apocalypse's four horsemen.

The Avengers spring into action and try to beat Immortus, but Apocalypse sees them as enemies and has his four horsemen attack them. In the end, Apocalypse is able to defeat Immortus, but not without many of his followers seeing that other god-like beings attacked him, and thinking that is proof of Apocalypse being a false god. Thus, a massive riot begins, with the crowd calling for the death of En Sabah Nur.

As Apocalypse backs into his pyramid, Immortus begins to regain his strength and pushes Apocalypse in, crashing the pyramid on top of him. Kang, seeing that this is not the point where Immortus must be stopped, brings the Avengers five years into the future, where Immortus has declared himself Pharaoh and has been living as a god-king for this time. They also see that Immortus has started digging for Apocalypse, trying to find his Celestial armor. That's when Kang realizes this is the event that needs to be stopped.

Thus, the Avengers attack Immortus, while Kang prepares a time portal. The battle rages for minutes, but eventually, the Avengers are able to throw Immortus into the future. In modern time, Immortus reveals his true identity: Kang. The allied Kang then explains that in a century, he would age and become Immortus, but wished to stop this one from preventing him from going back in time and finding Apocalypse's armor. So, the two Kangs fight, and eventually, Iron Man opens a portal, casting them both to the Negative Zone.

After credits scene:

An Asgardian male is shown in a dark prison when suddenly, the door opens, allowing him to walk out.

Unknown: "The All-Father returns."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A serpent is shown on the ground, slithering. Suddenly, it jumps at the camera, and the logo for Avengers: Fear Itself is shown.

Screen cuts to black.


	15. Phase 17 (Rise of the Mutants Wave 2)

**Phase 17 (Rise of the Mutants Wave 2)**

Spider-Man: The Clone Saga

Alpha Flight vs Omega Flight

X-23: Expert Assassin

New Mutants

Fantastic Four: Microverse

X-Force: Hunters

X-Statix

Generation X

Deadpool Goes Bananas

X-Men: The Days of Future Past

Avengers: Fear Itself

 **Spider-Man The Clone Saga** : Spider-Man returns in another high-flying adventure that first starts when he finds a strangely alive Gwen Stacy. Chasing her back to where she lives, the two rekindle and Gwen explains she just woke up one day in a coffin, and was able to dig her way out. Finding this suspicious, Peter takes a strand of her DNA, and realizes that it isn't stable, and that Gwen is a clone. Gwen then breaks down, dissolving in Peter's arms. After much looking, Peter finds Doctor Miles Warren, who first constructed the Gwen clone. Warren explains that he wanted to save Gwen, as he missed her so much when she died.

Peter finds his infatuation strange, and this soon turns to frustration, when he learns Doctor Warren is also creating a Spider-Man clone. However, because of the circumstances that Warren got the DNA from, it is in fact not Peter Parker. No, this clone is one of the clone from another universe, Ben Reilly. A piece of Reilly's hair must have gotten on Peter during Spider-Verse, and as a result, Warren obtained it. This Ben Reilly, however, is a dangerous clone who doesn't share his memories with the original Ben, meaning he only knows what Warren taught him: to kill the person responsible for Gwen Stacy's death, who in his mind, is Spider-Man.

As Spider-Man and Ben Reilly fight, Warren tries to clone Gwen Stacy, but the molecules end up exploding the tank, coating him in radioactive genetic material. Thus, his appearance is horribly altered, transforming him into the Jackal. Along with this, he develops a split-personality of a mindless monster, one which he only has as the Jackal. So, Jackal jumps in and attacks Spider-Man alongside Ben Reilly, and the two almost kill him. However, before their final blow, they're blinded by flash grenades, and when their eyesight returns, Spider-Man is gone.

The unconscious Spider-Man later wakes up and finds that it was Agent Venom and Anti-Venom who saved him, as the two saw the explosions from Warren's facility and heard the webs being fired by Peter and Ben. Spider-Man then explains the issue, and the two agree to help. When Spider-Man and the two return to the facility, however, they find not just Ben Reilly, but two actual Peter Parker clones alongside him. These spiders soon flee, though, and later the next day, news of Spider-Man going out and wreaking havoc has appeared. So, Peter, Flash, and Brock go out, fighting the clones, and eventually, they find Ben Reilly, who is starting to get the memories of the original. Over the course of their fight, Ben's memories are returned, and he stops attacking.

The four then journey back to the lab, where Jackel is trying to make another Gwen Stacy clone using some DNA he got from Peter's suit. This Gwen, however, retains the memories of the Gwen he cloned: Spider-Gwen. With Ben, Spider-Gwen, Agent Venom, and Anti-Venom, they are able to defeat Jackal. As Jackal is being arrested, Spider-Gwen and Ben become unstable and die, apologizing for the trouble they caused.

After credits scene:

Agent Venom is shown coming home to his apartment late at night. He walks in and a man in black is standing in the center of his room.

Venom: "Who are you?!"

Unknown: "Agent Flash Thompson? I'm with the Sentient World Observation and Response Department. You can call us SWORD. I'd like to offer you a position. Let you be a hero on a bigger scale than just New York's friendly neighborhood symbiote."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A meteor is shown crashing into Earth. It hits the ground, and the glowing remains are shown.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Alpha Flight vs Omega Flight** : Alpha Flight returns with a new roster including Hudson's wife, Vindicator (Guardian, Vindicator, Shaman, Aurora, Northstar, Marrina, and Sasquatch). But now, Canada's best team is going to be facing their greatest challenge, the people who have been trying to sabotage them from the beginning: Omega Flight. Made secretly by Jerome Jaxon, disgruntled Department H member who believes he should have been Alpha Flight's leader, Omega Flight is a team of villains from across Canada including his robotic assistant Delphine Courtney and the mutants Diamond Lil, Smart Alec, Flashback, and Wild Child.

Omega Flight's first move is, of course, to try and have Alpha Flight disbanded due to incompetence. So, the team starts running amuck in Montreal, which forces Alpha Flight into action. As the fight is inside the city, Omega Flight ensures there are civilian casualties, and then flee. Though Alpha Flight is seen as having failed the mission, they are not disbanded as Omega Flight hoped. The only thing to come from this attack is the firing of Jaxon from Department H. Seeking vengeance, Omega Flight once again stages an attack, this time against Parliament, and summons Alpha Flight. But when Alpha Flight arrives, they see each Omega Flight member protected by a human shield. Fortunately, Guardian's training is good enough that he can force each member to let go of the civilians, forcing Omega Flight to just straight out murder them.

With the civilians dead, Alpha Flight's diplomatic abilities are drawn into question by the news, and Omega Flight is able to escape in the chaos. However, over the next few days, Alpha Flight is able to clear their name. So of course, Omega Flight's next move is to just straight up attack and try to kill Alpha Flight's members.

What they do this time is wait until the team is fighting a villain, in this case Deadly Ernest, and go after Guardian. As the battle rages and the members of Alpha Flight go head to head with Omega Flight and Deadly Ernest, Guardian sees more and more civilians dying. So, he decides it would be best if he sacrificed himself to save the others. Thus, he holds Jaxon down and forces his wife to use her powers to blow them up, killing them both. Without their leader, Omega Flight is broken, and the members are unable to put up a solid defense. As a result, they are beat by Alpha Flight. Finally, with Omega Flight defeated, Alpha Flight holds a funeral for Guardian. The team of Canadians may have won, but the cost was great.

After credits scene:

A man is shown riding a horse into his stable, when he is approached by a Department H employee.

Employee: "Mr. Sadler? I'd like to speak to you about the Alpha Flight Project."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A mutant is shown walking through Alaska, when he suddenly begins to uncontrollably absorb energy.

Screen cuts to black.

 **X-23 Expert Assassin** : X-23 was once the girl who was used for her abilities by Weapon X, but recently, she was freed from this hell by Wolverine, and now roams New York as a homeless child. Recently, however, she has been picked up a pimp named Zebra Daddy, who intends to use the underage girl as a child prostitute. So, while she agrees to go along with him, she secretly plans to free her fellow friends from this sick pervert, and through her new friends, Kiden Nixon and Tatiana Caban, she is able to do so.

The three part ways, as the former two wish to join Xavier's school. X-23, for reasons unknown to her, seems to remember that years ago, she was there and wishes to stay away. So, instead, she goes to the one other place she can remember: San Francisco. Once there, she finds a woman who looks like her, and eventually confronts her. This woman reveals herself to be Megan, the sister of her mother. They explain that at a young age, she was taken from them, and now that she's back, they want to make up for lost time. She then introduces X-23 to her other mother's sister: Debbie. While Debbie and Megan fawn over getting X-23, Debbie's boyfriend proves less than thrilled, as he views her as a disgusting mutant.

This eventually reaches the open, where it is revealed that Debbie's boyfriend works with Weapon X, or as X-23 knows it, the Facility, and he tries to kidnap her. Debbie sacrifices herself to save X-23, but fortunately, the teenager fights back against the boyfriend, killing him. However, Facility agents storm the house, led by X-23's handler: Kimura. Being the one who enforced the violent treatment on her, X-23 holds a special place in her heart for the hate she has towards Kimura, and forces Debbie and Megan to leave so they can hash it out.

The fight is long and brutal, as the savage X-23 comes face to face with the fact that she is exactly what the Facility always wanted her to be: a monster. She stops, refusing to kill Kimura, seeing that she would only be proving the Facility right about her nature, but in the end, decides that no matter what the Facility says, she should care about her own actions. Thus, she ties Kimura to a radiator, and explodes the house with Kimura inside. After this, she slinks off into the night, only to be found by Professor X, who asks her to return to the mansion. X-23, seeing it as her best option, agrees, and for the first time, X-23 is as peace.

After credits scene:

Wolverine is shown in the X-Men kitchen when X-23 comes up.

X-23: "Logan."

Wolverine: "X."

Silence echoes through the room for a few seconds.

Wolverine: "So...you're back."

X-23: "Yeah, I'm back."

Wolverine: "Good, good...that's good."

X-23: "Yep…"

Wolverine then grabs a beer from the fridge.

Wolverine: "Welp, nice talkin' to ya, kid."

X-23: "Yeah, yeah! See you around, I guess."

Wolverine: "Guess so…"

Wolverine then leaves the room, and X-23 stands in silence for a few seconds. She then smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

 **New Mutants** : X-Force was only the first in the new teams Professor X intended to create to expand the X-Men. Another one of those teams is the New Mutants, composed of younger mutants who wanted to prove themselves. This first team includes the mild-mannered Kentuckian Cannonball, the Vietnamese Karma, the Cheyenne Mirage, the Brazilian Sunspot, and the Scottish Wolfsbane. This diverse team of mutants is first tasked with infiltrating and fighting the powerful mutant society known as the Hellfire Club.

Led by Sebastian Shaw, the Hellfire Club has been monitored by Professor X for weeks, and now that he has another team of mutants, he can put an end to their plans. However, that is where another problem arises: Professor X doesn't know what their plans are. Another high ranking member of the Hellfire Club, Emma Frost, is a powerful telepath, and is using her abilities to hold back any other telepaths from learning their plans. So, the New Mutants must get into the secret society, and the learn their plans, which Professor X believes are dangerous. Along the way, the group encounters other Hellfire Club members including Red Lotus, Trevor Fitzroy, Harry Leland, and Darwin.

Once they reach the center of the Hellfire Club, they see that Professor X was right to worry, as the group planned to enact deadly acts of violence to begin a war between humans and mutants, one which the humans would easily lose. So, the New Mutants steal the plans and return to the mansion, where they see that they're too late. While they were snooping, the mutant Azazel opened fire at an anti-mutant rally, igniting public outrage and confirming their worst fears about mutants. So, the New Mutants arrive on scene, re-assuring the public that mutants are not there to hurt them, and the culprits will be caught.

The team then breaks back into the Hellfire Club, Azazel and Emma Frost are seen planning the next attack. The New Mutants spring into action, but Wolfsbane is critically injured by Azazel during the scuffle. In the final moments of the battle, Cannonball is able to throw Azazel through a wall, revealing the Hellfire Club to the public. Emma Frost, however, seems less than impressed, and wipes their minds of the incident, fleeing with Azazel.

The New Mutants return to the mansion defeated, but the professor offers an opportunity for a new member: the Roman Magma. With Magma now on the team, the group tracks down Emma Frost's mind barrier in a secret bunker in a mutant district known as Mutant Town. The group then fights Emma, Azazel, Darwin, and Fitzroy in a final showdown, where Cannonball's speed becomes fast enough to crack Emma's diamond form. Thus, the Hellfire Club is stopped, and all is right.

After credits scene:

Sebastian Shaw is seen overlooking a group of teenagers.

Shaw: "The loss of Ms. Frost is...unfortunate. But that cannot slow our plans. Welcome to the club, Hellions."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Emma Frost is shown being led into an interrogation room. The camera holds on the closed door, as noises of distress are heard. Suddenly, Emma cuts through the wall in her diamond form and leaves.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Fantastic Four Microverse** : To space, to another dimension, and now another universe. These are the continuing tales of the explorers known as the Fantastic Four. Now that Sue Storm has given birth to her daughter, Valeria Richards, the team can investigate a strange radio signal they have been seeing from the strangest location: their own building. So, as these microwaves are so unbelievably small, Reed believes they are coming from a tiny civilization, and pioneers a shrinking device to shrink them down. When they shrink far enough, the four discover the Microverse.

In this Microverse, they find the source of the signal is a dangerously aggressive authoritarian government known as Sub-Atomica, led by Psycho-Man. The team meets with Psycho-Man as ambassadors of the Macroverse, where they learn that Psycho-Man created the radio waves to draw in Macroverse civilizations with shrinking tech so that he may steal it, take over their world, and colonize new land for his people. Though a noble cause, the Fantastic Four see this as awfully similar to imperialism, and try to persuade him to stop. Of course, he refuses, resulting in a fight where they learn he is a mutant of his world, with the power to grow to massive heights. The Fantastic Four eventually beat him, and cause him to flee the capital.

While Johnny and Sue hunt after him, Ben and Reed wait at the capital, planning with the legislator about how to restructure themselves. Eventually, he is found, captured, and returned to the capital to be put on trial. However, Psycho-Man is able to steal the shrinking tech and grow himself and the Fantastic Four back into the Macroverse. Fighting in the Baxter Building, Psycho-Man comes across the young Franklin Richards, whose mutant power alters reality so Psycho-Man is outside the building, causing him to drop hundreds of stories. The four continue to fight him on the streets of New York, with him growing in size and partially demolishing some towers.

Eventually though, they are able to beat him as he begins to grow dangerously sick. Reed, seeing signs of sickness, relates the coming of Psycho-Man to the arrival of Columbus, and realizes that Psycho-Man has no immunity to human viruses. As he shrinks down, Reed grabs him and takes him to the Baxter Building, where they cure him of his illness and alter his DNA to make him immune to human diseases. He is grateful for their cure, and agrees to not to invade the planet. Reed then says that if Psycho-Man steps down as the dictator of Sub-Atomica, they would allow him to be an ambassador of the Microverse, and they could work out colonizing a world with his people.

Psycho-Man accepts, but requests a representative of the Macroverse to join him in the Microverse. Ben agrees, stating that he can be the bridge between the two universes, and that he wants Reed to establish the team he always wanted to establish: the Future Foundation. This group is intended to encompass all of the multiverse, ensuring everyone is represented equally. Reed agrees, and Ben and Psycho-Man travel to the Microverse.

After credits scene:

Reed, Sue, and Johnny are shown in all white Future Foundation outfits. They then call upon the other members: Peter Parker, Alex Power, Phyla-Vell, Major Victory, and Morbius the Living Vampire.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The camera pans from the Baxter Building to deep below the Earth, where a mole is shown digging.

Screen cuts to black.

 **X-Force Hunters** : X-Force returns with its classic roster of Deadpool, Cable, Wolverine, Domino, Warpath, and Archangel to fight an old threat: Weapon X. Ever since X-23 rejoined Professor X's school, Weapon X has been more and more active. The professor worries that they plan on attacking the school and stealing back both Wolverine and X-23, so he has X-Force head to their Alkali Lake facility to investigate.

When the team arrives, they realize that now more than ever, Weapon X is armed and dangerous. This is first discovered when they are attacked by a particularly strong mutant known as Fantomex. Fortunately, the team is able to beat Fantomex and destroy all of the data on the Alkali Lake computers. Returning home, X-Force waits for its next assignment, but little do they know, they're being followed. Right behind them are the two best trackers of the entire Weapon X Program: Agent Zero and Predator X.

Using Fantomex as a false flag, the two are able to track X-Force back to Professor X's school, finally giving Weapon X the location of a mutant hotspot they can abuse. Later that night, led by Agent Zero and Predator X, agents of Weapon X invade the school and attempt to kidnap mutants. This, however, doesn't slip past Wolverine, who wakes the rest of X-Force, and the team fights violently to force Weapon X away from the school.

Once they are removed, Warpath tracks the soldiers back to a facility along the coast of New York City, where they have established themselves secretly. The team breaks in and once again, they find themselves face to face with Fantomex. As the mutant creates illusions to distract the mutants, he attempts to capture Wolverine, but because of Deadpool's insanity, the illusions fail to fool him, and he can attack Fantomex. During their fight, Deadpool breaks off an inhibitor bracelet from Fantomex, freeing him from Weapon X. Fantomex then explains that he was experimented on like Wolverine and X-23, and wanted nothing more than to destroy Weapon X. Deadpool appreciates his moxie, and offers him a position on X-Force.

With a new member under their belt, X-Force returns to the school where they plan their next move. Fantomex then tells of how he was placed in New York City as a false flag yet again to draw X-Force in, giving Predator X and Agent Zero time to escape back to Alkali Lake. The team then travels there, where they come face to face with the two hunters, alongside a small army of Weapon X agents. This results in a fight, and eventually, Wolverine slashes through Predator X, but is unable to kill Agent Zero due to his healing factor. So, Deadpool and Wolverine do the best they can chopping him into pieces and scattering them as they leave on helicopter, knowing he will eventually regenerate. For now, however, X-Force is victorious.

After credits scene:

A partially regenerated Agent Zero is shown walking in the wilderness, picking up various pieces of his body and placing them back on himself. Suddenly, he gets a call

Zero: "This is Zero."

Unknown: "Bastion is assembled. Return to base at once. We have a new way to fight X-Force."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Deadpool is shown in his house hanging up his X-Force costume.

Deadpool: "Oh hey, audience! Deadpool here! Just wanted to announce I plan on taking a break from X-Force, just so I can go back to being a cool mercenary. Being good and having to listen to Captain Picard isn't as fun as going around shooting everyone! So don't expect me in the next X-Force movie! And remember, Deadpool Goes Bananas is coming soon!"

Screen cuts to black

 **X-Statix** : A new team of mutants is assembled by pro-mutant television producer, Spike Freeman. This team would be an example of how mutants can enhance and help the world, as opposed to showing how evil mutants are like many others are. The first team of X-Statix is composed of Anarchist, Battering Ram, Bloke, and U-Go Girl. Coordinated by Coach, this team begins their show with a rocky start, as when a popular boy band is captured and the team goes to rescue them, Battering Ram and Bloke are killed. Unbeknownst to the team, however, is that Coach and Freeman hired the gunmen who killed the mutants to bring high ratings by frequently killing cast members.

Coach has the depressed mutant Orphan, called Mister Sensitive by others, and the strange mutant Doop join the team. As the new X-Statix, the team finds itself success with stopping small time criminals. Coach, though, has other plans, and starts convincing the team that Orphan is a traitor. This is backed up by Coach sending Orphan to kill a young mutant who is locked up for experimentation named Pasco. Orphan refuses, and instead frees him. Coach shows the others, saying Pasco was one of the gunmen who killed Battering Ram and Bloke.

Understandably, the team starts to resent Orphan, isolating him more and more. Coach then convinces U-Go Girl to load Orphan's gun with actual bullets, as he usually played Russian Roulette with himself. U-Go refuses, and she too is accused of being a traitor by X-Statix. When she sides with Orphan, however, the two locate the security room and realize that this is all fake drama created by Coach to bring high ratings. They show this to the rest of X-Statix, who are outraged.

The team then waits for their next meeting with Coach, and have the show broadcast live. They back Coach into a corner and convince him to admit all he did. Anarchist then shoots him, warning the people on TV that they're not just puppets. With Coach dead, the team hopes for great things in the future, not realizing that Freeman also helped Coach.

After credits scene:

Doop is shown sleeping in bed, as a government agent watches from the shadows.

Agent: "Sir, we found it. What now?"

Unknown (over radio): "Now we take our prize."

Screen cuts to black.

 **Generation X** : It is time again for another team of mutants to arise. This team, however, is not taught by Professor X, but by a former apprentice of his that left the school to pursue a career in teaching. This student was Banshee, and he now educates this team of mutants separately from the professor in Massachusetts. The team, known as Generation X, is composed of the British Chamber, the mall rat Jubilee, the Kentucky mutant Husk, the rich girl M, the mute Penance, the African-American Synch, and the former gang member Skin.

This team's first mission is to answer to a call about a vampire stalking the streets of Boston. After closer investigation, they discover that the culprit is not a vampire, but a violent mutant known as Emplate that feeds off of bone marrow. It attacks Generation X, trying to feed off of Chamber's extreme energy signals, but they are able to fight him back. When the team return to base, they see just how much Penance was affected by the sight of Emplate. When they prod at her requesting answers, M breaks into tears and reveals the truth: she is not Monet, the rich girl who was supposedly M. She was Monet's sisters, Nicole and Clarissa.

Years ago, their brother, Marius, was banished from their home, and when he returned, he called himself Emplate. Emplate dragged Monet with him to another dimension, transforming her into Penance. At the same time, the twins merged their bodies to form a new Monet, so that their parents wouldn't worry about their favorite child. Thus, the real Monet has been Penance, and M is really two people in one body.

So, with the knowledge about Emplate's true past, the team tracks him back to Monet and M's family home, where he now resides. Monet, for the first time since her transformation into Penance, speaks, saying she forgives Emplate for everything he did, and apologises for being so mean. This does nothing for Emplate, who is too far gone and wishes nothing more than to kill M and Monet. Generation X has no choice but to help Monet and M recast the spell that banished him to another dimension. But in the end, though it works, Monet follows him into the dimension, saying she can't allow him to die. Thus, Generation X has won, but with the cost of one of their members.

After credits scene:

Monet and Emplate are shown in the dimension together, with Emplate feeding off of her bone marrow as he did long ago. Suddenly, Monet smiles, and her body begins to fade.

Emplate: "What are you doing?! I need you to live!"

Penance: "You have drained too many, brother. This is your penance. To know that you were so close to destroying me, but in the end, I took my own life, and you will never be able to hurt our sisters ever again."

Penance fades away.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Deadpool Goes Bananas** : Hi everyone! It's me, Deadpool! Welcome to the plot of Deadpool 3! But where are your X-Force buddies, Deadpool? Do you have any idea how expensive team-up movies are? No, because you can't learn to appreciate what you have. Sorry, off topic. Either way, I'm flying solo this time, so get ready for some more Deadpool!

Deadpool returns to his life of being a mercenary now that X-Force is cramping his style. But being a mercenary makes you powerful enemies, and one of them has is the murderous Hit-Monkey. Once just a normal Japanese Macaque, Hit-Monkey learned his abilities from an assassin his clan took in. When Hit-Monkey turned on the assassin, however, he was banished, and when he saw other assassins coming to kill the one with his clan, he tried to save them, to no avail. Now, Hit-Monkey dedicates himself to killing every assassin he finds, Deadpool included.

So, it's banana versus chimichanga as Deadpool and Hit-Monkey compete in a complex game of cat and mouse (human and monkey?). As Deadpool tries to kill the little bastard, Hit-Monkey somehow stays one step ahead of him, foiling him at every turn, but in turn, has his assassination attempts foiled by the merc with the mouth. With Hit-Monkey as his Wile E Coyote, Deadpool fools every plan the primate can come up with, though at the cost of many, many civilians.

Deadpool's final attempt is to dress up as Spider-Man, which Hit-Monkey falls for, and feels bad for when he shoots him. It would appear that Hit-Monkey's conscious is his downfall. Deadpool fakes death, and when the funeral is held, Hit-Monkey arrives to pay his respects, only for Deadpool to jump out of the casket and attack him. The two then have a badass final fight scene, and in the end, Deadpool blows them both up, killing Hit-Monkey. Thus, the Merc with the Mouth wins again.

After credits scene:

Deadpool is shown in his closet, when suddenly, a zombie Deadpool head rolls out.

Deadpool: "Shit! Dammit! Ah, you weren't supposed to see that! That was a secret! Ah, screw it! Deadpool Corps is next everyone! See you next time!"

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The exploded location where Hit-Monkey died is shown. Suddenly, from the rubble, a monkey hand reaches up.

Screen cuts to black.

 **X-Men The Days of Future Past** : In a dystopian future, the mutant hunting robots known as Sentinels reign supreme. Killing every mutant they can find, the sentinels have become to exterminate regular humans, getting close to wiping out the entire human race. So it's up to the few remaining mutants to go back in time and stop the Sentinels from ever being created. These mutants, specifically an old Kitty Pryde, Bishop, Rachel Summers, Gentle, and Manifold, decide to send back Bishop using Rachel Summers' powers. Kitty Pryde has Bishop sent back in time to when she first joined the X-Men, which was around the same time that the Sentinels first really came into existence.

In this time period, Bishop finds the X-Men (at that time composed of Cyclops, Colossus, Jean Grey, Storm, Iceman, and Kitty Pryde), and requests that they help him. He says that Mystique will assassinate Senator Robert Kelly, which makes the world fear mutants even more, and eventually leads to the Sentinel Program. Professor X explains that Mystique was arrested long ago for her affiliation with Magneto, but this changes as the news behind them reports the breakout of a mutant that can change its appearance.

Meanwhile, Mystique is assembling her own Brotherhood of Mutants, composed of Avalanche, the Blob, and Peppers. With this team, Mystique plans to break into the US Senate, assassinate Senator Kelly, and show that everyone should fear mutants. So it's up to the X-Men to stop Mystique from killing the Senator, while Bishop hunts down the creator of the Sentinels, Bolivar Trask. Robert Kelly is then found by the X-Men, but refuses any protection, as he would rather die than have a mutant protect him.

The X-Men do their best to try and sway him, but nothing seems to change his mind, and he forces them to leave. Meanwhile, Bishop discovers a prototype Sentinel in Trask's workshop, but is captured. As this happens, Mystique breaks into Robert Kelly's office and attempts to assassinate him, only to kill his body double who is a mutant who can change his appearance just like Mystique. When the X-Men learn this, they tell Robert Kelly, making him agree to get mutant protection from the team.

Later, Bishop wakes up on a table, where he is being experimented on by Trask's scientists. Bishop breaks free and finds that Trask is looking for a mutant gene that can adapt to other mutant's abilities. He then rushes to the Senate, seeing that if they stop Mystique and she is arrested, Trask will use her DNA to create the Sentinels. In the end, at the Senate, Mystique shoots Robert Kelly, only to see that Jean Grey had altered her mind to make her see the redhead as Robert Kelly. Thus, Jean Grey dies, sacrificing herself to save Robert Kelly, and Mystique escapes. Finally, Bishop returns to the future, where all is right.

After credits scene:

Above the Senate, a Phoenix made of pure fire is shown stretching its wings.

Screen cuts to black with Nightcrawler's bamf.

After credits scene 2:

The prototype Sentinel is shown being moved to underneath the Denver Airport. The name Bastion can be seen on its left leg.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers Fear Itself** : The Avengers return with a new roster (Captain America, Iron Man, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, and Scarlet Witch). This time, they have discovered a Hydra Base in Antarctica, where the daughter of Red Skull, Sin, has not only survived, but has obtained a powerful Asgardian relic known as the Hammer of Skadi. She then tells of how during WWII, a ritual performed by her father summoned the hammer, and with it, she could summon the Serpent, an Asgardian with unimaginable power.

As she says this, the Serpent actually breaks through the remaining Hydra forces and kills Sin, thanking her for his return. With her final breath, Sin tells the Avengers of the seven divine hammers around the world that will grant the Serpent his power. Realizing her mistake, she begs the Avengers to stop the Serpent. They agree, and she passes, followed by the Serpent leaving with the Hammer of Skadi.

Meanwhile, in Asgard, Odin speaks with Thor, saying they must destroy Earth to destroy the Serpent, who is Odin's brother, as he is too powerful to risk it. Thor refuses to allow this, and agrees with his father to stay in Asgard if Odin gives the Avengers a chance to beat the Serpent. Back on Earth, the Avengers are tracking the divine hammers, locating a few that have already transformed their hosts into the Worthy. These hosts are Hulk, She-Hulk, Titania, and Colossus. The Avengers do their best to fight them, but the enchanted Asgardian Magic is too strong.

So, the Avengers call upon Doctor Strange, who opens the door to Asgard for Iron Man, who wishes to head there and speak with Thor. When he arrives, however, he finds Asgard on lockdown, but eventually is able to speak with Thor and get a deal with Odin going. Meanwhile, the other three hammers are found by Abomination, Sasquatch, and the Absorbing Man. With all seven of his hammers found, Serpent attacks Washington DC, where the Avengers (accompanied by War Machine and Falcon) make their last stand and attempt to fight against the enhanced enemies.

Back in Asgard, however, Tony's job is just finishing, as he and the dwarves have crafted various Uru items that they can use to fight the Serpent's Worthy. With an Asgardian suit, Iron Man returns to Midgard, where he witnesses the Serpent tear Captain America's shield in half with little to no effort. Fortunately, Tony brought some presents: an Uru shield, Uru claws, Uru arrows, an Uru headpiece, and Uru webshooters. With their Uru equipment, the team is able to fight back against the worthy, holding the divine hammers away from them for long enough for them to wear off. With the seven heroes reversed, it seems like Serpent is near defeat, until he instantly re-powers them, returning their hammers.

But when all seems bleak, Thor arrives, clad in Odin's armor with his sword, Ragnarok. With Odin and his own power, Thor banishes the spirits of the Worthy, as well as stabs through the Serpent, costing him his own life. As Thor lays dead, Odin arrives from Asgard, and with the last of his power, revives Thor, but dies instead. Thus, the Serpent is beaten, but at the cost of Thor's father.

After credits scene:

Captain America is shown sitting in his room, when Iron Man comes in with a wrapped gift.

Stark: "Rogers, I pulled some strings and...well just open it."

Rogers opens it to reveal his original shield, now welded with Asgardian Magic.

Rogers: "Thank you, Tony. I appreciate the sentiment."

Stark: "We can't have the leader of the Avengers running around weapon less! Oh and Steve…"

Rogers: "Yes, Tony?"

There is a pause.

Stark: "...take care of yourself…"

Tony walks out, and looks at his watch, which has a call from Star-Lord.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A funeral for Odin is shown, with Thor standing as king alongside Angela and a shackled Loki. Sif, Valkyrie, the Warriors Three, and Beta Ray Bill stand nearby.

Screen cuts to black.


	16. Phase 18 (Cosmic Phase)

**Phase 18 (Cosmic Phase)**

Spider-Man: Dawn of Meteor Man

Agent Venom: Cosmic Knight

Starjammers: Vengeance

Inhumans: Rise of the King

Rom The Spaceknight

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 12

Annihilators

Fantastic Four: The Watchers

X-Men: Dark Phoenix

Captain Marvel: Genesis

Avengers: The Black Order

 **Spider-Man Dawn of Meteor Man** : Spidey is back, and now clad in his Future Foundation costume, spends his time much differently than before. What was once something Peter did simply because he thought it was right is now a full on job as the webslinger parades around as a symbol of galactic unity. As a member of the Future Foundation, Peter must appear as someone who wishes for everyone to make amends with the many aliens who have visited Earth, and begin accepting them as we head into an intergalactic phase of mankind. With all this time spent being an ideological symbol, the webslinging teen has had very little time to fight crime, and as a result, a new threat has arisen, ironically from the same place Peter calls for peace with: space. Jefferson Reed was just a normal school teacher, taking a walk in the night when he was struck by a meteorite. That meteor gave him powers, and transformed him into a superhero he calls Meteor Man. Once, he was called a hero by many, but his name now strikes infamy as the Meteor Man went on a series of bank robberies and museum plunderings.

Thus, Spider-Man takes time off from his important Future Foundation work to track down this enemy of the city. Disguising himself as a villain, Spider-Man tries to rob a woman, signaling Meteor Man, who arrives and fights the webslinger. Peter's experience, however, trumps Meteor Man, and Jefferson is subdued. When Spider-Man interrogates him, however, he learns that this Meteor Man is not the same one robbing banks. Jefferson claims he has spent the last weeks cleaning up crime, while someone else drags his name through the mud. Peter believes his story, and the two team-up to create a trap for this villainous Meteor Man.

When they do capture him, they discover he is Norton Fester, a friend of Jefferson who called the ambulance when his friend was hit by the meteor. It would appear that his close proximity to Jefferson spread the powers to him as well. As Jefferson begs for answers, Norton talks of how he was mocked at the school they work for, and how his ideas of Tesla energy were seen as crackpot theories at best. So, with the power of the meteor, he intends to prove everyone wrong, but the chunk of meteor he has isn't enough, and needs to obtain the other pieces. He then uses his powers to free himself and escape.

So, Spider-Man and Meteor Man locate a shipment containing a shard of the meteor, purchased by Norton with his stolen money. They sneak inside, and when Norton opens the truck, he finds the piece is missing. This is a bad move for the duo, however, as he starts to violently release energy. Thus, to contain him, Meteor Man sacrifices himself to kill Fester, along with the shard, and ends the madness. So, as Spidey begs for peace with space, a war against it is prevented.

After credits scene:

Peter is shown in the Baxter Building, when he is approached by Johnny.

Peter: "Storm, what's up?"

Johnny: "We got a message from Damocles Base. They want the Future Foundation up there as soon as possible."

Peter: "Okay, let me grab my uniform."

The camera then pans out, farther and farther, until it reaches the moon, where Uatu is watching from.

A message reads "Spider-Man will return in Fantastic Four: The Watchers"

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A spacecraft is shown lifting off. The camera then zooms into the cockpit, revealing Agent Venom piloting.

Venom: "This is Agent Venom. We are away."

Control: "Roger that, Agent. Proceed to objective two."

Screen cuts to black.

 **Agent Venom Cosmic Knight** : Flash Thompson returns to space as Agent Venom, but this time, he's on a totally different assignment. This time, though, he is not under the control of human governments, but a member of the Agents of the Cosmos. As an agent, Venom is tasked with various missions around the galaxy to make it a better place. His first mission is to infiltrate a slaver ship where an entire species is being held. Flash gets in and soon learns that the entire species is being drained of their blood, which can be used by other species as a drug. During this infiltration, Flash comes across a robot who agrees to help him in exchange for death known as 803. Flash and 803 then free the species, escort them to the escape pods, and blow up the ship. Agent Venom then offers 803 a space on his ship as a crew member, which 803 agrees to. With a robot on his side, Flash is called planetside to destroy some machines that are destroying an entire planet's environment. Agent Venom destroys them without a problem, although, this pisses off the alien who set them up and who owned the drug ship Flash destroyed: Mercurio the 4D Man.

This act also, though, gives him favor with the queen of the planet, Iqa, who wishes to escape her boring life under the tyranny of Mercurio and join Agent Venom to help him save the galaxy. Flash agrees, and alongside 803, Iqa joins. The 4D Man then requests a meeting with Agent Venom, who accepts, and tries to convince him that he is the good guy in the situation. Flash disagrees, and the two part ways. This, obviously, angers Mercurio greatly, and he sends the assassin Pik Rollo after Agent Venom. The two have a dogfight in orbit, and eventually, land on a moon and fight there, where Agent Venom learns that Pik Rollo is not working for Mercurio by choice. It turns out that Mercurio is holding the daughter of Pik hostage, and Venom offers her a choice: join him and help save her daughter or kill him and continue to be Mercurio's puppet. Pik, of course, takes the opportunity to join Flash, and the two head back to Mercurio's flagship, breaking in and fighting through his many guards to reach Pik's daughter, Hilla.

When they reach the girl, the two are able to grab her, only to be captured and taken to Mercurio. Flash, however, doesn't seem worried, which makes Mercurio suspicious and he interrogates the duo. Venom stays quiet for long enough, however, for his ship to arrive, with Iqa at the guns. She fires into the ship, killing Mercurio, and allowing Agent Venom, Pik, and Hilla to jump into the ship. As they fly away, though, they are chased after by a single ship: Mercurio, still alive, but heavily injured. In the end, 803 tries to sacrifice himself to save the group, but Venom tells him this isn't that kind of story. Instead, he throws his symbiote out the back, which breaks into Mercurio's ship and latches on, draining him of his life. The symbiote then jumps back to Flash, and with that, Agent Venom's first big mission is complete.

After credits scene:

Flash is shown sleeping, with the symbiote on a coat rack in the ship. The symbiote then growls menacingly, and the face becomes more similar to the Eddie Brock's Venom.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Starjammers Vengeance** : The Starjammers return with their roster of Corsair, Hepzibah, Ch'od, Korvus, Warbird, and Raza Longknife. As the Starjammers fight through the Shi'ar Empire, they come across another who is fighting the powerful empire: Vulcan. Seeing him destroy an entire Shi'ar Warship, the Starjammers speak with him and learn that Vulcan is in fact Gabriel Summers, son of Corsair/Christopher Summers. The two rekindle, and Vulcan explains that he remembers being taken to Earth by Erik the Red, a former member of the Imperial Guard, to become a slave, but had his powers manifest and escaped. He then grew up under the tutelage of Professor X, who never told him of his identity. Only through replicating Xavier's powers did he learn he was Cyclops's brother. He then left to space with the plan to destroy the Shi'ar and D'Ken for everything they did to him.

The Starjammers agree to team up with Vulcan to kill D'Ken, and they decide the best way to do this is to attack head on and distract the Imperial Guard while Vulcan attacks D'Ken. This doesn't turn out well, however, as the Imperial Guard have been tracking Vulcan this entire time, and are aware of the attack. So while the Starjammers fight drone after drone of Shi'ar, Vulcan finds himself up against the entire might of the Imperial Guard. He can hold a few, but Gladiator eventually beats him. So, when the Starjammers arrive in D'Ken's throne room, they find a defeated Vulcan with Gladiator and his Imperial Guard at the ready. A fight ensues, and during this, D'Ken's mistress, Deathbird, frees Vulcan, and the two try to attack D'Ken. However, the mastermind is stronger than they know, and he is able to single-handedly defeat Vulcan and Deathbird.

The Starjammers are able to escape, but the others aren't as lucky, and are imprisoned. The two lovers then break free from prison and kill D'Ken by surprise. Thus, Vulcan becomes the new Emperor of the Shi'ar Empire, but his first order of business is to capture the Starjammers. Fortunately, the Starjammers already escaped the places where he could be captured. During this escape though, as Corsair breaks down about the betrayal of his son, Warbird finds something she thought she lost: her humanity. So, Carol announces she will be returning to Earth as Captain Marvel. In the end, it appears that the Starjammers are off worse than ever, with a broken Corsair and one member down.

After credits scene:

Vulcan is shown sitting in D'Ken's seat, with Deathbird next to him. A Shi'ar guard then approaches.

Guard: "My lord, the Kree are on the edge of our territory. What are your orders?"

Vulcan: "Open fire. I defeated the mighty D'Ken, I can defeat the Kree!"

As the guard leaves, Vulcan smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Carol is shown landing on Earth. She then steps into her storage unit, where she grabs her old Captain Marvel uniform.

The words "Captain Marvel will return" appear.

Screen cuts to black as the Captain Marvel theme plays.

 **Inhumans Rise of the King** : The royal family of Attilan has become restless. Since Maelstrom's attack, the moon city has been frequently been scouted by Kree scouts, who each say the same thing: the Kree are coming. Black Bolt's father, Agon, had always been paranoid that one day, the Kree would return and attack their creations, but until now, Black Bolt always thought it was ignorant superstition. Now, he knows that his father was right. So, instead of standing by and waiting for an invasion, Black Bolt wants to take the fight to the Kree. Fortunately, the Kree again give Black Bolt a reason to go to war, as they send not a scout, but a super soldier to attack the Inhumans. This super soldier, Arides, then makes it clear that they don't want to wipe out the Inhumans, but instead repurpose them as military weapons to use against the attacking Shi'ar Empire.

Black Bolt, of course, is against having his people used as weapons, and fights Arides, forcing the soldier to flee. Black Bolt then enacts ancient machines below Attilan, causing it to rise from the moon as a starship, powered by Black Bolt's voice. The ship then heads to the center of the Kree Empire, where they request a meeting with the Supreme Intelligence. The great mind of the Kree agrees, and they meet with one another, where Black Bolt offers an ultimatum: stop trying to take control of the Inhumans or die. This threat is taken seriously, and Ronan the Accuser is called upon to protect the Supreme Intelligence. However, the Supreme Intelligence stops Ronan, saying that because the Inhumans are so powerful, they could potentially lead the Kree better than he could. That is, of course, if they can show their capabilities. So, the Supreme Intelligence offers a way for Black Bolt to ascend to the throne: destroy the Skrull Empire once and for all. If the Inhumans manage to do this, something the Kree couldn't do under the Supreme Intelligence, then he will step down as ruler of the Kree and allow Black Bolt to rule.

The Inhumans, obviously, agree, and head back to Attilan, where they plan an attack on the Skrull. Tracking them to a nebula, they find the headless empire warring amongst itself to crown a new Skrull Queen. So, the Inhumans take advantage and wipe out the Skrull in the nebula, destroying the last Skrull stronghold. The Inhumans return to the Kree homeworld successful, only to find the Kree army waiting to force them into servitude. However, Ronan, as the Kree laws dictate, now believes that the Supreme Intelligence should step down, lest he ignore his promise, which is binding in Kree law. So, Ronan calls on the Inhumans and helps them pass the blockade, enter the Supreme Intelligence's chambers, and kill him. Thus, the Inhumans now control the Kree Empire, with Black Bolt as its King.

After credits scene:

Black Bolt is sitting in his chamber, when a Kree guard approaches.

Guard: "Lord Bolt, the Shi'ar advance on our border. Shall we deploy Inhumans to the front lines?"

Black Bolt looks to his left, noting the lack of Medusa, and looks forward, nodding.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Black Bolt is shown looking through the Inhuman Codex, when he comes across a human boy. He then reads through his description and his eyes grow wide.

He then sends a telepathic message to Lockjaw.

Black Bolt (mentally): "Thanos. Find Tony. Warn him."

Lockjaw barks and teleports away.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Rom The Spaceknight** : On a faraway planet known as Galador, a species is being pushed to the brink of extinction by the magic-wielding species known as the Dire Wraiths. To preserve their species, the leaders of the Galadorians call upon civilians to be transformed into cybernetic super soldiers known as the Spaceknights. Rom is the first one in line. Losing his "humanity", or the organs that make him a living creature, Rom is promised to have it returned upon the completion of his mission. Rom agrees and is transformed into a Spaceknight alongside a thousand others. Recruited into a group alongside fellow Spaceknights Terminator and Starshine, Rom begins his campaign of extermination against the Dire Wraiths, helping push them back away from the Galadorian's last city.

As the war continues, Rom finds himself part of a strike team to follow the Dire Wraiths out beyond the world and find where they're coming from to destroy them. With a final push, the Dire Wraiths are forced off of Galadorian, starting Rom, Terminator, and Starshine's mission. This team then follows the Dire Wraiths across the galaxy, to a darkened nebula, where the Dire Wraiths operate and multiply. Rom and his fellow Spaceknights take this time to discover the secrets of the Dire Wraith powers, which are apparently powered by the darkness between stars. However, before they can learn anymore, the Dire Wraiths discover the Spaceknights' locations and begin to bombard their spaceship.

Faking its explosion, the team floats through the nebula long enough to hitch a ride on a Dire Wraith ship. Killing its crew, Rom and his Spaceknights pilot the ship to the center of the nebula, where a deep, deep blackness is emitting more energy than a normal black hole. Once they're close enough, they learn that the cause of the abnormality is the excessive release of magic from the Dire Wraiths inside, who are constantly duplicating and creating new Dire Wraiths. Rom takes this chance to set the ship on a collision course, and has his team abandon the ship. As the Spaceknights float through space, they watch as the Dire Wraiths are driven into chaos as their spawning ground is ripped in half by a violent explosion. So, with the head cut off, the Dire Wraith Empire appears to have collapsed, and the Spaceknights return home victorious.

After credits scene:

A white Spaceknight is shown being talked to by the Galadorian Leader.

Leader: "Ikon, you are being re-assigned. You are to head to Knowhere as soon as possible."

Ikon: "Yes, my lord." 

Ikon walks away, and the leader pulls up an image of a hole in the universe, with the Negative Zone on the other side.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 12** : The Guardians of the Galaxy have returned, albeit, starting off with losing a member. Right as their next adventure is about to begin, Phylla-Vell announces she is marrying Moondragon, and that she will be returning her bracelets to the person who Korvac first stole them from: Wendell Vaughn. Without her, the Guardians are left with their current roster: Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Bug, Angela, and Gamora. They are then called to a remote corner of the galaxy where there is news of a powerful new player in the galaxy: Devos the Devastator.

The Guardians arrive, and find a planet completely devoid of life except for Devos, who thanks the Guardians for joining him. He then explains that like the Guardians, he wants to rid the galaxy of evil, but he believes the Guardians are too soft on crime, and to bring order, they must ensure no one can ever hurt anyone ever again. Devos then offers the Guardians a chance to join him in wiping the galaxy clean, as only when everyone is dead can order be established. The Guardians, obviously, refuse, and Devos tries to kill them, only for them to escape. They then track Devos to a Kree max-security prison, where he is releasing the most dangerous prisoners to run amuck and murder as many as they can. However, one of the prisoners is trying to stop the other prisoners, and the Guardians meet with this one to try and stop the jail break.

Calling himself Jack Flag, the Guardians help Jack take control of the prison and recapture the prisoners, while they also look for Devos. However, by the time they get everything under control, they realize Devos left just after the prisoners were released, and it was all a distraction. This becomes apparent when Devos uses the Shi'ar/Kree War to fuel his ship's weapon, which is powered by the life energy lost upon death. He then charges it, and blows up an entire planet. The Guardians then call on the Kree to help, which their new emperor, Black Bolt, agrees to do, and sends his daughter, Crystal and bodyguard Gorgon to help. Thus, the Guardians, Inhumans, and Jack Flag assault Devos's ship, getting all the way to the cockpit, where they throw him into his own superweapon, and fire it off into space, destroying him. The Guardians then offer Jack full membership on the Guardians, which he accepts.

After credits scene:

Black Bolt is shown in his throne room, when a guard approaches.

Guard: "Sir, the Shi'ar Emperor has requested communications! Shall I patch him through?"

Black Bolt nods. A screen in front of him lights up, revealing Vulcan.

Vulcan: "Emperor of the Kree, I request you and I talk about a situation far more dangerous than either of us."

An image then appears on screen of a hole in space, which is a hole to the Negative Zone.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Jack Flag is shown entering the Milano, when he sees Groot dancing in his pot.

Jack then starts to dance with him, and Groot smiles happily.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Annihilators** : It is a time of great crisis in the universe: with almost entire universal collapse having been narrowly avoided, the Annihilation Wave shooting through space, the major upheaval of the Kree Empire, the almost entire destruction of the Shi'ar, the first ever defeat of Galactus, and the cutting of the head of the Skrull Empire, every space-faring race has a stake in re-establishing peace. So, a group of heroes from each respective empire is assembled on Knowhere with the intention of creating a team to defend the entire universe from evil that even the Guardians of the Galaxy could not stop. This team is composed of: Gladiator, Beta Ray Bill, Ronan the Accuser, the Silver Surfer, Ikon the Spaceknight, and Wendell Vaughn. Calling themselves the Annihilators, the team is sent to an area of space where something has broken apart space and time to move from the Negative Zone to the regular universe. This being is soon revealed to be a powerful warlord of the Negative Zone known as Blastaar, which has conquered the Negative Zone by defeating Annihilus, and intends to conquer the regular universe as well.

Obviously, the Annihilators cannot allow this, and try to fight Blastaar, but his powers are too strong, and the lack of teamwork within the Annihilators allows their defeat. They are then thrown from the area by a massive explosion caused by Blastaar, which destroys the planets and stars around him, igniting a chain reaction. However, with Silver Surfer's cosmic power, he is able to confine the exploding energy in its place and prevent the supernovas from absorbing nearby systems. The team then rendezvous nearby, where they discuss who should lead the team. During this, Ronan and Vulcan get in a fight, but Surfer, seeing the good in them, stops their fighting and convinces them to let him lead the Annihilators.

With a leader, and their biases set aside, the Annihilators return to the hole into the Negative Zone, where Blastaar has started to assemble an army of former Annihilus drones to help him take the universe. The Annihilators then break through this wave, and find Blastaar in the center. They then fight Blastaar, this time as a team, and take control of the Annihilus drones, sucking them on Blastaar. They then are able to push him back into the Negative Zone, but even there, they know he could try and return, and journey into the rift. In the Negative Zone, they find that Blastaar is able to absorb the energies of the universe and become stronger, but even then, he can be defeated. So, with their combined power, the Annihilators are able to weaken Blastaar enough for Silver Surfer to use his cosmic energy to drain and kill Blastaar. Thus, the Annihilators have saved their universe from the same fate as the Negative Zone, and return to their universe, where Surfer uses the last of his cosmic energy to close the rift.

After credits scene:

The Annihilators are shown returning to their respective sides, when Ronan and Vulcan turn to one another.

Vulcan: "So, we return to enemies…"

Ronan: "It seems so…"

Vulcan: "You are powerful, Accuser. If you ever decide to leave that Inhuman, let me know."

Ronan: "Same to you, Shi'ar."

The two shake hands, and go their separate ways.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Fantastic Four The Watchers** : The Future Foundation is back as its current team (Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and Spider-Man), and this time, is heading to the Moon, where they have been called by someone they never expected to call them: Uatu the Watcher. Known to Reed Richards as the Watcher, Reed has known for years that Uatu stands on the Moon, watching over Earth, but never interfering, as his only job in life is to catalog the progression of Earth. So, if Uatu is calling them, then it means something is going down that is so terrible, he must break his oath of never interfering. The team meets with Uatu, who tells them that another of his race, known as Aron, has escaped from their homeworld, and is wreaking havoc across the galaxy, and Earth is in his sights. Uatu knows how powerful a Watcher is, and warns the Future Foundation for a battle greater than that of the battle against Galactus. When the four try to ask more questions, however, Uatu refuses to elaborate, saying he must return to his oath of non-intervention.

So, the Future Foundation returns to Earth, and prepare their organization for a war with this powerful being. Calling in the reserve members (Alex Power, Major Victory, Morbius the Living Vampire, Silver Surfer, Scott Lang, She-Hulk, and Ben Grimm), the classic F4 is re-established, with Spider-Man going to lead the other Future Foundation members. As these teams begin to talk strategy, Aron arrives, telling the people of Earth that he is to judge them using his fellow Watcher's records. The F4 then fly to the Moon, where they find Uatu and Aron in a fight to the death over Uatu's mind. The F4 try to intervene, but find that Aron is too powerful for them to fight. So, just as Aron is about to stab Uatu, the Watcher is saved as Human Torch goes supernova, blinding both Uatu and Aron, as well as the other F4.

This gives the team enough time to whisk Uatu away, placing themselves in his place. They then flee, with Aron following them, all the way to the Baxter Building, where the rest of the Future Foundation is waiting. The massive brigade attacks Aron, distracting him while the Fantastic Four grab their secret weapon: Franklin Richards. At his young age, he is unable to control his mutant powers, but with recent tests, the Fantastic Four have done their best to learn how to help him. This allows them to harness his powers, which they refused to do unless absolutely necessary. This is clearly one of those times, and using his reality-warping powers, Aron is cast out of reality, ensuring that the galaxy is forever safe from his powers.

After credits scene:

The Fantastic Four are shown in the lab, with Thing preparing to shrink back down, when he suddenly stops.

Grimm: "You know, I think I'm going to stay here. You guys look like you need help. Especially if you're letting Johnny stay a member of the team."

Johnny laughs and jokingly punches Grimm, pulling back as he hurts his hand.

Richards: "Welcome back, Ben."

Screen cuts to black as the classic Fantastic Four theme plays.

 **X-Men Dark Phoenix** : The X-Men have returned, the team's roster now greatly altered after the events of Days of Future Past (now composed of: Cyclops, Storm, Rogue, Wolverine, Beast, and Kitty Pryde). Recently, a new villain has popped up in New York, known only as the Mastermind. The X-Men are sent to investigate, locating this man, who has taken psychic control over other mutants to use as his own personal soldiers. The X-Men fight Mastermind, but he manages to get away, but not before playing mind tricks on Cyclops to make him think he sees Jean Grey. Meanwhile, the other X-Men rescue one of the now freed mutants, Kurt Wagner, and recruit him onto the team to help them locate Mastermind. Kurt, calling himself the Nightcrawler, agrees, and teleports the team to the helipad, where Mastermind is escaping. But as he does, something unbelievable happens: Jean Grey, alive and looking relatively well, uses her psychic powers to crush the helicopter Mastermind was going to use. He then tries to look in her mind, but as a result, breaks down a mental barrier, freeing a powerful force within her. Suddenly, Jean glows with red aura, and she burns Mastermind alive right in front of the other X-Men before collapsing onto the pad. The X-Men and Nightcrawler then whisk her away, taking her to the mansion, where they try to see if they can revive her.

While she's in the medical bay, however, her body transforms once more into a flaming being, which calls itself Phoenix before it attacks Beast, who is simply trying to mend her wounds. Phoenix escapes, claiming she is off to hunt for more power. Beast alerts Professor X, who sends the X-Men now with Nightcrawler in Beast's place) to follow her, which ends up taking them to space. They try to follow her, but she leaves the solar system in a way where they're unable to follow. So, the X-Men return home, while Jean journeys into space and with her powers, absorbs the entire energy and of a star, killing all of those around it. This gets the attention of Shi'ar, who attack Jean, forcing her to retreat back to Earth.

The X-Men, seeing Jean return, meet her in orbit, where they encounter Gladiator and the Shi'ar following her. The Shi'ar then explain that Jean is in control of the Phoenix Force, an almost unstoppable entity created at the start of the universe that feeds on the universe's life energy. They say how if Jean is not stopped, her power will become too strong to stop, and in response, Jean lashes out, striking down enough Shi'ar ships to scare off Gladiator. Seeing the seriousness of her power, Scott begs Jean to surrender herself to them, which, after fighting through the Phoenix Entity, Jean does. She is then taken back to the X-Mansion, where Professor X tries to place more mind barriers around the Phoenix Force, but finds it has become too strong to contain.

The Phoenix then takes over Jean once more, and tries to kill Professor X, with only Jean's mental fortitude holding it back. In the end, Jean explodes violently, severely injuring the X-Men around her and destroying the mansion. But in her last seconds before the Phoenix force takes over, she kisses Scott, telling him she loves him, and using her telekinetic powers, crushes her own heart, and disintegrates into ash. So, the Phoenix Force is once again without host, at the cost of Jean's life.

After credits scene:

Uatu is shown standing on the moon, overlooking the Earth, when he receives a telepathic message from Professor X.

Xavier: "Watcher, is the world safe from Phoenix? Has she been subdued?" 

Uatu: "For now. Jean Grey could have lived to become a god. But it was more important to her that she die…a human."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Cyclops is shown overlooking the place where Jean passed, and watches as Wolverine plants a tombstone on the spot.

Wolverine: "I'm sorry, Scott. I miss her too."

Scott: "I know, Logan. I think I need a break from the action. To recover. Logan, I want you to lead the X-Men. I know we've had our differences, but I think that you're also the strongest mutant here. I wish you luck."

The two shake hands, and go their separate ways.

The camera then zooms in on Jean Grey's tombstone which reads "Born an X-Men, died an X-Men. She will never be forgotten".

Screen cuts to black.

 **Captain Marvel Genesis** : Carol Danvers has returned to Earth as the cosmic hero known as Captain Marvel, and she intends to make up for lost time! Fighting crime after crime, Carol wishes to entirely ignore her issues with her life and instead use her time to save the world. That is, until someone arrives that can't help but remind her of where she came from. This person is Genis-Vell, son of Mar-Vell, the Kree who Carol inherited her powers from. But before she can ask his reasoning for coming, Genis-Vell attacks Carol, trying to steal her powers. He then yells at Carol for getting Mar-Vell's powers, as his son should have been granted them instead of some random woman. Carol, having long ago accepted her role as a hero, tries to tell Genis-Vell that what's done is done, but he'll have none of it, and continues to fight Carol.

Though she defeats him, he promises he'll return, and flees. So, Carol returns to her average superhero service, thinking that Genis-Vell was making the common threats that are never followed through on. That is, until Genis-Vell returns, publicly declaring Carol an enemy to the Mar-Vell family, and that she must be killed if the Kree are to remain friendly with humanity. Obviously, the people around Carol beg for her to surrender, afraid of another alien invasion, but Carol is smart enough to know that Genis-Vell has no sway over Kree politics, and he is simply trying to discredit Carol. She then hunts him down, and the two fight through the city, where she forces him to publicly admit he has no say in Kree foreign relations, and surrender his Nega-Bands. However, instead of doing so, he attacks Carol again, and she knocks him out.

When he wakes up, he finds himself tied to a satellite in space, where Carol interrogates him. This allows Carol to find out that not only is Genis-Vell not in control of his own mind, but he lost it long ago when he couldn't handle the power of the Nega-Bands. She tries to break the Nega-Bands control over him, but their energy starts to seep into her mind, trying to drive her insane. Fortunately, her will is strong enough to resist, and she absorbs enough energy to break their control and grant Genis-Vell his mind back. He then apologies for what he's done, and using the remaining power of his Nega-Bands, flies off, all the while, promising he will assist Carol whenever she needs him in the future.

After credits scene:

Kamala Khan is shown walking around, when she sees Captain Marvel fly above her. She then snaps a picture, and smiles widely.

Kamala: "Yes! She's back! Carol is back!"

Screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers The Black Order** : The Avengers are back with a new roster (Captain America, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and She-Hulk) and this time, have been called to the International Space Station, where sightings of alien crafts has been reported. The team arrives, and they too see the ships, and go to meet them, discovering that it is in fact Thanos and a team of powerful aliens known as the Black Order. Composed of many of the same beings in the pre-Secret Wars Cabal, the Black Order has the great warrior general Proxima Midnight, the unstable telepath Supergiant, the dangerously smart Ebony May, the right-hand of the Titan known as Corvius Glade, and the powerhouse Black Dwarf.

The Avengers try to stop the Black Order, but are mentally incapacitated instantly by Supergiant, allowing the villains to fly right past them onto Earth, where they split up and disappear. Seeing that the villains have divided up, the Avengers call on all heroes to look for them. Suddenly, Lockjaw appears to the Avengers, and with his telepathic abilities, tells Tony that Black Bolt wanted to warn him of what Thanos is looking for: his son. With Lockjaw able to teleport them around, Iron Man communicates with the other heroes of the world, telling them that when they find a Black Order member, to tell Tony so he can send an Avenger. This works, as the Fantastic Four find Black Dwarf, and Tony sends She-Hulk to fight alongside the F4. At the same time, Namor and Stingray find Corvius Glade in Atlantis, and Tony sends Captain Marvel. Next, Black Panther finds Supergiant nearing Wakanda, and as he is alone, Tony sends both Falcon and Captain America to help the African King. During this time, the X-Men locate Proxima Midnight, and Iron Man has Lockjaw take Scarlet Witch to help fight the General. Finally, Tony is told by Doctor Strange that not only has Ebony Maw been located, but Thane as well, and the two are incredibly close to one another. Ignoring his search for Thanos, Tony has himself brought to the Sorcerer Supreme, who is trying to talk with Thane. Suddenly, Ebony Maw arrives, and reveals to Thane that he is the son of Thanos, and that if he were to join them, he could have infinite power. Thane, of course, is shocked by this revelation, which sparks his Inhuman powers, only for them to be stopped by Ebony Maw, who places a charm around Thane's neck.

Seeing that the Black Order can negate the powers, Thane becomes more open to joining them, only for his powers to again flare up, and this time, breaks through the charm, unleashing its power. Strange asks Ebony what the charm was, and he explains that it was the Black Vortex, a device that absorbs energy, but now that it's broken, it is releasing so much energy, that it is overclocking Thane's powers. Thane, in rage, explodes with pure cosmic energy, which Stark and Strange only escape from by teleporting to another dimension. When they return, they find an entire crater surrounding Thane, with no Ebony Maw left. Strange and Stark speak with Thane, and tell him that he must confront his father, which he does. The two then square off, with Thane threatening to banish Thanos from existence, which seems to be enough to scare off Thanos and the Black Order. So, Thane decides he shall isolate himself to protect those around him, and Thanos has been once again defeated.

After credits scene:

Thanos is shown flying away from Earth, when he looks back, and a bright red aura is shown around it. The aura then spreads it wings to reveal that it is in fact the Phoenix Force, regrowing.

Thanos then speeds away.

Screen cuts to black with the scream of a Phoenix.

After credits scene 2:

Thane is shown standing in an empty cave. He then opens a portal, and walks through. On the other side, he finds none other than Starbrand.

Starbrand: "Hello, Thane. My name is Starbrand. I am the protector of the universe. Let's talk."

Screen cuts to black.


	17. Phase 19 (Rise of the Mutants Phase 3)

**Phase 19 (Rise of the Mutants Phase 3)**

Spider-Man: Shock Therapy

X-Force: Beg For Tomorrow

Alpha Flight: The Collective

X-Men: Muir Island

Madrox: The Multiple Man

New Mutants: Trainees

The Banshee

X-Factor

Deadpool and the Deadpool Corps

Fantastic Four: Molecular

Avengers vs X-Men

 **Spider-Man Shock Therapy** : The Future Foundation has disbanded, and Peter Parker must once again fare the world alone as the superhero known as Spider-Man. Over the years, his heroic antics have drawn quite the fandom, from small children to the elderly. One of these fans is Max Dillon, a janitor at Oscorp, now run by Norman Osborn's son, Harry Osborn. Under this new CEO, Oscorp's scientific research has tripled, and budget cuts are needed to sustain the company. One of those budget cuts is Max, who isn't exactly happy about it. Hoping to take revenge on Harry, Max tries to destroy the research, but instead falls into a vat of electrically charged superheated liquids, which ignite his mutant ability to hold a charge. Turning his skin blue and causing his touch to shoot lightning, Max is transformed into the villain known as Electro.

Now empowered, Electro's first step is to take revenge on Harry Osborn. Breaking into his office, Electro tries to kill him, but is stopped by Spider-Man, whose spidey-sense detected Electro's static powers. Spidey tries to calm down Max, but seeing his hero turn against him is too much for Electro, and he lashes out to try and kill Spider-Man. Spider-Man, seeing Electro's anger, lures him out of Oscorp, fighting him on the rooftops of the New York skyline, until the two reach a generator, where Electro powers himself up and shocks Peter through his webs. Peter then remembers his electrical webbing, and uses these webbing to absorb Electro into his suit. Peter then soars back to his home, where he placed the suit away in a suitcase, equipping himself with a backup suit he calls the glider, as it is equipped with netted arms to maintain a light glide around the city. However, Electro is far from done, and escapes Peter's other suit, tearing it apart as he does, and donning it as his costume.

He then heads to Wall Street, where he uses his electrical powers to shut down the entire stock market, hoping to lure Spidey out. This works, and Spidey appears in the district, ready to face off against the electrifying opponent. The two do battle in the stock market, with Electro phasing in and out of the electronics around the room, but in the end, Peter starts up the sprinkler systems, spreading Electro's electricity around the room. As his useable electricity shrinks, Electro becomes weaker, and is unable to escape Spider-Man's fists. In the end, Electro's electricity is entirely drained, and Peter is able to knock him unconscious. The cops then come in and arrest Electro, but are unable to catch the Spider-Man before he escapes.

After credits scene:

Harry is shown in his office, overlooking various files. He then comes across the Green Goblin files, and a smile sneaks across his face.

Screen cuts to black.

 **X-Force Beg For Tomorrow** : X-Force is back, with an altered roster (Cable, Domino, Fantomex, Archangel, and Warpath), but the same old objective: Stop the threats to mutantkind by whatever method necessary. This time, X-Force has been tracking down its old enemy, Agent Zero, trying to stop him and the Weapon X Program before it goes too far.

Hunting Weapon X's program all the way to Colorado, X-Force finds them underneath the Denver Airport, where a massive nuclear bunker lays abandoned, just prime for the taking. Setting up shop there, Weapon X had begun assembling pieces of tech from around the world, including a prototype Sentinel known as the Bastion. Originally, they had hoped for a controllable killing machine, but after Stryfe's base fell, technology from the future was unearthed, including an AI from hundreds of years in the future known as Nimrod.

Placing Nimrod inside Bastion's body, Weapon X had been developing these technology for years, and only needed time to complete it. So, they sent out Agent Zero and Predator X to distract the group of people who were onto them: X-Force. Enraged, Cable begins to fire his weapons wildly into the hangar, but he finds them quickly reflected back at him by Nimrod, who, in his time alone, had developed powerful psychokinetic abilities on par with Professor X or Jean Grey's non-Phoenix form. The team then does their best to fight this being, but Nimrod is far too powerful to fight, and X-Force escapes the Denver Airport as it comes crumbling around them, with Nimrod in the center. As the team escapes on their X-Jet, they are almost shot down by Nimrod, but barely escape it.

The team heads back to the X-Mansion, where they speak with Professor X, who advises that they need more firepower on their team. However, as the normal heavy hitters like Wolverine and Gambit are unavailable, Professor X uses Cerebro to track down a mutant strong enough to help them: Tabitha Smith. Heading into town, X-Force finds this girl, going by the name Boom-Boom, involved in mutant vs non-mutant gang warfare, and quickly put a stop to it by scaring the non-mutants off. The team then has Boom-Boom come with them, as she is more than willing to change her life, and they take her to Colorado, where Nimrod continues to wreak havoc, destroying entire mountains in hours. Boom-Boom then reveals her powers, firing massive orbs of energy at Nimrod, which all fail to hurt it.

The X-Force alert Professor X over radio that Boom-Boom can't even make a dent, but the Professor seems persistent, which proves to be useful, as Tabitha explains she was never aiming for Nimrod, but for the concrete around it. With her energy, she was able to melt it, holding Nimrod in place for just enough time for X-Force to crash the X-Jet, a plane filled with fuel, directly into the face of Nimrod, destroying it.

After credits scene:

X-Force is shown walking around Colorado, waiting for another X-Jet to arrive.

Warpath: "And, you meet who?"

Boom-Boom: "I'm not sure. She called herself Captain Universe, but I haven't heard from her in years. I always wonder what happened to her. She was the one who sent me to New York City."

The camera then pans out, revealing that Starbrand is watching from his lonely dimension.

Suddenly, his face morphs into that of Captain Universe's.

Universe: "This was her destiny."

The face then morphs back into Starbrand's.

Starbrand: "I know. I wasn't arguing with you. I just don't know if this is the best path for this specific Tabitha."

The face then morphs back into Captain Universe's.

Universe: "Only time will tell."

The face then morphs back into Starbrand's.

Starbrand: "Then let us listen to what time has to say."

He then swipes his hand right, and the Earth begins to spin incredibly fast.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Alpha Flight The Collective** : Alpha Flight returns with a brand new member (Louis Sadler, known as Major Mapleleaf) alongside six old members (Vindicator, Sasquatch, Puck, Northstar, Aurora, and Shaman). Their new mission: venture out towards the North Pole in search of a strange energy reading that Department H says could be an incredibly powerful mutant. The team ventures out and discovers that Department H is correct, and the cause for the energy readings is a man named Michael Pointer.

In recent years, Pointer began absorbing massive amounts of energy from the world around him, and though he doesn't know why, he believes he's too dangerous to be in the general public. Alpha Flight, not being experts in mutations, call upon the X-Men's leader, Charles Xavier. Professor X then explains that an incredibly powerful mutant, Jean Grey, died, and her energy was released into the air. It would appear that exposure to her Phoenix Energy awoke Pointer's mutant powers, which is to absorb energy. When asked what to do, Professor X recommends that they send Pointer to the arctic, so he can learn to control his powers out of the way of society. This angers Pointer, as he was not looking for people to exile him, but to tell him he's important and needed. So, Pointer explodes out of Department H, and escapes into the cityscape.

With such a powerful mutant on the loose, Alpha Flight leaps into action, searching the city day and night for Pointer, but their search is frivolous. Already, Pointer has learned to use his powers to conceal himself, and has begun to train in secret throughout the streets of Ottawa. These events eventually give away Pointer's location, but when Alpha Flight confronts him, it becomes clear his power has corrupted him. What was once someone who wanted to hide away and protect others had become an openly bitter man who wanted to destroy the world that had been so apathetic towards him. So, Alpha Flight tries to fight him, but are defeated once more. The group flees, and Pointer again disappears into his cloak of energy.

The team returns to their base, and after more discussion with Professor X, the team tracks down the one mutant who is the most familiar with the Phoenix energy: Scott Summers. The team, with Professor X's help, locate Cyclops in British Columbia, and after much talk, Cyclops agrees to help them stop Pointer. Back in Ottawa, Pointer reveals himself above Parliament, promising to take revenge on the world that ignored him. Fortunately, Alpha Flight and Cyclops are there, and with a new suit meant to absorb energy, Cyclops uses his beams to absorb the energy of Pointer. As Pointer is drained, a Phoenix rises above them, and in the end, Pointer's entire life force is drained away, to the complaints of Alpha Flight. Angry that Cyclops took Pointer's life, Alpha Flight tries to lecture him on the importance of life, but find that Summers is already gone.

After credits scene:

Cyclops is shown walking in the forest, when he releases the absorbed energy into the air.

A Phoenix then appears above him.

Phoenix: "Scott, the energy is growing. Phoenix will return."

Scott: "Good. I'm waiting for you, Jean."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The dead body of Michael Pointer is shown in an Ottawa morgue. The mortician approaches with an unknown person in shadows.

Mortician: "Here he is, and you said you were a relative?"

The man comes from out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Norman Osborn.

Osborn: "Yes, I wish to bury him in our family plot."

Osborn smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

 **X-Men Muir Island** : The X-Men are back and are under new leadership. With a roster of Wolverine, Colossus, Rogue, Beast, Iceman, and Storm, the X-Men were sent to a mysterious island known as Muir Island, where rumors of a mutant population have flourished. But, when the X-Men arrive on the island, all contact is cut, leaving Professor X in a dangerous position: send a new team or cut his losses and move on. Thinking with his heart, Xavier decides to assemble a new X-Men, led by reserves member Kitty Pryde.

The team becomes composed of Kitty Pryde, Blink, Nightcrawler, Pixie, Forge, and Chamber, and this new team is sent off to Muir Island. When they reach the island, they find it under control of a powerful mutant known as the Shadow King, who is attempting to create a powerful mutant army to conquer the Earth's many nations. So, it's up to these new X-Men to stop him, but they soon find that Shadow King's army contains some old friends and enemies: Magneto, Mystique, the original X-Men, Toad, Blob, and even Doop.

The new X-Men try to fight their way through the ranks, but find that they are far too strong, and the team is captured. Now in the hands of the Shadow King, he converts Forge and Nightcrawler to his side, who attack Kitty in response. But, as Kitty lays at death's door, Nightcrawler teleports the team away. He then reveals that he purposefully joined Shadow King to distract him long enough to imagine a place for them to escape: the coast line of Muir Island. The team then imprisons Forge, who, while rambling, is taken over by Shadow King, who threatens to nuke the entire island unless the team surrenders.

Worried for all those involved, the team agrees, all the while sending a message out to the Professor that he must use all of his power and cerebro to take over the Shadow King. The Professor does his best, and is temporarily able to break in. While in control, Xavier has all the mutants of Muir Island grab hands, allowing Nightcrawler to teleport them off the island. With everyone off the island, Xavier has Shadow King drop the nuke on the island, killing himself. So, the X-Men, new and old, are safe, and Muir Island is no more.

After credits scene:

The dead body of the Shadow King is shown lying in the rubble of Muir Island.

Suddenly, its eyes explode open, and the voice of Charles is heard.

Shadow King: "Where am I? What is this?! I…..I must find the X-Men….and destroy them…"

Screen cuts to black.

 **Madrox The Multiple Man** : Jamie Madrox grew up in exile. When he was young, his family moved to Kansas, as a friend of theirs suggested they move to Kansas and hide their son, as he believed the child was a mutant. His father would create a suit for young Jamie, which allowed him to channel his mutant power at an early age, and master it by the time most mutants would only just be unlocking theirs. His mutant power: To create copies of himself. His use of his powers were so amazing that, when approached by a pro-mutant cult at the age of 16, Madrox jumped onboard and was transported to Muir Island. There, he was taken over by the Shadow King, and eventually, freed by the X-Men.

Now, Jamie is on his own, trying to survive in a dangerous district of New York known as "Mutant Town". Here, mutants are the majority, and are able to use their powers in public without fear of repercussion. This town of opportunity was exactly what Jamie needed, and so, he set up shop as "The Multiple Man", a private investigator who worked for mutants, not against them. This got Jamie incredible fame and more than enough work in Mutant Town, but it created enemies outside of it. When investigating into anti-mutant companies, Jamie came across a mob boss known as Ed Vancento who was using his power and influence to round up mutants in his company and fire them, or, in some cases, make them disappear outright. Jamie investigates this, but finds that those who disappeared were recruited by Vancento to become his enforcers. One of these mutant traitors is Clay, a man who possesses powers almost identical to Jamie's. So, during his investigation, Jamie comes in contact with Clay, and a violent altercation occurs.

During said fight, Jamie is rescued by a fellow mutant known as Wolfsbane, who says he had been following Jamie for months. When asked of his reasoning, Wolfsbane explains that he works for a pro-mutant group of fighters who were looking to recruit the Multiple Man, but needed to be sure that he was committed to his morals. Seeing that he is, Jamie is offered the opportunity, but refuses, as he can't just leave this case behind, and has to bring Vancento to justice. So, Wolfsbane offers to help, and joins in the investigation alongside Jamie. The two then come across Clay again as they try to bust Vancento, and another fight ensues, with Clay successfully repressing Jamie's powers with some sort of drug. Fortunately, Wolfsbane is able to flee with Jamie, and when they get back to their headquarters, they find that the drug is a reverse of the MGH drug that many have been using to force mutations.

The two then track down a case of MGH, which is about to be destroyed by the anti-drug heroes, Cloak and Dagger, and explain their situation. The teens are sympathetic, and surrender the drug to Wolfsbane and Jamie, who inject it into him, returning the Multiple Man's powers. The two then thank the duo, and leave to return to their case. Finally, their investigation leads them to Vancento, who, without Clay to protect him, is defeated easily, and is to be arrested.

As the police escort him to jail, however, Clay strikes and tries to free him. What Clay didn't know, however, was that Wolfsbane was one of the guards, and he injects Clay with the same drug Jamie was injected with, destroying his mutation. Thus, Vancento is sent to jail, and Clay is left powerless. In the end, Jamie agrees to join the team Wolfsbane was mentioning. 

After credits scene:

Jamie is shown being escorted into a room by Wolfsbane.

Wolfsbane then turns the lights on, revealing a neon sign which reads "X-Factor: Investigations".

The words "The Multiple Man will return" appear.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The scene of the Madrox's friend telling them to move is shown. The screen then turns to reveal that the friend was in fact Charles Xavier.

Xavier: "I think it would be best to protect the child. Keep him out of the public eye."

He then grabs his head, as though he were sending a mental message.

Screen cuts to black.

 **New Mutants Trainees** : The New Mutants, Cannonball, Karma, Mirage, Sunspot, Magma, and Wolfsbane, are back for another fight against the Hellfire Club. Though the regional leader, Emma Frost, was defeated, it is believed someone new has taken the reigns and is sending out newly trained members to ignite havoc across the state. So, it's up to the New Mutants, who first head to the former headquarters of the Hellfire Club, where they find the one person they didn't expect to see: Emma Frost. The team prepares to fight the diamond-skinned telepath, but she explains she is not a Hellfire Club member anymore, and feels betrayed that the club abandoned her the second she was arrested. No rescue missions were planned, no in-fighting amongst the club, it appeared that Frost was merely a pawn for Shaw to use, and when the time came, throw aside. As she too is hunting for the club, she offers her services to the New Mutants, creating an enemy of my enemy style alliance to track them down.

With Frost as their guide to Hellfire Club locations, the group tracks them to a small underground safe house in Mutant Town. This leads to the discovery that the new Hellfire members are in fact teenagers. Emma is outraged, and tries to kill Shaw, who is training them, but the trainees, known as the Hellions, fight off Emma and the New Mutants, forcing them to flee. When the team regroups with Frost, she tells them of how the Hellions were a pet project of hers to train powerful mutants to serve as her own personal hit squad, and that they were meant to obey her only if the club were to ever betray her. This meant they were kept a secret from Shaw and the others, or so she thought, meaning Shaw had been manipulating her the whole time to create this group so he could betray her and have his own hit squad in the end.

Emma, using her knowledge of the Hellions, helps the New Mutants find them again, and in a final confrontation, defeat them, leaving only Shaw as the leader of the Hellfire Club. But as the New Mutants surround Shaw, Frost betrays them, incapacitating them with her powers, and offers Shaw a chance to take her back. Not liking his current position, Shaw accepts, and the two escape the hands of the New Mutants. As the team returns to headquarters in shame, they are told telepathically by Frost that she has no intention to side with him, and merely is doing this to gain his trust. She gives them Shaw's location, and the New Mutants reach him, where they defeat him with Frost's help. In the end, Frost is offered a position in the school, but refuses, and walks off into the night.

After credits scene:

Mirage is shown sleeping in her bed. The sounds of a roaring bear can be heard as her unconscious self cowers in fear.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Banshee** : Though word of mutants has only recently come to prominence, the government has been using them almost as long as they were using heroes like Captain America. In the 1960's, a department of the CIA was sent out across the world to discover superpowered beings. One of those beings is the Irish child Sean Cassidy, who was just showing signs of gaining powers. The CIA came in, and abducted the child, training him in his powers to use them against the Soviets. By the time Cassidy had grown up, it was the 1970's, and the Vietnam War had just concluded. So, Banshee is sent to the Soviet Union, where he is to be put undercover. While there, Banshee discovers that the Soviets also have a superpowered being, this one with the powers to fly and shoot lasers.

This person, called Zvedza Dennista, or Morningstar, is currently being trained to attack America, disguised as a pro-Soviet terrorist. So, Banshee knows he must stop her. Breaking into the Soviet training facility, Banshee tries to attack Morningstar, but is unable to kill her before she escapes. Now, however, Banshee's undercover status has been shattered, and he becomes a wanted fugitive, declared rogue by the US to save face, and hunted by the CIA. When they find him, however, the CIA instead provides him with a stronger sound focuser to use his powers even more effectively. The Banshee is then sent to track Morningstar, finding her heading into Ukraine and going for Poland. The closer and closer she gets to the west, the closer and closer she gets to attacking the US, and the less and less support Banshee's continued mission receives. As she begins to reach Berlin, the CIA are tempted to cut Banshee off entirely and assemble a team to assault her in West Berlin, but Banshee believes that by that point, she will already be gone. So, Banshee goes rogue and continues his search for Morningstar openly, assaulting Soviet guard posts to obtain Soviet radio codes to crack Morningstar's transmissions.

Eventually, Banshee does crack it, and realizes that Morningstar is purposefully distracting Banshee so that the CIA will hunt after him instead, while another mutant goes through West Berlin to attack the US forces on the side of the wall. So, Banshee reaches the East Berlin station where he waits for a mutant to arrive, unaware of what is really going on. As he waits, he is attacked by Morningstar, who sent that message about being a distraction to confuse Banshee, and set him up for an attack. Fortunately, Banshee is strong enough to fight back, and is able to defeat Morningstar and get her across the wall, where the CIA arrests her and Banshee. Also fortunately, Banshee, while committing treason, did help the US, and is pardoned. However, he is now too disillusioned to follow the US government, and leaves.

After credits scene:

Banshee is shown walking out of the CIA building, when he receives a telepathic message.

Unknown: "Sean Cassidy, my name is Charles Xavier. I am a pro-mutant activist, and I want your help creating a place where mutants are accepted. If you agree, meet me in upstate New York."

Screen cuts to black as the X-Men theme plays.

After credits scene 2:

Banshee is shown in modern times, looking over the Generation X files.

Suddenly, he receives a telepathic message.

Xavier: "Cassidy, it is me. We cannot allow our differences to divide mutants. We must come together. Return to the school. Please, your students could make a real difference."

The words "Generation X will not return. But its members will" appear.

Screen cuts to black.

 **X-Factor** : A new group of mutants has arisen under Charles Xavier. In the aftermath of Generation X joining with Xavier's school, its members have been sent throughout the many X-teams. One of those is the newly assembled X-Factor Investigations, a team meant to investigate anti-mutant movements. Led by Jamie Madrox, the Multiple Man, and former X-Force member Wolfsbane, the team also includes: Rictor, the earthquake spawning mutant, Chamber, the former Generation X leader, the screaming Siryn, the super strength wielding Strong Guy, and the magic using Butterfly. Together, this team must investigate people in power who are using their wealth to discriminate against mutants. This brings the team in conflict with an anti-mutant group known as Singularity Investigations, who are trying to discover the best way to permanently prevent mutants from being born.

So, the team breaks into this organization's headquarters, where they see that they have obtained some sort of ancient formula intended to wipe out mutants: the Legacy Virus. Noting that the first mention of the Legacy Virus in history comes from the time of Apocalypse, the team tries to rush and find the formula's location. However, they are attacked by agents of Singularity Investigations, who just happen to be sporting a different name: Essex Corporation. So, discovering that Singularity is really a shell for this mysterious Essex Corp, X-Factor prepares to reveal this to the public, when they are greeted by the CEO of Singularity: Damian Tryp Jr.

He explains that his goal is to prevent mutants from overtaking the world, as his father always believed they would. So, he partnered with Essex, who provided him with the ancient formula. He then has his agents attack the team and blow up X-Factor Investigations. The X-Factor team escapes, but without any of their investigation equipment. So, using their skills, X-Factor locates Tryp's helicopter, and blow it up. With the head cut off, the team expects smooth sailing when walking into Singularity to get the Legacy Virus, but find Tryp with it in his hands. It would appear that they killed a decoy. So, in the last seconds, as Tryp prepares to deploy the Legacy Virus, Madrox surrounds and kills him, destroying the Legacy Virus and Singularity Investigations.

After credits scene:

Two large boots are shown walking through broken glass and debris along the Singularity Investigations hallway.

The camera then pans up to reveal Mister Sinister looking at the dead Tryp.

Sinister: "You were weak, you existed only to rebirth the Legacy. You will be forgotten."

He then throws the body aside and grabs the broken vial, with a single drop of the Legacy Virus inside.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Madrox is shown returning to the former office of Madrox Investigations.

Suddenly, a wrecking ball swings through the name.

It is then revealed that Strong Guy is controlling the ball.

Butterfly is then shown lifting the X-Factor Investigations sign in its place.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Deadpool and the Deadpool Corps** : The Merc with the Mouth is back, and this time, there's more of him to love! That's because a group of Deadpools has traveled between the alternate universes, hunting after a multiverse destroying entity known as the Awareness. They recruit our Deadpool into their team, composed of Lady Deadpool, the zombie Headpool, a young Kidpool, and a Deadpool's best friend, Dogpool, and head off. The team then travels to the reality of the Grandmaster, who tells our Deadpool that only he and the Deadpool Corps can stop the Awareness.

So, the team sets off, heading to a multitude of realities in search of the Awareness, heading through universes such as the Squadron Supreme's Universe, Weirdworld, the land of Devil Dinosaur, and even the zombie universe, eventually finding the Awareness in where, else, but our own universe, the one place they didn't think to look! But it only begins here, as the Awareness is able to pull himself out of the Multiverse and construct his own universe, specifically, one in which Deadpool must fight the entire Marvel universe. So, Deadpool goes out on a rampage, killing many of the beloved heroes of his era, and meets back up with the rest of the Deadpool Corps, who also had to kill their own universes.

Reunited, the Deadpool Corps hope to take down the Awareness, but find that he himself has found someone capable of representing him: the Championpool, a Deadpool from another universe in which he is an Elder God. While this would normally be badass, Deadpool finds it far less so, as Championpool begins to attack the Deadpool Corps across time and space, spawning Deadpool minions to fight alongside him (including Venompool, Ronin Deadpool, Major Deadpool, and others), eventually cornering them in an empty universe. Or at least, they believe it is empty, until they are greeted by the curator of this multiverse: Starbrand. As the one who watches over the entire multiverse, Starbrand knew that Championpool would come for him, and so, he altered his own universe so that there were no Elder Gods, rendering Championpool powerless. Deadpool then proceeds to shoot him through the head.

Instead of doing the smart thing and asking about the Awareness, the Deadpool Corps leave the realm of Starbrand to return to their fight against the Awareness. In a final attempt, the Awareness attempts to take over the minds of the Deadpool Corps, but that's when there's a plot twist: Deadpool's ability to break the fourth wall transcends the concepts of awareness, and as a result, Deadpool cannot be controlled. Confused, Wade asks why the other Deadpools followed Awareness, and gets an expected answer: Even in the other universes, Deadpool is such a dick, he'll work with the worst of the worst if it means he gets some money out of it. So, in a Deadpool fashion, Wade proceeds to trap Awareness into a comic book pocket universe, where it is, ironically, unaware that it is in a comic book. Thus, the multiverse is saved, and the many members of the Deadpool Corp return home.

After credits scene:

In the middle of the credits, Deadpool stabs his katana through the roll.

Deadpool: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! My contract says I appear in….one, two, three...carry the four…too long! When do I get a sequel!?"

FPSGamer48: "When I find a reason to do Rise of Mutants 4. Give it a rest. I can only put so many characters in a phase."

Deadpool: "Well, who here is the star?! ME!"

FPSGamer48 sighs, and allows the credits to roll again.

The words "Deadpool will return at some point. Promise. Just got other heroes to write" appear.

Deadpool (in the background): "Such bullshit!"

Screen cuts to black.

 **Fantastic Four Molecular** : Mister Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch, and the Thing return as the classic Fantastic Four, exploring the vast universe from every angle. Recently, Reed saw that the Earth's mass was growing, meaning that somehow, new matter was being created, despite the laws of physics saying it is impossible. To further research, Reed calls upon the one man he know could help: Victor Von Doom. Surprisingly, Doom agrees to help, as he too has detected this growth of mass. The Fantastic Four travel to Latveria, where Doom explains he has tracked down the matter creation to a single human: Owen Reese.

The four and Doom converge on Reese's location, where they find a man on the brink of insanity. After gaining his powers, Reese accidentally killed his wife and children, causing him to put himself into exile. While in exile, Reese slipped further and further down the slope to madness, renaming himself as the Molecule Man. In this time, he was able to harness his powers, and now, he plans to use them to rewrite his wrongs by recreating the Earth. It is his hope that if he were to use his powers right, he could recreate the entire Earth just before his family died, just to ensure he could see them again. Reed and Doom, however, sense a catch, and when they prod Molecule Man, he explains that this new Earth would destroy the old Earth, as his new Earth would need an orbit.

Obviously, Reed and the rest of the F4, along with Doom, are against Reese destroying their world, and try to incapacitate him, but find his matter controlling abilities too strong, and he is able to escape. So, Doom and the F4 head back to Latveria, hoping to find a signal, but as usual, Reed and Doom begin to butt heads. That's when Reed realizes just why Doom is so keen on finding Molecule Man: to obtain his powers for himself. Instantly, the F4 spring into action, destroying Doom's machine, and escape before his Doombots can even arrive.

Back at the Baxter Building, Reed uses his photographic memory to begin recreating the machine. Meanwhile, Sue and Ben must console young Franklin, whose powers are causing him to see alternate worlds of terror. Fortunately, this also gives Reed an idea, who was listening in. Using the device, the F4 locate Reese in Latveria, and after traveling there with Franklin, they discover Doom has captured Reese in an antimatter chamber. So, with Franklin's space bending abilities, he frees Reese so he can fight Doom, and when Doom is easily defeated, Franklin casts Reese out of the universe. So, both Doom and Molecule Man are defeated.

After credits scene:

The universe is shown bending around Earth, but instead of zooming into Franklin Richards, the camera zooms into an unknown man using his own reality bending powers.

The man then opens his eyes to reveal a deep red color.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Avengers vs X-Men** : The Avengers are back, albeit without Cap for the first time in a long time, with a roster composed of: Iron Man, Black Panther, She-Hulk, Ant-Man, War Machine, and Captain Marvel. Recently, the team has been detecting a powerful energy source, and have now decided that they must intervene. Heading directly to the source, they discover it to be a Scott Summers, who has been providing life force to the remnants of the Phoenix Force in hopes of reviving Jean Grey. This seems to have worked, as Jean Grey is reassembled right before the eyes of the Avengers. Obviously, there is worry that Jean is still under control of the Phoenix Force, so she is taken back to Professor X's school, where she is greeted with open arms by Professor X. The Avengers, believing that Jean cannot be trusted, offer to hold her at the Raft until they can ensure she is free of the Phoenix Force. Professor X refuses, instead saying he would block out the Phoenix Force himself, as he had done before.

When the Avengers insinuate he is nowhere near powerful enough to contain the energy, he has them removed from the school. So, the Avengers return to their headquarters, while Professor X uses his abilities to lock the Phoenix Force he senses within Jean away, noting how small it is compared to last time. This only reinforces this idea that the Avengers are overstepping their bounds, and that the X-Men are perfectly capable of handling one of their own members. What Professor X doesn't realize is that this isn't Jean. This is the Phoenix Force masquerading as Jean to manipulate the X-Men into killing the Avengers to provide life energy to the Phoenix Force.

So, its next move is to disappear into thin air, and reappear in the Avengers facility, causing Cyclops to rampage into the Avengers headquarters, threatening to kill Tony for kidnapping Jean. Tony, as he didn't do anything wrong, is confused, but Cyclops isn't there to ask questions, and attacks. As the Avengers fight the rampaging Cyclops, the X-Men arrive, specifically a team of Wolverine, Beast, Kitty Pryde, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Colossus and assuming that the Avengers will kill Scott, are forced into confrontation with Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

During the chaos, Jean is shot by a repulsor from Tony, causing Cyclops to frenzy even harder, firing his optic blast directly through Tony's armor and just grazing his body. The X-Men then take Cyclops away, with the Avengers keeping Jean under lockdown. The next morning, the X-Men awaken to find themselves at the center of a superpowered manhunt, led by Tony Stark, who has told the world's superheroes that the X-Men are holding a fugitive, and must be arrested.

So, the X-Men, along with the unconscious Cyclops, get the students out of the X-Mansion and bunker down, preparing for a final confrontation with the Avengers. This comes just as Scott wakes up, and while the X-Men battle for their lives, Cyclops sees a vision of Jean who tells him that she isn't the one in control, and that Phoenix has control of her body. This seems to satisfy Scott, and alongside the X-Men, he fights the Avengers, holding them back long enough for Xavier to take control of the entire team's minds, freezing them in place.

The X-Men then head to the Avengers Headquarters, where they discover Phoenix has dawned her old suit, and is trying to harness the power of the arc reactor. Seeing the danger, Professor X unfreezes the Avengers, who rush to their side, putting everything behind them to defeat Phoenix. In the end, as a show of sacrifice and his own ability to move on, it is Cyclops who hits Phoenix with the killing blow, once again stopping the Phoenix Force, but once again, at the cost of Jean Grey's life.

After credits scene:

Cyclops is shown in the backyard of the X-Mansion, when he is approached by Storm.

Storm: "She isn't gone, you know that, right?"

Cyclops: "Yes. I know, and she'll be back one day. And we'll be ready to fight her next time as well."

Storm: "Scott, I didn't mean the Phoenix"

Cyclops: "I know…"

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Tony Stark is shown in the Illuminati meeting room alongside Black Bolt, Nick Fury, Namor, Black Panther, and Doctor Strange.

Stark: "Apologies, Dr. McCoy, for everything that happened with our two groups. I hope this won't cause any future issues."

Beast: "Of course not, Mr. Stark. On behalf of Professor Xavier and the rest of the X-Men, we'd like to apologize for Mr. Summers' actions. We would also like to apologize for underestimating Ms. Grey's abilities…"

Stark: "Yes, well, that's why we've called you here, and have revealed this secretive group to you. We would like to offer you a position on this council, so that we may prevent future transgressions against mutants."

Beast: "Thank you, Mr. Stark. I would be more than happy to represent mutants."

Screen cuts to black.


	18. Netflix Phase 2 (The Midnight Sons)

**Phase 2 Netflix (The Midnight Sons)**

The Punisher

Moon Knight

Ghost Rider

Blade

Cloak And Dagger

The Midnight Sons

 **Moon Knight** : Marc Spector was just a normal mercenary until he was left for dead in Egypt. On the brink of death, Spector was brought to an ancient Egyptian temple for the moon goddess, Khonshu. In exchange for a second chance at life, Marc agrees to become Khonshu's avatar on Earth. He then dons himself in the cloak around Khonshu's statue, and becomes the mysterious Moon Knight, hell bent on protecting those who travel in the night.

When Marc returns, he uses Khonshu's predictions to become wealthy, all the while sharing his head with his many personalities: Marc Spector, Steven Grant the billionaire, the moon goddess Khonshu, the servant Moon Knight, and cab driver Jake Lockley. These personalities all fight for dominance of Spector's body while his body battles the forces of evil.

The series revolves around Spector being ordered by Khonshu to fight the forces of evil in New York City such as Chainsaw, the leader of a white supremacist biker gang, and the thug Midnight Man. It is then revealed both Midnight Man and Chainsaw are payed by the man who left Spector for dead years ago: Raoul Bushman. Eventually, Spector reaches Bushman and horribly injures him before killing him by ripping his face off.

After credits scene:

Marc Spector is seen on the top of a building with the full moon behind him. He then jumps off, only for another creature to appear on the building after he's gone. The creature then howls, transforming into a Werewolf.

 **Blade** : When Blade's mother was first killed by a vampire in 1920's London, Blade had vampiric traits passed onto him when he was born. Now half-human, half-vampire, the young Blade, then known as Eric Brooks, was taken in by Jamal Afari, a vampire hunter who would train Brooks.

Now, armed with his trusty katana, silver glaives and knives, a multitude of guns, and many other tools of destruction, Blade travels the world to hunt down the vampire that killed his mother and end his life.

The series revolves around Blade fighting the creatures of the night in NYC, the city where he has tracked his mother to. Eventually, Blade finds the man he's looking for: Deacon Frost. However, taking him and his vampire death cult down is harder than it looks. Eventually, Blade is able to kill Deacon, but vows to continue protecting the world from vampires, even with his mother avenged.

After credits scene:

A vampire is seen talking to another vampire in the shadows.

Vampire: "Lord Dracula, Frost has been killed. It was the daywalker."

Dracula: "He is stronger than we expected. I want our best man on the job. This halfling must not interrupt our plans."

Vampire: "Yes, my lord."

The vampire then opens a coffin labeled "Morbius"; a white hand appears.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Ghost Rider** : Johnny Blaze, once a simple stuntman, sold his soul to the Devil in exchange for curing his father's cancer. However, when his father dies in a stunt accident, Blaze returns to nullify the deal. But when the Devil tries to claim his soul, his girlfriend Roxanne's love protects his soul. Dejected and angered, the Devil binds Blaze's soul with the demon Zarathos, turning him into the Ghost Rider. Now, whenever Johnny is around evil, he transforms into the Rider to send those evil spirits back to Hell where they belong.

The TV series revolves around Ghost Rider fighting the spirits of Hell in New York City, all the while hunting for the Devil to reverse the curse. During his hunt, Blaze encounters many other demons who were brought to Earth by the Devil to defeat the Rider, including Daimon Hellstrom and Lord Pumpkin.

Eventually, when Ghost Rider is able to find the Devil, he decides that the world needs a Ghost Rider to defend it from demons, and he has to be that Ghost Rider, followed by him forcing the Devil back to Hell.

After credits scene:

The Devil is seen sitting on a throne in hell, speaking with someone kneeling in front of him

The Devil: "You are to defeat the Rider and return to me with his soul. Is that clear?"

The unnamed person looks up, revealing that it is Blackheart

Blackheart: "Yes...father."

The screen then cuts to black.

 **The Punisher** : Frank Castle's parents were murdered when he was young, so he vowed revenge and became the Punisher. Following his run in with Daredevil, The Punisher has returned to his ways of killing those who poison the world with their lies and corruption. The new target of Frank's punishing is the owner of the Dynaco corporation, having him relocate to Florida to hunt him down.

Because of their recent plans to sabotage Florida's power grid, the Punisher has decided that Ebbing has no reason to be left alive. To protect himself, Ebbing has hired a local ex-green beret turned crime lord known as Barracuda to assassinate the Punisher. With a plan of assassination, the Punisher must become both the predator and the prey at the same time.

Eventually, after so many deaths that the bodies could line the streets, Punisher and Barracuda have a final confrontation that ends with Punisher killing Barracuda. Punisher then is able to assassinate Ebbing and return home to New York City.

After credits scene:

A man is seen in the hospital in Florida following Punisher's attack. A nurse then walks in.

Nurse: "Mr. Russo, can you hear me? Mr. Russo?"

Russo is then seen getting up and stabbing the nurse, before walking away and leaving.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Cloak and Dagger** : Once two homeless teenagers, Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen were kidnapped and injected with experimental drugs that gave them superpowers. Angry at those who prayed upon them, Cloak and Dagger set out on a war against the drug peddlers who first kidnapped them.

Eventually, the duo are able to learn their kidnappers work for a criminal syndicate known as the Maggia. Thus, their targets became known: The Candyman, Simon Marshall, Leopold Stryke, Plantman, and Vincent Mangaro. Quickly tearing through Mangaro and Candyman, Cloak and Dagger moved on to the enhanced members of the Maggia: Eel (Stryke) and Plantman. While Eel is knocked out, Plantman refuses to go quietly, and forces Dagger to drain all his vitality and kill him.

Traumatized by her first killing, Dagger wishes to give up and just live their lives together, but is brought back by Cloak's support. Together, the two finally confront the man who kidnapped them in the beginning, Simon Marshall. Then, despite their lust for revenge, the two have vowed to never kill again, and simply defeat Marshall, then have him arrested.

After Credits Scene:

A group of Maggia officials is seen sitting at a table. The group consists of: Silvio Manfredi, Hammerhead, Count Nefaria, Bruno Costa, Gordon Nobili, Cyclone, and Shigeru Ichihara.

Hammerhead: "They're menaces! We need someone to deal with them once and for all!"

Costa: "They're children! What are they gonna do?!"

Hammerhead: "You of all people would know how dangerous a child can be, Costa."

Costa: "As should you! How many times has the Spider-Man defeated you?!"

Silvio: "Gentleman! Nevermind the children, I will personally deal with it. You have the word of the Manfredi family."

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Midnight Sons** : Recently, Doctor Strange has been detecting more and more paranormal disturbances across New York City. Thus, using his abilities of precognition, the Sorcerer Supreme has decided to bring together a team of paranormal (or just powerful) heroes to fight the battles the Avengers and the Defenders can't: The Midnight Sons. With his ability of astral projection, Strange calls upon his champions: Ghost Rider, Cloak and Dagger, Moon Knight, Blade, and The Punisher.

Once assembled, Strange explains why each hero was brought there and how together they must prevent Mephisto from taking over Earth. United as the Midnight Sons, the heroes square off against Mephisto's army of demons in Strange's house. However, during the battle, the demon known as Nightmare is released. Using his abilities to enter people's minds, Nightmare makes quick work of Cloak and Dagger while having Punisher relive his parents' deaths. However, he soon finds the Rider protects Blaze's mind, Blade has no fears, and Strange is too powerful to be manipulated through his mind.

Once Moon Knight realizes Nightmare's game, he forces the demon to enter his mind, where all of Moon Knight's personalities reside, who are able to incapacitate Nightmare's mind so that Ghost Rider can send him back to Hell. But Nightmare isn't the only one, as Blackout soon appears. While his light stealing abilities almost kill Dagger, Blade is able to use Blackout's vampirism against him and drive a silver stake through his heart. Finally, comes Deathwatch, who is able to gain life essence from the previously-dead Moon Knight, only for Punisher to shot enough holes through him for his body to fall apart and return to Hell.

With the demons on hold, Doctor Strange has enough time to close the portal permanently, trapping all the demons in Hell. But Strange makes it clear that this is only a temporary, and soon another portal may rise. Thus, the Midnight Sons must be ready to assemble at all times.

After credits scene 1:

Blackheart is seen approaching Mephisto's throne.

Blackheart: "Your demons have failed! They have been returned to us or banished from us! Have me go father! Let me destroy them!"

Mephisto: "Patience, my son. Our time will come. My followers will bring you to Earth in due time, and soon, we shall exact our revenge upon these Midnight Sons."

Screen cuts to black.


	19. Netflix Phase 3 (MI-13)

**NETFLIX PHASE 3 (MI-13)**

Captain Britain

Black Knight

Union Jack

Shang-Chi

MI-13

 **Captain Britain** : Brian Braddock was just a normal man until the mystics Merlyn and Roma granted him power to protect the British people. Now, Braddock must become Captain Britain and defend his country from the forces of evil. His first major enemy: A dimension traveling cyborg known as Fury whose sole intent is to kill every superhero in the entire multiverse. Coming from a reality where every superhero died except Captain Britain, Fury knows his first target has to be Braddock. Thus, Captain Britain must face off against this regenerating and adapting robot to protect not only himself, but the entire multiverse of superheroes. As Fury tracks down Braddock, Captain Britain spends his time defeating villains such as Hurricane and Vixen.

However, Fury is able to track down Captain Britain and attempts to eliminate him, resulting in multiple fights across London. Eventually, Captain Britain is able to force Fury's AI out of his regenerating body, and delete the AI from existence.

After credits scene:

A black suited man is seen approaching Brian Braddock.

Agent: "Mr. Braddock, my name is Agent 005 of MI-6. I'm here to talk to you about a very special project." 

Braddock: "And that would be?"

Agent 005 hands Braddock a file

Agent: "We're calling it MI-13."

Screen cuts to black.

 **Black Knight** : Dane Whitman is the most recent member of the illustrious Black Knight lineage, dating all the way back to Sir Percy of Scandia in the times of King Arthur. With his lineage realized, Black Knight became a superhero, flying across Britain atop his flying horse Valinor and wielding his mighty sword. But now, Black Knight must face his most powerful foe yet: The immortal Morgan le Fay of Arthurian legend.

Now, with the sorceress returned to the physical realm, Whitman must tap into his ancient roots and defeat her once and for all. When communicating with his ancestor, Whitman learns who he needs to get in contact with: Faiza Hussain, the current wielder of the ancient sword, Excalibur. However, when Whiteman discovers Hussain, she is being attacked by le Fay. Thus, Whitman intervenes and protects Hussain, using his blade to draw his blood and make him stronger.

Eventually, after extensive self-injury, the Ebony Blade is powered up enough to destroy le Fay's physical body. However, Whitman has lost too much blood to continue, but with Excalibur's medical skills, she is able to bring him back to the land of the living. With Excalibur at his side, Black Knight goes to the obelisk of London, where le Fay is waiting for the final confrontation. Combining the powers of Excalibur and the Ebony Blade, le Fay is defeated, with her soul getting torn into pieces.

After credits scene 1:

Black Knight is shown in his mansion, laying his sword upon the table. As he turns his back, the sword begins to glow red.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Shang-Chi** : Once an apprentice of his father, Fu Manchu, Shang-Chi has now turned against him and allied with his father's enemy, Sir Denis Nayland Smith. Now, the two must hunt down and destroy Shang-Chi's father as he tries to take over all of China. But unfortunately for the duo, his father has hired multiple killers to hunt down his son: The Vietnamese assassin known as Bengal, the Russian martial artist Ghost Maker, American assassin Pavane, the warrior Sata, the mysterious Shadow-Stalker, and the Sumo wrestler Tak.

Throughout their journey to track Shang-Chi's father, the duo call upon the many allies of Sir Denis including: Albion, Motormouth, Tangerine, and Tink. With his assassins defeated, Fu Manchu has nowhere to run and is forced into a standoff between himself, his archenemy, and his own son.

By the end of the battle, Fu Manchu is at his rope's end and is only able to live long enough to kill Sir Denis. With his final breaths of air, Sir Denis has Shang-Chi promise he will never stop fighting for the good of the world, and that he would lead Sir Denis's team, MI-13 Squad One. Shang-Chi accepts and is initiated, officially becoming the new leader of Squad One (Albion, Motormouth, Tangerine, and Tink).

After credits scene:

Zheng Zu, leader of the Si-Fan, is seen overlooking Fu Manchu's dead body, when one of his men enters the room.

Ninja: "Sir, Shang-Chi has left China. What do we do now?"

Zheng Zu: "We follow him, and we kill him. I want our top assassins on this man at all times!"

Ninja: "Yes sir!"

The ninja then pulls out a communicator

Ninja: "Phalanx, you have a contract. Prepare for further instructions."

Phalanx: "Copy that."

Screen cuts to black.

 **Union Jack** : Joseph Chapman, a man who in his college years inherited the mantle of Union Jack from his best friend's father after fighting off the father's evil brother, Baron Blood. Now he fights crime and tries to uphold the Union Jack's legacy. During his time as Union Jack, Chapman also discovered the now immortal Jacqueline Falsworth, AKA Spitfire.

Bitten by Baron Blood in WWII, Jackie had her blood transfused with an undiscovered inhuman whose blood granted Jackie super speed and endurance, as well as removed the negative effects of vampirism, while keeping the immortality. Thus, the two heroes teamed up to become vigilantes, hell bent on preventing those like her brother in-law who wish to conquer the Earth.

But when a gang known as The Death Throws start to gain stronger weapons and begin slaughtering civilians, Union Jack and Spitfire must investigate to find and kill their patron. However, after killing the Ringleader of The Death Throws, they learn that the patron is someone from their past: Baron Blood.

The two then must return to the mansion where Chapman first became Union Jack, where they discover that Baron Blood is training a new Baron: Baroness Blood. Together, the two are decapitated and killed by Union Jack and Spitfire, leaving their roles vacant and the vampire control of Great Britain in jeopardy. The two then decided to inhabit the mansion, turning it into their new headquarters.

After credits scene:

A vampire assistant is seen approaching Dracula.

Vampire: "My lord, the Falsworth lineage has been severed. Our control over Britain has begun to crumble."

Dracula stands up from his throne.

Dracula: "Then it seems the task of British control falls to me. Prepare the acolytes, the age of man is at an end."

Screen cuts to black.

 **MI-13** : After years of increasing vigilante action in Britain, the government has decided to finally implement a plan to ensure the heroes are best equipped to protect the people of Britain. Thus, MI-13; a group dedicated to protecting Britain from all supernatural or super powered enemies. The original team once consisted of: Albion, Motormouth, Tangerine,Tink, and Sir Denis. But following Sir Denis's unfortunate death, Shang-Chi has taken over his position. But during a fight against the Red Dragon of Welsh mythology, Shang-Chi's entire team is killed. This leads to the government recruiting a new group of heroes: Captain Britain, Black Knight, Excalibur, Shang-Chi, Union Jack, and Spitfire.

This new team, after encountering a town completely overrun by vampires under Dracula's control, must also call in a foreign hero: Blade. With his knowledge of Dracula and the MI-13's power, the group attempts to retake the city from Dracula, but quickly discover that the vampire threat is only just beginning, and that thousands more are on their way.

Thus, the group must face off against a vampire army and their dark lord, Dracula. To defeat the vampires once and for all, Spitfire opens a portal that absorbs both the vampire army and Dracula. But along with the villains, Spitfire herself is dragged into the portal, sacrificing herself to save the team. With Spitfire dead and Blade returning to New York in a hope to end the vampire problem there, the MI-13 are down two members, with no idea of who should join them.

After credits scene: 

An unknown man approaches a teenager on a computer

Agent: "Digitek. We need you to come in."

Digitek: "I told you my time in the field is over."

Agent: "And we said you'd become a reserve agent. You're being called in. We've lost another agent." 

Digitek sighs.

Digitek: "I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Screen cuts to black.


	20. Netflix Phase 4 (Legion of Monsters)

**Phase 4 Netflix (Legion of Monsters)**

Moon Knight Season 2

Cloak and Dagger Season 2

Blade Season 2

Ghost Rider Season 2

The Punisher Season 2

The Legion of Monsters

 **Moon Knight Season 2** : Marc Spector, the resurrected avatar of the Egyptian God of Vengeance, Khonshu, protects his city by night as the superhero Moon Knight. Since he joined Midnight Sons, Moon Knight has increased his crime-fighting skills ten-fold and has been fighting deadlier and deadlier targets. From vampires to demons of hell, Spector thinks he's seen it all. But all of that is about to change when he encounters a group of bloodthirsty werewolves roaming the streets. Thus begins Moon Knight's biggest challenge yet: To eliminate the werewolf threat that plagues New York City.

During his hunt, Spector comes across a werewolf that seems to be smarter than all the others: Jack Russell. Clearly, it seems that the alpha male of the NYC werewolves is Russell, and only the avatar of Khonshu can defeat this monster. However, while hunting Russell, Moon Knight witnesses someone else capturing the werewolf: some society known as the Committee.

When Moon Knight investigates further, he learns the truth about the werewolves: Russell is attempting to eliminate them, while the Committee are the ones creating them. Thus, Moon Knight breaks in and frees Russell, who destroys the Committee's research, preventing the creation of any future werewolves. United together, Moon Knight and Werewolf at Night go to hunt the remaining werewolves down and try to find a cure for them.

After credits scene:

Moon Knight is seen patrolling the streets, when Hawkeye appears before him.

Hawkeye: "Greetings, Moon Knight is it? Mind if I call you Mooney?"

Moon Knight: "Actually, yes, I do. Now get out of my way. I have work to do that you and your Avengers can't even dream of."

Hawkeye: "That's why I came by. You're being called up to the big leagues, Mooney. We need your help."

Moon Knight: "I work alone."

Hawkeye: "Unless you're working with Blade, Ghost Rider, The Punisher, Cloak and Dagger, and Doctor Strange. We need your help. You of all people know the danger a powerful villain can present."

Screen cuts to black as the West Coast Avengers Theme plays.

 **Blade Season 2** : The battle against Dracula may have weakened the vampires, but it didn't end the war against the vampires, and with Blade back in the US, action must once again be taken by Dracula's followers against the daywalker. This time, the task falls upon Michael Morbius, the strongest of Dracula's vampires.

With what remains of Dracula's forces, Morbius heads to New Orleans where he joins up with the American vampire Ulysses Sojourner in hopes of uniting all vampires under their rule. Thus, Blade must journey to New Orleans to stop these powerful forces from combining. Once there, Blade speaks with his contact in New Orleans, Jericho Drumm, known as Brother Voodoo.

Together, the two attack the vampires head on, only to discover where Morbius' true allegiance lies as he kills Sojourner. It would appear that during his time with Dracula, Morbius was forced to follow Dracula by the vampiric laws of whomever is infected by a vampire, owes themselves to that vampire. Meaning that, when Dracula was killed in the Battle for England by MI-13, Morbius was set free of his chains. Thus, Morbius had set out to end Dracula's control over the vampire world by killing his elite most vampires, one of which was Sojourner.

With this revelation, Morbius escapes, off to kill more of Dracula's servants. Thus, Blade allows him to go, knowing the two shall be in contact once more.

After credits scene:

Brother Voodoo is seen meditating when an unknown mystic enters his tent.

Voodoo: "Ah! Doctor Druid! I am glad you could make it, old friend."

Druid (telepathically): "Thank you, my friend. What is it you request of me?"

Voodoo: "Please. Sit down, there is something I wish to speak with you about…"

Screen cuts to black.

 **Cloak and Dagger Season 2** : The Midnight Sons have temporarily separated and thus, the war between the Maggia crime syndicate and the duo, Cloak and Dagger, continues. To ensure the death of the syndicate, Cloak and Dagger have decided they need to ensure the deaths of the leaders of the Maggia, starting with Silvio Manfredi. After getting inside, Cloak and Dagger decapitate Silvio, believing him to be dead.

The next few weeks are relatively quiet, with clean-up following Silvio's death taking most of their time. However, that quiet is broken by an enraged green monster barreling through New York City: Manphibian. After subduing the beast by draining its life force, Cloak and Dagger find a collar on him that caused his enraged state. But before they can speak to him, Cloak and Dagger are attacked by Hammerhead. However, following a drawn out fight between the duo and Hammerhead, Manphibian comes to the rescue and defeats Hammerhead. He then explains how he is an alien who was captured by the Maggia who wished to use his DNA to give their top leaders his regenerative powers.

The duo and Manphibian then break into Silvio's house once more, this time heading to the lab to destroy any of Manphibian tissue samples. However, once they arrive in the lab, they discover the real reason for the lab: the Maggia have brought Silvio back in a cyborg body known as Silvermane. Together, Cloak, Dagger, and Manphibian fight against Silvermane, who after a gruelling battle, is drained of his life force by Dagger. With Silvio dead, a main source of income for the Maggia collapses.

After credits scene:

Agent Coulson is seen overviewing a video of Manphibian in the streets.

Coulson: "First Werewolves, then Vampires, now Lizard People? Something's happening here, and we need to find out what. Quake! I need you to assemble a team to investigate this."

Quake: "Yes sir."

Coulson hands Quake a file labeled "The Legion of Monsters".

Screen cuts to black.

 **Ghost Rider Season 2** : Following the events of Midnight Sons, Johnny Blaze returned to his vigilante role as the spirit of vengeance, Ghost Rider. But instead of simply fighting Mephisto's lackies, the rider is now challenged by the Prince of Hell: Blackheart. With Blackheart on Earth, the Rider must prevent him from bringing his father through a portal known as the Nexus of All Realities.

Using his abilities to sense evil, Ghost Rider hunts Blackheart down to the Florida everglades where he finds Blackheart fighting the guardian of the Nexus, Man-Thing, and losing. When Blackheart escapes death at the hands of the swamp monster, Ghost Rider calls upon Doctor Strange to learn who the Man-Thing is. After viewing deep into the beast's dormant mind, the Sorcerer Supreme learns that the Man-Thing was once Doctor Ted Ellis, who was presumed dead after his car was found crashed in the swamp. Though Man-Thing survived, any memory of his previous life and even his very consciousness are minimal or destroyed completely.

While this means Man-Thing is capable of defending his home, Ghost Rider is more than aware of Blackheart's endurance and returns to the swamp where he inadvertently kills Man-Thing by burning. Thus, Ghost Rider must fight Blackheart alone, and while he is able to defeat Blackheart and send the Prince of Hell back to his home, he has left the Nexus u defended. Thus, he offers up the fallen angel whom has manifested as Ghost Rider to the spirits in exchange for the resurrection of Man-Thing. While Man-Thing is resurrected, the spirits choose not to call the Ghost Rider's spirit back and leave it in Blaze's body so that he may use the Rider's powers for good.

After credits scene:

Man-Thing is seen in the swamp with a picture of Dr Ellis' wife. He tries to grab it, but the picture simply melts from his acidic touch. The creature then sighs and sinks back into the swamp.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Punisher Season 2** : With the events of the Midnight Sons behind him, Frank Castle has returned to his lifestyle of punishing those who destroy his city by any means necessary. A few of those people are Carmine Gazzera, Cockroach Hamilton, and Deke Wainscroft. However, Wainscroft reveals his true employer, Jigsaw.

While Wainscroft does reveal Jigsaw's location in Cairo, the Punisher refuses to spare him and throws him into a spiked fence. Flying to Cairo, Punisher encounters Jigsaw in the Cairo airport, where he reveals his true motive: To take revenge on the Punisher for scarring his body when he worked for Barracuda. Before the Punisher can even respond, a smoke bomb allows for Jigsaw's escape.

While hunting down Jigsaw, Punisher encounters another person hellbent on killing Frank Castle: N'Kantu the Living Mummy. The protector of Egypt, only recently having freed himself from the dark magic that constrained him in the pyramids, considers the Punisher a threat to the innocents of Egypt. However, Punisher is able to reassure him he's the good guy when Jigsaw attacks a second time, destroying the hotel Punisher was staying in.

With N'Kantu siding with Punisher, the two manage to track Jigsaw to a military base being held by the terrorist organization ULTIMATUM, only to separate when Agent Anarchy assaults N'Kantu. The Punisher then follows Jigsaw on foot, chasing him through the military base, while N'Kantu fought Anarchy within the main building. By the end of the fight, Jigsaw is killed by the Punisher while Anarchy is killed by N'Kantu. Thus, the Punisher returns home and N'Kantu continues his work as the protector of Egypt.

After credits scene:

Jigsaw's body is seen being inspected by ULTIMATUM soldiers. Flag Smasher then approaches.

Smasher: "Cause of death?"

Soldier: "Castle, sir. The Punisher."

Smasher: "And Anarchy?"

Soldier: "Some….undead man…"

Smasher: "I see…..our timetable needs to be upped…..progress to phase 2...and make a note of Castle's actions….we have to remember to repay him for the kindness he has showed us today…"

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Legion of Monsters** : After much discussion, Director Coulson of SHIELD has chosen to create a team of monsters to fight the battles that not even the Secret Warriors could. This would become known as the Legion of Monsters. Werewolf, Morbius, N'Kantu, and Manphibian are brought in with promises of defending those like them. Man-Thing, however, was a bigger challenge. Lacking intelligence, Man-Thing needed a reason to leave his swamp to fight for good, so through the pure-heartedness of Daisy and the positive emotions she exudes, the swamp creature is brought in and the Legion of Monsters is established.

With Werewolf leading, the team went out to defeat the four monsters of Doctor Demonicus: Batragon, Ghilaron, Lepirax, and Centipor. While they are able to defeat the beasts and capture Demonicus, the damage upon Demonica, Demonicus's island nation, is clear and thus, the United Nations announces a group to deal with these newly arriving threats: The Monster Hunting Special Forces, led by Robert Hellsgaard. However, Hellsgaard is an anti-monster extremist, and declares that no monsters are safe, whether they fight for good or evil, and demonstrates this by killing Manphibian's children he found in the sewers of NYC. This drives Manphibian into a rage, causing him to quit the team to go kill Hellsgaard.

When Man-Thing runs away to escape the negative emotions, only N'Kantu, Werewolf, and Morbius remain and attempt to call back an enraged Manphibian who is rampaging in NYC, setting a trap for Hellsgaard. When his trap works, Manphibian attacks Hellsgaard, who arrived prepared and defeats Manphibian. But before Manphibian is executed, Werewolf, N'Kantu, and Morbius arrive and assault Hellsgaard. However, Hellsgaard's team of monster executioners are able to hold off the three while the battle between Manphibian and Hellsgaard continues. But as everything seems bleak, Man-Thing charges in and scars Hellsgaard's face with his acid, but refuses to kill him, lest he become as bad as Hellsgaard himself.

With Hellsgaard's team disbanded and Hellsgaard himself in jail, the Legion of Monsters disband to return to their regular lives, with Werewolf by Night and Morbius joining Midnight Sons, Brother Voodoo returning to New Orleans, Man-Thing returning to the everglades, Manphibian returning to the sewers, and N'Kantu returning to Egypt.

After credits scene:

Mephisto is seen in the depths of Hell, when he is approached by a demon.

Demon: "My lord, she has escaped."

Mephisto: "Then search every realm, every dimension, and every world! You will not rest until Satana is found!"

Demon: "Yes my lord…."

Screen cuts to black.


	21. Netflix Phase 5 (MI-13 Season 2)

**NETFLIX PHASE 5 (MI-13 SEASON 2)**

Captain Britain Season 2

Black Knight Season 2

Union Jack Season 2

Shang-Chi Season 2

MI-13 Season 2

 **Captain Britain Season 2** : Britain's great protector returns once more, this time to fight against a Neo-Nazi terrorist group that has begun to cause violence in England. However, it is the leader of this group that truly intrigues the Captain: Hauptmann Englande, a man claiming to be Brian Braddock from an alternate, nazi-controlled Britain. He claims that with enough attacks against their reality, the Neo-Nazi's can tear a hole in spacetime, allowing them to go to the other side, where nazi-controlled Britain lays.

When Britain finally encounters the Hauptmann, he discovers that Englande did not come alone. Joining Hauptmann Englande is the team known as Lightning Force, composed of: Nazi Werewolf by Night, Nazi Spitfire, and Nazi Baron Blood. Englande then tries to convince Captain Britain to join Lightning Force, speaking of how he could live in a world where Red Skull has achieved immortality, the 7/07 bombings never occurred because Islam was illegal, and Britain's Empire never fell, because Germany took over. Captain Britain then makes it clear he has sworn himself to the Queen and his country, and attacks Lightning Force.

During the onslaught, Englande escapes, igniting a suicide bomber assault against Britain. While Braddock works on preventing these attacks, the Lightning Force prepares for their true goal: to open a tear in space time, hopefully large enough to bring the immortal Red Skull through. However, with Braddock's sheer courage and bravery, he is able to fight back the Nazis into their own portal, removing them from his dimension.

After credits scene:

In the same place the portal closed, another portal is seen opening, with Kaptain Briton coming out of it.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Black Knight Season 2** : Dan Whitman returns as the Ebony Blade wielding Black Knight, but instead of fighting mystical enemies, Black Knight must face off against his own past. In childhood, Whitman befriended an Orphan named Sean Dolan. However, the two had a falling out shortly after Whitman became the Black Knight. But the two now have the chance to reconcile, as Dolan has recently lost his home and has taken up residence in Whitman's mansion.

Everything seems to be on the up and up for Dolan, at least, until a group of cult members arrives to try and steal the Ebony Blade. With Whitman off on a date with Excalibur wielder Faiza Hussain, Dolan is forced to draw the Ebony Blade himself to ward off the cultists. However, this turns out to have been a mistake on Dolan's part, as the sword transformed him into the demonic Bloodwraith. Thus, when Whitman returns home with Hussain, he is attacked by the monstrous abomination that was once his best friend, and while he is able to fight it off, he cannot prevent it from escaping with his horse.

Later, Whitman goes hunting for the creature, only to see it is attacking criminals to gain power. Whitman attacks the creature, but is unable to put up much of a fight without the Ebony Blade. However, just as Whitman is about to be slain by Bloodwraith, Hussain intervenes and is killed. With his love killed and himself disarmed, it seems like the end for Whitman, until of course he draws Hussain's former sword, Excalibur. Fortunately, the sword views him worthy, and Whitman is able to wield it against Bloodwraith to force the demon away.

With Excalibur in hand, Whitman heads to London's streets, inciting vicious battles against common criminals in hopes of drawing Bloodwraith out. This succeeds, and eventually, the two face off once more, in a final battle between friends. With the sword of legend in hand, Whitman is able to disarm Bloodwraith, transforming him back into Dolan, who tells Whitman to kill him to kill Bloodwraith. Whitman, despite conflicting thoughts, agrees to and kills Dolan with the Ebony Blade, trapping his soul inside. With Ebony Blade back, Whitman returns Excalibur to the stone it once belonged to, knowing one day another will make better use of it than him.

After credits scene:

Whitman is shown wielding the Ebony Blade once more, as the sword glows Red and shows the face of Bloodwraith, indicating its soul is also trapped within the Ebony Blade alongside Dolan.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Union Jack Season 2** : The vampire hunter of Britain returns, but this time the vampires are not Joseph Chapman's concern. During his normal rounds hunting for London's vampires, Union Jack encounters a team of operatives who request him to come with them on behalf of MI5. He goes with them, where he learns that a splinter branch of AIM, known as RAID, is planning an attack in London that will occur in eight hours. Chapman agrees to help, joining a group of operatives composed of Valentina Allegra de Fontaine, the Arabian Knight Navid Hashim, and Ruth Bat-Seraph, an Israeli Inhuman. After deep investigation into RAID, the team learns the group is run by Zaran and Machete, two of the followers of the terrorist Batroc. The group then hunts for Batroc, who has left behind a message for the team, saying he disagrees with his partners' current work, and provides a number that will allow the team to track Zaran.

The team does this, and find that Zaran is at Parliament, leading to Union Jack hijacking a TV signal to warn all of London to evacuate the city. But it appears this is what RAID wanted, as they begin to gun down the fleeing civilians. Shocked and horrified, the operatives spring into action, splitting up to escort the civilians and defeat the RAID members. Union Jack, having finally arrived at the Thames Tunnel, successfully defeats Jackhammer, Shockwave, and Boomerang single-handedly while Arabian Knight and Bat-Seraph fight in the airport against Firebrand and The Corrupter, and Fontaine faces off against Zaran and Machete on the Tower Bridge.

Unfortunately, Firebrand and Corrupter are able to secure a plane with the intention of slamming the plane into Big Ben, only for Fontaine to shoot the plane down in the air. However, this doesn't end the attacks, as Ecstasy soon invades the MI5 base to free her co-conspirators, giving Corrupter enough time to take control of Union Jack's teammates, who are quickly dealt with by Union Jack himself.

With Ecstasy in custody, the team interrogates her and learns what RAID smuggled in: An upgraded Hydra Dreadnought. The team then heads to Parliament and defeats the Dreadnought, saving the city once more. But just as everything seems to be going back to normal, the head of MI5 is forced to step down, promoting Assistant Director Gavin. Because of this, Union Jack puts the pieces together and realizes that Gavin was behind this all along, and rushes into MI5 where he punches Gavin out and forces him to admit his terrorism on live television.

After credits scene:

Union Jack is seen patrolling the streets, entering a dance club, with one of the dancers turning towards him, revealing that she is in fact a vampire.

Chapman: "You miss me?"

Slashes are heard as the screen cuts to black.

 **Shang-Chi Season 2** : The Master of Kung Fu, Shang-Chi, has spent the last year in London, assisting MI-13 in the best way he can, but all of that changes when a man named Skull-Crusher arrives to assassinate Shang-Chi on order of Zheng Zu, the second-in-command to Shang-Chi's dead father, Fu Manchu.

Thus, he decides he must return to China to destroy the Si-Fan once more, but as he learned last time, going at the Si-Fan alone is impossible and so, Shang-Chi speaks with Danny Rand, better known as Iron Fist, to see if there are any Heroes for Hire in the area. He eventually learns of: Child prodigy Amadeus Cho, a mercenary known as Paladin, a Japanese swordsman known as Cherry Blossom, and an electricity wielding teenage girl known as Jolt. The four are then brought to China by Shang-Chi who explains the group's mission is to fight the Si-Fan and kill its leader, Zheng Zu.

Through countless missions, the team kills target after target, getting closer and closer to Zheng Zu, only for Paladin to reveal his true allegiance by murdering Cherry Blossom and attempting to murder Shang-Chi. After fighting Paladin off, the remaining members of the group (Shang-Chi, Amadeus Cho, and Jolt) continue on to Zheng Zu, eventually reaching his headquarters.

Once there, the group encounters Paladin once more, and as Amadeus Cho and Jolt breaks into Zu's headquarters, Shang-Chi faces off against the traitor, eventually being forced to kill him. With all opposition dead or defeated, the team moves into the compound, where they encounter Zheng Zu. After a massive fight, Zheng Zu is killed, with the Si-Fan collapsing around him. Shang-Chi is then called back to MI-13, while Amadeus Cho and Jolt return to their lives as Heroes for Hire under Iron Fist.

After credits scene:

Multiple men are seen meditating

Man 1: "The Si-Fan have collapsed, it is time to reclaim our lost glory in the motherland."

Man 2: "And if the one who collapsed the Si-Fan returns to China?"

Man 1: "Then we deal with him, as we will with all who oppose our rule!"

The camera then pans up, revealing the symbol of the Ten Rings, showing that these are the Avatars of the Mandarin.

Screen cuts to black.

 **MI-13 Season 2** : The British Superhero Team of MI-13 returns with their roster of heroes (Captain Britain, Union Jack, Black Knight, and Shang-Chi) now significantly decreased. The team is then very quickly introduced to their new computer hacker: Digitek. Once a full fledged member of MI-13, Digitek went undercover as a reserve agent to protect his life. Now, he is forced to return to MI-13 to replace the fallen members. The group is then ordered to investigate a group known as Mys-Tech, as the government suspects they are in an alliance with Mephisto himself. However, as Digitek researches them, their website releases a curse and absorbs him into the computer.

The remaining four members then head to the Mys-Tech Headquarters where they attempt to speak to the company's CEO. But when they can't get in, the team breaks in and finds seven mages running the company. The mages, now aware of their discovery, expedite their plan and call upon Mephisto, who warps all of England to Hell.

As demons pour into the building, MI-13 begins to have trouble fighting them all, only for an old ally to appear from a nearby computer monitor: Digitek, now transformed into a digital warrior. With a fifth ally on their side, MI-13 are able to fight off the demons and attack the mages in hopes of cutting off their connection to Mephisto. However, it would appear that Mephisto had long ago granted the mages immortality in exchange for a constant supply of souls, something Mys-Tech had been giving for years.

Heading deeper into the facility, the team discovers the reason Mys-Tech was able to supply so many souls: A bio-engineering facility created to spawn clones of one of the mages' daughter: Shevaun Haldane. However, it seems that they lost the original, requiring the mages to come up with a new plan. At this time, the original Haldane arrives and explains to MI-13 that years ago, the Angel of Death told her of her father's deal, and with the Angel's help, Haldane escaped to Hell, was given powers of portal creation, and began to undermine Mephisto's rule as Hell's Angel. Now that England was in Hell, Hell's Angel is able to take revenge upon her father. She then explains that if MI-13 can kill one of the mages, the other six won't be able to hold England in Hell, breaking their deal with Mephisto and destroying their immortality.

Thus, the group goes in search of the escaped mages, who they find on London Bridge, guarded by demons and one of their many experiments: Julius Mullarkey, now known as Killpower. As the rest of the group fights off the demons, Digitek is able to get inside Killpower's cybernetics, freeing him from Mys-Tech's control. Now free of his captors, Killpower teams up with MI-13 as the group successfully kills Hell's Angel's father, breaking the mages from Mephisto and warping England back to the real world. With their deal broken, the mages then age rapidly, dissolving into dust.

After credits scene:

The new MI-13 (Captain Britain, Union Jack, Black Knight, Shang-Chi, Killpower, Hell's Angel, and Digitek) are shown sitting in a little teahouse, drinking tea and eating crumpets.

Screen cuts to black.


	22. Netflix Phase 6 (Midnight Sons Season 2)

**NETFLIX PHASE 6 (Midnight Sons Season 2)**

Moon Knight Season 3

Ghost Rider Season 3

Blade Season 3

Morbius the Living Vampire

Werewolf by Night

Midnight Sons Season 2

 **Moon Knight Season 3** : Marc Spector returns from his time with the West Coast Avengers to once again strike fear into the hearts of criminals in New York City as the masked vigilante known as Moon Knight. However, now that he's back in New York, Spector notices just how much the city has changed. As gangs fight for the Hood's lost territory, the city has turned against Spider-Man for his alleged destruction of Oscorp Tower. During this era of superhero hatred, a new figure has arrived to save the citizens of New York from those who would wish to see them terrorized by these super menaces: Carson Knowles.

In hopes of proving a point to Knowles, Moon Knight goes out on the hunt for a supervillain to take down and show how useful superheroes really are. During this hunt, Moon Knight encounters many small time villains, but no one that proved a true enough threat to the city to require his work. That is, until he encounters the armor-clad villain, the Black Spectre. Wanted for murder and assault, Moon Knight attacks the Spectre, who claims to be a fan of Moon Knight's work. He explains that Moon Knight's way of doling out justice was the most effective, and that when Moon Knight left for the west coast, Black Spectre could become the city's new symbol of vengeance.

The response from Moon Knight, of course, is to beat the Black Spectre into submission, forcing him to flee, and while questioning the civilians he defended against the Black Spectre, Moon Knight learns that the Black Spectre threatened the civilians following a pro-superhero rally, leaving him to believe Spectre could be a Knowles supporter. After investigating the top supporters of Knowles, however, Spector realizes that none of them could be the Black Spectre. However, Knowles has suspiciously never called out the Black Spectre, and mentioned that Moon Knight was not welcome in New York, despite the fact that only the Black Spectre and the civilians knew Moon Knight was back. Thus, Moon Knight assumes that Knowles is in fact the Black Spectre, and breaks into his mansion, where he sees Knowles in the Black Spectre outfit. During their battle, Frenchie is able to hack a TV signal which Moon Knight uses to reveal Knowles' ruse and have him arrested.

After credits scene:

Spector is seen flying through the streets of New York, when a man in all-black appears.

Spector: "And you are?"

Unknown: "I call myself the Midnight Man."

Spector: "Good to know, that way I can tell the police when I take you to jail!"

Spector then punches Midnight Man.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Ghost Rider Season 3** : Stunt driver Johnny Blaze returns as the motorcycle riding Spirit of Vengeance, Ghost Rider, once again going on tour. However, when his two show runners, Drake Shannon and Crash Simpson, begin to argue over who should truly own the show, Blaze decides the best way to determine who owns the show is a motorcycle race. But when Shannon tries to play dirty, he is thrown off the road and horribly disfigured when he slides over 30 yards on his face. While Simpson is put in recovery surgery, Crash takes ownership of the show and Blaze continues his stuntman career. Along the way, the Ghost Rider fights many of the villains that drive the streets of America including Big Wheel, Roadkill, and Steel Wind.

But as Blaze's stunt tour goes on and Ghost Rider purges the American roadways of evil, Drake Shannon is given something by an unknown group of mystics: A magically enhanced motorcycle helmet with an eyeball design. Once Shannon tries it on, he learns that the helmet is capable of both hypnotizing people and firing powerful lasers. Thus, Shannon decides to call himself the Orb and decides to take revenge on Johnny Blaze.

So while Simpson and Blaze finish one of their shows, Orb goes and hypnotizes a few dozen fans to attack Johnny Blaze, in hopes of ruining his career by having him murder civilians. Fortunately for Blaze, the Rider doesn't come out, but he does sense an evil presence, and discovers Orb, who flees the scene. Before the next show starts though, Johnny is attacked by Orb himself, who claims to have taken hostages. Blaze resists turning into the Rider, hoping to end the confrontation without violence. He agrees to give Orb the stunt show, only for Orb to agree and then order the deaths of the hostages. This forces Blaze to transform into the Rider and sentence Shannon to eternal Damnation with his penance stare.

After credits scene:

A police officer is shown running into a room, shooting at gang members. One of them comes from behind and grabs onto the officer, only for him to transform into Vengeance, whose head turns around and opens to breathe fire.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Blade Season 3** : The daywalker Blade returns once more to cleanse the world of vampires, with his work once again garnering the hate of vampires around the world. One of them is a vampire society in the US that has spent the last 20 years training a daywalker of their own: Draconis. Through controlled exposure to vampire weaknesses, Draconis became immune, giving Draconis an advantage over the vampire hunter. So when the two first meet, it becomes obvious that Blade is outmatched, forcing him to flee. However, with Blade fleeing, he also loses his base of operations for vampire fighting. Blade contacts a fellow vampire hunter, Morbius the Living Vampire, and asks for any potential work in hopes of escaping Draconis.

While Morbius can't really offer the vampire hunter any work, he recommends a team that can: the Nightstalkers. Composed of fellow vampire hunters Hannibal King and Frank Drake, as well as NextWave vampire huntress, Elsa Bloodstone, the team accepts Blade into their inner circle and begins to hunt for Draconis. Eventually, the Nightstalkers are able to track Draconis to the vampire capital of the United States: Rhode Island. With Draconis finally trapped, the Nightstalkers move in and assault Draconis, finally killing him, only to learn that someone else has been ordering him this whole time.

After credits scene:

Dracula's castle is shown, with a man now sitting in his throne.

Vampire: "Lord Xarus, Draconis is dead."

Xarus: "And the Nightstalkers?"

Vampire: "It appears they have established a base where Draconis once was."

Xarus smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Morbius the Living Vampire** : Doctor Michael Morbius has gone on leave from the Legion of Monsters to return to his attempts to cure his vampirism. However, it would appear Morbius has hit a snag as his lack of blood-sucking has significantly weakened him over time. During a visit to a local blood bank in hopes of getting some blood for "research purposes", Morbius comes across another doctor asking for the same thing: Doctor Thaddeus Paine. Assuming this doctor fell victim to the same cruel fate as he did, Morbius follows the doctor back to his house, where Doctor Paine invites Morbius in.

After a long conversation, Morbius discovers that Paine is not a vampire, but instead a doctor who researches anomalies. Years ago, Paine was exposed to experimental anesthetic, which rendered his entire body unable to sense touch, something that eventually drove him to the brink of insanity. Now, Doctor Paine spends his time hunting for other medical freaks through medical records and blood analysis. However, when Morbius tries to leave the Doctor's clutches, he is knocked unconscious, followed by him waking up in a maze that he must escape to amuse the sadistic Doctor.

Within the maze are the many abominations Paine has kidnapped including: A storytelling gravedigger named Digger, the living Eraser, the half-reptile Arthur Woodman, and many others. Eventually, after completing the trials that withheld him for so long, Morbius kills Doctor Paine, ending his spree of life-destruction. After draining him of blood, a police officer known as Vic Slaughter arrives to arrest Paine, but in his bloodlust, Morbius bites Slaughter, transforming him into a vampire. Morbius then flees the scene, leaving the new vampire alone with Paine's victims.

After credits scene:

A monster is seen escaping Paine's home, slithering into the alley nearby. The monster then transforms back to its human form, and runs off, revealing the creature is Basilisk.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Werewolf by Night** : Jack Russell, like millions of others around the world, is cursed with lycanthropy, transforming him into the Werewolf by Night at a moment's notice. But while many would use their powers for evil, Russell does his best to protect the world from evil. However, while fighting Cu Sith, the Irish demon dog, Russell is attacked by a man calling himself Silver Dagger. But before Silver Dagger has a chance to kill Russell, he is stopped by a second werewolf known as Warwolf.

When Silver Dagger escapes, Warwolf explains to Russell that he has worked for SHIELD for the last 70 years as a supernatural investigator, but has recently gone off the record to hunt down a former Catholic Cardinal named Silver Dagger who was corrupted by a demonic book called the Darkhold that SHIELD was hunting for. Reluctantly, Russell joins Warwolf on his quest, and the duo begin to hunt for Silver Dagger, eventually tracking him to a small countryside village in south France. However, as Warwolf and Russell interrogate their captive, one of Silver Dagger's allies, Aelfric the Mad Monk, attacks the duo, attempting to use the dark magic of the Darkhold. Despite his knowledge of the Darkhold, Aelfric is unable to stop a bullet going through his head from the gun of another duo following Silver Dagger: Agatha and Nathan Timly. The two then make off with the Darkhold, with Warwolf and Russell following closely behind.

Eventually, the Timlys stop at a small French church, where it is revealed that they have Silver Dagger in chains, planning to sacrifice him to summon the demon mother, Lilith. Then, after a battle ensues between the Darhold wielding Timlys and the werewolf duo, Silver Dagger is able to break free and kill the Timlys. But with them dead, Silver Dagger returns to his previous goal and attempts to kill Russell, only to be killed by Warwolf. Yet, before Warwolf can grab the Darkhold, Russell grabs it and rips it in half, deciding that no one, not even SHIELD, should ever have access to its magic. Warwolf then attacks Russell, but the two eventually reconcile and go their separate ways.

After credits scene: 

The broken Darkhold is shown lying on the ground in the church, when it begins to bleed red. The red then forms into a female body, which is revealed to be Lilith, finally free of the Darkhold.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Midnight Sons Season 2** : When Mephisto fell to the Midnight Sons, he vowed revenge, but was never able to accomplish it. Now, the mother of demons known as Lilith has been freed from her imprisonment within the Darkhold and has set out to conquer the Earth for all demons. But before she can begin her war on humans, Doctor Strange senses her and assembles the Midnight Sons he feels are capable of battling the demon mother: Moon Knight, Ghost Rider, Blade, Morbius The Living Vampire, and The Werewolf by Night. United together alongside the Sorcerer Supreme, the Midnight Sons will oppose Lilith and all those who follow her. However, Strange isn't the only one who assembles a team, as Lilith brings her children together to form the Lilin: the newly revived Blackout, the teleporter Pilgrim, the cadaver Creed, the wolf demon Fang, and the tracker Nakota.

As the Lilin advance, the Midnight Sons attempt to fight back, destroying every demon they come across. However, as the team begins to tire, the Lilins only grow stronger as they recruit Meatmarket and the deadliest Lilin of all: Skinner. As Lilin and the Midnight Sons face off, Doctor Strange tries to contain Lilith with magic, only to realize she is too strong to be held by even him. Following this, Lilith creates a portal to Hell, allowing other demons to journey to Earth and join her. However, Doctor Strange also creates a portal, summoning the one demon who would ever help him: the daughter of Mephisto herself, Satana. With Satana at their side, the Midnight Sons are able to force Lilith and he Lilin out of the United States to Greenland.

Once in Greenland, the team witnesses as Lilith begins to kill her own children to sustain her life force, and use what little magic she has left to transform Blade into the half-Lilin abomination, Switchblade. As the rest of the team fights Switchblade, Strange grabs Lilith, in her weakened state, with his magic, and imprisons her within the Eye of Agamotto. With Lilith banished from the realm, the Lilin return to Hell and Blade is transformed back, leaving the Midnight Sons to once again brave the supernatural.

After credits scene: 

A HAMMER facility is shown exploding, with zombie groans heard in the background.

Screen cuts to black.


	23. Netflix Phase 7 (Heroes for Hire)

**NETFLIX PHASE 7 (The Heroes for Hire)**

The Punisher Season 3

Scourge of the Underworld

Silver Sable

Master Assassin Elektra

Daughters of the Dragon

The Heroes for Hire

 **The Punisher Season 3** : The Punisher returns as the mercenary killer he's always been, serving justice to those who deserve it. During a normal night of justice serving in Central Park, he encounters a cop attempting to chase down a serial rapist, and follows her to assist. However, the rapist escapes, and Castle offers to help the officer catch this guy. The officer then reveals her name to be Lynn Michaels, and the two form an alliance to hunt down this rapist, who they do, only to see he's being protected by the Maggia. Punisher and Michaels then fight the Maggia, and the rapist is killed in the crossfire, along with Michaels being injured. Castle then takes her to a hospital, and when she wakes up, the two have a romantic encounter before going their separate ways.

As this happens, Frank is being watched by an assassin, who attempts to take him out, only to fail and get shot by Michaels. Punisher then investigates the body, sees that it is ULTIMATUM, the anti-nationalist terrorism group he encountered in Egypt, and that his next target needs to be the leader of ULTIMATUM: Karl Morgenthau, the Flag Smasher.

Hunting through the underground market, Punisher is able to find the ULTIMATUM Headquarters is located in Kansas City. Punisher then heads to the city, where he begins to instill himself as the mercenary of Kansas, taking out ULTIMATUM targets all across the town. As more and more targets fall to the Punisher, Flag Smasher becomes more and more impatient to see him killed, and sends out multiple gangs to deal with Punisher. One by one Punisher kills his attempted murderers until no one is willing to accept contracts from the Flag Smasher, leaving him unprotected. The Flag Smasher then attempts to leave in an armored truck, only to learn that Punisher had killed his driver, hijacking the vehicle. Punisher then jumps out of the car as it dives off a bridge, only to be detonated by Punisher before it reaches the water.

After credits scene:

Lynn Michaels is seen in her office when another officer comes in.

Officer: "Michaels. We need you to investigate a 616."

Michaels: "Another vigilante?"

Officer: "Yes. Another one. Name's Payback."

The officer hands Michaels a file.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Scourge of the Underworld** : Justice must be served, and though there are many heroes to serve it, almost none of them sink deep enough into the criminal underworld to destroy it. That's when the Scourge of the Underworld takes it into his own hands and kills those villains who the superheroes don't have time to catch. The first of these targets is a man known as the Enforcer, who while walking into a hotel, is shot by Scourge, who then reveals himself to be the Enforcer's brother, known as Delanzy. But even with his brother dead, Scourge's work is incomplete, and he goes to find a new target. Eventually, Scourge finds his new target: the Miracle Man, and assassinates him on the bus.

Following this, Scourge scopes out a few new targets in the common villain hangout, The Bar With No Name. While there, Scourge disguises himself as a bartender, and then Scourge takes out his guns and kills eighteen super villains, including Firebrand, leaving only the Matador alive to tell the tale of the Scourge.

After this massacre, Scourge expected the crime rates to go down, only to see that they were higher than ever, and the Scourge once again must go out and serve his special brand of justice. During this new wave, Scourge impersonates a getaway car driver to kill the Blue Streak, rigging an explosive phonebooth to kill the Phone Ranger, disguises himself as a homeless person to kill the Fly, and assassinates Hate Monger at a KKK Rally.

Later that week, it seems the Scourge name has become popular enough that hundreds of copycats have begun to spring up in other towns, purging them of crime. Now, the original Scourge must take it upon himself to recruit other Scourges to his cause, using his connections to establish a network of Scourges all across America.

After credits scene:

A man in a hood is shown watching multiple murders at the hands of the Scourge

Unknown: "Pitiful. Another day, another vigilante. You will pay for what you have done, hero. To my father! To my city! To me!"

The camera then scrolls over to a picture of a child in the arms of Parker Robbins, the Hood.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Silver Sable** : Silver Sablinova is the daughter of Ernst Sablinova, the founder of the Wild Pack, an organization responsible for hundreds of arrests of international terrorists. When Silver's mother was killed, Silver joined the Wild Pack to hunt down her mother's killer, only to lose her father to the same murderer years later. Thus, Silver now leads the Wild Pack as the Silver Sable, head of the Silver Sable Organization, taking contracts to hunt down terrorists all around the world, in hopes that one day she can find her mother and father's killer. Her current contract: Stop a gang war before it even starts. Alongside her are the members of the Wild Pack: Battlestar, Amy Chen, Crippler, Doug Powell, Raul Quentino, and William Baker, who was once a villain of Spider-Man, but has since given up his ways.

Together, the group travels to Los Angeles, where they are told their target is Justin Hammer. Since his release from prison, Hammer has taken over HAMMER Industries, claiming to rebuild the company's reputation following the Dark Avengers incident. However, his thin promises have come to light, as according to insider information, Hammer is attempting to drive rich people out of LA to repurpose the land for HAMMER factories. To do this, Hammer has hired multiple superpowered mercenaries to start a gang war. Thus, to end Hammer's notorious plan, the Wild Pack must hunt down Afterburner, Beetle, Blacklash, Boomerang, Blizzard, Spymaster, and Cyclone. Splitting off into two teams, each one goes after one of the two rival gangs: The Gunslingers and the Katanas.

While Silver Sable, Battlestar, and Amy Chen handle the Katanas, Doug, Crippler, Raul, and Baker handle the Gunslingers. During their journeys, the groups must undergo multiple trials including: fighting Boomerang in Dodger Stadium, dualing Blizzard on Venice Beach, battling Cyclone on Hollywood Boulevard, and defeating Blacklash in front of the Chinese Theater. By the end of their efforts, the lieutenants of Hammer have been defeated, leaving only the man himself, who has come down from his ivory tower to face this cabal that has risen against him.

With him is his personal drone bodyguards and him wearing his Hammer armor, made from the leftovers of Whiplash's armor. While it seems like Hammer is invincible to the Wild Pack when in his armor, he doesn't expect Baker to use his Sandman powers to creep inside the Hammer armor, destroying it from the inside.

After credits scene:

The Silver Sable is seen in her chambers on a monitor, revealing her room is bugged. The Hood's son is then seen walking away from the monitor.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Master Assassin Elektra** : Elektra Natchios, the powerful Hand assassin, has always fought against her clan's arch enemy: the Snakeroot Clan. But following her friend Nina McCabe's death at the Snakeroot's hands, Elektra goes on the offense and declares war on all on the Snakeroot. Heading to Japan, Elektra begins her war by killing the most obvious Snakeroot member: Osaku, the Russian Tsar descendant.

With the clan's access to Russia limited by Osaku's death, the leader of Snakeroot, Daito, declares that all assassins are to target Elektra. But what they don't know is that Elektra has a man on the inside: Tekagi. Through him, Elektra is able to assemble a list of major Snakeroot members: Genkotsu, Feruze, Enteki, Doka, and Daito. With them dead, the Snakeroot would be crippled or even destroyed by the power vacuum her murders would create.

Her first target is the archer Enteki, as he attacks her first by almost piercing her with an arrow in the middle of Tokyo. But after a battle of increasingly closer proximity, Elektra is able to impale Enteki upon her sais. She then selects her next target to be the African-American Snakeroot ninja Feruze, who was recently spotted in the tourist district of Tokyo. Following a fight through a pachinko parlor, Feruze meets his end as he gets tangled in cords and hung above the customers. Following this, Elektra goes to a Buddhist temple, where she encounters the holy man of the Snakeroot, Genkotsu, whom is soon burned alive on the candles within the temple.

This leaves only Doka as the sole protector of Daito, leading to Elektra investigating his past and learning he burned his parents alive in their house to join the Snakeroot. She then finds his house, where she locks him inside and burns him alive, finally leaving Daito vulnerable. However, his failure at protecting his students loses him the favor of the Snakeroot's diety, leading to him committing suicide. This allows Tekagi to take control of the Snakeroot, something Elektra hopes will be positive, only for the magical sword Sakki to corrupt Tekagi, leading to him sending Snakeroot soldiers to attack Elektra. However, the assassin survives and soon reaches Tekagi, impaling him upon the very sword he worshipped, destroying the Snakeroot Clan.

After credits scene:

The body of Nina McCabe is seen in a small temple in the Hand Headquarters. She then opens her eyes.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Daughters of the Dragon** : Following a return to the Heroes for Hire Headquarters, Misty Knight and Colleen Wing see Steel Serpent and Iron Fist dueling. The two join in, leading to the Steel Serpent calling them the daughters of the dragon, a name they soon choose to adopt as their team name. In a battle of 3v1, the Steel Serpent is dealt with swiftly, allowing Colleen and Misty to talk and establish the Daughters of the Dragon, a spin-off of the Heroes for Hire under the label of Nightwing Restoration Inc. Their first job: Investigate Celia Ricadonna, a mob-queen who has blown through hired villains with no regard, all the while racking up criminal offenses.

The two then discover through a former employee, Freezerburn, that Ricadonna is in the market for many powerful relics to make herself stronger, including the body of a Skrull. Then, when the group arrives at the warehouse holding the Skrull, they are ambushed by Ricadonna's thugs and a hired villain known as Razorfist. While the daughters are able to escape, Freezerburn is not as lucky, and is killed by Razorfist. The duo then bring Razorfist to their headquarters only for him to kill himself shortly after his capture, bringing Colleen and Misty back to their list. At the same time, Ricadonna has the Skrull organ implanted into her, granting her shapeshifting abilities.

Next on the list is another former hired man, 8-Ball. However, while attempting to get him covertly out of his apartment, the Wrecker assaults the trio and kills 8-Ball. While the duo hunt down the next villain on the list, Whirlwind, they recruit their receptionist, the invincible Otis Johnson, to hunt down the Wrecker. When the two find the Whirlwind, he is fighting against the Trapster, who is forced away by Whirlwind's powers. Whirlwind then reveals that he and Humbug, the only other name on the list, were stealing a powerful computer chip of Ricadonna's in hopes of making amends for their crimes. Apparently, this chip has the ability to steal enough money to crash the entire global economy, making it a significant score for the Daughters of the Dragon if they were to destroy it. Misty then takes this chip from Whirlwind, placing it in her bionic arm, and returns to her apartment, only to find Ricadonna herself waiting in the living room. The two then fight it out, with Ricadonna pulling Misty's entire bionic arm off, only to get blown away by Whirlwind, who suspected Ricadonna would attack Misty, and followed her home.

With Ricadonna once more in possession of the chip, the Daughters of the Dragon must infiltrate her headquarters to take it back. Armed with a new bionic arm, Misty pulls Otis off of the Wrecker's tail and brings him along with Colleen, Humbug, and Whirlwind. Once there, they discover an auction is occurring at the headquarters, with Ricadonna selling the chip to the highest bidder, whether they be Hydra, AIM, the Ten Rings, the Beyond Corporation, or the Zodiac Cartel.

Thus, the Daughters of the Dragon ambush Ricadonna right before she heads on stage, with Whirlwind and Humbug distracting the crowd of buyers. Ricadonna is able to escape the daughters, but is unable to stop Otis, who is there to distract her just long enough for the Daughters of the Dragon to destroy the chip. Ricadonna is then arrested, along with everyone who visited the auction. Finally, before Misty and Colleen are able to thank Whirlwind and Humbug, they see that the two fled when the cops arrived, escaping into the night, becoming criminals that one day the Daughters of the Dragon may have to track down.

After credits scene:

Humbug is seen about to rob a store, but then removes his helmet and enters the store, grabbing the help wanted sign.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Heroes for Hire** : The son of the Hood has risen to power and taken his father's name, declaring himself the new Hood, and using his father's ill-gotten gains to create a new organization to rival those of the modern superhero mercenaries: The Villains for Hire. Among this motley crew of villains is: the Monster, Death-Stalker, Lady Stilt-Man, Whirlwind, Warhawk, and the Bushwacker. When this group announces itself, Iron Fist decides it's time to expand the Heroes for Hire name even further. Thus, the Heroes for Hire bring in the best mercenaries on the planet: Punisher, Elektra, Silver Sable, Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, and the Scourge of the Underworld.

Alongside Iron Fist and Luke Cage, the new Heroes for Hire go out and make their presence known by stopping an attempted bank robbery by the Villains for Hire members Warhawk and Death-Stalker. However, they are unable to capture the two, as Death-Stalker teleports them away. This is then revealed to all have been a plot by the Hood to discover who this new Heroes for Hire team composes, and then orders his Villains for Hire to systematically eliminate each member, starting with the Scourge. But when the Villains for Hire murder Scourge in the alleyway, they realize that this is not the original Scourge, as that Scourge intervenes and kills Lady Stilt-Man, while the rest of the Villains for Hire teleport away with Death-Stalker.

With Scourge clearly more resourceful than expected, the Hood sets his kill squad's eyes on Silver Sable. The six then kidnap Silver Sable, teleporting her to the Hood's headquarters, where he offers a deal to the Heroes for Hire: Freedom to run his criminal empire in exchange for Silver Sable's life. Their response is anything but, assaulting the Hood's headquarters with full force. This is exactly what he wanted, and as the Heroes for Hire dual with the Villains for Hire, the Hood detonates the facility, crashing the mansion down around them all.

Following this explosion, it is revealed that the Monster was killed in the explosion, releasing fear gas that caused Silver Sable to flee in fear of her own mortality. The Heroes for Hire then go looking for her, only to get a message saying she has abandoned the mission in hopes of discovering who killed her parents before she meets her inevitable demise. With a teammate now missing, the Heroes for Hire continue their day-to-day work, where they encounter Warhawk holding up a police station alongside Bushwacker. The two are eventually killed by the Punisher, leaving the Heroes for Hire with nothing to go on, so they return to the list of Villains for Hire. But everything is put on hold when Scourge out of nowhere shoots Elektra in the leg, only to be shot by Silver Sable. The team then unmasks Scourge and learn that it was in fact Death-Stalker. Silver Sable then explains she suspected this following the destruction of the mansion, and fled to keep Death-Stalker from trailing her, so that she may return secretly.

However, with the fact that Scourge was Death-Stalker the whole time, the Heroes for Hire are confused as to how the Villains for Hire escaped, leading to them returning to the mansion and finding a secret passage in the rubble, revealing the true headquarters of the Hood, where he and Whirlwind are waiting. With them is the imprisoned Scourge, who reveals the plot the Hood has created: Wait for the Heroes for Hire to reach the base, and then using his father's connection with Dormammu, resurrect the Monster to force the heroes' greatest fears upon them. However, as the Hood is summoning the Monster, Punisher interrupts his chant with a bullet to the head, killing him and leaving Whirlwind, who quickly flees from the scene.

With the Villains for Hire destroyed, the Heroes for Hire think everything is done, only to watch as the Hood is resurrected by Dormammu's magic, temporarily giving him incredibly demonic powers. But even with his newfound powers, the Heroes for Hire are still able to kill him, ending the Villains for Hire once and for all.

After credits scene:

The dead body of the Hood is seen inside a morgue, when it begins to glow blood red.

Screen cuts to black.


	24. Netflix Phase 8 (Young Heroes)

**NETFLIX PHASE 8 (Young Heroes)**

Cloak and Dagger Season 3

The Runaways

The Power Pack

Nova The Human Rocket

Kamala Khan is Ms. Marvel

The Young Avengers

 **Cloak and Dagger Season 3** : Cloak and Dagger have spent the last few years away from the Midnight Sons fighting against the Maggia of New York, trying to cleanse their city of the organization that first kidnapped them and granted their powers. But the forces of darkness haven't forgotten about Cloak and Dagger's time with the Midnight Sons, and now with Lillith's defeat at their hands, a whole new generation of monstrosities have risen to invade in her absence. Thus, Cloak and Dagger have put their war with the Maggia on hold, at Doctor Strange's request, to battle the invading creatures of evil. One of these creatures is Cadaver, a life-absorbing behemoth that Cloak and Dagger have tracked to a local graveyard, where the two fight the creature and send it to the pocket dimension Cloak can access. But out of nowhere, a Maggia drug dealer attacks the duo, resulting in her being dragged into the dark dimension alongside Cadaver.

Following this, Cloak and Dagger head to a nearby warehouse where monsters are waiting, only to find police chief Brigid O'Reilly and her squad fighting the demons. Cloak and Dagger then save them, only for O'Reilly to try and arrest them. During this, the Maggia drug dealer, Frances Louise Barrison, is having her life force absorbed by Cadaver, only for the dark energy of the pocket dimension to surround her and protect her from Cadaver. However, this infusion with the darkness drives Barrison insane, transforming her into a monster calling itself Shriek. She is then thrown out of the dimension, returning to the graveyard with a warped mind and a thirst for vengeance.

As this transpires, Cloak and Dagger continue their fighting of demons throughout New York, encountering Officer O'Reilly and her squad multiple times. During this, the vigilantes and the officers seem to develop an understanding, even working together to fight common enemies. Everything changes, however, when a corrupt officer named Falcone kills all of O'Reilly's squad, she declares revenge on the man. With Cloak and Dagger at her side, she confronts the officer, only to see that he has been corrupted by the darkness of Shriek, who then kills O'Reilly. Cloak then places her in the pocket dimension, hoping to revive her like it did with Shriek. However, this plan fails, resulting in Dagger running into the dimension to grab O'Reilly's soul, hoping to save it. Despite all this, O'Reilly fails to return to the land of the living, forcing Cloak and Dagger to move on.

Later that day, Cloak and Dagger are in a tense standoff with Tessa the vampire, only to be saved by a half-demon that paralyzes Tessa. Confused, the two follow it, where they learn it is in fact the mind of a rigid O'Reilly in a new body, calling herself Mayhem. The three then team-up to track down Shriek, finding her in the same graveyard she first appeared in, and the four then square off, with Cloak trapping Shriek in the pocket dimension once more.

After credits scene:

A French plane is seen landing in JFK. Renee Deladier walks out.

Screen cuts to black

 **The Runaways** : Thirty five years ago, the Gibborim Giants told six couples that they wished to transform Earth into a utopia, but were not strong enough to do so. Among these couples lay aliens, scientists, inhumans, magicians, and even time-travelers. To return the world to the utopia the Gibborim spoke of, the couples were tasked with wiping out the entire planet, and the six who served the Gibborim the best would ascend to rule the Earth alongside the Gibborim. But every year, to ensure their powers remained enhanced by the Gibborim, this society, known as the Pride, would establish a charity event where they would sacrifice a women to the Gibborim. So when one of the couples has a child, the in-fighting is put on hold to ensure the children of the Pride are the ones to receive the tickets to utopia. But when the children of the Pride witness the blood ritual the group reenacts each year, the Pride frames their children for the murder of their victim, forcing their children to flee and become fugitives.

Using their parents resources and knowledge, the team soon learned they each possessed special powers. Among them are: Alex Wilder, the genius tactician with a mystical book that can see the future, Nico Minoru, the witch with the mystical staff who calls herself Sister Grimm, Karolina Dean, the alien who can wield the energy of the sun, Molly Hayes, the indestructible inhuman, Chase Stein, the mad scientists' child who wields flamethrowing gauntlets and X-ray goggles, and Gertrude Yorkes, the daughter of time-travelers who shares a special telepathic bond with Old Lace, a genetically-engineered dinosaur. Together the this group of runaways have agreed to defeat each couple of the Pride: the crime boss WIlders, the time-traveling Yorkes, the alien invader Deans, the mad scientist Steins, the telepathic inhuman Hayes, and the magic-wielding Minorus.

As the Runaways wage their battle against the Pride, a secret is revealed that could tear the Runaways apart: a mole who has been leaking information to the Pride. With this split in the Runaways, the team begins to fracture, with Alex taking Gertrude and Chase to his parents house to try and plant trackers on them to hunt down the rest of the Pride. However, when the three arrive, the Wilder parents are waiting for them, knowing they would attack tonight. Baffled, Gertrude and Chase wonder how the parents knew, only to realize who the mole has been the whole time: Alex Wilder. It would appear that his magical book told him that the Pride would prove victorious, so joining with them seemed like the best option.

Despite this, it would appear that Alex's book wasn't as all-seeing as he thought, as Sister Grimm, Karolina, and Molly had followed the group to the house after realizing what Alex's plan was. With no other choice available, Alex steals Sister Grimm's staff and Chase's gauntlets and attempts to conjure a spell to summon the Gibborim to send his parents and himself to their utopia. However, when he conjures the spell, the Gibborim that appears kills both Alex and his parents, saving the Runaways in the process. With one couple down, and one teammate dead, the Runaways must continue their quest to stop the Pride, but at the same time recruit new members to help them fight against their parents.

After credits scene:

A small girl and an older man are shown getting off a plane in Los Angeles.

Man: "Here we are, darling! Los Angeles! Get our bags, would you, sweetie?"

Girl: "Yes, darling…"

The girl then grabs the bags and walks past a plant, which then wilts.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Power Pack** : Alex, Julie, Jack, and Katie Power were just normal children before their father's greatest invention was created: a converter that can transform antimatter into energy. But when a mistake in the formula is discovered by an alien traveler named Aelfyre Whitemane, a mistake that could destroy the entire planet, the four kids are thrown into a world of adventure. But before Whitemane can say more, he is gunned down by his race's mortal enemies, the Snarks. WIth his dying breath, Whitemane passes his powers down to the children so that they may complete his mission and save their planet. Along with his powers, Whitemane also gives the children one other gift: his sentient starship known as Friday.

When Friday whisks the kids away from the Snarks, the youngsters begin to experiment with their powers, establishing their new superhero identities: Alex Power, the de-facto leader of the group, takes on the name Zero-G to coincide with his gravity manipulation powers, while his younger sister Julie takes on the name Lightspeed after discovering her ability to fly with superhuman speeds. Jack Power also takes on a super-identity, that of Mass Matter, named for his newfound abilities of changing between the states of matter. And finally, youngest of the Power Pack, Katie Power, calls herself Energizer when she first discovers her energy projection powers. With their powers revealed, Friday names them the Power Pack, and gives each one a personalized suit to protect themselves with when they fight the Snarks.

Now to save Earth, the Power Pack must do the impossible: Rescue their parents from an evil empire of warmongering aliens, reverse a potentially apocalyptic event, and defeat the Snark armada, all while not revealing their real identities. Together, the Power Pack fly with Friday to a cloaked space station above the Earth where the Snarks are forcing the Powers' father to complete his experiment, and fight their way to the Snark's lab.

Once inside, the Power Pack encounters Jakal, the High Prince of the Snarks, whom is defeated, wrapped in neuro-fibers, and ejected out of the station. With their father freed, the five then stop the experiment, something that is brought to the attention of the Snarks' Queen Maraud, who teleports herself to the station, where she fights the Power Pack. Despite her self-proclaimed invincibility, the Queen is forced to flee, leaving the Power Pack victorious.

After credits scene:

Jakal is shown frozen in Antarctica. The camera then zooms into a locator beeping on his arm.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Nova The Human Rocket** : Sam Alexander was just another kid from Arizona, with a normal mother and an alcoholic father. But when he returns home from school one day, he finds his father missing and instead is greeted by a strange duo: Peter Quill and Richard Rider. The two then explained that Sam's father was amember of an elite alien militia known as the Nova Corps. And with his dying words, Sam's father told Quill and Rider to pass on his mantle to his son. Sam, thinking this is the best way he could leave his average life, accepts, and joins Quill and Rider on the Milano.

A year later, Sam has returned to Earth as a full-fledged Nova Corps member, trained to use his powers to protect the Earth. Unfortunately for Sam, returning to Earth means returning to his normal life. But one day, when Sam is in science class, a Bird Person by the name of Condor breaks through the building in search of the new Nova. When he finally reaches the science class, he begins to interrogate the class, even burning one of the students, Archibald Dyker, with a diamond-powered laser. Sam is able to escape the room, transform into Nova, and return to fight Condor, trying to get him out of the school as quick as possible. The two then fight in the desert, with Condor eventually being defeated.

Later that night, the injured student, Archibald Dyker, wakes up in the hospital to the sounds of his nurse screaming. He then looks down at himself and sees that his exposure to the diamond-powered laser transformed his body into pure diamond. Vowing revenge on Nova for not protecting him, Dyker escapes the hospital and goes into the desert, where he finds Condor close to death. But before Dyker can kill the bird person, Condor offers him a chance at revenge against Nova. Dyker accepts, taking on the name Diamondhead. The two then travel to a rundown factory on the outskirts of town, where Condor reveals is his secret weapon: an amnesic Xandarian, Rieg Davan, also known as the Powerhouse. As the three begin their plot to destroy Nova, Sam continues his normal life, only to once again have it interrupted by someone seeking Earth's Nova: Titus, former member of the Nova Corps.

Titus then reveals that he and another Nova Corps member, Z'zz, served under Sam's father during the Chitauri-Xandar Wars, but when Sam's father abandoned them to witness the birth of his son, Z'zz was killed and Titus was gravely wounded. Titus then made a bargain with the Chitauri, their cargo in exchange for his life, which they accepted, and even brought Titus into their ranks. Titus was eventually put back together with new cybernetic parts, and made his way up the ranks, always hoping for revenge against Sam's father. However, as Sam's father is now dead, Sam would have to do. But after Sam is able to escape, Titus is attracted to the scent of another Xandarian: Powerhouse.

Arriving at the factory, Titus confronts Condor, Powerhouse, and Diamondhead, who convince him to join them on their quest to destroy Sam Alexander. Together, the four assault Sam at school, catching him off guard, as he is unable to transform into Nova without giving away his secret identity. However, all the action seems to have drawn the attention of another Nova Corps member: Richard Rider, the current Nova Prime. While Rider fights off the four, Sam is able to get away long enough to transform into Nova. The two then beat the four into submission and arrest Titus, while Diamondhead is to face the justice of the Earth-based superhero community, Powerhouse is returned to Xandar to get his identity back, and Condor is able to escape by transforming into a real Condor. Afterwards, Richard leaves to return to his duties as Nova Prime, while Sam returns to his job as Nova Corp Guardian of Earth.

After credits scene:

Sam is shown flying over the desert as Nova, a condor then looks up at him and the eyes of the condor sparkle, indicating it is The Condor.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Kamala Khan is Ms. Marvel** : Kamala Khan is just your average Pakistani-American Muslim living in New Jersey. A conservative brother, an overprotective mother, and a strict father. Or at least, she was until the fateful night that Kamala decided to sneak out and head to a party, only to be bullied and forced to leave. As Kamala walked home, Terrigen Mist began to envelop the city, unleashing Kamala's Inhuman abilities. Inside her cocoon, Kamala sees a vision of her hero, Captain Marvel, who asks Kamala what she wants in life. When Kamala responds that she wants to be Carol Danvers, she exits her cocoon to find she has transformed into Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers's original identity. After saving a local boy from drowning, Kamala transforms back into her original self as her body attempts to heal itself.

When Kamala returns home, however, she realizes her heroic deeds did her no good in staving off the grounding she would receive when her friend Bruno ratted her out. After her grounding is over, Kamala visits Bruno, only to see the place is being robbed. Transforming once more into Captain Marvel, Kamala rescues Bruno, who tells her his brother Vick got involved with someone known as the Inventor, who was forcing his brother into a life of crime. Kamala then tracks down Vick to an abandoned house in nearby Greenville, but when Kamala attempts to fight the robot spiders that are holding Vick hostage, she is forced to retreat. Kamala then returns home, where her father gives her a speech about how he always thought she was special and was born with a purpose. Thus, Kamala takes her father's advice to heart and decides to dedicate herself to becoming a superhero, and with Bruce's help, is able to control her powers and becomes Ms. Marvel.

Two weeks later, following multiple fights between Ms. Marvel and the Collector, the young girl finds herself tracking unknown noises within the Jersey City sewer. But when Kamala finds the source of the strange noises to be genetically-modified alligators, she is almost killed at their hands, until she is saved by the protector of the Inhumans, Quake. Following Quake and Kamala fighting off the alligators, Quake explains she was there to rescue a young inhuman named Julie Harrison, who the two find being used as a power source by the Inventor. After fighting off the Inventor's Megaraptor, Ms. Marvel and Quake free young Harrison, who says that there are many other children the Inventor took for his purposes. Thus, Quake returns Harrison to SHIELD, while she also sends a message to the Inhuman Queen, Medusa, who sends Lockjaw to keep Kamala safe.

With a teleporting dog at her disposal, Kamala is able to use Harrison's Facebook postings to find her location and have Lockjaw teleport her to it. When there, however, she has a tracer placed on her by one of the Inventor's robots, who sends a kill-droid to attack her at her school. Fortunately for her, Lockjaw was able to teleport Kamala away, bringing her to Attilan, where she learns of her Inhuman heritage from Medusa. But despite Medusa's wishes, Kamala wants to fight the Inventor alone, and has Lockjaw teleport her to the same place she first saw Vick, who she is finally able to save.

Following this, Kamala, Lockjaw, and Vick head into the Inventor's lair, where they encounter the Inventor, a half-parrot/half-person clone of Thomas Edison. He then tells Kamala that all the children there who are being used as power sources are there by their own free will, something the children attest to. However, Kamala is able to convince them that they're brainwashed, and is able to incapacitate the Inventor long enough for Vick to call the police to arrest him, finally ending his reign of terror.

After credits scene:

The Inventor is shown in prison, when an explosion destroys the wall behind him, revealing one of his robots breaking him out of jail.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Young Avengers** : The Avengers have been diversifying for years now: the West Coast Avengers, the Great Lake Avengers, and now that the Avengers have an academy dedicated to training the next generation of heroes, they have a perfect pool of candidates for a new team: The Young Avengers. Leading the team is the illegitimate son of Tony Stark, who one day will become a galactic warlord known for killing millions. With this inevitable future, Nathan Stark sent back a powerful suit of armor, but this alteration in time allowed young Nathan to make his own path, and he now attempts to make amends using that same suit under the name of Iron Lad. Alongside him is the Kree/Skrull hybrid Hulkling, the super powered Patriot, the son of Scarlet Witch, Wiccan, the archer Kate Bishop, and Scott Lang's daughter Cassie, who goes by the name Stature.

The first mission of these Young Avengers is to investigate a powerful cosmic energy reading in a warehouse in New Mexico, which they soon discover is a research facility owned by Doctor Midas, who has captured a Kree child, who he is attempting to siphon cosmic energy from. The Young Avengers then defeat Midas and free the child, who says his name is Noh-Varr. However, when the team tries to bring Noh-Varr back to Avengers Academy, he fights them off and exclaims that his only goal is to avenge his fallen comrades by conquering the Earth. Thus, Noh-Varr rockets off towards Santa Fe to start his war, only to be fought off by the Young Avengers.

With Noh-Varr in Avenger's custody, the Young Avengers continue their work, fighting the Growing Man and encountering the extra-dimensional parasite known as Mother. Mother, using its ability to inhabit bodies, then takes control of Hulkling and forces him to attack his fellow Young Avengers, inadvertently freeing Noh-Varr from his cell. Wiccan then banishes the parasite from Hulkling, giving the Young Avengers each a view of their deepest secrets, one of which reveals that Patriot's powers are in fact the result of continued drug use. Patriot, in shame, leaves the Young Avengers, opening a space that is soon filled by another patriotic hero: America Chavez, also known as Miss America.

With a new member filling their squad, the Young Avengers return to fighting crime, only to be interrupted in their crackdown of small-time criminals by Noh-Varr, who has attacked New York City, requesting the entire city submit to the Kree and accept his leadership. The Young Avengers arrive on the scene, trying to keep the civilians safe from Noh-Varr's wrath, which they succeed in by Wiccan teleporting Noh-Varr back to the Avengers Academy, where Wiccan summons all the Avengers in-training to fight alongside him. Along with Wiccan, Hulkling, Wiccan, Miss America, Iron Lad, and Kate Bishop, the team allies with: Super genius Amadeus Cho, the radioactive Hazmat, the indestructible Mettle, the dinosaur whisperer Reptil, the gas woman Veil, and the electrical Striker. Together, the group defeats Noh-Varr, ending his reign of terror by imprisoning him inside a stasis pod that is sent into space.

After credits scene:

Hawkeye appears outside Avengers Academy, encountering Mettle, Hazmat, Reptil, and Striker.

Hawkeye: "Okay everyone, great work on that live scenario! Now we return to what really matters: Homework!"

The group then groans.

Screen cuts to black.


	25. Netflix Phase 9 (Midnight Sons Season 3)

**Netflix Phase 9 (Midnight Sons Season 3)**

Moon Knight Season 4

Ghost Rider Season 4

Blade Season 4

Morbius the Living Vampire Season 2

Werewolf by Night Season 2

Midnight Sons Season 3

 **Moon Knight Season 4** : Marc Spector returns as the caped hero Moon Knight, spreading fear throughout New York City as the hero who haunts the night. Recently, the small-time robber known as the Midnight Man escaped lockup, and its up to the hero bathed in the light of Khonshu to stop him. Using his connections as Steven Grant, Moon Knight gains access to the security cameras of a local bank, which he uses to keep an eye on the vaults until Midnight Man appears, and then rushes into action. Moon Knight refuses to let this man escape capture again, and the two meet within the bank vault, where a fight to the death occurs. Despite better judgement, Marc allows Khonshu to take over his mind during the battle, and as a result, he kills Midnight Man. As Moon Knight leaves the vault however, he is attacked by a young teenager who calls himself Midnight Justice, and tries to tell Moon Knight that his father only wanted to be the Robin Hood of New York City. Moon Knight, now once again under Spector's control, then explains how Midnight Justice's father was little more than a common criminal, and all this Robin Hood garbage he'd been telling him was as phony as he was. Midnight Justice, seeing that his father lied to him from the beginning, asks to join Moon Knight as a crusader for justice, which Marc, surprisingly, agrees to. However, Khonshu finds the name Midnight Justice to be ridiculous, and has the teen renamed as simply Midnight.

The two then train for days on end, with Moon Knight constantly trying to maximize Midnight's potential. When he feels the boy is ready, the two go out on their first mission, which just so happens to be against a crime organization that Spector had been investigating for months: the Secret Empire. A long disappeared organization from the western US, the Secret Empire grew its hold on the east coast when large players like Wilson Fisk and Cottonmouth fell. So, Moon Knight and Midnight fight through the warehouse they've tracked the Secret Empire to, and eventually, located the east coast leader of the organization, Calvin Burlingame. However, Calvin was prepared, and has hundreds of mobsters begin to gun down the duo. While Moon Knight is well trained enough to escape the gunfire, Midnight isn't as lucky, and is gunned down. Marc escapes, assuming Midnight was killed, and returns somberly to his home.

Meanwhile, Calvin heads down to Midnight's body, finds out he's alive, and takes his body to a laboratory. The Secret Empire then rebuilds his body as a part cyborg, part magically-enhanced abomination. This also scrambles Midnight's brain, resulting in him forgetting his recent involvement with Moon Knight. This ends up meaning that when he wakes up, he only remembers that Moon Knight killed his father, and escapes the Secret Empire to fight the Avatar of Khonshu.

The two meet in an alleyway, and Moon Knight, unaware this is Midnight, tries to fight him like a common criminal. But when Midnight is able to block or throw back everything Moon Knight has to offer, he becomes aware that this villain is in fact his former protege. The two fight, but Moon Knight is stabbed through the chest, and Midnight escapes. Throughout the next week, Moon Knight investigates a series of murders, eventually learning they are all a result of Midnight. In the end, the two have a final confrontation, and Moon Knight punches his fist entirely through Midnight's head, killing him.

After credits scene:

A drug deal is shown being stopped by Moon Knight.

The camera then cuts to a dark room, with one of the dealers running in.

Dealer: "Boss, the Moon Knight, he busted up the deal!"

Boss: "I heard. And you will ensure that he is never a problem again, or else you'll see what happens when I have to get my hands dirty."

Dealer: "But Mr. Creed"

The boss then pulls out a gun and fires it into the dealer's foot.

Creed: "You fix it, or next time, that bullet isn't going into your foot."

The dealer then crawls out.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:  
Moon Knight is shown in his headquarters, heading into the costume storage, where a new suit is shown, similar to the Marvel NOW! Outfit.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Ghost Rider Season 4** : Throughout all of his time as the Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze has known he was not the first Spirit of Vengeance. He knew of the stories of the Ghost Rider of the west coast, but now it sounds like a third one has risen. Hoping to ally with this third rider against Mephisto, creating an even stronger barrier against the demons of Hell, Johnny heads to San Francisco, where he finds the Ghost Rider of the west coast, Robbie Reyes. The two Ghost Riders, knowing of the other's stories, join forces, as Robbie too had been tracking down this third rider. Eventually, they locate this new Spirit of Vengeance in Los Angeles, where it is revealed it is a police officer, who calls this being Vengeance.

They try to make contact with Vengeance, but the officer seems to believe that Johnny and Robbie are the demons who killed his family, and lashes out at them. The two experienced Riders are able to best him with ease, and Vengeance transforms to his human form: Lt. Michael Badilino. Johnny and Robbie then also transform back and explain to Vengeance that they are not demons, but, like him, they are bonded to the Spirit of Vengeance. Michael then explains that he sold his soul to the devil when a fiery skeleton-like demon killed his entire family. In exchange for his soul, the devil granted him powers to seek out and destroy this demon, who Michael believed was one of the other Ghost Riders. It would seem, however, that he was wrong, and the culprit is still out there. Johnny and Robbie offer assistance, but Michael refuses, stating that only he can bring the vengeance deserved upon this monster.

Johnny, knowing that his soul is actually bounded to a demon, as opposed to Robbie merely having the powers of the Spirit of Vengeance, wonders if maybe it was him, but not under his own control. Johnny then communicates with Zarathos, who reveals that it did murder Michael's family. Johnny then realizes that he must cleanse his Spirit of Vengeance of Zarathos, or else Vengeance will discover the truth and kill him.

Thus, Johnny begins to search across the US for someone knowledgeable about the Ghost Rider, coming across various demons and sending them back to Hell. Eventually, Johnny comes across a man claiming to be a demon of Hell known as Asmodeus. Rider then convinces this being to restore the memories of Zarathos, which reveals that Zarathos can be broken from the Rider, if he were to willingly leave. However, Zarathos makes it clear that he doesn't want to break free of Johnny, and that he wants to see Johnny killed so he can completely take over the Ghost Rider entity. So, Johnny decides that the one way to rid himself of Zarathos is to have something kill him while he is in control. To do this, Johnny calls Robbie, and the two fight, with Zarathos in control of Johnny's body. Robbie, knowing the weaknesses of the Ghost Rider from experience, is able to kill Zarathos, breaking his bond with Johnny. This grants Johnny the angelic powers of the Spirit of Vengeance, and he is able to use these powers in a similar method to his demonic powers. With these, he locates Vengeance, and after a long explanation, Vengeance is satisfied that Zarathos is dead. Thus, the three Ghost Riders go their separate ways, each to deal out their own forms of justice.

After credits scene:

The form of Vengeance is shown floating through Hell, eventually reaching Mephisto.

Mephisto then grabs ahold of the Spirit of Vengeance, waiting for someone new to sell their soul.

The camera then shows the scene from the ground, and almost immediately, someone new appears, but only their boot is visible.

Screen cuts to black with the scream of the Ghost Rider.

 **Blade Season 4** : Blade returns as the greatest empire of Earth, now facing a new threat. In the years since vampires became visible to the greater world, Hydra has been looking to abuse their powers for themselves. So, what do they do? Create a new department: the Department of Occult Armaments, intended to be use mystical and paranormal objects to create weapons for Hydra. Now, they believe they can create powerful vampire warriors, and they only need one thing to create them: Blade's blood. As they know he is a vampire, but is also immune to the normal vampire weaknesses, they believe his blood could be combined with cloning technology to create vampire soldiers. So, Hydra stalks Blade for weeks as he murders various New York City vampires, and eventually, they locate his headquarters and invade late at night, and are able to steal Blade's blood.

With his blood, they successfully create a single vampire soldier: Bloodstorm One. This soldier is then sent after Blade, and after a violent confrontation, Blade is thrown from the rooftops, and left for dead. Fortunately, Blade maintained his contact with fellow vampire hunter Elsa Bloodstone, and calls her to help. Elsa arrives and saves Blade's life, and with her help, he is able to suit himself up with new Bloodstone Technology to fight Bloodstorm One.

Meanwhile, Bloodstorm One has been hunting deep in the vampire organizations of New York City, hoping to find access to a new daywalker to obtain blood from. However, he finds none, and the DOA begin to try and get more blood from Blade. This time, though, Blade is ready, and fights back against Hydra, even going as far as tracking them back to their base and destroying their cloning tech. With only Bloodstorm One left, Blade cuts through the vampire community and eventually locates the clone, killing him with Elsa's new tech. Thus, Hydra's hopes for vampire warriors are crushed, and Blade maintains his defense of New York from the vampire threat.

After credits scene:

A jail cell in Latveria is shown, with a man inside. Suddenly, a Hydra agent arrives and opens the cell.

Agent: "Hello, Mr. Cross. We have a job for you."

Cross looks up, revealing glowing red eyes.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A room of the Hydra DOA is shown. The door swings open, revealing someone covered in wraps.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Morbius the Living Vampire Season 2** : Morbius returns as the Living Vampire hero who lurks in the shadows to protect the innocent. Or, at least, he used to. Recently, something in Morbius has been influencing his mind, telling him to drink the blood of and kill random people, something he would normally refuse to do. This leads Morbius to believe that something happened when he encountered Lilith alongside the Midnight Sons, and it unleashed some form of vampire savagery inside him. Equipping a device to track his brainwaves, Morbius allows himself to go out and stalk someone, which allows his device to track what is lighting up in his mind to cause this. The next morning, Morbius makes a terrible discovery: nothing was lit up. This means that not only does he not know what is causing these attacks, but it also means he isn't the one in control at the time of the attacks. However, the device does detect brainwaves around the head of Morbius, bringing him to believe something is controlling his body.

Creating a helmet to absorb and reflect brainwaves, Morbius waits for night once more, and follows the source of the brainwaves to across town, where a strange being has held up. This being introduces itself to Morbius as Bloodthirst, daughter of Lilith, and vampire of the Lilin. It then explains that it can only feed through controlling others, and that through controlling Morbius, it was feeding better than ever. Obviously, Morbius doesn't like to be controlled, and tries to fight Bloodthirst, but is stopped, and his helmet is destroyed.

Once again under Bloodthirst's control, Morbius is forced to feed on innocents, but eventually, Bloodthirst gets greedy and tries to force Morbius to drink the blood of none other than the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange. This proves an obvious obstacle, with Strange instantly realizing the problem and freeing Morbius. Strange and Morbius then team up, fighting through the mind controlled slaves of Bloodthirst, finally locating him in the end. With Bloodthirst cornered, Strange locks the Lilin away in another dimension, freeing Morbius from the living hell Bloodthirst forced on him.

After credits scene:

In the dark of night on the streets, a large shadowy object is shown slithering around an alleyway.

It then pops out, enveloping the camera with its mouth.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Werewolf by Night Season 2** : Jack Russell returns as the hero of the full moon known as Werewolf by Night, hunting evil in Hollywood as the furry crusader. Russell, however, never wanted this life, and has spent his time as the Werewolf by Night tracking down a cure. This has led him to a doctor named Winston Redditch, who believes he can cure Russell. Bringing along his friend Bucky Cowan, Russell meets with Redditch, who says that he has been working for years on this formula, and is close to perfecting it. The three part ways, but that night, as Redditch's wife is dusting, she switches the formulas, and Redditch tests the wrong one on himself, resulting in the anger centers in his brain growing ten fold, transforming him into DePrayve.

After beating his wife, Redditch unexpectedly transforms back, but finds that Russell arrived after hearing the screams. Seeing what Redditch has become, Russell tries to convince the doctor to institutionalize himself, that way he can't hurt anyone else. However, the doctor believes he can cure himself, and refuses to back down, at the same time, transforming into DePrayve. DePrayve then assaults Werewolf by Night, who escapes with Redditch's wife to keep her safe. With Russell knowing who DePrayve is, the doctor realizes if he is to maintain his normal life and continue his experiments, he has to kill all those who know he is DePrayve. So, Redditch begins to track down Russell, all the while Russell himself is hunting down DePrayve, and the two eventually cross paths outside a supermarket late at night. During their conflict, a third person arrives: the Hangman. A recent vigilante, the Hangman tries to kill all those who dare corrupt his city, and now, his sights are set on the two combatants. The Hangman tries to kill Werewolf by Night, but inadvertently helps DePrayve escape.

This infuriates Russell, who transforms back to human and explains the situation to Hangman, who seems incredibly sorry for the injustice he caused. The two then team up, their goals now the same, and go out searching once more for DePrayve. Along the way, other criminals are caught on the streets, including the former actor turned serial killer Atlas, and while Russell is against the execution of petty thugs, Hangman is not, and murders all those they come across who have done any form of crime. Russell tries to change his ways, but gives up when he realizes it will never change, and that the need to find DePrayve is too great to justify a lesson in morality.

In the end, the two locate DePrayve on the docks, destroying medicine and cargo to discourage others from taking his place as a medical researcher. The three fight, but in the end, DePrayve transforms back, promising to stay off the serum forever, and ensuring that he would enter a mental asylum so he could never accidentally transform into DePrayve ever again. This isn't good enough for Hangman, but it is good enough for the Werewolf by Night, who, after a battle, convinces Hangman to let it go. Thus, Redditch is put in a mental asylum, and Hangman agrees to end his go as a vigilante, all because of the Werewolf by Night.

After credits scene:

Hangman is shown entering his apartment, when suddenly, from the ground beneath him, a massive demon appears.

Demon: "Jason Roland, I am Satannish. You are now under my command, and as your new handler, you are to become the Hangman once more."

Roland: "And why should I do that?"

Satannish: "Because the alternative is death and eternal Hellfire."

There is a brief pause.

Roland: "The Hangman follows you, Lord Satannish."

Screen cuts to black.

 **Midnight Sons Season 3** : The Midnight Sons retur with their same team (Doctor Strange, Moon Knight, Ghost Rider, Morbius, Blade, Werewolf by Night, and Satana), protecting the world from supernatural threats. This time, the Midnight Sons are told by Doctor Strange that a powerful demon known as Satannish escaped from Hell, and it's up to the Midnight Sons to send it back. The team hunts for the demon, and eventually comes across it, but alongside someone a certain member of the Midnight Sons never expected to see again: Hangman. This would-be vigilante is talked to by Werewolf by Night, but it seems Hangman has completely lost his mind to Satannish, and has become little more than a puppet. Satannish then sends Hangman after the Midnight Sons while he duels against Doctor Strange. Expecting minimal challenge, the Midnight Sons pull most of their punches, but find that Hangman is terribly enhanced, becoming resistant to even Ghost Rider's punches. However, the one thing he isn't immune from is the Penance Stare of Johnny Blaze, which sends immobilizes Hangman long enough for Ghost Rider to burn his soul with Hellfire and kill him. Thus, Hangman is lost to Satannish, who could only access his soul by returning to Hell, which would lock him out of Earth.

So, Satannish is once again alone, and though Doctor Strange is able to get the upper hand on the demon, Satannish manages to escape by overloading Satana's demonic powers and igniting the entire building. By the time Strange stops the fire, Satannish is gone. The Midnight Sons then return to their headquarters in Moon Knight's skyscraper, where they try to think of ways to track down Satannish. But before anyone can provide an option, Ghost Rider senses a level of demonic power equal to that of Satannish nearby. The Midnight Sons head there, where they find the demon known as Daimon Hellstrom. Just as Ghost Rider prepares to send him back to Hell like he did years ago, Daimon stops him, claiming he is there to help. Ghost Rider is resistant to help, but Strange takes pity, and allows Daimon to elaborate.

Daimon explains that while Satana was always rebellious against her father, Daimon was beaten into submission before she was born, and had been following Mephisto's orders until Satana broke free of his control, reminding Daimon of his humanity. He then offers his help to stop Satannish, as with two children of Satan, they will be strong enough to oppose Satannish. Strange agrees, and the team accepts Hellstrom into their ranks. They then locate Satannish, and with the two children of Satan and a Spirit of Vengeance, are able to create enough Hellfire to engulf Satannish.

However, they know he could return from Hell if he wanted, and the Midnight Sons journey to Hell, where they find Satannish already regenerating his power. So, while in Hell, the powers of both Johnny and the children of Satan are immensely stronger, and are able to encase Satannish entirely in Hellfire, locking him in Hell forever.

After credits scene:

The Midnight Sons are shown back in their headquarters.

Moon Knight: "I'd like to announce that after much work, I have created a database of supernatural heroes we can call upon in times of need. I present: The Midnight Sons Reserve List."

A hologram of a list then appears, displaying heroes such as Robbie Reyes, Elsa Bloodstone, Brother Voodoo, Blade, etc.

Screen cuts to black.


	26. Netflix Phase 10 (Excalibur)

**Netflix Phase 10 (Excalibur)**

Captain Britain Season 3

Black Knight Season 3

Psylocke

Pete Wisdom

Excalibur

 **Captain Britain Season 3:** Captain Britain returns as the protector of the British people and former leader of the now defunct MI-13. With no one to lead, Captain Britain has fallen on tough times, but chooses to keep his head high and ensure that the people of the UK are defended. Everything changes, however, when a portal opens on the streets of London, and a woman appears being shot at by a group of cyborg soldiers. Captain Britain frees himself from his adventures of fighting petty muggers and drunks, and takes it upon himself to whisk this girl to safety. As he escapes with her, he is warned by the group's leader that he will be hunted down with the entire power of Hound. Captain Britain, unworried, takes the girl back to his apartment, where she introduces herself as Rachel Summers.

She explains she is one of the last members of the mutant resistance, and that she has followed in the footsteps of her half-brother Cable to change the future by altering the past. Captain Britain, however, is unable to respond, as again, the group that came with Rachel appears in his apartment, led by Ahab, who tells Captain Britain of Rachel's fugitive past and that she is a criminal. Obviously, Captain Britain disagrees, and fights off Ahab, resulting in the destruction of his apartment. So, Captain Britain takes Rachel to a former MI-13 safehouse out in Scotland, where he plans to have a final stand against Ahab.

While there, Rachel explains how she grew up as a "hound", a mutant who would track down others for execution. In time, however, she was rescued by Cable, who helped break her brainwashing, and got her set up with the resistance. The two then spent years fighting for mutant liberation, before Cable went back in time to try and change the future. When he failed to return, Rachel went back. At the conclusion of her story, the hounds and Ahab arrive, and a final fight begins. During this fight, Rachel and Captain Britain are able to beat most of the hounds, but find Ahab is too strong, and must flee again, heading to the mansion of Union Jack, where Captain Britain explains the situation.

Chapman agrees to help, and suits up for the fight, encountering Ahab outside the compound, surprisingly alone. Ahab, believing he is strong enough to take them on, fights the three head on, and is almost able to kill Union Jack, only for Rachel to unleash a secret power from her DNA: The Phoenix Force. Though less powerful than her mother's, Rachel's Phoenix Force abilities are able to destroy Ahab, but also destroy Union Jack's mansion in the process. So, while the battle has been won, the cost was great.

After credits scene: 

Captain Britain is seen returning to his destroyed apartment, when a woman places her hand on his shoulder. Braddock turns around, and sees a girl wearing entirely purple, with purple hair.

Britain: "Elizabeth?"

Screen cuts to black.

 **Black Knight Season 3:** Dan Whitman returns as the legendary Black Knight, wielded of the Ebony Blade, alone once more following the disbanding of MI-13. Now he patrols the skies on his trusted steed, defending the homeland from those that would hurt her. However, danger can come from the unlikeliest of places. One night, while patrolling, Dan comes across a sword swallower named Paul Richarde performing in the street. As Dan tips the man, however, he is stabbed through the hand by Richarde. Calling upon Aragorn, Black Knight mounts his horse and prepares to fight Richarde, only to hear a new voice appear from the face of the sword swallower; a much deeper, and more familiar voice.

Dan fights him off, and returns to his home, where he goes through the tomes of the Black Knight to try and discover who the voice was. Eventually, he comes across the bastard child of King Arthur, Mordred, and his spirit is alerted. This was the voice he heard: the son of King Arthur who tried to kill him, only to be stopped by the original Black Knight. From that day forth, Mordred's spirit took many forms in the attempt to take revenge upon the Black Knight. This was his latest attempt.

Meanwhile, Richarde returns to his home, where he is propositioned by Mordred's spirit to take up the Ebony Dagger and become the antagonist to the Black Knight full time. Initially, Richarde is reluctant, but Mordred is able to convince him. Richarde then breaks into the London Museum, where he finds the Ebony Dagger, officially becoming the next incarnation of Mordred the Evil. Whitman isn't far behind, however, and corners Richarde in the museum.

The battle that ensues eventually concludes with the drawing of Whitman's blood, strengthening Richarde greatly and weakening the Black Knight. Fortunately, Aragorn swoops in and saves Whitman, whisking him back to his home. Back at his home, Dan realizes that the Ebony Blade is unable to ever defeat the Ebony Dagger once more, and the two are to be eternally linked in combat for ever. So, Dan takes up another sword: Excalibur, the former sword of his love, and the weapon of King Arthur. Surely, this sword could kill Mordred and put his spirit to rest.

So, with Excalibur in hand, Black Knight hunts down Richarde, and another battle ensues. With Excalibur as his blade, Whitman overcomes the Ebony Dagger, and is prepared to kill Richarde, but finds his hand unwilling to give the killing blow. It would appear Arthur's sword is unable to kill his son. Fortunately, Aragorn is there, and knocks the Ebony Dagger from Richarde's hand, and smashes it with his hoof. This destroys Mordred's spirit, and frees Richarde to continue on with his life. So, without stooping to Mordred's lows, Whitman was able to defeat him once and for all.

After credits scene:

The broken shards of the Ebony Dagger are shown, glowing with a purple light. The sounds of Mordred laughing are heard.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Psylocke:** Elizabeth Braddock grew up in the shadow of her older brother, Brian. So, when she discovered her mutant power, she sought to outshine him tenfold. She mastered martial arts, trained in sword fighting, harnessed her mutant powers, and became a mercenary. At this same time, however, her brother was bestowed the role of Captain Britain, and again, overshadowed her in her eyes. So, she left England, and traveled Europe as a killer for hire under the name of Psylocke. During this time, she created her own code of honor, and found herself more and more exposure. So, when she is recruited for her most recent mission, she travels to Finland, where she is told to hunt down a mutant named Spiral.

She quickly encounters this Spiral, but when she attempts to attack her, the woman mysteriously disappears through a portal. With no idea of what happened, Psylocke travels to the one person she knows who has exposure to portals: Her brother, Captain Britain. She visits him in his apartment, and after explaining the situation, Captain Britain is left stumped, but agrees to come with her to Finland to find out. Again, they find Spiral, but this time, Captain Britain is fast enough to grab the woman. They soon find out Spiral is from another dimension known as Mojoverse, and the leader of that dimension ordered Spiral to hunt down a new mutant to take to the world. Spiral had selected Psylocke, and had planned to take her to Mojoverse to be enslaved.

Captain Britain, enraged, orders Spiral to take him to the leader of Mojoverse to force them to abandon their intentions. Psylocke, however, sees this as an opportunity to prove her strength, and convinces her brother to let her do it. So, she and Spiral travel to Mojoverse, and while there, the two encounter a variety of obstacles, but eventually, reach Mojo, who now once again leads Mojoverse. Psylocke then makes a bargain with Mojo: If she can defeat Spiral in a colosseum battle, she will be freed and never sought after again. If Spiral wins, Psylocke will willing surrender herself to Mojo. Mojo agrees, and the battle ensues, with Psylocke just barely winning.

Mojo proves untrustworthy, however, and tries to enslave Psylocke anyway, until she is saved by Longshot, who helps her escape. So, the battle between Psylocke and Mojoverse remains unfinished, but to her brother, Psylocke has proven herself.

After credits scene:

Spiral is shown kneeling before Mojo.

Mojo: "You allowed our next star to escape!"

Spiral: "I will find her once more, Lord Mojo"

Mojo: "The girl is no longer up for the role! You will find a new actress for me, and kill this Psylocke! Do not let her escape like you did Dazzler!"

Spiral: "Yes, Lord Mojo".

Screen cuts to black.

 **Pete Wisdom:** Pete Wisdom, a mutant agent for the government who was originally meant to take over MI-13 until the program was shut down by controversy. Now, he serves in the secret division of Black Air, the British government's secret agency of enhanced agents. His current assignment: Head to the African island of Genosha, where mutants are horribly enslaved, and help the uprising of mutants overtake their oppressors. To the British government, if they help the mutants, they could one day use them as weapons, though Pete doesn't know this. So, Pete heads there, where he meets the leader of the island, David Moreau. Moreau insists that mutants are a proud people in Genosha, but Pete, obviously, disagrees.

So, he goes underground, and discovers a resistance group being assisted by a UK hired assassin, Sari St. Hubbins. Pete seduces her, and the two begin to lead revolts against the oppressive government. But as the movement grows bigger, it becomes more and more obvious what Hubbins is really after: The power of the mutants. So, Pete starts to splinter off mutants one at a time from Hubbins, telling them he wants nothing more than their liberation. Among these mutants are Forearm, Bling!, Anole, Lifeguard, Mimic, and Frenzy.

They begin to fight against the mutant led by Hubbins, who are getting more and more dangerous as the body count rises. When Pete finally decides enough is enough, he calls out Hubbins, who reveals that she is not working for the UK government, but is instead a mere assassin trying to train mutant killers for her own organization. She then escapes by exploding the tunnels of the town, and getting Pete and his squad arrested. However, Bling! Is able to help them escape, and the fugitive team begins to hunt for Hubbins, finding her just as she prepares to assassinate Moreau. Pete, though he hates Moreau, knows that his death will cause even more problems and anti-mutant sentiments, so he stops Hubbins, killing her in the process.

With the opposition dead and all the mutants under his squad, Pete tries to get them off the island, but finds Moreau stopping them at every attempt, until the very end. As they board a boat, they are shot at by Moreau, but Bling! Sacrifices herself to save the rest, stranding her on the island. However, the actions that Moreau took are declared an act of war by Pete, who tells the UK government, who order a full-scale invasion for trying to kill a British citizen. So, Moreau is overthrown, and placed in prison in England.

After credits scene:

The mutants are shown taking their boat, when they are suddenly surrounded by the UK navy.

They are then electroshocked, and placed into a large crate. The label of the crate reads "Black Air".

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Pete is walking out of the Black Air facility. He walks past a poster that reads "Jasper To Mutants: Leave".

Screen cuts to black.

 **Excalibur:** In this age of uncertainty, the public crave the safe unchanging world where villains and heroes fighting on their streets are a thing of the past. In the United Kingdom, this has blown up into an entire "Anti-Hero" movement that resulted in the shutdown of MI-13. Now, a candidate for Prime Minister has harnessed this hatred and been elected to the highest office. This candidate, Jim Jaspers, won on his platform of banning and enforcing the illegality of superheroes, and now, he's following through on his promise. With assistance from a freed Bolivar Trask, Prime Minister Jaspers has created a weapon to hunt down mutants: The Jasper Wasps. He then sends them out across the populace, and with each day, the number of arrested mutants rises. So, who else would defend the british than their sworn protector, Captain Britain.

He arrives at the Prime Minister's office, and raises his concerns, but Jaspers refuses to listen. So, Braddock takes it upon himself to assemble a team to fight against this anti-hero concern. Recruiting his sister, Psylocke, and her ally Longshot, along with the future mutant Rachel Summers, his former colleague the Black Knight, and Union Jack, he creates the team known as Excalibur. This team begins to track down and destroy the Jasper Wasps, eventually meeting up with another who is doing the same: Pete Wisdom. Wisdom agrees to join Excalibur, as he sees Jaspers as a threat to all of the UK. With the final Wasp destroyed, the team begins to rejoice, but in an instant, the world around them transforms, and the sky is filled with Jasper Wasps. That's when Captain Britain realizes the truth: Jim Jaspers is a mutant who can alter reality itself.

So, Excalibur visits the Prime Minister once more, and this time, threaten to reveal his secret if he continues his scheme. Jaspers, now mad with power, offers them a chance to prove their power, and transports them to a reality where they must fight horde after horde of his Jasper Wasps. Eventually, Captain Britain grows tired of this, and with his powers strong enough to exist outside of Jaspers' reality controlling abilities, attacks Jaspers, breaking his reality and bringing them back to the original. Jaspers, however, refuses to accept defeat, and in a last ditch effort, transports the entire room to another reality, just as Union Jack stabs a knife through him. So, while the UK is safe from Jim Jaspers, the team of Excalibur is lost among the dimensions.

After credits scene:

A rich forested area is shown as the camera pans over a hill. It then scrolls up, revealing a massive structure, the Starlight Citadel, in the background.

Screen cuts to black.


	27. Final Note

Hey everyone,

I'd like to thank each and every reader for enjoying these stories so incredibly much over the years! However, I would like to say, it's basically done now. I've come as far as I plan to go for now, and I've moved on to other things. For those interested, I now write for the Marvel Non-Canon Universe over on Reddit (r/MarvelsMNCU). I currently am writing Ghost Rider, Moon Knight, and Snake Charmer (an OC). You can check out other stories written by my fellow writers there including: Nova, Doom, Doctor Octopus, Hulk, Star Lord, and many, many more!

So I would like to apologize for not uploading this message sooner, but I thought I'd maybe come back to these. Unfortunately, I've just had little interest to continue this. Due to releases of recent Marvel films, this universe has become somewhat shaken (Vulture being in Homecoming, various Ragnarok spoilers, Dormammu in Doctor Strange, Mantis in Guardians 2, etc). This means that I have to say this is probably the end of these phases. Again, I'd like to thank everyone who ever enjoyed them, and especially to fans who openly spoke with me about new characters to add and such!

Thank you to everyone. With love,

FPSGamer48


End file.
